


[授权翻译]跌撞携行 / Tumbling Together

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU-邻居, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Misunderstandings, Not beta-read, Pretend Relationship, Singing in the Shower, Slow Build, Stress Baking, UST, WIP, more silly tropes than i can name, mostly cw-verse, not actually a crackfic, whip cream fights, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 假扮情侣, 其实不是恶搞文啦, 压力烘焙, 原作无beta, 大部分是CW宇宙, 悬而未决的性张力, 慢热, 暖甜, 洗澡唱歌, 译作也无beta, 误会, 还有更多我数不出的梗, 连载中, 鲜奶油大战
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Tumbling Together by RedHead.</p><p>当莱纳德和巴里发现他们不小心成了邻居之后，他们学会了如何在种种误会和惊人统一的共同战线间继续他们的新生活。</p><p>A.K.A 最后不小心变成了假情侣AU的爆笑邻居AU，各种笑点、梗还有一条大大概概的剧情线。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 机缘巧合

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts), [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tumbling Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119645) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> Many thanks to RedHead for sharing this sweetest, fluffiest and most hilarious coldflash fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! <333 All your laughters for this translation belong to her!! ♥(´∀` )  
> 超级感谢RedHead写出这篇无敌萌无敌甜无敌好笑的冷闪文！！而且她还许可我翻译成中文！！！大家看文时的欢乐全都属于她！！♥(´∀` ) 
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ； Joe West = 乔·韦斯特 ；  
> Mick Rory = 米克·罗伊 ；Aiden Rory = 艾灯·罗伊 ；  
> Iris West = 艾瑞斯·韦斯特 ；Eddie Thawne = 艾迪·斯旺 ；  
> Cisco Ramon = 西斯科·雷蒙 ； Caitlin Snow = 凯特琳·斯诺 ；  
> Harrison Wells = 哈里森·威尔斯 ； Eobard Thawne = 艾尔博德·斯旺 ；  
> Mark Mardon = 马克·马登 ；Shawna Baez = 肖娜·贝兹 ；  
> 

**圣经告诉我们要爱我们的邻居，也要爱我们的敌人，这很可能是因为他们通常就是同一批人。——G.K.切斯特顿**

***

巴里讨厌牙医。那大概就是为什么他昨天不小心错过了第一次预约，而这可不会替他留下良好的第一印象。这是他第一次见他的新牙医。自从他一个月前搬到新的公寓，他就努力把他的约诊和其他所有东西转到新的小区里，反正他也讨厌他的旧牙医。这间诊所挺好心，错过了昨天的预约后还让他重新约时间，这很好。多亏了闪电侠的事务，他有迟到和错过事情的倾向，这也是他昨天错过的原因（或者他想这样向自己解释，而不是因为他讨厌牙医）。因此现在是早上差十五分钟到十点，他早到了，决心不连续错过两次。

他是唯一坐在等候室里的人，又闷又没有耐心，脚几乎是蹦个不停。最糟糕的部分就是这个，等待。嗯，等待还有约诊最后的长篇教育，全都是他因为小时候的蛀牙历史太长——不过他觉得那都要怪艾瑞斯对烘焙的热爱。

诊所门上的铃铛叮铃响，又一名病人进来了，他期盼地抬起头，激动于终于可以看看人消遣，或者还可以闲聊一下子，然后—— **什么** ？

莱纳德•斯纳特走进了牙医诊所。

他们互相盯着对方看，斯纳特在门口迟疑了一秒钟。巴里睁大眼睛，而且他的脚停止了无休止的抖动。接着，斯纳特的视线停在巴里身上不动，缓缓地走向前台，用半面向巴里半面向接待员的姿势靠在前台上，没有露出自己的背部。

“莱纳德•史密斯的预约。”他说道，目光离开了巴里一会儿好望向接待员一眼。

“好极了，史密斯先生。请坐，洗牙师很快就会来为你服务。”

史密斯。经典。巴里现在坐得直直的，双眼还停在斯纳特身上。他有没有可能真的是约了牙医？好像不太可能，特别是看到斯纳特向接待员点了点头并抛去一个应该是要十分迷人的笑容，然后走过来坐在 **巴里的正侧面** 。

“你是想来搞什么 **鬼** ？”他压低音量嘶声说，在自己的座位上挪了挪确保他们不会碰到膝盖。

斯纳特故意不再看向他，只是拿起一本普通的杂志打开，随手翻阅。“小红，我就把这理解为你 **没有** 跟踪我了？”

“跟踪 **你** ？你是说你不是在跟踪 **我** ？”

虽然现在这么一想，如果斯纳特知道他的牙医在哪儿或者他今天早上重新约过时间，那真是件超级令人毛骨悚然的事情。艾尔博德•斯旺级别的跟踪啊。

“艾伦先生？”

他的头猛地一抬，接着洗牙师从后头探了出来。“是我。”

“这边请。”她是个脸上露出温暖笑容的亚洲女子，那笑容抚平了一点他的紧张。随着巴里跟着她进入诊所后方，他转过来最后疑神疑鬼地瞥了斯纳特一眼。对方朝他贼笑眼神狡狯，就好像这状况不知哪里很有意思。其实不。

巴里坐在椅子上，嘴里的金属仪器戳着他的牙。他沉思起他们确实意外拥有同一位牙医的统计学概率有多大，这需要根据中城人口数字和该人口数量所需的大致牙医数量计算，公式里还得加上牙医质量，这要由评价和评分测定，然后还有地理因——

“艾伦先生，会不会太疼了？”

“啊，唔，唔唔，”他努力回答，随着他试图摇头满嘴又长又尖的器具到处戳。他在想为什么他们总是要在他嘴里塞着镜子和工具的时候问他问题。

在那之后他就没精力完成公式了，不停回答问题直到他又听见了斯纳特的声音。他被带到紧挨着巴里房间的诊室，而这房间之间真的连扇结实的门都没有。牙医诊所的整个后方都是开放的，好让牙医能够在病患间走动并且牙医助理可以自由进出，这也意味着如果巴里仔细听他就能听见——“我看到自从你上次拍X光片已经过去一年了，史密斯先生？今天我们会来拍片。”

这真的是一次牙医例诊？啊糟，巴里的洗牙师正看着他，好像他错过了些什么。

“抱歉，能再说一遍吗？”她的手指检查完了牙床寻找凹陷往回抽，于是他问。

“我问，你有没有定期使用牙线？”

他苦起脸。“唔……没有 **那么** 定期？”

她问了他一堆问题直到他承认他已经好几个星期没有用牙线了。如果他一天刷两次牙，还有那个必要吗？

“我有没有蛀牙？”他有点紧张不安——他的自愈能力范围包括了牙齿吗？他有没有可能这么走运？

“从我这里看没有问题，不过医生应该能明确告诉你。”

说完，她开始替他用牙线洗牙，他全程苦着脸而且能听到斯纳特的洗牙师在隔壁房间问差不多一样的问题。当然斯纳特每天都会用牙线。巴里敢打赌他在说谎。

在加氟之后，牙医做了一番检查接着看了巴里寄过来在旧牙医处拍的X光片，然后宣布巴里，实际上，没有蛀牙。

“但这不代表你可以偷懒。病历这里写你有过一段蛀牙史——我猜是你有点爱吃甜食嗯？你最后一次补牙仅仅是两年前的事，所以你还是要继续刷牙用牙线，特别是后面的那些臼齿。”

他点点头，有点懊恼但也很开心。成功了，没有蛀牙。他正等着他的洗牙师写完文件接着预约下一次例诊，然后他听见牙医走进了隔壁房间开始和斯纳特交谈。

“史密斯先生，看来你一如既往没有蛀牙——不过后方的臼齿特别是左边的有点脱矿，要小心了。你每天晚上还戴着牙套吗？”

斯纳特有 **牙套** ？

“当然。”

“好极了——可不想在费了那么大工夫后不见了漂亮整齐的牙列。你的牙齿有没有对温度或者——”

巴里的洗牙师打断了他的偷听，要给他的下一次例诊安排时间，他选了她说出的第一个日子然后尽可能快地匆匆离开。听莱纳德•斯纳特说牙齿、牙套和牙线的事实在是太不真实。巴里需要一位新牙医，马上。

***

巧合没有停止。

在那次不自在的牙医约诊三天后——巴里没有对西斯科和凯特琳甚至是乔说起这件事，最大的原因是他不知道该说什么——巧合又发生了。不是牙医，他后来再也没有回去了，而是碰上斯纳特。在一家 **银行** 里。

巴里才更换了分行，而他用远期支票向新房东交房租用光了最后一本支票，因此需要为几本新的交一份表格。他的租期是一年，很高兴又能搬出乔家，他现在需要些空间。没错，这比和乔住在一起的开销大，但和像自己父亲一样的人住在一起，只有在不尴尬前才会觉得方便。

不过也许他搬出去是个噩兆，因为在队伍中排在他前面的人是莱纳德•斯纳特。穿着 **西装** 。

“我对天发誓，斯纳特，如果你是来抢劫这个地方，我一定——”

“ **放轻松** ，巴里，”斯纳特嘶声回答，声音和巴里自己的低语一样静悄悄，“不管你相不相信，每个罪犯都是需要银行账户的。我是有约而来。”

“有约？你是来这里踩点？”那就说得通了，这是其中一家较大较不错的分行，而且它还不在市中心。

斯纳特对巴里露出一个明显表示他觉得巴里是个白痴的表情。“小子，我有做 **投资** 。等你长大之后可能也要在乎一下的那种。”

巴里炸毛了——“投资？他们现在管这种事叫投——”

“有请下一位！”

斯纳特向巴里射出警告的眼神然后走向前。“莱纳德•普赞斯基，我有预约。”

普赞斯基？没搞错？

“普赞斯基先生，很高兴见到你。我希望你今天过得不错？”

又一次，斯纳特向前台接待员——这次是个黑肤、声音低沉充沛的帅哥——露出了那个显然是留给全世界接待员的迷人笑容。接待员还以微笑，巴里确定他看到那男人的视线以一种绝对超过友好界限的眼神滑过了斯纳特的身体。

而巴里吃惊的是，他听见斯纳特的声音变得像天鹅绒般柔滑。“到目前为止都很好……”他的视线闪到接待员翻领上的名牌，“ **雷蒙德** 。不过能锦上添花总是好的。”

接待员回应的笑容绝对带上了点顽皮，巴里下巴都快掉下来了。莱纳德•斯纳特正在他面前和一个男人 **调情** ，这肯定得是什么盗窃行动的陷阱。那个接待员是目标？

“嗯，希望我们的服务能为您这一天锦上添花。”

好了，这已经快要到达不专业——

“考菲尔先生稍后就能接见您。您等的时候是想喝点咖啡还是茶？”

谢谢 **上帝** 。至少接待员雷蒙德找回了自己的理智。斯纳特叹了口气婉拒了饮料，接着站到一边等待，与此同时接待员请巴里上前。

巴里向前走时很难从斯纳特身上抽离视线，想努力解明他刚刚目睹了些什么。这接待员在他身上看到了啥？没错，斯纳特穿西装看起来还可以——衣服很合身，绝对是量身定制的，所有该收的地方都收得恰到好处，炭黑色的西服配上了一条衬托他双眼的蓝色领带——可他是个罪犯！虽说那个帅气的接待员不会知道这一点，可是事实就是事实。至少这男人还没见过斯纳特穿他的皮夹克。

“呃，我是巴里•艾伦。我有张网站上说要填的表格？”接待员——显然名字叫雷蒙德——接过了表问他要银行卡，他对巴里显然远不如对斯纳特热情。反正，他知道什么呢？巴里觉得自己长得还行，好歹他不是个一有点机会就会抢劫这地方的疯狂小偷。他往旁边瞥了一眼，看得到斯纳特正在他眼角边上笑得非常得意。

“看来没问题，艾伦先生。还有别的吗？”

他看到一个穿着昂贵西装的白发老人走出来和斯纳特打招呼，带他走向一间办公室。“什——哦对，没有了谢谢。”

当他重新看向接待员时，雷蒙德的表情有些玩味。“他很帅，对吧？你认识他？”

“什么，他？你是说斯——我是说，普赞斯基？帅？哈，我呃，我没注意。我是说，对，我认识他，交情一般——我们以前合作过，就一次，不是很熟——”他在胡言乱语，雷蒙德向他露出了类似‘我懂’的表情，大概是得出了自己的结论。巴里感觉到自己的脸在升温。

“啊，你真是个幸运的人，能和他……一起工作。祝你今天愉快，艾伦先生。”

巴里离开银行时非常肯定自己的双耳通红，尴尬得都不敢纠正对方。

***

终于，周末又让他重新回到了正轨。巴里在外奔跑于城市之中，眼睛留神着大小罪案，耳朵注意听凯特琳和西斯科的声音，每当有新的电话打入911或者市内有求救电话他们就会通知他。

“武装运输车，正在去往拉瑟威音乐学院布置展览的途中——慢着哈特利的爹妈是不是拥有城里的所有东西啊——”

“西斯科，现在不是时候。”巴里回答。

回应他的人是凯特琳。“运输车正在运送一架斯特拉迪瓦里制作的中提琴——是世上仅存的十架之一。巴里，它 **非常** 值钱。”

“我们这里说的是几百万，”西斯科加了一句。

“去运输地点最快的路径是？”

他们在他耳中报出路径，几秒内他就到达了地点然后——

“斯纳特？！”

巴里一个刹车停下，察看现场。斯纳特——是丽莎•斯纳特——正在运输货车的车顶，而运输货车的后门已经炸开。现场还有三辆没有标记的越野车，全都停着车门大开，里面没有任何乘客。莱纳德•斯纳特在货车里头，正在冷冻拦在他和中提琴箱之间的铁网上的锁。米克•罗伊收拾了所有安保人员——巴里数出八个人——把他们全都在货车旁绑了起来，他的火焰枪对准了人质而人质的武器全都堆在其中一台越野车的边上。巴里离热浪五米远，站在路上看得见货车的背部和里面的斯纳特。

“噢噢，闪电侠，你能来真好。”

他抬起头瞪丽莎。“滑翔者。”他的双眼接着转而望向罗伊。“热浪。”

“闪电侠——我以为这种事我们已经商量好了？”斯纳特——莱纳德•斯纳特——从货车里面叫，铁网门已经打开了。他甚至都没有转身看巴里。

“我想我已经告诉过你我不会就这样任你随便偷东西！”

斯纳特大笑起来拉出中提琴箱，走出来站在货车后方。“那就阻止我们啊！小子，你明白这是三对一吧？”斯纳特绕过货车望向罗伊，巴里的视线也跟了过去，蓄势待发。“不过要是你想把我们赶进任何监狱，红闪，就别指望我们坚守交易到底。”

巴里跑了起来——他冲向热浪，把对方从保安身边拉开用力撞上运输货车。现在还没有任何人受伤但他不相信无赖帮里的任何人。他能听见远方的警笛声但首要目标是保证人质安全，所以他飞速奔回保安身边解开他们，一路上差点变成一坨金块，在最后一秒成功避开。保安们自由后全都奔向警笛声传来的方向，巴里则险险避过了罗伊的枪射出的火焰，他可从来都不喜欢承受那攻击。

巴里接下来冲向丽莎，在躲过冷冻枪冲击波的同时追踪到她动向，她一边跳下货车一边开枪。他闪过她的枪向她靠近然后—— **可恶** ！米克的火焰波击中他的侧面把他打飞几米，令他在地上翻滚咬牙切齿。

“准备好热起来了吗，闪电侠？！”他大喊，巴里接下来就瞄准他为目标。然而他在最后一秒意识到这是在声东击西，因为丽莎和斯纳特正在把中提琴装进一台车里。警察越来越近了，他飞奔绕了罗伊一圈，让对方旋转起来然后回到斯纳特兄妹那里。

“冷队，我不会让你带着那架中提琴逃走的！”

“这话出自一个甚至没法每天用一次牙线的小孩子嘴里？你这是在和真正的大人玩，闪电侠，不是反过来。”

他——搞什——他怎么敢把巴里用牙线的习惯拿到这种地方讲？！“戴牙套的那个可不是我，斯纳特！”他吼回去，不假思索。丽莎向他们两个露出困惑的表情，然后他抓住那一秒困惑的机会——冲向前然后——

巴里飞速直奔进了一片冰里。斯纳特一看见他动就发动了冷冻枪，接着手臂一甩在他头顶上造出一道冰拱。巴里一踩上冰就打滑，惯性将他带向上就好像是跳台滑雪，飞过斯纳特兄妹接着远远跌落在柏油路上。他的身体撞地翻滚过路面，摔得遍体鳞伤尝到血味。他扭伤脚踝了。 **日。**

“我们走！警察随时就到！”那是斯纳特的声音于是巴里怒吟，试图撑起身体靠双手和膝盖坐起来。他的脚踝在刺痛。

随着斯纳特兄妹和罗伊飞速离开，他远远地听见一声“没准下次吧，小子！”。他呸出一口血。也是他撤退的时候了。

***

这件事之后，他花了一天养伤。他的淤青在几小时内就消退了，而第二天他都对脚踝小心翼翼，不过到晚上的时候那也没问题了。西斯科和凯特琳对于为什么他和斯纳特互相嘲讽对方的护牙习惯远超好奇，他不得不向他们说明了那次牙医的事。等他说完之后他很惊讶地发现他们看起来都松了一大口气，然后西斯科说——

“谢天谢地啊伙计。我们还担心你和斯纳特背地里滚床了什么的。”

“滚床——西斯科你疯了吗？我为什么要和寒冷队长滚床？和莱纳德•斯纳特？！”

“我哪知道！他有双强硬的蓝眼还有那股危险气息！”

“你确定你不想和他滚床？”巴里的声音可能比必要的尖利。他很庆幸自己现在是坐着，脚踝上敷着冰。

“第一，我不和我的死对头滚床。第二，就算我会，排在第一位的也不是这个斯纳——”

“好——了，西斯科！”凯特琳打断他，“他想说的是，巴里，如果你对莱纳德•斯纳特有完美合理的好感，我们是不会怪你的。你确实对我们说过你是双性恋，而且前阵子你希望他帮我们转移超能人，我们真的想不通你为什么会去找他，除非你可能是……”

“我可能是……？”

“迷上他了，伙计，”西斯科替她说完，“这比你就是想找他帮忙有道理得多。”

“我请他帮忙是因为他是唯一的选择！”

“哎呀，不管怎么样，我们都很高兴你和他之间没有任何危险的恋情而且你没事。你的脚踝明天就会好了。”

巴里点点头，庆幸话题改变了。为什么大家总是以为他和冷队之间有暧昧？连他的朋友都这样！他绝对不要告诉他们接待员雷蒙德的事情。

***

不幸的是，他和斯纳特‘分清各自立场’的状态没有持续太久，连一个星期都没过。

巴里喜欢在大早上采购自己的杂货，因为这样他就能说服自己醒过来，而这也不难，因为只要他吃得够多，他就不需要以前那么多睡眠。他喜欢挑大早上是因为那时店里基本上是空的，他可以悠闲地乱逛，用各式各样的碳水化合物和蛋白质填满他的购物篮。现在通常他一星期会采购两到三次，因为他会消耗一大堆食物而且乔已经不能开车载他了，他要拿着满满的好几袋子杂货走几个街区回公寓。

这是个星期六的早晨，商店比工作日时要繁忙，全都是早起饥渴的购物者。他的小区似乎住满了相对而言千奇百怪积极上进的人，而这也是他选择这里的原因之一。乔居住的小区散发的市郊感能闷死人，而这里的节奏相当不同，各种生活方式融汇在一起，青年人和老年人、单身男女和大家庭、有钱人与打工仔。这里的生活节奏也快一些，更适合他的速度。

巴里逛完农产区的时候正在想这件事，绕开另一个去拿新鲜草莓的购物者伸手去够看起来熟透的牛油果。另一只手和他同时伸了出来于是他们两个人都顿住了。

巴里抬起头，准备把牛油果拱手让给对方可是——“ **斯纳特** ？”

“巴里？”这一回，斯纳特终于真的看起来有点恼火了。他眯起眼看着巴里。

“小子，你确定你不是在跟踪我？”

“ **我** ？你才是那个——”他偷偷地看了一眼四周然后压低声音，“——那个想把我变成公路游魂的人，斯纳特。我见鬼的为什么要在休息日里跟在你后面跑？”

冷队耸了耸肩抓起牛油果。

“喂，那是我的！”

“小子，你太慢了。”他得意洋洋地一笑，巴里生气地瞪他。接着对方转身开始走，离开巴里。

“你以为你要上哪里去？”

“去捡完我要买的东西。我不知道你为什么要跟着我，不过在你决定放过我之前，小子，我还有别的事好干。”

巴里然后跟上他。“我才没有跟着你，跟到这里！”

“你这就跟着呢。”他弓起一根眉毛。

“我是说整件事，不是现在这一秒。而且我也要去那个方向，为免你不知道，我也只是在 **捡完我要买的杂货** 。”

斯纳特瞧了一眼他的篮子。“你真需要那么多冷冻披萨包吗？”

巴里的眼睛简直要气得跳出框。“真的，你现在来批评我的饮食选择了？”

斯纳特只是朝他露出一个极为讽刺的表情，如果换做是别人这大概要快要接近取笑了。接着男人转进了一排货架，巴里没有跟着，只是一边留神斯纳特的影踪一边挑完要买的东西。先是牙医，接着是银行，现在又是这个——他绝对有必要继续完成那个公式了。除非斯纳特是有什么阴谋诡计，否则他们这样碰面的概率大概接近0.005%。

他在收银台结账的时候怀疑心越变越强，竟然发现斯纳特就在两条道之外也在结账。这时间可真巧。他眯着眼睛离开商店赶上斯纳特。“不管你是在耍什么把戏，放弃吧，我认真的。”

男人怒视他，眯起眼表情紧绷。“小红，你到底以为我有什么企图呢？我双手拿满东西，现在冷冻枪又不在身边。”

这……确实是真话。他们两个都双手拿满日用杂货，而斯纳特穿着牛仔裤和一件毛衣，作为一个超级反派穿得也太随意了。他算是个超级反派吗？巴里不太确定那种东西的标准是什么。

“我怎么知道你有什么企图？我只知道我们绝对不可能偶然碰面这么多次。”

巴里没有留心他们走的是哪个方向，但当他抬头看时他们正走到一条斑马线前，注意到这是通往他公寓的方向。斯纳特向前看，皱起眉抿嘴仿佛是在思考。当他终于望向巴里，两个人都已经到了十字路口的另一边，他歪起脑袋点了一点头。

“假如说这不是偶然，而是……其他可能。我没有跟踪你，你也没有跟踪我，但是你我碰上对方也不是随机事件。”

“那是什么？”

“有可能，不是几次微小的巧合，而只是 **一个** 非常不幸的巧合。”

巴里停在拐角处转身面向对方。

“听着，斯纳特，如果这只是什么机缘‘巧合’那就算了——是就是吧。但我真的不是很想你跟着我回家，所以你能不能就这样走你的？”

斯纳特长长久久意味深长地看了他一眼，好像他知道些什么巴里不知道的。“巴里，我家也是这个方向。”

他对上冷冰冰的凝视然后挤出声音，“好吧。”随便了。至少他有一半信心认为斯纳特不会单纯为了知道他住在哪里而这样大费周章，因为要做到这点绝对有更加简单轻松的办法，于是他转身继续走了起来。

他们保持相同的速度，在同一条街转弯，随着他们接近巴里的公寓，尴尬的沉默越变越紧张。他和斯纳特关于监狱和秘密身份的协议绝对不该延伸到牙医、银行和杂货店；他从来没有想到他们会以闪电侠和寒冷队长以外的身份碰面，除非是他们有事专门寻找对方，好比转移超能人。

终于，经过了感觉好像是永远而实际上才约十分钟的步行，他们来到了他的四层无电梯公寓前。巴里停在门前长舒一口气。

“好吧，这真是非常尴尬，但是——”他开口，接着看到斯纳特换了一只手拿袋子并掏出钥匙，“呃嗯，你在干什么？”

斯纳特背向巴里用钥匙打开了他公寓的大门，顶着门等巴里走进去。他走进去了，脑子还没反应过来身体就已经行动。他的脑子暂时啪地一下掉线了，因为……这不可能。

“你知道，在银行、接着是今天早上之后，我开始想。”斯纳特走在巴里前面开始爬楼梯，随着男人继续说话现实缓缓渗透，“但我并没有真心认为我们确实可能住得这么近。至少，在你开始往这个方向走之前没有。”

他们路过了二楼，巴里继续跟着，一言不发目瞪口呆。地毯模糊了他们的脚步声，但地板微微吱呀响。他专心听那声音。

“接着，当我们离家越来越近，我想起来了，”等他们来到另一层，斯纳特继续说，巴里依然在他一步之后。他跟着男人继续往上走，目光一闪从地毯上弹起来瞪着斯纳特的肩膀，心跳缓缓加速。“这个月月初有人搬了进来，住进4C室。然后你发现了吗，红闪，我们到四楼了。”

4C室——是他的公寓。斯纳特知道他的门牌号。斯纳特住在他住的楼里。“这不可能，”他终于说，声音比想象中的强。他们走过了走廊，两手拿满杂货袋子，接着斯纳特停在巴里家门隔壁的一扇门前。他抽出钥匙插进门锁。

就在。正。隔壁。

“不可能？在我看来似乎这 **就是** ……邻居。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 一天我在牙医诊所的时候这个点子突然蹦进了我的脑子里（因为我真的走到哪都想着冷闪），然后亲爱的Bealeciphers帮我敲定了细节，把这篇文从‘蠢萌的小短篇’变成了‘有好多章堪比小说那么长的这什么鬼’。还有，本章的那个牙医诊所、洗牙师还有牙医都是直接套我去的那个诊所的，不过我从来没有在那里尴尬地碰见自己的宿敌啦。
> 
> 还有，要是这篇文有哪里OOC，我也不管啦，我们就这样走起了，未来一片搞笑~


	2. 谈判进行时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴里和莱订立了基本规则，调整他们作为邻居的生活。

他的邻居——他的邻居是寒冷队长。

这个念头占据了他的所有思绪。

在那天下午剩余的时间里，巴里几乎都是愣愣的，努力想搞明白这怎么回事。怎么会发生这种事？究竟这宇宙、这时间线哪里这么可怕，居然决定把他放在他的死对头隔壁？还是一年租期，不多不少！

斯纳特难道不是什么坐拥好几百万赃款的犯罪首脑？他干什么要住在这种大楼里？他是把钱都花在大衣和伏特加上了吗？皮夹克？摩托车？

靠，他应该认出停车场里那辆摩托车的——他每次都会经过停车场。摩托车之间有什么差别？巴里觉得看起来全都一样。

他真的完全没有在想任何有用的东西。

他该告诉西斯科和凯特琳吗？乔绝对想知道莱纳德•斯纳特的公寓地址，中城警局肯定也一样。但是不行，那必定违反了他们古怪的协议，更别提由于斯纳特的记录都已经消除，几乎不可能指控他入罪。

巴里最后决定暂时什么也不说——反正也改变不了什么，而且他不想任何人担心。接着他就没再让自己想太多了。

***

这是个非常不便的展开。和闪电侠做邻居对莱来说意味着几件事。第一且最要紧的是，他需要尽快找一间新公寓。搬家有点烦人而且他喜欢这地方，但在这种情况下他绝对必须搬家。也许在找到地方之前他该在各个安全屋间辗转？他不太确定巴里•艾伦准备怎么办，但他估计自己在接下来的这一小段时间里都不会在家附近呆太久。这似乎不太……慎重。

除此之外，莱觉得非常有意思。他们住得离对方这么近的几率有多大？是什么偏偏让巴里来到了这片小区、这栋大楼？而且让他感到好奇的不只是公寓的问题，还有其他的一切。做邻居是有点可能让他们碰见对方，但就算是这样，他和上一个租客做了一年以上的邻居也才不过擦肩一两次。他和巴里的时间表像得奇怪。

接着，莱坐上沙发强迫自己放松下来，开始考虑种种可能。他住在闪电侠隔壁。见鬼，他们甚至共用外面的消防通道。这就意味着他可以了解巴里•艾伦的 **许多** 事——朋友、弱点、时间表、行为模式，基本上正是有助于他在他们的小游戏里占据上风所需的一切情报。当然，反过来也一样——莱有太多不想暴露给艾伦的秘密，但是……如果他够精明，也许他能令这件事变得对自己有利。

整个下午余剩的时间里他都在考虑。他们将需要一套和他们目前定下的僵局不同、类似休战协议的东西。一套有关一切的规则但是……没准他能成功。而与此同时，他绝对要开始把他其中一间安全屋布置得舒服一点，以防万一。

***

巴里努力了差不多两个星期没见到斯纳特。毕竟，他很小心，就现实而言大概是小心得过头。他改了自己的购物习惯，现在一下班就直接奔去买东西回家。有一次他见到斯纳特在马路对面准备进一家当地熟食店，于是立刻转身往相反方向走。他在线支付自己的所有账单而且还回避银行。

一般来说，他应该要明白自己总会把运气花光的，而那正好就是在他刚开始对自己的新日程有点信心了以后。一天早上他上班前踏进了公寓附近的一家咖啡馆。不是吉特斯咖啡馆，背叛自己的老据点让他胸中涌起一丝内疚，但这里离家近太多，而且他听说这里的美式咖啡超赞。

他正在玩手机，没有太在意周围的环境——既然现在他能以神速四处疾驰，排队总是会让他分心——然后听到了身后响起一把声音。

“哎呀哎呀，看来你到头来还是没搬走啊。”

巴里的视线猛地从手机上弹起来。“斯纳特。”

“巴里。”

斯纳特怎么总是直接叫他的名字？这让他很不舒服，每次这男人用那把低沉的声音叫他都令一股颤栗爬上脊骨。

“有请下一位。”

他瞪了斯纳特一眼接着努力向咖啡师微笑，点了一杯美式咖啡。正当他掏出钱包，斯纳特靠了过来，靠得太近了，近得快要肢体接触，手臂擦过他的那种近，然后说——“我请。”

请他个大头鬼。但巴里还没来得及抗议，对方就继续往下说，“然后我要一杯香草拿铁，换杏仁奶。”

“杏仁奶？不是吧？”巴里在对方付钱的时候瞪了他一眼，差点忘了自己原本是要和斯纳特争付钱问题的。

斯纳特只是耸了耸肩向咖啡师露出一个随和的笑容，然后转回去面向巴里，“怎么？我乳糖不耐。”

他板起脸。好吧，确实，这讲得通可——“没想到你是会喝调味拿铁的人。”

他们等着各自的饮料，男人弓起一根眉毛。“而根据你的蛀牙历史，我没想到你还会喝别的。”

巴里把头歪向一边，下巴定在一个顽固的角度上。“你是真的要一直提那个吗？”

“为什么不？看你恼火多好玩。”

“这就是你请我喝咖啡的目的？要气死我？”

令他惊讶的是斯纳特居然轻轻笑了起来拿起他的饮料。“不小鬼，那是贿赂——我们该谈谈我们的生活 **现状** 了。”

这当然是贿赂。实际上，他不该失望的，因为这可比斯纳特没事就是想请他喝杯咖啡要好得多。巴里啜了一口上面所述的那杯咖啡，该死，还真是名不虚传。他任咖啡让他心情好上那么一点点，与此同时斯纳特只是看着他。

“行——那就谈吧。”

这大概是个好主意；如果他们就某些基本的，比如购物时间等等的东西达成共识，要避开斯纳特就容易多了。斯纳特向一张桌子示了示意于是巴里坐了下来，他在想自己能不能想办法在他们准备定下的什么鬼协议里讨价还价看谁能得到这间咖啡店，因为他们的咖啡真心不错。

“那么，”斯纳特说。他就说了这么一句。

巴里等了一等，但对方好像并不太着急。他在椅子上挪了挪然后意识到这真是古怪，他正大白天里坐在斯纳特对面，和他一起喝咖啡。对方又穿了他那件皮夹克，而巴里正在上班路上，穿着一件有领衬衫和毛衣。

“那么……？”他最终催促道，因为他其实真的是有地方要去。

“我想如果我们要继续住在对方隔壁，就应该定几条基本规则。第一，同意不把这件事告诉其他人——比如，中城警局和无赖帮——似乎比较慎重。”

“我没告诉任何人，”巴里立刻补充。

“很好，我也一样。我们也应该同意不利用这个抓对方或和对方对质。公事归公事，这是私事。”

“私事？”

“你有更好的词吗，红闪？”

他又在椅子上动了动，再喝了一小口咖啡掩饰。不，他想不出更好的词，但这听起来就是太诡异了。接着他叹了口气。“好吧，所以我们把公寓的事和我们……我们干的事情分开。你明白这就是说不许再用蛀牙和牙线的事情让我难堪吧？”

而看到莱纳德•斯纳特往后一靠小口啜饮饮料，看到他一派悠闲愉悦，这绝对是古怪。“可能你穿制服的时候不行，但在这里？”

“拜托，你是那个戴 **牙套** 的好吗。”

“你应该知道只有在对方会尴尬的时候取笑才有意义吧？”

巴里几乎翻了个白眼，但忍住了坐回去，双手抱胸。“好，我们同意把公事和 **这个** 分开。但我希望尽可能少见到你，斯纳特。不许再抢我的牛油果，也不许再不小心碰到你出现在这家咖啡店。”他好希望能争取到这家咖啡馆，求求斯纳特不要太喜欢这家咖啡馆。

“你真的还在为牛油果生气？顺便说那牛油果超好吃，我做了牛油果沙拉酱。”那太诡异了。这整场对话都诡异。“但你是想建议什么，小子？我们规划出各自的时间表好完全避开对方吗？”

“对！”棒极，斯纳特上船了。

“那蠢毙了。”

当他没说过。“什么？为什么？”

“因为，”对方靠向前，而巴里警觉地紧张起来，“不仅是我不相信你能按时间表行动，红闪，而且我十分怀疑你想让我知道你具体什么时候会出现在哪里，而且还是一周七天？”

巴里的脸白了。

“我不认为。”

“那么我猜我是说服不了你我们该画张地图，挑出不同的杂货店、咖啡馆和店铺，好让我们不会碰到对方了？”

斯纳特还真笑了起来。“祝你好运——小红，你休想得到这家咖啡馆。”

该死。“你一定要继续叫我‘小红’和‘红闪’吗？那可不算含蓄。”他不高兴地抱怨。他没穿制服，所以如果他们要把工作和生活分开的话……

“你一定要继续叫我‘斯纳特’吗？”

“不然还能怎么叫你？”

“莱。”

巴里的双眼简直快弹出框。“ **莱** ？你想让我叫你 **莱** ？”

斯纳特看起来对他的反应有些恼火。“为何不？小子，这就是个名字，不是请你共进晚餐的邀请函。”

“叫莱纳德如何？”

“你想让我开始叫你巴塞络缪？”

巴里皱起脸。有道理。“好吧……莱。我们谈完了吗？再不赶紧我上班就要迟到了。”

斯纳特——莱——点点头。“回头见， **巴里** 。”

***

莱很满意在那之后他们进入了自然的日常生活。巴里没有再在农产品区里和他搭话，他也没有再取笑这小子的牙齿卫生，而如果他们在楼梯上碰面了——目前为止只发生过一次，但到底还是发生了——他们会礼貌地点点头，也就是那样了。

这多多少少正是他期待并计划的。莱大大了解了闪电侠的日常和时间表，对他的速度也有了一点点的认识。他注意到了巴里利用消防通道以闪电速度（在绝大部分次数里）无声无息地溜进溜出自己的公寓，这可能就是这小子一开始选这间公寓的原因。他同时也大致搞清楚了哪些夜晚里闪电侠会更加活跃（周末）还有这小子什么时候会出发去星际实验室做……不管他们在那里干的什么闪电侠相关工作。

住在隔壁屋也让莱稍微了解了巴里•艾伦这个人。除了那天知道了他的购物习惯——这小子真是个典型的单身汉，简直让人痛心——他还注意到除了艾瑞斯•韦斯特和西斯科•雷蒙外，巴里没有请过其他朋友到他家。唔，可能莱不在的时候他请过，但每次他听见走廊上有别的声音和巴里的一起移动向对方的公寓，他都能认出是谁。

莱还奇妙地知道了巴里有把可爱的歌喉。他从来没有猜想过这种事，但显然事实如此。他不止一次在早上冲澡的时候发现居然有声音飘了进来。他们的浴室一定是连着同一堵墙，而浴缸摆放在房间深处意味着他们紧挨着对方。不管水管和墙有多厚，只要他们同一时间洗澡，歌声都会穿透进来。目前为止唱的基本上都是些流行歌，但莱觉得特别好玩。真可惜他们说好了不许在当寒冷队长和闪电侠的时候用居家生活互相攻击，因为他真的很想取笑巴里怎么诠释《风驰电掣》*1这首歌。（注1：歌舞喜剧电影《油脂》的歌《风驰电掣/Greased Lightning》，Lightning就是闪电的意思www求大家一定点开听听。）

偶尔，在音乐渐消水流却继续时，他会听到对面浴室里传来咚的一声响，令他在想巴里的洗澡流程可能 **还** 包括了些什么。而这真的完全和他无关，并且只代表了巴里是个健康正常的年轻人，只是通常当这个问题蹦入他脑海时，他都在做他想象巴里可能在墙的另一边正在做的事情。而在那把歌声、那身皮衣和那张漂亮脸蛋夹击下，想象淋浴中的巴里实在没能遏制莱的欲望——实际上，恰恰相反。

***

在他们达成共识之后，巴里想尽办法 **不要** 太过经常见到斯纳特，而他觉得这已经很不错了。反正接下来的那几个星期他都不常在家，忙着闪电侠的事情、去了一趟星城而且还帮艾瑞斯和艾迪着手筹备婚礼事宜。筹备婚礼真有意思。他发现那真是无聊乏味到不可思议的地步，但艾瑞斯请他当她的‘伴郎’——因为他才不是‘娘’——于是对方把他拉去了给他都不知道原来存在的东西帮忙。不过他还是很替他们感到高兴的，而既然他们现在订婚了，他正强迫自己认真地放下艾瑞斯。尽管是和别人在一起，但她很幸福，而他从来都真心只想要她幸福。

尽管如此，婚礼策划仍然比他想象中的无聊太多，所以当某个周五晚上闪电侠的事情把他要去过一遍座位牌样式和邀请函字体的计划打断，他对中城的罪案从未如此感激零涕。艾瑞斯非常体谅他必须走人，然后告诉他她会先缩小范围选出几个进最终名单——这，拜托啦，可选的字体能有多少啊？不管怎么样，一有机会他就一边逃跑一边接起了西斯科的电话。

喔靠——“炸弹？！威力有多大？！有人受——”

“巴里，没有伤亡！”凯特琳的声音传出通讯器安慰他。西斯科刚刚告诉他铁山监狱内部的东墙、外墙和监狱本体的墙都炸出了一个洞。

“谢天谢地，”他立刻就担心起了自己的父亲，但只要他没事，巴里还有更严重的事情要先应付——比如到底是天杀的谁把监狱建筑和外墙炸开了个洞、他们是怎么在监狱里外同时引爆的还有现在究竟有多少囚犯逃跑了。

巴里那天晚上都在善后——在军队帮忙镇压牢区里发生的骚乱时奔走把逃犯丢回去监禁。他避开了军队（虽然他没见到艾林将军），但警方也得到了传召，而辛格警监对于叫闪电侠帮忙毫无顾虑。接下来的几个小时唰的一下就过去了，他不停等着从乔那里收到地点或者区域然后跑过去找逃跑的囚犯，找到之后就赶在他们到达中城前把他们都拽回监狱里。

等到他完成任务，只有两名囚犯下落不明——詹姆斯•杰西和阿克塞尔•沃克。这是当然。他们都没有关在爆炸的牢区里，但巴里觉得没什么好值得惊讶。爆炸肯定是他们单纯用来转移视线的，好方便他们从其他路线逃跑。至于他们是叫谁安置炸弹这个问题改天再说。

在回家之前，巴里偷偷跑进去看了一下爸爸。和平时一样这令他觉得安心，可惜他不能待太久否则就会引起注意。他保证他很快会再来看爸爸一次。

接着他就跑回家了，累得筋疲力竭。他用最后一点力气飞奔回中城，加速跑上消防通道，准备从窗户里闪进去狂睡个五小时，可能六小时——只要他明天早上加速动作而不是优哉游哉。然而当他到达自己的楼层时他发现有人在，于是紧急刹车。

“冷队。”

对方正靠在他那一侧消防通道的扶栏上，穿着条睡裤和背心。今晚偏暖但还没有 **那么** 暖，巴里在想他怎么会不觉得冷。还有他在外面干什么呢。消防通道外没什么景色可言，只能看到他们底下的一条小巷，这也是巴里选择这个地方的原因之一——外面有片景色就意味着有人可能会看到他进进出出。

“闪电侠。你回来得很晚啊。忙着拯救城市？”

巷子里很暗，但光线足以画出对方的表情，此时此刻十分敏锐。他好像并不是在等巴里或是在干什么，实际上表情比他还狐疑，不过巴里觉得没什么大不了的。他倚在莱对面的消防通道上，把头罩拉下来。

“嗯，差不多吧。”他任自己微微笑了起来。今夜漫长，但到最后还是不错的。

“你看起来好像从这里一路跑到了夏威夷。”

“说你也不会想知道的。”谁知道呢——也许他真的跑了这么多路，这是个好故事，但巴里已经累得不想讲。而既然他停下了奔跑，现在连动都不是很愿意动了，甚至爬窗都开始显得浪费能量，于是他问，“你怎么还没睡？”

“睡不着。过了四十之后就越来越难入睡了——好好享受你的青春吧。”

莱有那么老？“你看起来没那么老。”

“这是夸奖？”

“我……这是观察结果。”不知道为什么，他想起接待员雷蒙德，“所以你才一直叫我‘小鬼’。我还以为你就是个混球。”

莱却窃笑起来。“我四十二了，巴里。再过几个月四十三。”

“我能问你个事吗？”他还没来得及三思话就脱口而出。

对方微微一偏头。“为什么我有预感我不会喜欢你的问题？”

“不，不，只是——在银行，我们碰面的那次——那真的是你有预约吗？还是说我很快就要被叫去银行抢劫现场？”

男人哼了一声。“是有约。我比较喜欢袭击移动目标——银行太显眼太靠近警察局了。”

“可你有冷冻枪——”

“你是在鼓励我吗，巴里？”他的目光突然一凛，视线钉在巴里身上令他扭捏起来。

“什么——才不是！我只是想这可能会，我也不知道，开阔你的视野什么的。”

“唔，你这样子好像宁愿我是去抢银行而不是投资。”

“他们知道你全是在用赃款 **投资** 吗？”

“你真有那么关心我的银行账户？”

“我只是——如果你不是有什么阴谋的话，为什么要和那个接待员调情？”他不该问的——要不是他现在好累而且自制力停机他肯定不会。要是能把话收回来他一千万个愿意。他该去睡觉了。

“我……什么？”莱一脸不可置信，接着竟 **爆笑起来** ，声音洪亮真挚，“你逗我——你以为我和别人调情就一定是在踩点？那叫试图约别人出去，小子。你该多出去走走了。”

巴里差点就脸红起来瞪人。他经常出去好吗。他才没有什么要证明的。才没有。“我有出——咦等等，你是同性恋？”他的大嘴巴决定比起为自己的社交生活辩护还有别的东西更加紧急。

斯纳特前额轻轻向前一点。“有问题？”

“不！不，我只是没想到——我不习惯想我的宿敌还有他们的——那样想他们，就这样。”他真的需要闭嘴然后上床睡觉了。但莱挑起一根眉毛，令他觉得自己有必要继续往下说，他真的不想让对方觉得他是个古板的人。“我，我就说一说，我是双性恋。”

噢好呀，莱睁大了眼睛，巴里藏着些出人意料的地方。倒不是说通常他会告诉别人这件事，但既然莱对他这么坦诚，他觉得自己该这么做。

“看来是我大意了，瞧现在吃惊的人是我。哎呀呀，猩红神速者——我想我知道你到底为什么挑紧身皮衣做制服了。”

巴里终究还是脸红了，在昏暗的灯光下红了那么一点点，他希望对方没看见。“什么？不是！制服全是西斯科的点子，而且那是三元聚合物，不是皮的——”

“你这是说西斯科对你有意思喽？”

“莱，你歪曲别人的意思真有一套。”

“因为我在和别人调情就以为我是想抢银行的人是你。”

他叹了口气，一只手扒拉过自己的脸。“嗯，我们刚才聊的东西真是超级诡异。我要去睡觉了。”

“晚安，巴里。”

他停在窗口中间，一只脚伸进去一只脚在外面。“晚安，莱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 嗯有点儿进展了……


	3. 冰雪奇缘与小小火焰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米克让莱帮忙照顾他女儿一天，巴里不知道该做何感想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q：咦为什么Aiden不是翻译成艾登或者爱登，而是艾灯？  
> A：其实都有考虑过，但是Aiden身为热浪的女儿，名字有‘小簇火焰’的意思。恰好灯火的‘灯’音和意都顾及到了，挺巧的就用上啦！@十一月末君 也觉得喜欢就这么顺势决定了！【轻巧甩锅】

在消防通道遇到巴里的一周后，米克让莱帮忙照顾艾灯。

不管是有什么理由，要拒绝都很难。第一，平时的保姆没空时他在自己家照顾过她好多回了，所以不可能是因为这个。第二，米克知道他手头上没计划，这也正是对方为什么请他帮忙。而第三，他根本不能说他就住在闪电侠隔壁。所以莱略一犹豫，就同意了去接他女儿并在米克去干活的时候照顾她。

星期六一大早他就起床了，打算先搞完自己的杂务再去接艾灯。那就是说和巴里一样，早上七点钟的时候他正在浴室里，心情愉快地在想这是什么歌——莱可不怎么关注百老汇和流行乐。他有点想隔墙大喊问那边这首是什么，可这显然就会暴露他的偷听游戏，所以他不打算这么干。接着他听到了那个标志性的咚响——就是那个听起来好像是有人靠上浴室墙壁的声音，于是他的心跳加快。莱觉得自己好像是巴甫洛夫的狗，但却没有抗拒让自己享受一番。

当然，放任自己多花了点时间在浴室里色色地妄想一下巴里打乱了他早上的计划。他不得不缩减了在杂货店里花的时间——跳过了大部分占位大又不要紧的东西，比如面粉——好准时来到米克家接艾灯。

艾灯今年三岁半，绝对是个开心果——简直和她父亲截然相反。没人知道艾灯的甜美可爱是从哪来的，因为那绝对不是遗传自她爸妈。她特别爱笑活泼开朗，还喜欢蹭‘拔拔的胡子’，因为米克的脸毛糙糙的会逗她大笑。唯一似乎值得担心的就是她太吵了，真的。而米克唯一觉得失望的则是艾灯对火完全没有任何兴趣。莱和丽莎都悄悄在心里为她的兴趣缺缺长舒了一口气。

当他到米克家时，她已经穿好了一件粉色的裙子和裤袜准备出门。他微笑起来——丽莎不停努力想让她穿蓝色和绿色的衣服，但艾灯穿一身粉色的时候看起来就像个小公主。她一手举着一辆迷你怪物车，另一只手拿着张CD。现在谁还听CD啊？他真的急需带米克进入21世纪了。

“小朋友，你都准备好了吗？”他跪蹲到她的高度说。

“莱尼蜀黍——我们听恶莎公主行不行？”

他估计那是指她手里的CD。“当然可以，小南瓜。”

“嘿，”米克终于挂掉了电话，出声叫他。他让莱进屋的时候正一边和什么人抱怨一边满屋子收拾东西。“你们准备好出发了？”

“看来是。你等下要去和罗斯科汇合？”

米克呼噜一声，这是个‘对’。“替我向他打声招呼——他和丽莎闹翻了之后一直觉得我还在记恨他。”

“因为你确实是，斯纳特。”

他把头一歪表示承认。虽然是这么说。

接着米克抱起艾灯亲了一下她的脸蛋，她咯咯笑起来阳光满面，嗯——莱想破头也想不明白她怎么会是米克的女儿。她确实无疑是，他们做过亲子鉴定的。

“注意安全。你半夜来接她？”

“没问题。”

然后他们就出发了——莱一边安置艾灯的安全座椅一边听她讲‘恶莎公主’还有她怎么怎么漂亮。他准备去调查一番，已经开始考虑起生日送她什么礼物。开车回去的时候堵车了，于是他终于把她挥来挥去要他放的CD塞进播放器里。听起来还不坏，不过上面没有任何标注，所以肯定是米克直接从网上拉下的。这听起来像是一部儿童电影里的歌。

就在他们快到家的时候，莱惊讶地发现他居然认得其中一首。他视线一低看向CD播放器，但上面只写了‘第五轨’，写了和白写一样。

“艾灯，宝贝，这是什么歌？”

“是恶莎公主！！”

这还真是帮不上忙，但副歌下一秒就开始了，一句‘ _放手吧！放手吧——！_ ’越飙越高，他肯定自己能靠这句查出来。不过为什么巴里会唱一首儿童电影里的歌？

停车之后，莱用手机谷歌搜索了歌词，接着几乎立刻爆笑起来。这首歌出自一部叫《冰雪奇缘》的东西，简直是棒到极点。他查了歌词——‘反正寒冷从未令我烦恼’？他一定要把这句话印在衣服还是别的东西上，然后找机会硬塞给巴里。

***

巴里准备出门去图像新闻社接艾瑞斯一起提前吃午餐。她正在努力完成要上明天周六报纸的报道，于是他答应了给她带报社附近她最喜欢的那家餐厅里的餐点过去，把她从码字中解救出来。可在他开始下楼梯的那一刻所有关于食物的念头都不翼而飞。

他几乎一头撞上了莱。撞上莱还有……一个小孩子？！

巴里差点要心脏病发作。

莱纳德•斯纳特，寒冷队长，抱着一个小姑娘正在爬楼梯。一个穿着粉红裙子背着粉红包包，一头亮褐色卷发的小姑娘——而且莱一边肩膀上还挂着个《爱探险的朵拉》的主题包，悬在他腰侧。

他们凝固在原地对瞪。巴里站在二三楼中间的第一级楼梯上，一只手搭着扶手，一只脚悬在半空正准备踏下下一级。莱在三级楼梯下，双手稳稳地抱着兴高采烈的小姑娘。

“你已经当 **爸爸** 了？！”巴里脑子一反应过来就爆出一句。

“什——她不是我的！”

“什么？！莱你现在还绑架小孩了？”他可能是讲得很大声。

“她是米克的女儿——我在照顾她！”

“她——什么—— **热浪** ？有人和 **热浪** 生了小孩？！”他又第二次喊了出来，这次是因为震惊。

小姑娘停住了笑容，来回看看他们，一只手捂住了小嘴巴开始涌起眼泪。她发出一声长长的呜咽。

“哦靠——”

“红闪，注意用词！”

小女孩现在伤心地哭了起来，大颗大颗的眼泪滚落她圆圆的脸蛋。寒冷队长刚刚是在指责他说脏话吗？巴里开始想他是不是走进了平行世界。他踩上梯级，不知道自己是应该继续走还是……还是怎么的。他手足无措。

莱在哄哭个不停的小小孩子，对她说‘大声男’不是‘凶凶’也不是在生她的气。看到莱在安慰小姑娘除了让巴里觉得好混乱之外，还让他觉得自己是个绝世大混蛋。

“我有没有什么能……呃……”巴里没有多少和幼儿打交道的经验——他只应付过学校安排来警局访问或者来看科学展示的小孩子，还有就是艾瑞斯的几个表亲。

可下一刻莱抬起头，用计算考虑的眼神打量他接着又低头看小女孩，立刻变得非常温柔。看到他一瞬间就变脸巴里感觉好诡异。

“艾灯，甜心，”他的声音也温柔了好多，甜蜜动听，“要是大声男给你唱你喜欢的歌，你能不能不哭了？他讲话大声只是因为他喜欢唱歌。”

到这个时候她已经从大哭变成了抽鼻子，但她好像听明白了这句话，接着怯生生地看向巴里。他一脸茫然。

“小红，唱今天早上洗澡的那首歌。那个‘放手吧’的。”

“你 **听得见** ——”巴里的耳朵已经红了，但是他赶在自己又吼起来前立刻猛地闭上嘴巴。莱笑得一脸得意，巴里快羞愤欲死了。莱听见他唱过多少歌？他还听得见什么？今天早上洗澡的时候他——莱会不会——

“放手吧？”一把细细的声音悄悄说，巴里的心立刻就化了。他可以晚点再担心莱尴尬死人的偷听。他的目光一闪抬头看着对方。

“你认真的？”

“比雪崩还认真。”

好了，莱真是个怪人。那是寒冷队长的双关还是冰雪奇缘的梗还是……唉算了。取而代之，巴里深吸一口气，努力换上一副笑容，心想反正‘去他的’就是他一贯的人生之道。

“ _今夜山峦白雪皑皑，_ ”他开口，因为离小女孩只有两步之遥非常靠近，声音比平时还要轻柔，可他开始唱的那一刻她就睁大眼睛笑了起来。他的笑容越发灿烂，努力不要在楼梯里唱得太大声，觉得有点不好意思可是小姑娘现在正高兴地一边咯咯笑一边拍手。当他唱到副歌的时候她也一起唱了起来（口齿不清但很可爱），逗得他笑出声放松了一点，和她一起合唱。

不过他只唱到了一半，因为到中途她已经开始扭来扭去想从莱怀里爬出来，冲着巴里叫“高高！”。

“这可不行，小调皮鬼，”莱重新抱好她，宠溺地微笑接着向巴里投去询问的眼神，“我想巴里有地方要去。”

“噢对艾瑞斯！很高兴认识你，呃……”

“艾灯。艾灯，这是巴里。你想和他握握手吗？”

她伸出手对他笑，笑容又大又开心。“嗨巴瑞！”他伸手握了握她的小手。

“你好呀艾灯，很高兴认识你。”

“再唱一次好不好？”

“现在不行，我得走了。等下一次？”

“嗯嗯！雪人歌！”

莱一脸不解，但巴里笑了起来。“好吧——下次我会唱‘ _你想堆个雪人吗_ ’，”他唱出那一句，于是她咯咯笑拍了拍小手。

“下次见！”

“拜拜！”她已经在挥手了。

“回头见了，小子。”莱向巴里露出一个他看不懂的表情，但他已经迟到了所以没有去细想担忧。反之他对着艾灯再次微笑，接着急匆匆走下楼梯。

谁会想到热浪有个这么可爱的孩子？

***

碰上他们之后，巴里的一天不知怎地就开始出岔子。和艾瑞斯一起吃的午餐很棒，虽然当她问到既然现在有时间适应了他喜不喜欢新公寓，他撒谎时感到了一点点内疚。他很喜欢，也确确实实这么告诉她了，但不管是对她还是对任何人，他依然一个字都没有提到自己的邻居。他不知道要说什么——他们似乎也不会有办法改变现况，而他也不想让他们担心。况且，他和莱已经说好了要默不作声。

还有米克•罗伊有个小孩。午饭过后，巴里才开始反应过来那到底是什么意思。他见鬼的要怎么在明知自己会揍那个可爱小姑娘的爸爸一顿的情况下，和罗伊战斗？无赖帮的人有孩子还会照顾小孩，他该有什么感想才对——他们可全都是 **罪犯** 。还有她妈妈在哪？他下定决心回头要去问一问莱要些答案，好安慰安慰自己的良心，但接着这天夜晚来了个混乱的急转弯。

新的超能人出现了，是个能以疯狂速度旋转的怪咖，西斯科管他叫‘尖峰人’（巴里觉得西斯科这次发挥得不怎么样，他比较喜欢凯特琳提议的‘涡轮’）。这家伙有些会爆炸的小陀螺害得巴里不得不跑个不停，但接着，巴里还没想好该怎么对付这个‘热浪有小孩’的古怪状况，热浪本人就出现了，手里的火焰枪蓄势待发。巴里纠结着想在拳头收力不伤害罗伊的情况下努力阻止他们两个拿到准备要从水银实验室偷的什么玩意儿，这让他们变得极为难缠。警察出现了，证明这个陀螺男的旋转速度快得可以让子弹拐道（把他弹开还差点击中热浪）。巴里只勉强想办法保护了警察免受伤害，紧接着尖峰人就带着罗伊 **还有** 他们来偷的东西旋转而去。巴里很不高兴。

等他和西斯科还有凯特琳聊完（在想好怎么办之前他一个字也不会提到小灯）回到家，时间已经是午夜过后。巴里浑身都痛，生着闷气还饿肚子。他大口嚼嚼吞下了个三明治接着去浴室洗澡，跑完步后他浑身是汗而且闻起来有股炸药的味道。他进去还没有一分钟就听到了——

“这 **一定** 是开玩笑吧。”

大楼的消防警报响了。他气冲冲地呻吟一声把头一垂顶向浴室的墙。不是吧。他这天已经够漫长了。但是当然了，他听见善良的邻居们涌进了走道开始敲门确保所有人都醒了过来疏散撤离。

巴里叹了口气，抓起浴室地板上的裤子，一边走向自己家门一边用毛巾擦头发。“我在，我还活着，我来了，”他在警铃尖锐的响声下对正在敲他门的老太太说。她好像对他的语气不太满意。“抱歉，女士，让我找双鞋子就好。”

“年轻人，你要知道火灾发生时你是不该停下来找东西的。”

他挺肯定这不过是次虚假警报。基本上这种东西每次都只是虚假警报对吧？虽然是这样，他说：“我知道的女士，谢谢——”他在她逼人的目光下随便套上跑鞋，然后抓起家门旁桌子上的钥匙。一等他踏进走道，他就注意到了莱家的门还是关着的。

“您是不是已经敲过他的门了？”

“噢那是当然，”老太环上巴里的手臂开始走向楼梯，“他可暴躁得不得了。他们已经到外面去了。”

“他们？”

“是呀，亲爱的——莱纳德和他的伴侣还有那个可爱的小姑娘。在我以前那个年代，你可看不到两个大男人一起养孩子。时代变迁多美好。”

巴里差点呛到，几乎一脚踩空。她刚刚是在说 **米克•罗伊** 和莱，是一对？慢着——他们 **是** 一对吗？那真是——他的脑子在极其艰辛地理解这个念头。这就能解释为什么莱在照顾他的小孩，而且莱是同性恋所以没准罗伊也是，还有——

夜间冰冷的空气撞上巴里的皮肤，他整具身体一颤。他和一小群人一起踏出了门口，那个还不知道叫什么名字的太太勾着他的手臂，而他正一边听着她对于1970年代的评价一边点头。来到外面的那一刻他才意识到自己光着上身而且现在天寒刺骨，他身上是干的但头发不停滴水流下脖子。他脖子上挂着条毛巾，但是那毛巾又小又湿，抵御寒冷的能力为零。

“哎呀亲爱的，你在发抖呐！你的手好冷！”老太太拍拍他的手关切地看着他。

他想露出笑容安慰对方，但牙齿开始格格打颤。“我没事，我血液循环不错而且——”

接着他看到了米克•罗伊，突然领悟过来。米克•罗伊——他还穿着那一整套热浪的装备，还他妈能有谁会在星期六半夜一点钟往他公寓放火。突然之间他不那么怕冷了。反之巴里 **气炸了** 。

***

“我告诉你米克，趁消防员还没来，带上艾灯 **走** 。你穿着防火服，警察还在找你，而我的枪在楼上。我既 **不** 想战斗 **也** 不想给他们借口搜查我公寓。所以我们一开始才会到外面来，好方便你们 **离开** 。”

他们正站在小巷附近阴影的边上，远离其余涌出大楼并且希望没什么大碍的群众。

“我什么都没 **干** ，莱，我才不会让那些个软骨头消防员凑过来多管——”

“ **米克** 。”莱已经受够这破事了。就算米克一直在努力哄艾灯，她还是因为噪音还有被吵醒哭个不停，而且外面冷得要命。现在是九月的寒夜，她穿着的忍者神龟睡衣可不够保暖。

“行，但我不是为了消防员而且我也不——”

“快 **走** 吧。”

米克重新抱好艾灯然后伸出手，莱把车钥匙扔到他掌心。“你还有不到两分钟所以加快动作。”

“那小子看我的表情怪怪的。”

老天——莱翻了个白眼转身想看看是谁——哦。是巴里。糟。考虑到闪电侠撞破了米克的抢劫行动，无怪乎巴里正瞪着他们。

“我要和他干架。”

“ **不！** ”他猛地扭过头看自己的朋友，“不，米克。你要带艾灯回家。”

“但——”

“我来对付那小子。他是我邻居。要是他怀疑是你纵火，我自会处理。”而巴里绝对会怀疑是米克干的。虽然让他朋友和巴里打上一架可能会很好玩，但这不会有任何好处。“九十秒，米克——离开这里。”

鸣笛声越来越大，米克哼了口气，但是艾灯哭着更用力蹭上他肩膀，于是斗志似乎消失无踪。莱看着他走向小巷到后面的停车场，接着注意到他不是唯一目送的人。巴里的眼睛看着米克的背。

既然现在他的朋友安全了并且有时间认真瞧瞧巴里，莱注意到这小子比他想象的还要傻得多。他光着上身而且头发是湿的，上面看起来好像还有肥皂泡，四楼的多洛莉•汤普森正围着他大惊小怪。一个拥有超级速度的人在消防警报响起时怎么可以挤 **不** 出时间套件衣服？虽然是这么说，莱完全不介意有机会欣赏这景致，特别是这绝对有助于更新他的浴室幻想。巴里身上的痣分布挺可爱的——

巴里转而看着他，于是莱的视线立刻一抬迎上他的目光。消防车现在正刹车停靠，有人在大喊指挥人群清出一条路。莱基本上无视他们，因为他知道其实没有东西着火——米克的枪引发了警报。谢天谢地那是在走廊出的事，也就是说他们不可能追查痕迹到莱的公寓。

他走了过去，站到巴里和多洛莉旁边。

“晚上好，巴里。”

“莱-莱纳德。”

他竟然能一边牙齿打颤一边还听起来这么生气，简直让人佩服。莱转过去面向对方的同伴。“还有汤普森太太，很高兴见到你。”

“莱纳德，你这善心人，”她伸出双手愉快地一拍握上他的一只手，“我正和这年轻人说他快冷死在这里了。你能不能做个好心借你的外套给他呢，亲爱的？”

“用词非常有意思，汤普森太太，何不呢？”

他沉下声音拖着调回答，非常勉强地忍住没向巴里抛个媚眼，对方正颤抖着对他怒目而视。“我很-很好，才不需-需要冷-冷你的外外外套。”

可莱已经一耸肩膀开始脱自己的外套——一件黑色羊毛双排扣大衣。他递出外套但是巴里不肯接，坚持他‘很-很好’。于是莱嘴角一勾——放手一搏——走上前把外套甩过巴里肩膀，一扯前襟把衣服紧紧裹在他身上。

“我们大概还要在外面呆一阵子——可不想让你冷感冒了，巴里，”他挑衅十足地说，双手还拉着翻领站得非常近。

“这才是个好孩子，”多洛莉拍了拍莱的手臂，于是他转而对她微笑。“好了，你家的好男人和小姑娘上哪里去了？我肯定他不想看到你到处和年轻小伙子眉来眼去——我很乐意和他解释清楚。”

“是啊， **莱** ，米克•罗伊和他女儿到哪里去了？”巴里的声音有点沙哑但已经不再发颤，嘴唇看起来也没有那么紫了。莱强迫自己的视线从巴里的唇上抬起来，专心看他的眼睛代替。他依旧很生气，依旧离得相当近。

“我朋友要带他女儿回家。”他对着多洛莉回答，因为这样做多半会气死巴里，“我再说最后一次，汤普森太太，米克和我只是朋友。”

他瞥了巴里一眼，准备和他互换一个想笑的眼神，但对方正一脸古怪地看着他。莱挑起眉毛——“你该不会真的以为我和 **米克** ——”

“我怎么知道！我是说，你照顾他的小孩，你们一起工作而且——我的意思是这讲得通啊！”

巴里他……这小鬼的脸真的红了个通透。这单纯是因为冷空气吗。莱不知道他上一次见到有人真的尴尬得满脸通红是什么时候的事了。这不该让他觉得这样可爱。

“别吃醋，红闪，”他贼笑，巴里气急败坏。

“我才不是吃——你傻了吗？”

“你要知道，你正穿着我的外套呢。”

“因为你套在我身上了！”

这话虽然非常正确，可这小子一次也没有试图甩开衣服，而他的手事实上还伸了出来揪住前襟把外套拉得更紧。莱只是挑起一根眉毛。巴里看上去好像准备抗议而莱已经想好了下一句怎么回答（‘私以为，那位女士抗议太多欲盖弥彰了’注2），就在这时多洛莉打断了他们。（注2：《哈姆莱特》里的台词。）

“好了，孩子们，我可不想成为夫夫不和的诱因——”

莱真的开始觉得这老夫人惹人烦了。“我再说 **最后** 一次——”

“汤普森太太，你能让我和莱单独说说话吗？”

她用谴责的眼神看了巴里一眼，就好像是在警告巴里休想从米克身边抢走莱。要不是他每次带任何米克 **以外** 的男人回公寓时她都会瞪得对方心虚后退，这真的超级好笑。但她只是哼了一声接着走过去和其他抓着消防员问东问西的租客碰头。

“巴里？”

“罗伊弄响了消防警报，是不是？”

“这结论推理得真精妙。”他的声音略带讽刺。

“ **操他妈的** ——我就知道！拜米克还有那个见鬼的‘尖峰人’所赐，我们有些人这一天已经够漫长了，接着你和你朋友还来这一——”

“你可别赖到我头上，你要是想为这件事找米克的麻烦，请随意，但你可能需要解释一下闪电侠是怎么知道他在我家触发了消防警报。还是说你打算用笨手笨脚的鉴证专家巴里•艾伦这个身份挑战他？”还有，他是管迪伦叫‘尖峰人’了吗？莱希望西斯科的水平比这高强。

“笨手笨脚？！”

莱别开眼努力压住自己开怀的笑容。“这实在是太轻易了，巴里。”对方快气得冒泡了，于是莱竭尽全力把愉悦硬变成一个坏笑。

“请你告诉我他没有真的点着任何东西。”

“他要是真这么干了，我自己就会教训他。这地方没事，冷静一点。我们应该很快就能回去了。”巴里点点头，莱稍微放松下来。

话题自然而然地结束了，不过莱原本也不想聊得太深入。既然现在闪电侠在他身边，他有很多不介意了解了解的地方。可就在他正考虑要怎么才能套出话的时候，巴里抢先了一步。

“我能问问——罗伊的女儿——她妈妈在哪？我是说，他们俩还在一起吗，还是……？”

他微微一侧首凝视巴里。他们站得挺近的，莱离削瘦的年轻人只有几十厘米，眼睛上下打量他。巴里想知道这个干什么？“她已经不在了。”最后他决定说实话。不管闪电侠对艾灯的身世有什么顾虑，他都能应付。

“她还——”

“她还活着。”

“我能不能问为什么——我是说，怎么照顾她的人是罗伊？他可不算是个——”

“楷模榜样？”莱叹了口气，“艾灯的妈妈一年多以前开始渐渐消失，从全权监护她到让她过去和米克过周末，到最后再也没有回来……我追查了她的行踪想确定她是不是还活着。她当时在毒窝里。自此之后，我们绝对不会让她再靠近艾灯。”

巴里吹了声口哨。“好吧，原来罗伊还算是种改善了。所以你帮忙照顾她？”

“我，丽莎，还有其他几个。不过米克其实挺会照顾她的，你可能会大吃一惊。”

巴里显然在消化这新信息，但他还没来得及开口再问任何问题，消防员已经开始指挥租客返回公寓。莱跟着人潮而巴里落在他身后，当他们来到自己的楼层时他听见对方清了清喉咙。莱回头一望，巴里正举着他的外套，眼神倔强。

“不客气。”他接过外套说。

“谢谢你。”巴里的语气好像说出这句话痛死人，但莱离那一身暴露在外的肌肤太近了，不得不控制住自己的视线不要乱飘。

“也许下一次你可能有些我需要的东西，巴里。”

莱咬住舌头才再次忍下了抛媚眼的冲动，接着走进家门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> Aiden（艾灯）这个名字有‘小小火焰’的意思/ w \。还有‘巴甫洛夫的狗’是个心理学术语（译注：我们初中生物课本有写过）；莱基本上是说他一听到对面浴室的那个声音就会条件反射性奋起来。还——有——“私以为，那位女士抗议太多欲盖弥彰了”是《哈姆莱特》里的台词。（咦这章好多引用）
> 
> 最后我研究了中城的气候模式并决定那天晚上冷得反常。大概是5摄氏度左右（大概就冰箱那么冷）。
> 
> （还有那个汤普森老太太萌的是冷队/热浪哈哈哈哈哈）  
> ↑译注：斜线冇意义喔


	4. 都怪黑森林蛋糕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴里和莱试图说服丽莎事情就是看上去的那样（但其实不）。

在那次消防警报误响后，巴里整整一周都没有在咖啡馆和杂货店里遇到莱，他努力说服自己这是件值得松一口气的事情。

星期四的晚上他（好不容易）在休息放松，正思考晚饭吃什么口味的披萨，这个时候门口传来了敲门声。这可不常见，因为不是按门铃所以一定是楼里的其他租客。可能是多洛莉•汤普森吧……

他关上冰箱冷冻室的门然后走到门口，结果却发现，“莱？”

“晚上好，巴里。你手头上该不会正好有面粉吧？”

“花？*”（注3：由于单词同音，巴里听成了“你手头上该不会正好有花吧？”）

“面粉——面-粉？用于烹饪和烘焙的白色粉状物？”

他眨眨眼。莱要面粉干什么？对方只是翻了个白眼然后就挤过巴里身边走进他的公寓。

“喂——你要干什——”巴里跟在他身后进入自家厨房，莱开始打开他的橱柜。这可是 **他家** 厨房诶。

“那是放盘子的地方——”

“你怎么把盘子放在那里？”

“因为那里就是放盘——好了，烘培用品在底下的橱柜里，”他一指，于是莱蹲下来打开橱柜门，翻找里面的东西直到——

“谢了。”他举起一小包没开封的面粉然后向门口走去。

“什么——喂！你不能就这样把东西拿走！”

“为什么不行？我是小偷。你让我的工作太轻松了你知道吗。”

巴里跟着他踏入走廊，莱掏出钥匙。

“你锁门了？你走了差不多才——一分钟吧？”

“出门永远要上锁。”

巴里身上连钥匙都没带，但是他耸了耸肩接着尾随莱走进对方公寓。

男人几乎是立刻就停了下来，转身看着巴里。

“你这是想干什么？”

“保护我的面粉——你要用多少就拿多少，用完就还回来。”

“这现在是我的面粉了，小子，你甚至都没开封。”

“这不代表我不准备用了！它有可能是新买的啊！”莱不需要知道这包面粉从他搬进来起就一直丢在橱柜里；这包面粉是他的。

对方只是狐疑地挑起一根眉毛，但走进了厨房让巴里跟在后面。

这才叫公平，巴里下定决心——如果他们做邻居已经到了莱可以随便进他公寓任意拿走东西的地步，那他也有权力才是。路过客厅时他好奇地四处张望，但还是紧紧跟在莱后面。

“所以你打算做什么？”

“蛋糕。”蛋糕？莱纳德•斯纳特会烤东西，而且他要烤蛋糕？“你会烤东西？”

“我会。今天是丽莎生日，她一个小时后就到。我的进度已经落后了。要不是这样，我会直接去店里买面粉。”

噢噢，进度落后他好像不太高兴。巴里差点就偷偷笑起来。寒冷队长不喜欢打乱时间表。“真贴心，给她烤蛋糕。”他最后说，基本上因为这确实是。他还从来没有给艾瑞斯烤过蛋糕。

一声“唔”是他得到的唯一答案。莱把面粉放在台面上，卷起衣袖。巴里的目光马上从盛着巧克力色混合物的打蛋盆上飞到了他的前臂，从手腕起描绘的刺青图案一路去到毛衣的袖子里。他立刻就好奇起来，想看到更多刺青，但这似乎太私密不好过问，于是他只好努力把注意力集中在烤蛋糕上。

“你要做什么蛋糕？”

“黑森林。她最喜欢那个。”

“喔喔喔，有果酱的那个是吧？”

“是樱桃。然后用鲜奶油做霜饰。”

“你不是乳糖不耐吗？”

“是用椰浆打的鲜奶油。”

莱正在用筛子把其他原料添加到面粉里，用食品称精确取量。巴里可以肯定这和他自己一向烤制东西的手法截然相反，基本上他都是随手把东西丢进搅拌碗里搅在一起然后用心祈祷。他会动手做完全只是因为艾瑞斯出于她对布朗尼和甜点的热爱强拉他入伙。当然他也很爱吃甜点，但他大部分时间里都乐于直接买而不是自己烤。他知道从根本上来讲这就是化学，可是比起能吃的配料，他还是更喜欢把爆炸性和腐蚀性化学剂倒在一起。

虽然看居家生活中的莱一边不假思索地回答他一边一丝不苟专心工作让人着迷，巴里还是习惯艾瑞斯在厨房里指挥他的那一套。“我能帮上什么忙？”

莱抬起头看他，咄咄逼人的目光考量他。

“你说你的进度已经落后了对吧？我可以帮忙……做点什么？”

对方紧紧盯了他好长一会儿让他身体僵直，然后莱果断地点点头。“把椰浆奶油从冰箱里拿出来。搅拌碗在壁角柜，搅拌器在旁边的抽屉。”

巴里服从指挥，拿出必备品然后把凝固的椰浆奶油倒进碗里，准备开始搅拌。他只需要把东西打发是吧？然后它就会变稠？他开始一边搅拌，一边看着莱小心翼翼地着手把干和湿的原料混合进同一个搅拌盆里。

而巴里真不该让自己分心去看莱修长的手指如云流水的动作，因为一秒之后还没打发的椰浆奶油经过极速搅拌以不太理想的收尾速度飞出了搅拌碗。奶油飞溅在他的毛衣、冰箱正面还有莱的手臂上——啊啊，一片乱七八糟。

“糟！对不起！”

“巴里——”

“我会收拾的，就一——”他拿起水槽里的抹布在厨房里飞驰擦干净污渍，当布块落在莱的手臂上时他停下来。“——秒。嗯，好了，对不起。”他后退。“我走神了。”

“你的衣服——”

他低头一看，衣服前面有一道白线，已经开始渗进布料里了。“别在意。”

莱一脸不高兴但是忍住了什么也没说。取而代之，他重新专注于手上的搅拌盆，开始把面糊分别倒进三个等大的蛋糕模里。终于，就在巴里相当肯定莱准备把自己踢出厨房的时候，对方开口说：“储物壁橱里有条围裙。奶油开始变稠之后别忘了加糖霜。”

巴里一时间松了口气，不知怎地高兴自己还可以留在这里。哦对，糖。他就知道他忘了些什么。他四处张望找到了储物壁橱，打开看到一大堆罐头和盒子接着抓起挂在一边的围裙。等他打开围裙，他立刻就注意到上面是《冰雪奇缘》里的艾莎。她正拿着冰淇淋，一句加粗的‘寒冷从未令我烦恼’印在上面。

“说真的，莱？《冰雪奇缘》的围裙？就算是你这也太搞笑了。”但巴里虽然这么说，还是一边倚上台面一边往自己的搅拌碗里倒更多奶油。

莱刚好把模具都放进烤箱里，半是得意地一笑望向他。“难说了——小红，它和你很配。”

“你到底是从哪里弄来的啊？”

他开始以很快但还没达到超人速度的节奏搅拌。

“是别人送的，丽莎欣赏我的幽默感。”

“肯定得有人欣赏。”

莱笑了出来，巴里发觉自己在微笑。接着对方拿了一包糖霜过来开始往他的碗里倒。

“不一颗颗数了吗？”

“你没有量奶油的份量，所以现在我们得用传统的老办法了。”

“那是？”

“试味。”

巴里大笑。“我可没意见。”

放松下来搅拌材料出奇地好玩。因为显然他们准备要用很多，莱拿起另一只搅拌碗也开始了搅拌，巴里的已经开始形成尖角了。“等等，”莱把他的放到一边，“该尝尝了。”

他翻出两根勺子，两个人分别试吃了一点。“再加点糖？”莱问。

“真的吗，我觉得还可以？”

莱又把勺子伸了进去，但是巴里截住他。“喂——你已经用过这勺子了！”

“这里又不是小学，巴里。我保证我身上没虱子。”

够了喔——巴里把勺子伸进碗里然后用它把鲜奶油甩向莱。

一阵沉默。鲜奶油落到了莱纳德•斯纳特的鼻尖上。巴里绽开一朵绚烂的笑容，咧得大大的，明亮得收都收不住。他才不管莱会不会生气，因为男人的样子 **搞笑死了** 而且一脸完全迷惑。

然后接着，缓缓地，有条不紊地，莱把自己的勺子从碗里拿起来然后，以同样缓慢的速度表情漠然地，抬起手把勺子里的东西倒在巴里头顶。

他们双双爆笑起来——莱的轻笑声低沉深厚，而巴里的头向后一仰发自肺腑地大笑。于是大战 **开始了** 。

巴里又甩了莱一大勺奶油，对方一躲重新抓起自己的搅拌碗然后把勺子挥向巴里，他觉得超级速度算是作弊于是试图像普通人一样闪开。

“看招！”他挑战道，用搅拌器一甩，有些绝对飞过了莱身边再度摔上冰箱。

“可惜！”

莱的搅拌器不小心把一些奶油送上了天花板，但是有一小坨落到了巴里的脸颊和下巴上。他大笑对方的准头然后佯攻靠近莱，挖起一勺往他下巴送。对方抓住了他的手腕，施力把勺子往上一带接着用嘴唇含住了勺子。“绝对需要加糖，巴里。”

他扑哧笑着回答。“要加吗莱，我真的觉得可以了。”

“尝尝！”莱放下巴里的手腕然后抬手来到巴里的脸颊边上，用手指擦走一块沾在上面的奶油。巴里想也没想，直接凑上前用嘴唇锁住手指，舌头舔上指腹——

“莱尼，这里究竟是怎么回事？”

完蛋。丽莎•斯纳特站在莱家厨房的门口，手里拿着半打啤酒一脸震惊。时间无限延长而巴里意识到——他正站着，手里拿着一大碗鲜奶油夹在他和莱中间，穿着对方家的围裙，头发和衣服上沾着鲜奶油，靠向前 **嘴巴含着莱的食指** ，顺便一提 **那手指正压着他的上颚** 这下完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了——

巴里的脸轰地一声红得滴血放下了手指，急忙后退一步，接着又一步，直至他的背撞上冰箱，他拿着搅拌碗像盾牌一样挡在自己前面。

“丽莎！你来早了。”

“没想到我会打扰到什么，莱尼，这是谁？”

完蛋。

“我邻居。”

“啊哈。你是说你男朋友是吧？”

巴里才刚刚脸红完毕现在又涨回去了。什么？丽莎怎么会以为——见鬼，丽莎当然会以为是那样。“呃……”

“丽莎——”

“怎么，你以为我会气你没告诉我他的事情？我看你们都一起 **烤蛋糕** 了，这下肯定是认真的。你烤东西的时候连我都不准进厨房。顺便一说这里真是乱七八糟。”

“我们不是，我是——”巴里开口说，因为显然莱不准备纠正她。她扭过来毫不客气地上下打量他一眼。

“你呢，看起来就像是引人犯罪的未成年。你有名字不？”

“巴里。”他憋出一句。

她点点头转回去面向莱。“他很 **可爱** 嘛。请你告诉我他年纪比看上去的大？”

“他今年二十五了。”

莱知道他的年纪？

“感谢上苍。你怎么不告诉我你要请他来吃我的生日大餐？说真的，莱尼，下次给女孩子提个醒。我都不知道原来你在和别人交往？”

他睁大眼睛看着莱。对方神情有些复杂地看着他，半是询问半是挑战。见鬼见鬼见鬼见鬼——

“不过我很开心，所以别担心那么多。你要知道你单身单太久了。”丽莎显然没有注意到自己的影响有多大，自顾自地走向料理台把东西放下，接着手肘捅捅巴里让他挪开好把啤酒放进冰箱。

“我真的是他的邻居。我住在隔壁。”巴里放下碗，终于说道。他们需要说清楚，立刻马上。

丽莎转身向莱挑起一根眉毛，没怎么管巴里。“莱尼，你在和你的邻居交往？这倒是新鲜。”

“这，”莱说，巴里差点就松了口气长叹，他 **终于** 准备说清楚了，“你也知道我的。难以抗拒他这样一张漂亮脸蛋。”

**_啥？！_ **

莱一步上前凑近巴里然后 **一只手揽上巴里的腰** 。他全身僵直但是这都不算什么了，因为一秒之后，莱 **吻上他的脸颊** 。正好就在沾着余剩鲜奶油的地方。巴里在莱吮吸掉他脸上的鲜奶油时胃部一紧。他在晕死过去和动手谋杀莱之间极度纠结可男人抽了回去，但他还站在巴里身边，手还搭在他的腰上而且——

“他穿你的围裙看起来真可爱，”她微笑起来，接着终于迈步上前向巴里伸出一只手等他来握。他半机械化地照做了，心想他这到底是在干嘛。“很高兴认识你，巴里。我叫丽莎。”

“啊对，我多少猜到了。我是说——莱跟我说起过你。因为我们在交往，而且男朋友都干那个，聊天啥的。我是说，我，呃，很高兴认识你，哈，终于见到了。”

他感觉到莱的手捏住了他的腰一秒，试图和巴里交流些什么但是巴里没法破译——是感激他帮忙继续撒谎？是恼火巴里撒谎 **有** 多烂？——然后他的手终于落了下来。巴里可没有漏掉那只手在落下去前滑过了自己的背。

“既然你们都认识了，不介意的话，我还有一顿晚餐和蛋糕要做。”

他们把巴里催进了客厅，他把围裙解了下来留给莱，手脚都不知道该往哪里摆。他完全不知道这是怎么回事，一开始怎么会搞成这样，还有他到底要撒什么谎说服对方。莱留下他一个人和丽莎聊天，而她大概是个说谎高手。他一边坐上沙发一边掌心开始出汗。他啜饮了一小口不知道怎么来到自己手上的啤酒。他这下玩脱了。

“那么巴里，快说说——你和莱尼在一起多久了？”

“呃……两个月？”那会不会太久了？从他第一次在牙医那里碰到莱算起差不多就过了那么久。他这是在干嘛？“不过，我们才正式交往没多久，就是约会了几次……”是的，约会。这也是种说法——在各种各样的地方碰上对方然后被人抢走牛油果、遭到冷冻枪攻击、凌晨一点的消防警报。约会。

“你们是做邻居才认识的？”

“啊——我呃，搬进来以后就不断碰见这个帅气的陌生人——在牙医诊所、银行、街角的咖啡馆。有一天他请我喝咖啡，于是事情就那么……顺势发展下去了。”他感觉自己开始脸红于是喝了好长一口啤酒，庆幸啤酒在自己手里。

他能听见莱在厨房里的响动，对方在这小公寓里很容易就能听见他们聊天的内容。如果他对巴里的谎有什么意见，他随时都能插话。他没有。但是丽莎看着他的样子活像她双眼有X射线，大概什么也没有遗漏，于是他在座位上扭了一扭。他似乎有点迟钝地意识到，万一她发现了他的秘密身份这该会是多大的麻烦。这就是为什么莱要接着继续说谎吗，是要 **救** 他？

“那你呢，丽莎，你在和谁交往吗？”他问，突然不顾一切想把话题从自己身上岔开。

“噢没有，现在没有。我现在有点忙，不过我倒是对某个特别可爱的科学家有兴趣。”

“科学家？”连他自己都觉得自己的声音听起来好像卡住了。她是在说 **西斯科** 吗？

“唔——我喜欢聪明的男孩子。说起来，巴里，你是做什么的？”

糟糕，他该说些什么？莱想让他妹妹知道他和一个在中城警局里工作的人交往吗？这会不会让她更加疑心？他张开嘴但是完全不知道自己要说些什么，就在这时他逃过了一劫，莱从厨房里发话了——

“丽丝，他是个条子。”

她睁大眼睛，嘴仅微微一张就恢复了自持。她转向厨房，倒不是说他们可以从坐着的地方看到莱，一面墙隔在他们中间。“莱你在和一个 **警察** 交往？”她的声音失去了一直带有的甜美柔和。巴里喝完了他的啤酒。这真是一片混乱。

“他是个鉴证专家，不是警察。”谢天谢地，莱走到了厨房门口，倚靠在间隔客厅的墙上让他们能看见他。他正穿着那件搞笑的围裙。

“你——”她猛地转回去看巴里，接着又回头看莱，“他是——”

“小妹，他知道。”

好耶。巴里真心松了口气叹息一声。他不必假装自己是什么不知道自己在和寒冷队长交往的粗神经大笨蛋了。他张开嘴想支援莱的谎话但是丽莎已经转过来看着他，现在完全是在审视。“莱告诉了你他的……生活方式？他提到他对……冰的情结了吗？”

巴里还真的噗地一声笑出来。“这也是一种说法。不过，没错，我知道，我知道他是……寒冷队长。”倒不如把话都说清楚了。现在丽莎的目光敏锐，表情再度惊讶。“嗯……？”

“我只是——莱尼通常都没那么坦白，”她说，视线在他俩身上来回打转。“你们真的是认真的？”

“丽莎，”莱的声音里带了些警告，“你就别在第一次见我男友的时候全面审讯了，行吗？”

“那是妹妹的工作，莱尼。在我生日的时候介绍我们认识是你的错——我有全权问东问西。”

于是她确实问了，与此同时莱又回到了厨房，显然是很满意现状。巴里解释了他在中城警局里的工作，他是如何察觉到莱是寒冷队长——这里撒了点小谎，说他以前看过冷队第一次向闪电侠喊话时的录像，联想到了莱的声音（因为这男人的所有记录现在都删掉了），和他当面对质——他又是如何接受了男朋友的这一面，因为莱对他来说是如此重要。他加了点料，用消防警报误响那晚莱把外套借给他的事解释莱是如何完完全全赢得他的心。

这整件事情就是场天大的闹剧，有几次他差点就笑场了，不过丽莎多半会把他差点爆出的笑声当成是在开心他和莱在一起了。是的，他和他男朋友，寒冷队长。鉴证专家巴里•艾伦因为冷队不再伤害平民就随随便便接受了对方的犯罪生涯，而且他真的是爱死了他的贴心男友。简直完美。他是怎么落到这个境地的？但丽莎只是沉浸在他的话语里，似乎觉得全部都让她放心，接着甚至还紧紧握住他的手，说道：“巴里，我真高兴他有你在身边。莱尼已经孤单太久太久了。”

而这，哇，他不该感到内疚还替莱纳德•斯纳特难过的好不好？他努力对丽莎微笑。“我也很高兴他在我身边。”这可能比闪电精神错乱症还糟糕。

她微笑起来让他觉得自己是个混蛋，但接着莱告诉他们晚餐时间已经到了，于是他不用再继续说下去。

至少，拜这个愚蠢的谎言所赐，他得到了一顿免费大餐甚至一些（好吃的）蛋糕。不过他再也没能拿回自己的面粉。

***

丽莎离开哥哥家时有点头晕。结果这都是什么生日惊喜啊——从什么时候起莱开始和 **闪电侠** 约会交往啦？！还有说真的，他们真以为她有那么蠢不会发现？她听过他的声音还见过面罩下的半张脸，听到他说‘寒冷队长’这个词她立刻就知道了。

但是当她走进厨房，在她醒悟之前，他们看起来是这般傻兮兮地相爱简直让人很难在乎。难怪他们想拿当邻居来搪塞过去了——如果那是实话，那可真是笑死人，毫无疑问为他们在一起立下了功劳。咖啡馆的故事有点假，他们无缘无故一直碰见对方，来搞笑呢？但接着她记起那次莱和闪电侠互相开蛀牙和牙线的玩笑，开始想难道真是这样开始的。

丽莎开车回家的时候一直咬着下唇。莱和闪电侠，而且对方显然还是个 **条子** ——她哥哥的恋爱运能不能再差一点？又或者也许是反过来，她意识到，因为这次他找到了一个了解他的偷窃生涯和冷队假面的人，而尽管在为警察工作而且基本上算是个超级英雄，巴里看莱的样子仍旧仿佛他是自己的真命天子。那眼神真的是看了就蛀牙，甜毙了。

现在，她在想……她还能说服他们自己不知道真相多久？这念头让她勾起一个邪恶至极的笑容。是时候开心开心了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 天啦我等这一刻等好久了！这条船最近的虐（译注：说的是RH自己的雪花还有另一个作者的《Out Cold》）太多了，我觉得我们 **超级** 需要吃点糖。所以虽然这篇文我已经没有存货了，我还是一定要放出来。  
> PS：莱 **骗** 巴里的。围裙是他自己买的。他炒鸡自豪。艾灯有条配套的。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 感谢下厨房（以及里面的黑森林蛋糕教程）拯救没有烤箱不会做蛋糕的我！看得我好手痒好想学！  
> 莱总男友力高强！关于椰浆奶油可以参考这个方子+教程 ↓  
> Coconut Whipped Cream http://ohsheglows.com/2012/08/30/coconut-whipped-cream-a-step-by-step-photo-tutorial/  
> 看起来超好吃的样子……


	5. 渐入佳境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴里和莱为他们假装谈恋爱制定计划，理所当然地，计划立刻就出了差错。

莱熬过了晚餐，丽莎似乎没有识破巴里的身份，至少是还没有。当丽莎宣布她要回家的时候神速者正在帮忙洗碗，于是他们两个都到了门边道别然后再一次祝她生日快乐。接着，一等到她安全离开了莱的公寓，巴里就立刻炮轰他。

“刚刚 **那** 到底是怎么回事？”他质问，已经开始渐渐大喊大叫但显然在试图控制自己。看来好好男友也就到此为止了。

“那，叫我掩护你， **闪电侠** 。”

巴里对上莱的瞪视接着翻了个白眼，大步回厨房走向盘子。莱眨眨眼跟在他身后。他这是要把盘子洗完？

“靠假装我们在交往来掩护？”巴里一副把气都撒在把炖锅刷得锃亮上的样子，不过莱是不打算发表意见或是抱怨的。

“丽莎很聪明——她知道我不会让随随便便的一个邻居跑进我厨房和我一起做菜。更何况她发现的时候我们姿势又不是很体统。”

巴里开始涨红脸，莱坏笑起来。接着炖锅朝他递了过来，他估计这应该是要他擦干的意思。他接过炖锅。

“好了，小子，如果她找到了探究的理由，她早就会那样做了。我用了最方便的借口 **并且** 我救了你的小命。要说的话，是你欠我了。”他确保自己说那句台词的时候看着巴里。并不太出人意料地，棕发男孩张开下巴转过来面向他。

“我欠 **你** ？！欠你把我拖进这谎话里——在这里帮你洗碗的人可是我！你该谢我才对！”

“我喂了你一顿饭还让你吃了第二块蛋糕，”莱反驳。在他把最后一个盘子擦干的时候也许是该谢谢巴里帮他洗碗，不过那可能就像是承认自己在哪里落败了。

“那好吧，我们扯平了。”巴里拉掉水槽的塞子把水放掉，而莱耀武扬威地在一边把最后的盘子放好。但巴里接下来就转身面向门口，那可不行。

“红闪，没那么快。”

“又怎么了？”

“你知道这还没完吧？”

巴里望了他一眼接着看向空空的水槽。“那些盘——”

巴里可得比这聪明。

“假装约会交往的事。”莱忍住了翻白眼的冲动但也只是勉强，没法藏起声音里的居高临下。

“跟她说我们分手了。”噢，巴里单手叉腰一脸挑战。但莱可不准备退却，他有一整顿晚餐和甜点的时间仔细考虑，他对自己的计划相当自信。

“对，那个我一直在偷偷交往约会而且显然喜欢到会告诉对方我犯罪生涯的条子——那个花了 **一整个晚上** 说他喜欢我喜欢到会原谅我犯罪生涯的条子——在见过他之后丽莎会接受我们马上就突然分手了？”

“假装我没法面对你那肮脏的犯罪生涯。”

“你是不是漏了你花一整个晚上原谅我的部分？你确定你想让我妹妹的怒火降临在天真无辜的鉴证专家巴里•艾伦身上？”莱想过了——突然毫无理由地分手会惹来丽莎的暴怒。这个原因连同她喜爱收集不该收集的情报的破习惯还有她插手莱事务的爱好三强结合，再给她刺探的理由只会让这座脆弱的纸牌屋震塌。

“我哪知道——你背着我出轨什么的？”

他一脸不可置信地看着巴里。“小子，你以为我就想让她冲 **我** 发火了？”

对方竟大笑起来。“所以唯一能令寒冷队长害怕的人是他妹妹？”

他没费心否认。“理由充分。”

终于，巴里真心叹了口气，姿态气焰全消。好极了。“那你想我怎么办？”

“假装和我交往。”

“显然我们已经在这样做了！”他双手向上一甩明显很是恼火，莱皱起眉。

“要一个月，小子。在那之后我就能告诉丽莎我们之间出问题了——我们可以在接下来的几个星期里演戏逐渐升级摩擦和混乱，让事情看起来很自然。与此同时，这能帮 **你** 保住你的身份，也能让我摆脱她的纠缠。”

令他惊讶的是，在一开始露出目瞪口呆的表情之后巴里抱胸撅起嘴，一副好像他真的在考虑的样子。那比他想象中的要容易多了。“一个月？并且没有其他人会发现，是吧？不能让其他人发现，除非你想让乔威胁要——”他瞪大眼睛，“——不等等如果局里有人发现我可能还会丢掉 **工作** ，更别提要负上刑事责任。莱，这次是你要 **欠** 我了。”

欠他？怎么可能，莱是 **帮了** 他一个忙，不是反过来。“我们是在保护 **你** 的身份，巴里，不是我的。你以为我就轻松了？我有一帮无赖要结集，在这演戏假装和你在一起可没有让那工作变简单。”

他没有提到能把一个年轻貌美还能任他舔掉鲜奶油的男人收在怀里可能不是他今年遇到 **最糟糕** 的事情。毕竟，没必要把巴里逼得太急。但对方的注意力转移了，眯起眼睛——“什么叫‘有一帮无赖要结集’？”

他真不该说那句的。

“别得寸进尺了。”莱让声音强硬了一些。不管是不是做邻居还有假扮情侣，他都不准备把自己无赖帮的详细情况告诉闪电侠。谢天谢地的是巴里似乎没有在意，相反只是摇了摇头哼哼几声。

“随你吧莱。”他搔搔修长的颈背，看来终于在心里下了决定，站直了身，“行。一个月。接着我们就找个好办法分手，不让丽莎打扰我的私人生活。”

“成交。”他可能说得太快了，但是见鬼，这似乎是最佳情况。一个月足够长可以以假乱真，又不会离丽莎可能在心里（根据莱过去劣迹斑斑的恋爱史）预期的时间太远。但他的眼睛没有离开巴里，目光上下打量，试图确定这一趟苦劳究竟会有多大风险。

“我们该统一我们的故事。”对方建议说，于是莱侧首。那是当然的。“我会把今晚我告诉她的东西都写下来，你该让我知道你对她说了我们的什么。”

“好吧。你至少得和我们吃一次午饭，看看她坚不坚决还得出去或者在这里喝喝酒。”

让他松了口气的是巴里点点头。“好吧，那么到时候通知我一声就行？”

说完，巴里就回到了隔壁。在锁好门之后莱终于重重地叹出了自己忍住好久的一口气。

放巴里进他家已经是太不小心，更别提是让他出了玄关，更别提是让他留下来了这么久，做了那么多事。都是那条傻兮兮的围裙害的。在他下单之后那条围裙昨天才寄到——顺带还有一条对应的给艾灯——于是他把它挂了起来，愉快地想象巴里一边穿着它一边唱那首傻气的歌。所以理所当然地，在他开始看莱烘焙的时候，那个念头浮上心来，然后机会出现了于是……

他大概这辈子都别想把巴里的嘴含着他手指的感觉清除出大脑了。老天那张嘴又烫又罪孽。现在他脑中想象的巴里已经升级加入了嘴唇的触感，这绝对要成为问题了，而且不止是在他下一次洗澡的时候。这么一想，他遐想中的巴里渐渐细节有点太丰富了，他大概该快点找到新的幻想。但现在他有更重要的事情要做，比如接下来他天杀的要怎么在实际碰触巴里的一个月里存活下来，哪怕不过是随意地揽着对方的腰或是肩膀；而且在用比现在更加露骨的方式和对方调情后他该怎么跨越过去。他这是进入了千真万确的心跳领域，而出于成千上万的理由这已经是个糟糕至极的主意。 

紧接着还有某些刺刺的几乎像是内疚的东西，朦朦胧胧聚在肋骨下方肚脐上方，因为虽然到现在他已经相当肯定巴里是有意在和他打情骂俏——证据就是 **他的嘴唇含着莱的手指** ——那不代表这小子会和他一样从这次的事情中得到同样的乐趣。巴里可没想要卷进这么复杂麻烦还有可能令他陷入危险的处境，虽然说这其实大多数是巴里的错而且更加有利于莱。然而不管怎么样，撇去心动和内疚不谈，他说的都是真心的——让闪电侠紧紧挨在他身边一个月毫无疑问会让一切变得混乱，但他能够找到方法控制住损害，而到事情结束的时候，闪电侠会欠他一笔债。那就够了。

***

安全回到公寓后，巴里终于爆发自己内心努力憋着不在莱面前暴露的恐慌。他在公寓里闪电般飞速踱步，不停绕圈直至地毯开始冒烟着火接着重重摔上沙发，瞪大眼睛盯着天花板。

他在和莱纳德•斯纳特约会交往。假装交往。装的。就是那种，不是真的在交往但依然会被人亲脸颊，而他依然会去舔掉对方手指上的鲜奶——尽管一个人呆在家里，巴里还是把脸埋进靠枕藏起自己飞红的脸。怎么会发生那种事？为什么莱的手指在他嘴里？他多少岁了来着？四十二？哇，好了，这最好是假装的。可他看起来并没有那么老，可能也就三十五左右吧。还有对诶，如果莱再和任何接待员调情，至少现在巴里可以取笑他了。要是他们必须和丽莎外出，他还可能有机会享受扮演吃醋男友的乐趣，假扮一个年轻缠人的——好嘞，他得停下那个思路。

一串半歇斯底里的笑声溜出他的喉咙，于是他用脸压着靠枕抱得更紧。也许要是他闷死在里面，第二天醒来的时候一切都只是场怪异的梦。

***

这不是个梦，但不管怎么样接下来的几天还是勉强令巴里分了心，让他几乎把事情给忘了。

他们还是没有任何线索能找到逃走的魔术师们在哪，但天气巫师已经够他忙的了。马登终于出现闹事跑来警局找乔的麻烦，但这一次巴里对付他时更加有所准备，并没有任何人受伤。关进管道监狱不在选择之列，最大的原因是经过之前发生的所有事以及看到西斯科、凯特琳和他自己没有实际能力把超能人恢复回普通人，他已经不认为这是个解决办法。多亏了这样，他没法嗖地一声把马登丢进管道，而是不得不在警察的协助下击退他。他们勉强镇压住他把人赶跑了，只受了一点由冰雹导致的轻伤——没有人遭雷劈（除了巴里，但其实也没有 **那么** 痛）——但他还是需要一个更加永久的方法解决超能人的问题，因为出现像这样的战斗意味着迟早会有无辜的人受重伤或是死亡。

尽管如此，暂时来说他觉得这也算是次胜利了。

几晚之后，当他终于成功压下所有关于鲜奶油惨败™的念头，巴里听到外面有人在敲门。要么这次来的人真的是汤普森太太，要么……好吧不是，敲门的是莱。

“你这次是来偷我家的糖？”

“午饭，星期六，和丽莎。你来得了吗？”

对哦，他同意了和他们一起吃午饭。见鬼。他眨眨眼想了一会儿。

“唔。可以，那天我休息所以显然我可以去和我的两大宿敌吃顿午饭。”他灿烂无比地笑了起来，莱看起来有些窝火，棒，“不过我在想，我和她说的话越少绝对就越容易保护好我们的伪装。还有我们该装作我们之间有摩擦的样子，所以没准我可以在最后一刻借故爽约——”

“你上次说的谎太好了，小子，摩擦需要循序渐进。她在电话里夸你甜夸了三次。”莱一脸感情复杂于是巴里眨巴眨巴眼睛，不知道该对 **丽莎•斯纳特** 夸他甜有何感想。

“好吧，所以我得在吃饭的时候表现得恶劣一点？”

“到时候我会告诉你该怎么演。我们可以提前见面统一口径。”

哇太好了，还要再多花时间和他的死对头一起努力假装他们在谈恋爱。巴里休息日里的空闲时间持续稳定减少。他挺肯定那天晚上他还要去和艾瑞斯碰面过一遍婚礼用具的布样，那也是好极了。

“行，让我知道时间地点就好。”

“丽莎还没发给我详情，而且这次轮到她来选。我会开车载你——我们一起到会好看一点。”

巴里耸起眉毛，把布样什么的甩到一边。“坐你的摩托车？”

“我是想开轿车，但要是你有兴趣——”

“车就可以了。”他的声音绝对 **没有** 拔高。

莱得意一笑但是忍住没有多说。“红闪，还有一件事——你的手机号码。我们要是想演好这场戏，就该交换手机号了。”

“我——噢。难道你不是只用一次性手机什么的吗？”

莱又露出一脸高人一等的表情，于是巴里皱起眉。“小鬼，别看那么多电视了。这又不是犯罪首脑新手教程，我有个私人用的手机，工作的时候才用一次性的。”

“所以你这是要给我你的私人手机号。”

“小鬼你已经开始让我后悔了。”

巴里大笑。“好吧，那么我猜我得同意不能用这个号码追踪你之类的？”

莱眯起眼。“你说得对，这是个坏主——”

“不等等！没事的，好啦。我保证不会以邪恶的目的使用你的手机号，或者你懂，严格来说是正义的目的，不过怎样都好。我就住在隔壁，要是我想我又不是没办法追查你的下落。”

莱一脸半信半疑，但望了巴里好长一会儿之后，他飞快地报出一串号码，数秒之后这串号码以‘莱’这个名字存进了巴里的手机。巴里给了他自己的手机号交换，接着莱转身要走了。

“星期六见。”

巴里本来是想挥挥手的，可莱真的是就住在他家隔壁，此时已经开始扭钥匙，于是他只是回答：“对，呃，到时见。”然后关上了门。

***

巴里星期五的时候收到了莱的短信，告诉他他们中午十二点十五见面，然后一点钟去和丽莎吃午饭。用差不多一个小时统一口径？没有 **那么** 复杂吧。不管怎么样，他还是回短信答应了。

到星期六，莱在恰好十二点十五分（他看了一眼钟确认）敲响了他家的门。他早该料到对方很准时。

“莱。”他开门。

“巴里。”

他们站在那，尴尬了一瞬间，接着——“我能进来吗？”

“噢，呃，好啊。”

巴里后退让他进门，半路的时候惊讶对方这次居然先征询而不是直接闯进来。

他带对方进客厅，然后努力不要在看到莱光明正大地到处打量时太过不自在。“比我预期的要整洁。”对方最后终于说，巴里翻了个白眼扑通一声重新坐回沙发上。莱坐上了另一端，然后好嘞，不，这是全新级别的古怪，不知怎地几乎比和这男人一起烤蛋糕还奇怪。至少那是莱的地盘。这是巴里的家庭主场，完全字面上就是他家。

“那么……”他觉得有必要打开话头，“统一我们的口径。”

“你把你说的谎都写下来了？”

巴里嗖地一声去到桌前，眨眼间就回到了沙发上。“给。”他递给莱一张纸。对方穿着黑色衬衫和一件巴里没见过的夹克，配上一条深色的牛仔裤。这身搭配不仅经典而且随意得来又很酷，巴里有点点嫉妒，因为他绝对没可能穿得一样好看。他看着莱读这份清单，开始上下抖脚并且咬住大拇指。

“巴里，你紧张？”莱的眼睛没有离开那张纸。

“什——哦。”他定住脚，“歇不下来。吃饭之前有什么是我该知道的吗？”

莱读完了纸上的内容然后把它丢回巴里的茶几上，无视这个问题。“这些谎都还不错，大部分是按照实际情况改的。”

“是啊，基本上顶着压力我就只能想到这些了。”

“我们第一次约会做了什么？”

“认真的？我……唔唔。估计不能是吃饭看电影了？”

莱轻声笑了起来，那笑声低沉温暖让巴里紧张。“我们就说我带你去喝酒然后打桌球了吧。”

“我打桌球超烂的，就不能是保龄——”

“就是桌球了。”

巴里忍住吐舌头的冲动。

“你妹妹真的会问我们初次约会是干什么吗？”

“不会。”

“那为什么我们——”

“基本上是因为你这小清单上的东西太可爱了。”

巴里双手捂脸搓揉。“我对天发誓，我会用音速拳殴你——”

“这算家暴你知道的吧。”

巴里发出一声极端气恼的声音然后压着靠垫倒回沙发上。“我在努力认真起来。”

“我知道，我不该逗你的。”他听起来一点悔意也没有，“初次约会是打桌球，你打得超烂。知道这点说不定会有用。比起其他东西，丽莎更担心你的工作和我告诉了你多少我当冷队时做的事。”

好吧——那巴里可以开动脑筋。他们多聊了几分钟排除几个不同的相关细节，然后莱就宣布是时候该走了，于是巴里跟着他下楼来到外面。莱带他到停车场走到一辆1984年的巴利查尔车前，车子漆色纯黑而且状态不知怎地看起来近乎全新。他差点就笑出声。

“莱，全世界那么多钱而你选择把钱花在这个上面？让老肌肉车维持顶级状态？”

莱得意一笑发动车子。“得有些格调，小子，没格调生活就没意思了。”

他只是摇摇头。几分钟之后，他坐在车里看着建筑物飞驰而过，莱问他有没有驾照然后他回答没有。显然那同样也很可爱。

“我只是从来都没有那个必要。乔想教我怎么开不过那结果算是灾难一场，我也从来不是特别想开车。我一向都乐于坐公交。”

“你是说你一向都乐于迟到。”

巴里皱起脸。为什么这句话让他觉得有哪里不对？哦，因为……“你怎么知道的？”

他望过去，然后莱直直盯着前方的路面和车流，几乎是头一次，看起来几乎是带上了后悔。“在我知道你的名字以后，我就把尽可能了解你当成头等大事——查出任何我能在网上找到的东西，在你家和工作场所蹲点，不过对你星际实验室里的朋友来说那是真话，而且——”

“ **你 _跟踪_ 过我**？！”

“我是 **调查** 过你！”

“有什么两样！”

“到我了解你的弱点满意之后就没有了！”莱说得又急又快——

“那几乎更糟糕了，你注意得到吧？”他语气严苛，不过现在困在车子狭小的空间内声音安静了一点。

“巴里，你指望我怎么做，不妥善利用我有的情报吗？”

他向莱射出几记眼刀。“我希望你准备好在午餐时面对我这个‘气炸男友’了。我现在绝对已经进入状态。”

“巴里，你要‘进入状态’就得真的 **当** 我男友。”莱厉声回答，向左急转弯猛地刹车停在车位上。

他庆幸下车让他不必想明白到底该怎么回答这个问题。接着他们开始走进餐厅，几乎是一见到丽莎的身影莱就立刻自动把一只手搭在他腰上，他努力不要动作僵硬。

“嘿，小妹。”莱微笑起来，巴里也一样。

“莱尼，巴里，”她点点头，“他们正在布置我们的桌子。你们之前来过这里吗？”

“我来过，”巴里插进来。他和艾瑞斯在她午休的时候来过一次，因为图像新闻社离这里只有一个街区远。

他们走向他们的桌子，一路上丽莎问他有什么推荐菜式。他很高兴能呆在安全领域里，努力回忆他们准备的那些谎话。可当他注意到莱耸肩把外套脱下挂在椅背上接着卷起衣袖后，那些念头全都飞到了窗外。那双手臂、那些刺青又展露出来了。巴里咽了口唾沫别开眼，把自己的纽扣夹克脱下来搭在椅子上，强迫自己别盯着莱的小臂看。在他们先前为假装恋爱整理细节的时候他该问一问那些刺青的。

他们的服务生过来等他们点饮料，到目前为止都很好直至——

“我要一杯水——冰冷的。”

巴里冷哼一声，丽莎一脸溺爱地看着他。“求你别告诉我你点什么饮料都那样。”

“只有那些作数的，亲爱的。”莱冲他笑得非常得意，显然是乐在其中。巴里冷淡地微笑回应，他还没纠结完跟踪那档子事呢。接着莱小心翼翼地把话题带到丽莎和她最近在干什么上面，一切平安直到他们点好餐然后莱对他们的服务生亲切一笑。对方是个年轻男子，大概和巴里差不多大，笑起来有两个小酒窝而且声音柔顺悦耳，巴里觉得这超讨厌。等服务生带着餐单一走他就马上对莱开火。

“你用得着对每个销售和服务行业的帅哥美女调情吗？”

“巴里，那其实真不算调情，”莱一脸怀疑，就好像他不知道巴里是不是要开始吵架。他见鬼的当然是要开始吵架了。他已经想了这件事好久，而他有一个绝好的借口问出来。

“你对每一个好看的服务人员微笑，从接待员到服务生。所有人。简直就好像是什么强迫症似的。”

“不是 **每一个** 好看——”

“牙医诊所，十字路口咖啡馆里的咖啡师，还有你别让我开始说起银行那家伙， **雷蒙德** ——”

“巴里，你记得他的 **名字** ？”

“他看你的样子就好像看一块鲜肉——”

“我们那时候都还没开始交往！”

一串银铃般清脆的笑声打断了他们。“哦你们男孩子呀——你们两个啊真是让我受不了了。”丽莎一边咯咯笑一边摇头，仿佛他们谁刚说了个特别好玩的笑话。

“我们，”巴里看着莱，大惑不解，接着他回头看丽莎，“我们一天到晚都在吵架。”他们本该是要摩擦不断气氛紧张的。才不是可爱。他已经越来越厌倦斯纳特兄妹说他可爱了。

“那是因为莱尼不惹恼什么人就活不下去。巴里，你别担心，这都是因为他喜欢你。莱就喜欢让大家都注意他。”

巴里皱起眉头斜睨着莱。“哦那块我可清楚了。”

出奇的是男人居然轻声笑了。“你不能真怪我。”

丽莎向巴里再次微笑，这显然是场灾难。他是怎么把假装吵架给搞砸的？她继续说下去时一切变得更加糟。“巴里你吃醋是件好事，这说明你在乎。”

他咽了口唾沫，表情突然一抽于是他啜饮了一口杯子里的水。他真的没料到这么快就使出了‘吃醋小情人’这招——或者说他根本就没想使出来。接下来该说些什么好？

“是啊，嗯，莱就是比我要……圆滑得多。我从来都不擅长调情。”他用余光看到莱转过来盯他，不过他的目光保持在丽莎身上不动。灵光一闪。“ **而且** 不只是我在用疯狂的方式表示在乎。莱有没有告诉你，在我们刚开始交往的时候他一直留意着我的 **动向** ？基本上就是在 **跟踪** 我？”他声音低了几度然后凑向丽莎，完全无视莱有可能正在努力丢给他看的表情。

“喔我倒是不惊讶。考虑到你的行业，莱会想知道他能不能信任你。你要知道他是个很小心的人。再说了，保护欲和独占欲强几乎就是他的本色，我想现在你应该已经注意到了吧。”

他眨眨眼。独占欲和保护欲。那倒是新闻。但他还没来得及说些什么，他就听到——

“巴里？”

他猛地抬起头，恐慌感突然在全身爆发。是 **艾瑞斯** 。她正站在餐厅前面的接待台附近，但他们桌子离得近而且中间没有任何东西遮挡—— **惨了惨了惨了惨了惨了** 。

她正在走过来。

他惊慌地望了一眼莱然后注意到丽莎往后退了正在来回看他们，莱眯起眼接着——

“啊-嘿，艾瑞斯。”他弱弱地说。 **惨了惨了惨了惨了惨了惨了** ——

“抱歉，我刚好午休来这里拿外卖。这是谁呀？”她向莱和丽莎微笑，哦天哪他可能要吐了。取而代之，从他嘴里跑出来的是一句实打实的话，一句听起来像是——

“艾瑞斯，这是我男朋友莱，还有这是他妹妹丽莎。”他说话的时候甚至都没有呛着或者讲错。除了那句话是不该从他嘴里跑出来的。因为艾瑞斯是他最好的朋友而且她知道他现在没有和任何人谈恋爱而且她很 **聪明** 而且——她正吃惊地睁大眼睛看着莱，然后随着她逐渐认出那是谁又再看了一眼。巴里的视线在她和莱两个身上来回乱闪，他知道莱知道艾瑞斯知道了，而——

“‘莱’是莱纳德那个莱？是莱纳德• **斯纳** ——”

“ **好** -嘞艾瑞斯！我们为什么不晚点再谈这个呢，可能等你下班之后？”他绝望地强插进来，她一脸难以置信地看着巴里。艾瑞丝毫不掩饰自己的震惊盯着他接着又再次看莱，而莱不知道用了什么方法维持一脸冷静淡然，只欠瞪向艾瑞斯。艾瑞斯最后终于望向了丽莎，丽莎脸上则挂着像是愉快的表情。但巴里已经见过她真正愉快放松的样子，所以他知道这更像是她平时的邪恶愉快表情而不是真正的愉快表情。他需要阻止丽莎和艾瑞斯交谈， **不管要付出什么代价** 。

“巴里——”

“艾瑞斯，我真的很抱歉我没有告诉你我在和莱纳德•斯纳特谈恋爱而我保证我晚些会解释的，但是求求你了我们能不能别挑现在和这里说？”

她慢慢呼出一口气，表情一下子变得冷静过头，当她看着巴里的时候脸上的线条冷峻。接着她理了理手提包，看起来一如既往地可人，他好恨她那双温暖的眼睛看他时眼神在冷酷和难过间变换。

“好啊，巴里，我们可以晚些再说，”她转向莱，巴里差点瑟缩，“很高兴认识你……莱纳德。”

“我也是，韦斯特小姐。”

她再次高抬起眉毛然后点点头。巴里差点就想用头撞桌子——也许他该直接试试用他的水杯溺死自己？——但是勉强忍住了。

“丽莎。”

“艾瑞斯。”

然后艾瑞斯头也不回地走了，而巴里还没来得及决定是用牛油刀还是叉子自杀更快，服务生就已经送上了他们的餐点。

“嗯那可真是……”丽莎打破尴尬的沉默。

“她会杀了我。”

“你怎么认识她的？”

巴里低头盯着自己的盘子。“她是我……最好的朋友。她是个记者，她爸和未婚夫都是警探，和我一起在警局工作，而我——”他的脸一垮，他保证过他不会再骗她的，“显然我不能告诉她我和莱的事。我是说——”见鬼，他必须有说服力，是吧？“——我 **想** 说的，我想让她见见莱然后看到我眼里的他。我本来打算不久之后就告诉她，可现在……”

“她会想通的。”巴里抬头看着莱，他把手搭在巴里的手上，这动作大概是要看上去像在安慰人。他向莱点点头，把假的（真的）争执忘光了。

“希望吧。”

他们在那之后吃完了午饭，巴里有点忧郁焦虑，但假如说丽莎以前还有任何怀疑，在午餐结束时那也都已经烟消云散，显然巴里对于艾瑞斯发现‘真相’的痛苦以及极度真实的担心把她说服了。到他们快吃完的时候，她正给他该说些什么的小建议，基本上是认定了巴里和艾瑞斯就像她和莱一样——终于有一次他没试图澄清——而且需要有人来解救他自己和姐妹间失败的沟通能力。这很贴心，别样的贴心，等他坐上莱的车子时，他已经衷心感谢金色滑翔者给他的人际建议。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 唉哟……我希望没人以为他们两个接下来会很轻松？一切会开始变混乱而且会一直保持混乱。OVO还有，这不会是文里唯一的‘但是A不知道B知道A知道C知道【什么东西】’场合。
> 
> 还有，本章有许多部分偏向于‘他们谈了【什么东西】’而不是详细写他们实际说了什么，这单纯是因为随着他们的生活意外地不断进一步交织，巴里和莱之间的对话会越来越多，全都详细写出来就不可能了。而且他们的生活会交织得越来越深，就像是一团缠得更乱七八糟的乱线团。：）：）：）
> 
> 这章木有那么甜嗯？


	6. 追加押注或是双倍风险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴里努力应对艾瑞斯得知‘真相’带来的结果，而一切不知为何因此变得更加混乱不清。

午饭过后，莱静静地开车载他们两个一起回家。巴里一路上都在生闷气，气鼓鼓地爬完楼梯然后跟着莱进他家。莱决定不予评论，只是确保他们不会走出玄关。门一关上，巴里才终于开始从一声不吭爆发成大吼大叫。

“我假装和你交往的唯一条件，我 **唯一的条件** ，就是没有人会发现！”

“这我知道，小红。”

“艾瑞斯发现了！”

“这我也知道。”

“莱，这正好就是 **不该发生** 的！”

“全中城这么多餐厅，你姐妹刚好就挑了——”

“她不是我姐妹。”

“那么，不管她算你的谁也好。你真觉得她碰巧出现是 **我** 的错？”

“万一她告诉乔怎么办？！”

“处理好。”他喝道。艾瑞斯•韦斯特最好什么都没告诉她爸。

“处理——他会杀了我！他 **绝对** 会杀了你。”

莱暴躁地呼出一口气。“那就确保她不告诉他，巴里，你想让我说什么？”

“我们叫停这件事——这假装恋爱就是场灾难。我要告诉艾瑞斯真相然后——”

他伸手去掏手机，莱飞快抓住他的手腕，突然侵入巴里的空间。

“你觉得这是个更妙的主意？你不愿说你在和一个臭名昭著的罪犯交往，而是宁愿向她解释你住在这个罪犯隔壁而且你答应了假装和他交往，好骗他同样作恶多端的妹妹安抚她？”

“那是真相！”

“那像发疯。”

“这是发疯！这整件事简直疯狂，而我清楚什么是疯狂——我是真的可以穿越时间，而这还是——”

“等等等——你可以什么？！”

巴里歇斯底里地大笑。“我的人生怎么成了这样？”

“你可以穿越时间。”他们需要回到那部分上。

“我跑得快到可以飞速穿墙而我最后还是向艾瑞斯撒谎了。”

他开口说话时语气情不自禁带上虔诚。“小鬼……你会是多么夺目的一个小偷啊。”穿越时间。他有没有可能说服巴里解释一下？还有穿墙，他是怎么——巴里脸红了。莱意识到自己正凝视着巴里，依然贴得离对方很近，手依然握着他削瘦的手腕。莱咽了口唾沫重拾起镇定，放下他的手腕接着后退。

“我想幸好我是好人这边的了？”

“城市之利，业务之弊。”

“莱，如果我是打对台的小偷，那也不会利于业务的。”

他歪过头然后说话，一句“也对”拖长了调子。不过为什么一定要打对台呢？在莱身边他可以——

巴里叹了口气摇头。“莱，我不能骗艾瑞斯。我以前对她说的谎已经太多太多了。她是我最好的朋友。”对，在巴里叹气的时候莱的注意力又重新回到手头的问题上。

“那你最好希望她没告诉她爸。”

他点头。“我保证不会让她说的。她也不能让她爸杀了我，我是她的伴娘，她还需要我筹备婚礼呢。”

莱的表情重新爬上了几许幽默。“伴娘？红闪，这是说我可以看到你穿裙子了？”

巴里翻了个白眼但是脸上笑容灿烂。“你想得美。”

“我可没意见。”

巴里下巴一垮但还是勉强挂着笑容。“你——”

莱扬起一根眉毛。

“你给我小心点，要不然我就告诉丽莎你这男朋友当得不乖。”

“你已经试过这招了，还记得不？她可不会有多少同情心。她这辈子都不得不忍受我，现在大概超兴奋终于还有人必须应付我了。”

***

巴里回到家才意识到他不知怎地从冲莱大吼大叫变成了遭对方戏弄，更别提自己告诉了他太多闪电侠的东西。再一次。他捡起他坚贞不移的沙发靠枕把头埋在上面，发出烦躁不已的声响。至少，这个靠枕是他的朋友。

接着，他收拾好情绪，起来接艾瑞斯下班。不知为何，尽管可能性低到不行，他却第一次深深希望他真的 **可以** 聊聊婚纱面料和婚礼用具而不是接下来要面临的话题。

巴里到图像新闻社时艾瑞斯冷若冰霜，他在一旁尴尬地等她把工作收尾。她的臭脸和漠视态度可以与乔匹敌。但是等到终于她准备好了，她昂首阔步领先巴里走出新闻社，步子又急又怒。他跟在她后面来到吉特斯，希望她挑了一个对他、对他们来说没那么充满尴尬回忆的地方坐下。

等他带着两个人的咖啡落座，他立刻就对上了钢铁般冷酷的怒视，差点就在那目光下瑟缩。

“艾瑞斯……你看，这不是你想象中的那样，我本来是打算告诉你的，但这整件事就是在发疯，我不知道到底该怎么说。莱和我达成了协议，所以我……”她眯起眼。“对，不如我从头说起吧？”

“我不知道，巴仔，不如你从是什么让你鬼迷心窍再 **骗我** 开始吧！”

“听我说我很抱歉，艾瑞斯我真的很抱歉——但我不是 **真的** 在和莱交往。”

她挑起一根眉毛，但他看得出她的惊讶。接着她瞪大眼睛靠向前，唐突又关切。

“巴里，他是不是在勒索你？我看到你在那里的第一个念头就是这个——如果斯纳特兄妹在伤害你或者掌握着你的什么把柄，我可以帮你的，巴仔，我们都可以帮你。你不需要假装他是你的男朋友掩饰——”

“不！不不不，艾瑞斯，你全都搞错了。莱没有伤害我。这次我们是，我不是说 **在一起** 的那种一起，但这次我们是一起的。”

她眨眨眼睛。“巴里，你这话完全不通。”

他叹了口气，一只手扒过自己的头发。“我知道。好了——我和莱是邻居。”

“你们是……邻居。你和寒冷队长？”

“对。他住在隔壁的公寓里。我们前不久才发现的，然后一致同意什么都不做——租约把我们都捆住了”——租约把莱捆住了吗？——“而我们都在努力直接无视这件事。但接着他妹妹逮到我们两个正摆出不体统的姿势于是我们就——”

“什么样的不体统姿势？”

他一边脸红一边蜷缩。“就是……有点尴尬的那种？”

她等着。

“我可能是正在帮他烤蛋糕。然后我们可能是打了一场鲜奶油大战。然后我可能是正在舔他手指上的鲜奶油——”

“巴里！你刚刚才告诉我你不是真的和他交往！”

“我不是！”

“那你舔他干什么？”

他呻吟一声。“你说得听起来比实际糟糕太多了。”

“巴仔，我觉得这不太可能。”

他决定她绝对不可以知道当时他还系着莱的围裙。“你看，一件事引发了另一件事，然后结果就成了这样。接着丽莎误会了，以为我们在交往，于是我们就顺着装下去了。”

“为什么？”

“所以才不会揭穿我闪电侠的身份？我们不想让她太疑心。所以事实上，我们真的不是在一起——我们只是假装在一起，为了丽莎假装。然后我们准备差不多一个月之后装作分手。”

他急急忙忙全说了出来好让艾瑞斯不会弄混。但她只是盯着他看，眉毛抬到额头那么高，缓缓摇头。

“巴里，你有没有意识到，‘假装和寒冷队长交往于是他妹妹就不会发现我是闪电侠’，这大概是人类已知最蹩脚的借口和最疯狂的句子？你能想象这上头条看起来成什么样子吗？绝对不会有人相信的。”

“什么——你这是什么意思？没有人一定要相信——这是真相！”

“你确定冷队没在暗地里操纵你好从你身上得到些什么？利用这个交往骗局当作烟幕弹？可能这甚至是他和他妹妹计划好的？”

“不，相信我，丽莎出现的时候莱和我一样吃惊。他也从没预料到我们两个会是邻居，我们两个都震惊得很。”艾瑞斯看起来半信半疑，无疑正准备提醒巴里他有多容易上当受骗什么的，于是他趁热打铁，想说服她，“其实莱也没有那么坏，我保证他和你想的不一样。他烤蛋糕、照顾小孩还从当地熟食店里买肉制品，更别提他用牙线的习惯简直一流。他会给咖啡师超多小费，显然甚至还会做牛油果沙拉酱。艾瑞斯，你别向我露出那种表情，我知道这听起来超疯狂，可莱在现实生活中真的就是个大呆瓜，你都不会相信的——他有一辆保养成全新状态的老车，因为他觉得那辆车会让他看起来很硬汉。所以好啦，艾瑞斯，你相信我；这是假的，他绝对不是要耍什么手段。”

“巴里你听听 **你自己** 都在说些什么？你听起来就像你才是那个利用这假扮男友的疯狂点子诱惑冷队的人，不是反过来。”

“什——我——你这——那是——艾瑞斯你听听 **你自己** 都在说些什么？那简直是发疯！”

“听起来就是这个样子——你在告诉我他人有多好，他怎样烤蛋糕还有你有多喜欢他的车！巴里，没有任何思维正常的人会 **假装** 自己和别人交往，特别不会为了你刚刚告诉我的那种傻瓜理由。你 **确定** 这是假的？”

“我当然确定！我们是死对头！”

“会打鲜奶油大战的死对头？”

他暴躁地呻吟一声坐回去。“那件事你这辈子都不打算放过我了是吧？那都是假装交往之前的事了。”

“又多了一条我不认为这是假装的理由。”他往后缩而她向前靠，不打算放手。

“我要说什么才能说服你？”

“大概什么也不能吧。除非我看到相反的证据，就我看来，你和莱纳德•斯纳特正在交往。 **而且** 我要见他。”

他坐直了，在她漂亮的脸上搜寻玩笑但一无所获。“什么？不行！我不想把和莱的那团混乱扯进我的私生活里。”

“现在已经扯进去了——更何况巴仔，我觉得‘和 **莱** 的那团混乱’现在就是你的私生活。我们是最好的朋友，那至少意味着我有权见你的男朋友。”

“假的男朋友。”

“我说过了，‘假’那部分我可不是很确定。就算是这样，不管是假交往还是真交往，我也都需要亲眼看看这个家伙是不是真的有你说的一半可靠，他说到底还是寒冷队长。我还没忘记你求他帮忙转移超能人的时候他是怎么背叛你和所有人的。”

他缩了一下，因为他最近绝大部分时间里都在努力回避那段记忆。“好吧，如果你觉得这样比较好，你可以过来见见他。”

“哦不——我们要去四人约会。”

他的胃一沉，吓得一弹。“四人——没门！艾瑞斯，这件事上艾迪的反应绝对没有你一半冷静。你不能告诉他或者你爸。我答应过莱中城警局不会有任何人知道。”

“你还答应过 **我** 再也不会骗我呢。况且我拒绝骗艾迪——我知道你所在乎的人骗你有多伤人。现在我不会告诉爸，但是如果这件事持续发展那你就真的应该坦白。”

他叹了口气。当艾瑞斯坚持己见的时候，他聪明得知道不要和她争。“好吧，四人约会。但艾迪必须同意他不能利用这个情报对付莱 **或者** 尝试逮捕他。”

艾瑞斯久久地凝视他，仿佛在努力看透巴里的脑瓜。终于，她回答了。“当然了巴仔。我们不会那样破坏你的恋情。”

***

莱确实没想到当天会再见到巴里，因此夜里稍晚时候听到敲门声时吃了一惊。他关上电视——上面在重播《厨房噩梦》，因为他太喜欢看真人秀了。要不喜欢实在太难——电视上一半的剧集要么是演得太用力要么就是太扯，任何里面带警察的都让他心烦然后这些日子里那种节目就占了一半，更别提他已经看过绝大部分科幻剧，而喜剧只有在能与之共鸣的时候才会觉得好笑。

理所当然，巴里站在门口。

“红闪，我就当作你和韦斯特小姐间的讨论如同计划一样完美了？”也就是说，从这小子脸上紧张不安的表情来看，那简直是车祸爆炸现场。

“我能进来吗？”

莱发出一声无可奈何的叹息往后一站。他主要就是在表面上装装样子，其实并不是特别在意巴里进他家，但对方不需要知道莱有多享受他的陪伴。

“你看……艾瑞斯就是……她觉得我们真的在交往。”

“小子，我以为你告诉她真相了？”莱往回走向厨房，靠上案台双手抱胸。这样做之后他才想起来自己穿着睡裤和毛衣，可不太符合他想营造的威吓形象。

“我说了，但她不相信我。”莱挑起一根眉毛。巴里靠上他对面的案台，双手抓住身体两侧的台沿。综合来看这是个挺开放的姿势，几乎是毫无防备，但巴里似乎没有注意到自己在莱身边时显然感到有多么安全。厨房长大于宽，也就是说他们之间的距离差不多半米。“我是说，她 **相信** 我，但是她觉得除非我是在用这个做借口真的和你交往，否则我不可能会假装和你交往。所以她现在确信你是我假装的真男友然后想好好和你聊聊。”

莱眨眨眼，注意力从注视巴里身躯上修长的线条转移，思考起那段话。要是对方确实想和他交往就好了。不是说最后会成功，不过人总可以做做梦。“那真是……够复杂。”鉴于巴里好像一直在等回答，他最终说道。

“我知道。”

“她告诉韦斯特警探了没有？”

“不——不，可是她……她准备告诉艾迪•斯旺？她未婚夫？”

他感到怒火开始烧了起来，深深吸了一口气。“小鬼——”

“莱——听我说，我知道，好吗？但是艾迪很可靠，她不肯骗她未婚夫而我也不能指望她这么做。不过她说她不会告诉他这是假的，只会说我们是邻居而且我们正在交往。”

他一边望着巴里一边忍住一拳锤上案台的冲动，缓缓呼气。接着他把头向后一仰盯着天花板，表情越变越痛苦。“所以中城警局的一员——一个警探——现在有我的住址？”

巴里凝固得纹丝不动。“嗯……算是吧。”

莱气极了，他迈向前半步。“小子，我现在有一半心思今晚就搬出这里所以如果你——”

“嘿！别，拜托了，别——艾迪没问题的。我们都知道你随时都可以告诉丽莎或者无赖帮我的身份，这还能糟糕到哪里去？”

“他是个警察——”

“我替警察工作！说真的，艾迪什么也不会做，莱，我保证。他真的 **真的** 是个很棒的家伙。”

莱眯起眼。“巴里，你该不会是对斯旺有意思吧？”

巴里差点呛着。“没有。天哪，莱，没有！他是——哇，没有没有。他不是我喜欢的类型。”

莱重新靠上案台，多亏了巴里对斯旺明显坚定的信心，他对这情况的感觉微微好上了一点。虽说如此，巴里似乎信任 **他** ，所以这真的很有可能不是信任票而是巴里本身傻。他有超能力还很可爱是他走运。

“那很好，我‘假的真的不管你朋友以为我们是什么的’男朋友不该对他姐妹的未婚夫有什么非分之想。”

“我最后说一遍，她不是我姐妹。”

“你为什么对那一点这么坚持？”

巴里在他的凝视下扭了扭身体别开视线。“我们十几岁的时候老听到别人这么说。我搬进她家的时候十二岁——就在我爸的案子结束所有法庭手续之后。整整十年里经常有人说我们像兄弟姐妹，但我从来不觉得是那样，所以感觉很奇怪。很明显，我们没有血缘关系。”

莱耸耸肩。“很多人没有血缘关系也觉得彼此是兄弟姐妹，或者继的、异父或异母兄弟姐妹。我和丽莎是异母兄妹而且我母亲是黑人，所以不是没有这种情况，你和艾瑞斯也不是 **不可能** 有血缘关系。”

巴里看起来很吃惊。“你和丽莎是异母兄妹？我真不知道。”

“唔，从我们父亲身上得到同一个姓氏。我们的妈妈都不怎么在身边——我从来就没见过我的，只有几张老照片。丽莎妈妈这么多年来偶尔会拜访几次。可是我们的监护权都在父亲手上。”

他不知道到底是什么促使他把这些全都告诉巴里，除了那可能会对他们的骗局有用。严格来说这不算是战略信息，但他还是不太确定他想让闪电侠对他私人生活的了解超出必要，但接着巴里只是随之点点头消化那个信息，而莱发觉自己没法后悔告诉他。

“我猜这算是我们的共通之处。我妈妈在我小时候去世了，但我想你已经知道了吧。”

莱点点头。

“是哈里森•威尔斯——不过实际上他的名字是艾尔博德而且他是个未来人，但是人人都以为他是威尔斯。是他杀了她。”

随着莱试图咀嚼那些话，他的双手落回两边，嘴巴抢在思考前说话了，“我以为是你父亲——”

“不，他们把罪名钉在他身上但他是无辜的。威尔斯——艾尔博德——他穿越时间回到过去想杀我，结果最后却是杀了她。他是另一个神速者。”

哈里森•威尔斯是个穿越时间的神速者？时间穿越。说真的。莱在心里决定自己需要喝上一杯才能准备好问问时间穿越的问题。但还有比那更重要的，他聚焦在让他觉得真正最不可思议的地方。

“在你无辜的父亲判刑终身监禁之后，你还相信司法系统，信到足以成为条子的地步？”

巴里竟然大笑起来，莱这才注意到对方刚才有多紧张不安，说话的时候一直蜷着身体。是说起过去发生的事情很艰难，还是说他只是不习惯和莱说这种事？也许两者皆有？不管怎么样，他现在放松下来了，舒张身体。

“我想修正一切，把一切变好。我心里有一部分觉得我可以运用鉴证知识帮我爸离开监狱。我……我做不到，现在不能。但我是看着司法系统的两面长大的。虽然乔指控了我爸，但他 **确实** 是个好警察，艾迪也是，还有辛格警监——其实，他们大部分都是。”

莱觉得胃微微一搅。乔•韦斯特就是那个把巴里的生父关进铁窗里的人？接着又养大了他的孩子？他真不知道这个人到底算圣徒还是禽兽。

“我父亲不是。我指不是个好警察。我猜这让我对剩下的带上了偏见。”

“哦对——乔提到过这个，在我第一次阻止你抢劫那颗钻石的时候。他说……”巴里皱起眉，莱好奇乔•韦斯特都说了些什么。在他父亲送往监狱的时候韦斯特可能已经是个警察了，或许是个新人但到底还是在的。莱突然好奇他都知道斯纳特家的什么，然而他还没有好奇到想和巴里聊聊的地步。

“都已经过去了。”

巴里撅起唇，接着迈步离开案台。“好了，我很抱歉艾迪知道了这件事。如果是我错了他真的告诉了乔或者辛格，然后如果你被人带去监狱什么的，我会亲自去救你出来。”

莱知道自己听到这提议时一脸震惊，无法控制表情。闪电侠刚刚是提出要给他一张‘免费越狱’券吗？不是说他真的会需要用到，但即使如此。巴里一定是把他的表情误会成了困惑，因为他急急忙忙解释——

“你要知道我办得到的。我速度很快，以前也曾经在监狱里溜进溜出。而且穿墙多少有点用处，所以……”

“当然，但是你愿意？”这小子的父亲还在铁窗之中，但他却提出要带莱越狱。

“呃， **是啊** 。莱，我们有过约定的。”

莱看着他，眼神已不那么难以置信而是带上了惊奇。那不是完全的免费通行证，但本意是想消除他对和巴里的朋友碰面产生的担忧，也就意味着巴里一定是 **真的** 很重视莱和他的朋友见面。“好吧，红闪。我们可以去和韦斯特小姐以及她男人碰面。”

巴里的脸上绽开一朵笑容，莱胸中有什么东西飞速一颤。“多谢。我保证那不会很糟糕的。”

莱突然有股疯狂的冲动想吻巴里。唉，可能也不是疯狂，可能完全能理解，因为当他这样笑的时候——犹如一千瓦特的纯净阳光——任谁都会想吻他。当然，莱没有吻他，因为不管艾瑞斯•韦斯特是怎么想的，他们都只是假装交往而已，但这个念头确确实实闪过了他的心头。紧随而来的想法是他这下究竟有多完蛋没救。

***

坐车去保龄球馆时巴里一路上掌心都在冒汗。艾瑞斯为什么要挑保龄球馆简直匪夷所思，但她就是挑了，和他还在与琳达交往时意外的四人约会一模一样，只是巴里当时还没有现在一半紧张。

今天离他和莱还有丽莎一起吃午饭、接着和艾瑞斯谈过以后才仅仅过了五天。艾迪星期一上班的时候向他露出极端古怪的表情但是什么也没有说，或者说他整个星期几乎一句话都没有和巴里说过——尽管巴里知道他知道了。或者说知道他以为自己知道了，因为艾瑞斯拒绝相信其他说法所以告诉了艾迪莱和巴里是真的在交往所以他 **其实** 并不知道。

所以现在他要去和莱假•真约会了，是第二次。而莱在第一天过后对四人约会这件事的接受程度惊人良好。当巴里星期四出现问他星期五有没有空的时候，他简简单单就答应了，甚至还主动提出要再开车载他。这就是为什么巴里最后坐在了他的车里，去约会的一路上都在镇压自己的紧张不安。

“红闪，你简直一脸要去做根管治疗的样子。我以为你说你喜欢打保龄球？”

红灯停车的时候莱瞥了他一眼，于是巴里叹了口气。“我是喜欢。但我不知道艾瑞斯想干什么，我有点紧张她会……我也不知道，跟你对质什么的。”或者艾迪会，但巴里不准备提起艾迪。

莱嗤之以鼻。“她不可能比丽莎还糟糕。我想我能应付。”

巴里瑟缩了一下。丽莎和艾瑞斯呆在同一个房间里——这绝对不能发生。或者再次发生。午饭那次已经够恐怖了。

“对。嗯，至少这次是保龄球。我上一次集体约会是去餐厅。我敢保证那是我这辈子最尴尬的一晚。”

“噢，是吗？”

“雷•帕尔默买下了餐厅，艾瑞斯和艾迪差点就要分手，而我这个第五者一边当电灯泡一边想该怎么对付艾尔博德。”

出乎意料的是莱笑出声。“第五者？巴里，别告诉我你找不到伴。”

“不管你相不相信，撇去假装交往，其实我在谈恋爱这方面没什么运气。”

“我不信，像你这么帅的人？”

巴里看过去，觉得胸中有什么暖暖的。莱是在逗他吗？莱真的望了过来，时间长得足以挑起眉毛一秒钟。巴里不确定这表情是觉得很有趣还是暗示了些什么。

“你这是在取笑我吗？”

“什么——不，小子，这叫夸奖。”

“噢，”他用力压下肚子里的感觉，“我成为闪电侠之前不一样——那时候我基本上就只是瘦巴巴又笨手笨脚。”

莱得意一笑，巴里在心里准备好接收‘我看还是一样’的评价，但男人却是说：“在那以后呢？”

有太多需要解释了——他终于放下的、过去对艾瑞斯的感情弄出来的乱麻以及和琳达的事情，而他们正停进停车场里于是他没有费神跳进去说明，只是说：“比你想的还要不走运。”

莱在他们下车的时候哦了一声，但没再追问。

接着他们走入馆内，一切的走向和他预想的差不多。

艾迪拘谨又正经。他穿了一件T恤外面套了件解开纽扣的衬衫。看到他没有因为莱要到场而穿工作日的西装巴里有些松了口气。他向巴里点点头，伸出一只手和莱握了握。

“斯纳特。”

“斯旺。”

巴里和艾瑞斯对望一眼。她翻白眼的时候他努力不要偷偷笑出声。

“韦斯特小姐，很高兴再见到你。”

“好了，请叫我艾瑞斯吧。”

莱露出他那种果断的笑容，半点点头。“那么就是艾瑞斯了，叫我莱。”

“那，我们去拿鞋子打几局，然后可能去喝几杯？”她提议道，比巴里料想中的还要随和得多。这里有些什么陷阱，他只需要搞明白到底是什么。

“美妙。”

莱刚刚是说了美妙吗？

他们拿了保龄球鞋接着找了条球道。艾迪全程脸上都挂着微微皱眉的表情，背挺得超直而且一直都不肯直视巴里。这真是……美妙。一开始他们没有聊多少——艾迪完全不知道该怎么和莱闲聊，而莱礼貌地询问艾瑞斯在图像新闻社里的工作如何并没有撑多久。不过巴里大胆继续，点了些炸薯条然后在前几轮里碾压众人，打出了几个全中。他何止是开心地反复在莱面前夸耀他打这个比对方强。

“我跟你说过打保龄球我肯定打得你满地找牙吧。”他一边说艾瑞斯在一边试图搞定看起来很难打的4-7分瓶。

“是的，你确实说过。”

“然后……？”

“得意忘形了巴里？你要知道这可不太英雄啊。来和我打几局桌球然后我们看看是谁在笑。”

“唔唔——不啦。我算了。我们假装打过桌球就已经够了。”

“呃，巴——”

“你就是害怕输给寒冷队长吧。”莱抛了个媚眼。他是真的真的抛了个媚眼。巴里气呼呼地下巴一垮。

“嘿，巴——”

“我才不 **害怕** ，但你说得不错我是不想输！在 **某人** 决定偷走无价的中提琴之后我需要保住点尊严——顺便说，我可没把那给忘了。”

“所以这保龄球赛就是你挽回名声的方法了，小鬼？”

“ **巴里** ！”

他们两个眨眨眼。“艾迪？”巴里问道。

“我都叫了你不止一分钟了，轮到你打。”

他眨了下眼睛接着一弹，从莱身边的位置上站起来。“啊对！呃，那我就——对哦。”

他过去投球，感觉脸颊火烧火燎，把球乱投进了边沟里引来艾瑞斯一串愉快的笑声。“我们应该多带莱你出来打保龄球。要让他失手可不容易。”

“你们就笑吧。”巴里咕哝，握起另一颗球准备挽回自己的回合。

“当然有需要的话你也可以直接飙过去把瓶子全都踢倒，巴里，你要重振名声，我们不会批判你的。”莱笑容满面得意非常，艾瑞斯又大笑起来。他冲着他们两个翻了个白眼然后投出第二球补中成功，朝天挥了挥拳。

“啊，英雄的胜利之姿。”莱还在那逗他，但脸上已经变成了微笑，巴里在他身边坐下。

“轮到你了。看你怎么赢得过。”

“我再说第二遍，桌球。”

巴里忍不住注意到莱走过去握球时的步履或是他投球瞄准时的动作都透着微微傲气。他散发着一股猛兽的优雅，举手投足敏捷自信，每一步都透着力量。真的是很性——

“你要知道艾瑞斯告诉我你在和谁交往的时候，我真的以为那是开玩笑。”

巴里眨巴眼睛看向坐在他对面的艾迪。艾瑞斯为这句话突然看了金发男人一眼，巴里不自在地动了动。“呃，对啊，唔……艾迪，谢谢你对这件事那么冷静。我知道这大概看起来有点——”

“疯狂？”

他皱起脸。“是啊，我知道，但他不是——”

“嗯她也告诉我了。”

巴里望向一边对莱微笑了半秒，对方正握起第三颗球试图让他糟糕的一轮看起来没那么凄惨。当莱对他傲然一笑时巴里脸上的微笑变绚烂，冲对方准备要投的那颗亮红与黄色相间的球点点头。

“要不是亲眼看到，我觉得我一定不会相信的。”艾迪的声音把他带回了当下。

“看到什么？”

“你和他——整整一晚都在打情骂俏，他在你身边时你把全世界都忘记了的样子。那到底是怎——”

随着莱走过来重新坐下，艾迪打断了自己的话，巴里注意到莱把手臂搭在了自己的肩膀上，他刚才可没有这样干。他想起莱先前以为他对艾迪有意思——全盘考虑，那真的是太荒唐可笑了。

“斯旺，到你了。”

“好。”

巴里感觉到艾迪眯起眼看莱的时候温和的气场顿时下跌，但他总而言之还是站了起来。艾瑞斯拍了拍手笑容过分明亮。

“所以——这也不是很坏嘛。比和琳达那次好是吧？”

“琳达？”莱问道。

巴里哼了口气，头往后仰枕上莱的手臂，“来真的，艾瑞斯？”

“抱歉啦。我只是想说我们今晚过得挺不错。”

他重新把头抬起来，十分清楚地意识到莱凉凉的手指正在蹭他的上臂，看到艾瑞斯审慎的目光定在莱身上。

“我玩得蛮开心，艾瑞斯。”

“我也是。”不管分量如何，巴里还是插了一句。

“很好——我也是。”

她站起来去恭喜艾迪打出的分数，亲了亲他的脸颊接着去进行她的一轮投球，于是他们三个又坐到了一起。尴尬的一小段时间过去了，而对巴里来说这些时刻一向感觉拉得特别长，长得数不到尽头，就好像时间拖拖拉拉就是想作弄他。

艾迪的目光在他和莱之间来回打转，把巴里肩上的那只手臂看在眼里——他真该和莱谈谈他的占有倾向了——显然是注意到了他们坐得有多近。而那是真的近，莱实际上现在快贴着他的身体而坐。这并没有不舒服而且几乎是恰好相反，但他总是忘记他还在努力说服艾瑞斯他们 **不是** 在交往而不是他们真的在交往。显然莱也忘记了。还是说由于艾迪在这里而且他不知道真相，他们正在努力说服她是这样？只是他们也没理由要骗艾迪——除了好像真的有，因为假如他以为他们正在交往，就不太可能会和莱为敌或者威胁要逮捕莱了？没准这两边都行得通，骗丽莎又骗他在中城警局的朋友？又或者——

“你走之前说的是什么？”莱问道，在他身边冷静镇定。

“谁，我？”艾迪眨眨眼，“我只是在好奇你们两个是，呃，怎么在一起的。看起来似乎是对不可能的组合。”

莱的手指还在他的手臂上，现在正紧紧扣着。他张开嘴，但艾瑞斯又回来了并告诉巴里现在轮到他的回合，于是他完全不介意飞快跑开让莱去解释。他会用他们编给丽莎的故事吗？但是艾迪知道巴里是闪电侠，那故事不会管用的，所以……他摇摇头决定让莱自己去想该说什么谎。

当他回到他们的座位时，艾瑞斯正一边拍手一边大笑，莱一脸得意洋洋而艾迪正在皱眉。哦不。

“巴里——”艾瑞斯笑得气喘吁吁，“你为什么不告诉我消防警报的事？还有那个老太太？”

“消防——那次？莱你干嘛要告诉他们这个？”

“红闪，我好不容易有做大英雄的机会，想想还是拿我最光辉的时刻开场吧。”

“但那根本就还——”

“我 **确实** 是有机会看到你半裸了。”

巴里感觉自己的脸颊涨红。啊，对，是有那么一回事。面对莱随性的得意笑容他只能想到一句话：“到你了。”

接着他坐了下来，对自己的人生感到大惑不解，然后努力不要太过吃惊莱当晚继续和他打情骂俏。并且巴里意识到——可能有点晚——那 **的确** 是在调情。莱不断对他露出的笑容是他留给接待生和咖啡师的那种。不过他决定不去思考，享受这个夜晚而不是去担心艾瑞斯和艾迪可能会怎么想。而不知怎地，在打完两局之后——第二局的赢家是艾瑞斯，巴里很不情愿接受这个事实因为那让莱高兴得过分——甚至连艾迪也放松到偶尔微笑几次的程度。尽管如此，警探还是提议他们改天再喝酒，而巴里简直是热情过头地附和。艾瑞斯放过了他们，但告诉他们她期待不久之后一起吃顿晚饭，莱显然高兴地代表他们同意了。

虽然如此，喝或是不喝，等到开车回家时巴里已经觉得筋疲力尽。他认为这是因为他整个晚上都不得不撒谎，只是他完全不记得自己从头到尾有说过任何谎话。

“今晚不算太糟糕，”莱打破车内的安静。“斯旺一次也没有拔出武器。”

巴里哼了一声。“你在等着他拔吗？”

“巴里，他是个警察。”

“给他点信誉，我跟你说过他是个很棒的家伙。如果艾瑞斯叫他不要冲动，他就不会的。”

莱点点头。“看来我暂时还不需要兑现你那张‘免费越狱’卷了，红闪。”

巴里大笑。“你是这么叫那个的？好吧，莱。不过你记住，答应不久之后和他们一起吃晚饭的人可是你。”

男人‘唔’了一声但没有说什么，而余下的车程在舒适的宁静中度过。上楼走向自己公寓时巴里下意识跟着莱，脚差点带他多走了一步，差点走过自己家门。他迅速纠正自己。

“那么，嗯……晚安了，我猜？”

假如他们是一对普通情侣—— **真正的** 情侣——现在就正是晚安吻的时候。但他们不是真正的情侣，所以莱只是微笑起来，笑容几近温和。而在他走进公寓前说“晚安，巴里”时，巴里胸中有什么东西一紧。

他努力不要想太多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 于是这章花了好——————久才写完，一部分原因是我最近一直专心在写我另一篇（绝对更加虐更加悲的）文，另一部分原因是生活上的事。还有另外一个原因是我已经写好一章（我的天那章还根本没扯到约会呢）然后我的电脑把那章给吞了，所以我不得不回头重新写这章，然后我重写的时候它变了 **超多** 。但是这让我们稍微加快了一点剧情，所以没关系啦。：）
> 
> 艾瑞斯的恶作剧可不止一个保龄球约会呢，我希望你们都知道。
> 
> 译者：  
> 不好意思过去这两个月各种三次元的事情，碎片时间是有，但是搞翻译的时间却还是不多……这个月可能开始恢复更新/ - \  
> I'm so sorry for not being able to update TT and AATJS' translation for the past 2 months, real life stuff got hold of me. Tho I still have some time fragments, it's not enough for me to do my translation...I'll try to update them as soon as I could, sorry guys!


	7. 知己知彼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱和巴里想要协商他们的‘恋爱’计划，与此同时他们进一步拓宽了‘邻居’的含义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对话中任何好似打错字的地方都没有打错字。【正色】
> 
> 祝吾爱@十一月末君 生日快乐的更新www

莱在约会结束之后的那天早上醒来，心里很有烘焙的冲动。他发觉自己一边在做纸杯蛋糕——红丝绒的，从巴里家偷来的面粉正好派上用场虽然他用光了自己最后的那点小苏打粉——同时一边细细思考巴里紧贴在他身边的感觉。巴里的肌肤比他的要暖，削瘦的肩膀能恰到好处舒舒服服地靠在他手臂之下，闻起来像是夏日风暴和海上微风融为一体，他——

莱把面团扔进垃圾桶。如果他把纸杯蛋糕烤好，最后也只会想把蛋糕都塞给巴里。

差不多中午的时候丽莎给他打了个电话，他没有理。这是他躲掉她打来的第二通电话——第一通是几天之前打的，他当时正努力不要为了和艾瑞斯·韦斯特还有艾迪·斯旺即将来临的四人约会太过紧张。而现在，他躲避丽莎的电话是因为她太了解他了，假如现在她听到他的声音，她一定会觉察到有什么出了问题。因为他这次已经泥足深陷而他自己清楚得很——从昨晚起他唯一想做的事情就是吻巴里。而这……这会是个问题。

莱叹了口气开始制定计划。他知道自己必须做什么。

***

约会过后两天，巴里刚下班到家就听见了敲门的声音。

“莱！”

巴里没有犹豫，直接挥手让对方进来就回到了厨房，把他的冷冻披萨从盒子里拿出来。

“恶，小子你真的该学学怎么手制披萨。”

“就你嘴刁。”巴里确认烤箱预热好了没有，与此同时莱靠上他旁边的柜台。“我本来是打算请你吃点的，不过显然这冒犯了你的品味。”

“我……我们该谈谈我们的 **现状** 了。”

他眨眨眼接着抬头望向莱。对方双手抱胸直视前方。以前这看起来是很有威慑力，但现在巴里觉得挺傻的。他又穿了毛衣，这也让巴里很郁闷因为他还是很想看一看底下的纹身。

“你是指艾瑞斯和艾迪知道了？”巴里走过去给自己倒了杯水。“你要吗？”他问道，莱眨眼点点头说了句‘呃，好’于是他给对方倒了一杯。“加冰？”莱点头所以他从冰箱的冷冻室里拿出了些冰块接着才把杯子递给他。莱愣愣地接过杯子，看到他茫然的样子有点好玩，毕竟通常他都是调笑巴里的那个。

“来吧，我们可以坐在沙发上聊。”

莱跟在他身后，巴里趁他还没坐下来赶紧把最喜欢的抱枕捞到自己坐的那边。

“所以说，怎么了？”

莱小啜了一口冰水接着四处张望。“杯垫？”

他大笑起来。“你真是太像个大人了。我家没有杯垫。”

莱皱起眉。“巴里，你也是个大人。”

“哈！！成功了——我让你承认我不是小孩了！”他向空中挥拳，看到莱下巴缓缓往下掉放声大笑。

“我不敢相信，小红——你还真的赢了我一回。”

“失败的滋味如何呀大冰块？”他得意洋洋地笑。莱坚持叫他各种闪电侠衍生出来的外号，这让他可能是在某天夜里花了大部分时间思考出几个很棒的准备还击用。

但莱微笑着挑起一根眉毛。“噢感觉也不是那么差，就是你要小心留神了——你也知道有句话叫要报仇最好就是冷不防——”

“莱你 **不准** 给我引用星际迷航的台词，我真是太受不了了，每天都要听西斯科背。”

对方轻声笑往后一靠，巴里向他微笑。“好吧。我只是想说，你要当心了。”

“嗯哼。所以你过来是想和我说什么？我想应该不是来聊流行文化梗的吧？”

他没有看漏几分幽默从莱的表情上消失。“我们的分手。”

巴里胸口一紧肠胃一绞。“现在？什么？可是艾迪以为我们真的在谈恋爱而且艾瑞斯正在计划一起吃晚餐，你也 **知道** 如果我们破坏了她的晚餐计划她一定会气死然后来敲你家的门——”

“就是因为这个，小子！这还要去到什么地步？”

随着巴里反应过来，他的话停住了——莱是对的。他们的计划原本是交往一个月说服丽莎，现在已经过了三个星期，而目前为止只有艾瑞斯和艾迪以为他和莱是真的在交往。艾迪事实上还在上班的时候来找过他，告诉他说他和莱看起来就是天造地设的一对，说他替他们 **高兴** 。要不是他在骗艾迪，这结果也不坏。

“我……好吧。”他低头望着自己的手，他能从眼角看到莱，对方再次身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上。“我想我们得让丽莎相信我们在吵架对吧？因为到目前为止我们在她眼里基本上就是全世界最可爱的一对，更别提是和我家里人的四人约会了。”

莱在他身边叹了口气。“对——假装吵架。不能是因为闪电侠有关的事情。我们两个都不能是出轨。”

“也不可以太急，”巴里往下说，“我们想让这看起来好像是在吵架或者是出现矛盾了，没错吧？你能跟丽莎说我们吵了一架吗？”

“当然，吵什么？”

巴里完全想不出来。既然他现在开始了思考，虽然似乎很疯狂，可他们唯一最接近吵架的一次是因为莱跟踪他，而在丽莎看来整场对话都是因为巴里太爱莱了。“你故作姿态的饮食品味？”

至少他的努力赢来一声轻笑。“你那值得批评的护牙习惯如何？”

“我昨天才用过牙线！”

“巴里，你应该每天都用才对……”

“好吧，也许是你用很混蛋的态度说我的工作？出言侮辱了艾迪？”

莱缓缓点头。“那没准行得通。然后因为你替他说话所以我发火了？”

“因为你吃醋吃得太厉害。”

“我才没有吃醋吃得 **太厉害** ，我只是觉得——”

巴里的手机开始在茶几上振动。

“是西斯科。”

莱点点头往后一坐，遭到打断看起来也没有烦躁。巴里接起电话。

“嗨伙计，我正有点——”

“嗨伙计，有人闯入了盖德自然历史博物馆。安保监控刚刚拍到了尖峰人——”

“ **又是** 尖峰人？现在天还是亮的——那地方不是还 **开着** 吗？！”

“一个小时前闭馆了，我猜他不是很想等。”

“明白，我在路上了。”

他看向莱但对方已经在对他挥手道别，于是他没有再说一个字就飞速离开。总而言之，和一个不必为这种事情说谎的人谈恋爱感觉挺好的。

***

在名叫巴里·艾伦的那道红影出门呼啸而去之后，莱恼火地坐了回去。他 **不想** 叫停这个好玩的恋爱约会，他只是 **必须** 这么做，为了他自己的理智着想。总有一天他会不小心去吻巴里。刚才放对方飞奔前他就想这么做。而且莱的自控能力可算不上是传奇级别，他知道自己注定很快就要干出什么蠢事。

_**哔。哔。哔哔哔。** _

这是搞什——莱下意识起立之后才反应过来那是烤箱计时器的响声，然后他想起来——他是在巴里的公寓里。一个人。那小子出去时甚至都没有锁门或者关掉烤箱（然后他还觉得米克是火灾隐患？），留下了他的死敌一个人在他家公寓里做……只要他想做什么都可以，虽然到头来可做的事情也不多。

莱走过去把披萨取出来切好，拿起一片边吃边打量巴里的厨房。和那小鬼以为的相反，其实他对食物的要求没有那么高，只不过惹恼巴里真的很好玩罢了。他大口嚼着披萨，探头看了看浴室、走廊衣橱还有巴里的房间。跨过乱七八糟到处都是的衣服、书本和纸张，走进去看一看他房间的念头很是诱人，非常诱人。但是他按捺住了那股冲动，他忍住只是因为这股好奇是出自私心多过职业病，而他最不需要的就是在这局中局里卷得更深。那绝对和巴里抱怨他跟踪自己没有一点关系。

他注意到客厅里的照片，一张是巴里和艾瑞斯·韦斯特的，一张是两位韦斯特还有艾迪和巴里一起看上去一定是在家庭聚餐。他放下相框回头望沙发，瞄着上面巴里抢到自己身边的抱枕。他耸耸肩坐了下来，把抱枕拉过来垫在大腿上接着打开电视。如他所料巴里有奈飞网账号，莱认为看一下他的播放记录 **真的** 也不能算是跟踪。上面多数都是科幻作品，有几部纪录片——巴里，外星人？讲真？——而他的“为你推荐”上有完整的音乐剧类别。理所当然。

莱努力忍住笑意然后喝完了巴里还放在茶几上的那杯水，抱起这舒服得出奇的靠枕打开了其中一部纪录片——《大脚怪的反思》。那部纪录片又烂又离谱，可他却发现自己一边大笑一边在想巴里是不是就喜欢这类东西——未知之谜。巴里还没回来纪录片就放完了，于是莱放弃继续等他起身回去自己家，离开时带上了门把的锁。既然那小子明显没办法照顾好自己，总得 **有人** 替他操心。

***

家门口重重的锤门声震醒了莱。他向来都睡得浅，但那坚持不懈的敲门声这样下去要把整个走廊的人都他妈吵醒。他怒吼一声翻身下床，一只手拿着冷冻枪大步走向门口，准备把那个觉得天杀的半夜两点锤他门是个好主意的臭家伙冻成冰。

他开门前透过门上的猫眼瞥了一眼，然后——

“你这 **一定** 是在给我开玩笑吧！”他咆哮着甩开门。巴里穿着全套闪电侠制服站在那里，双手分别撑着门框两边，门一开他就脚步虚软身体摇晃，倒向前直到莱用没拿东西的那只手臂揽住他。

“巴里？”

“呃呜唔唔。”他压着莱的胸膛借力站好，接着扶住自己前额试图稳定自己。

“你没事吧？”莱声音里的怒气消退了，取而代之的是他不经常听到自己带上的些许关切。他一只手还在巴里肩上，有些担心他随时会倒过来。

“吃吃吃吃的。”对方有气无力地说，莱松一口气笑出来。这小鬼没受伤，只是饿了？他把冷冻枪丢到门口附近的桌面，把巴里的一只手甩上自己肩膀然后踢一脚把门关上。他帮忙把一身红的男人拖到沙发边，情不自禁注意到指下的制服有多柔软，像皮革一样光滑但质感却又不同。莱想轻轻放下巴里，但对方直接挣脱他的抓握扑通一声摔了上去，立刻就躺下来扯掉头罩。“好饿。”

“嗯哼。”莱努力忍住笑容。把他叫起来的事情世界上还有比这更糟糕的。他踱进厨房，一边拿面包和食材开始做一小堆三明治一边有些希望自己没有把红丝绒蛋糕的面团扔掉。“你打算告诉我为什么你会出现在 **我** 家门口而不是自己家厨房吗？”

他听到沙发上传来一阵抱怨的呻吟。“我家的门锁住了。你是不是锁了我的门？我没带钥匙。”

他没带他的——这个傻瓜。“小子，永远要锁好你的门。”

“呃呜唔唔，等我有精力了我会直接穿过去。”

莱想知道有关穿透物体的事情，也还想了解时间穿越，但暂时他问的是“你回来之前怎么不吃东西？”

“没有想到我的门锁了？”

莱拿着堆满三明治的盘子和一杯水漫步进客厅，看着东西在几秒之内消失。这有点恶心之余又十分奇妙。说真的，他把这些都吃到哪里去了？但巴里只是叹息一声坐了回去，露出笑容拍拍自己的肚皮。既然现在能靠厨房透出的灯光在昏暗的房间中看到巴里的脸，莱清晰地看到了上面的筋疲力尽。他几乎睁不开眼睛，头发毫无疑问是因为跑步全撇向一边，面容疲惫憔悴。

“我可以睡上一百年，”他呢喃，一脸准备好这样干。莱几乎微笑起来但接着，“矮有我和莱你有笔账要算。”

“是吗？最好别给我抱怨东西不够好吃，半夜出现在这里可不会让你享受到美食家服务。”

巴里撑开一只眼睛瞄了他一下。莱还站着，巴里不像有精力从沙发上起来的样子。“谁见鬼的是罗斯科·迪伦？”

莱感觉自己表情一凛。“我怎么可能知——”

巴里凝聚起精力冲他摆了摆手。“他的已知同伙包括了丽莎和米克，你的名字在抹除记录之前应该也在上面。”

操。“巴里，这和你又有什么关系？我以为闪电侠和冷队的身份不该扯到我们现在的事情上？”

莱拿起盘子大步走回厨房，巴里的声音紧跟着他。“和我有关系的 **是** ”莱听见他打了一声哈欠，“是，”第二声哈欠，“他——尖峰人——是个超能人，持有什么科技设备制造了可以轰平半座城市的大炸弹。”莱能听见他在沙发上动的声音。“在我阻止他之前他在用那个威胁州长想推翻他过去的罪名。”

他最后又打了个哈欠，莱整个人在厨房定住，一只手还在盘子上。罗斯科干了 **什么** ？！谢天谢地丽莎没再继续和那个混蛋交往了，什么鬼。他雇佣米克抢水银实验室的时候要的就是那个？

他回到客厅，巴里正大喇喇地摊在沙发上，一只脚挂在一边。

“迪伦现在在哪？”莱问。

“天知道，”巴里闭着眼睛咕哝，“可是他的能力一定会搞得乱七八糟。西斯科捣鼓了……一个什么东西帮忙收容他，但我们必须先把他给抓住。目前至少，我们已经把他的炸弹收回来了……”

莱点点头，倒不是说巴里能看见。他见过罗斯科旋转，个人而言并不想挡在对方的道上，但巴里的确多少是把处理这种事情的大任包揽在了自己身上。

“那么我看不出你为什么需要我插手这件事，小红，你都已经考虑清楚了。”

巴里叹息一声动了动，睁开眼睛提起精神。“别这样，莱，难道你真的想让他炸掉中城？”

莱皱起眉。他知道迪伦的疯狂和自恋强得真有可能干出这种事，他这并非是想帮助闪电侠，至少，不能没有代价。“好吧小子，假定我会告诉你迪伦的情报，我期望得到些信息交换。”

巴里呼出一口气，眼皮再次慢慢往下坠。“唔唔。当然了。”

接着莱下定了决心。“早上。我们可以早上来谈迪伦的事，到时候我也可以想出我要什么信息作为回报。”

看来巴里确实是累极了，他甚至没有争辩，只是嘟囔“好八”仿佛说那几个字都花力气。

“我去给你找睡衣。”

“嚎。”

莱180度转身快步回到自己房间拿出一套上衣和睡裤还有备用的毯子。等他开始往回走向客厅他才意识到巴里这是准备要睡在他家的沙发上，而且是他自己提出让对方留下的。一走到客厅门口他就顿住了。巴里正在扯下自己的制服，上半身已经脱光现在正踢掉自己的靴子。莱定定站在原地看着巴里开始拉裤链然后猛地回过神，走上前清了清喉咙。他可不准备把 **偷窥** 添到自己的坏习惯清单上。

“睡衣。”

巴里停住然后抬起头向他露出迷迷糊糊、看样子差一丁点就要睡着的笑容。“莱，谢谢。”

他把衣服丢在巴里的大腿上，转身要走时对方抓住了他的手腕。他的心脏突然往上一提，转过来看到巴里睡意浓浓地眨巴眼睛盯着他的手臂。“总有一天，你要告诉我那些纹身的事情。”

莱感觉轻笑声在胸中颤动，心里的宠溺满得要命。“巴里，你说什么都行。”

显然是满意了，巴里松开了他的手腕，莱留下他一个人继续换衣服。一个小时之后，当他无法入睡起床去拿杯水喝时，他无意之中看到了年轻人睡在沙发上的模样。他到最后都没有换上睡衣，穿着内裤趴在沙发上，一只手垫在靠垫底下半是抱着半是枕在上面。毯子一半落到了地板上令巴里的背和一只脚暴露在外。他看起来好好笑，但是也很冷。莱微笑起来，双脚情不自禁地走了过去，捡起毯子重新拉好盖在巴里身上。

他的手指忍不住轻轻梳过巴里的头发接着猛地硬生生收回来。他这该死的是在干什么？在过去的某一刻，他愿意付出一切代价令闪电侠在他面前毫无防备，有能力自由进出对方的公寓，在对方精疲力竭时离他如此之近，能够随心所欲伤害中城拥有超能力的英雄。但是现在，低头看着这个微微张着嘴趴在他沙发上睡觉、看起来实在太过柔软的人，他看到的不是猩红神速者。他看到的是巴里·艾伦。

正是在这一刻他意识到就算真的和巴里分手，他可能也彻底完蛋了。

***

咖啡的香味在早上叫醒了巴里。他眨掉眼睛里的泪膜坐了起来。他昨天晚上在自己沙发上睡着了？他的肚子开始咕咕叫，他闻得到培根的味道，听见平底锅发出滋滋的声音然后——

“我这是在哪？”

他四处张望。难道他是在莱的——

“红闪，你醒了？”

听到莱的声音他猛地一回神，在沙发上坐得笔直。昨晚的记忆开始逐渐渗透——和尖峰人战斗，看到了对方的脸然后西斯科在犯罪数据库中找到了吻合记录，追查到对方的下落时正好逮到他想绑架州长，夺走对方的引爆器回收了炸弹。但他没有抓到迪伦而且——

他的肚子一拧响亮地咕噜叫起来。“天哪。吃的。”

他听见莱在厨房里大笑。“巴里，这就来。”

他呻吟一声倒回沙发上。他都不记得他到了莱家，只记得他忙了一晚上之后筋疲力尽，乔必须留下来帮助警方，然后他通过通讯器告诉西斯科和凯特琳他打算今晚就到此为止而且他要把制服带回家。

心里一惊，他又弹坐起来到处张望直到——在那边，他的制服在地板上。他甚至都不记得他把衣服给脱了。接着他低下头意识到——

“为什么我没穿衣服？！”好吧，其实他还穿着内裤，但话还是一样的。

莱拿着一杯咖啡和一盘食物走进屋内，巴里立刻就不在意自己没有穿什么了，但是——

“你不记得了？你当时就开始在我客厅里脱衣服。”

“我才没有！……我没有吧？”

莱嗤了一声。“有一点可以确定的就是，你没有下沙发。茶几上有几件衣服。”

巴里尴尬地皱起脸，但接下来食物端到他面前马上成了头等大事。他几乎是用超速狼吞虎咽掉了盘子里的东西，心里庆幸莱已经回到了厨房，因为盘子在对方再次出现前就已经变得一干二净，莱的手里——

“还有吃的？”

“还有吃的，巴里。”

莱带着笑意把第二个盘子放在巴里面前，于是他还给对方一个腼腆的灿烂笑容接着开始用更合理的节奏吃起了东西。他把毯子围在了腰上保卫自己的贞操（但既然他都已经在莱的客厅里乱扔衣服了那么显然这其实完全不要紧）。这次他放慢了吃东西的速度，品尝培根和薯饼的味道。等他吃完，他对自己胃口的难堪程度几乎比得上难堪自己赤身裸体。

“所以说……我吃得还蛮多。”

“那我知道。还要吗？”

“呃唔……”

“我还做了薄煎饼。”

“天哪感谢上苍。”

莱微笑起来——哇，他微笑时整个人看起来都不一样了。那不是得意骄傲的笑，只是真诚而明亮，毫无保留。但巴里还没来得及把那笑容烙刻在记忆之中对方就转身离开了，于是他举起莱端给他的马克杯喝了一小口里面的咖啡，努力平复上扬的嘴角。接着他拿起茶几上的T恤穿上，因为莱把公寓里的温度调得蛮低。

“谢谢你，”他对着厨房那边喊，“为这一切。”

“小子你也没给我多少选择，打断我的美容觉来讨吃的。既然锁门的人是我想来也算我活该。我还以为是我帮了你一个忙。”

哦对，记忆归位。他想起他半依靠在莱的臂弯里，还有一盘三明治。这还能更丢人一点吗？他的死对头不该照顾他才对。

他还想起了别的一些东西，模模糊糊——

“我问过你尖峰人的事情了没有？”

莱手里拿着一堆薄煎饼和糖浆回来了，巴里开始流口水。

“你问了。我们同意今天早上再谈。我要信息作为回报。”

考虑到他们过去的历史，莱没有借投喂巴里早餐还让他睡在自己沙发上这件事敲诈巴里已经让他有些惊奇，尽管如此其实他也没什么资格抱怨。至少莱最后还是同意了给他情报。“什么信息？”

“时间穿越。穿透物体。超能人。”

巴里戳着一口煎饼快送到嘴里的叉子停在半空。莱双手抱胸站着，巴里不得不再次把视线从那些该死的纹身上拉开——图案和文字的设计错综复杂，符号和渐变的灰色描绘在他的手臂上，向上延伸一直到T恤的边缘，毫无疑问继续去到衣服底下的肩膀——强迫自己的眼睛望着莱的脸看到对方完全面无表情。

“这是你的扑克脸吗莱？”巴里吃完那一口煎饼，注意到莱试图压下得意的笑容。对方没能忍住，接着只是把头一歪微微耸了耸肩。

“你提起过一些非常让人好奇的未解之谜。”

巴里叹了口气，然后——“好吧，你想问我的能力还有其他别的，没问题。但如果我们要这么做，那我也要问无赖帮的东西——我不需要 **那么** 多尖峰人的情报。”

莱眯起眼但是点了点头。“让我去拿我的咖啡。”

接着他们坐在沙发上，巴里慢吞吞地吃完他的煎饼而莱小口小口喝咖啡，两个人来回轮流提问。巴里解释了他怎么穿透物体，他穿越时间的能力——能够回到过去和制造虫洞都说了，因为对方的一系列问题甚至还出乎他意料地把哈里森·威尔斯的事情也告诉了寒冷队长。作为回报，他知道了罗斯科·迪伦是丽莎的前男友，他们在粒子加速器爆炸前曾经交往过，意外发生之后他得到了超能力，不仅能够高速旋转成单人龙卷风而且还智商大涨。他还知道了谁是或不是无赖帮的一份子，听到莱没有把尖峰人当作成员时在心里悄悄松了一口气，因为如果是那样可就有点尴尬了。他很惊讶肖娜·贝兹和罗伊·比佛罗同意了加入无赖帮，但显然凯尔·宁伯斯有别的想法。巴里不遗憾凯尔的事——他是个杀手，而那个人和莱一起工作的念头和这个沙发上坐在他身边的男人，这个投喂巴里薄煎饼还让他睡在自己沙发上、知道他喜欢喝什么咖啡的男人不那么相吻合。

“假如说你以前和迪伦合作过，那你是怎么区分无赖帮的人和任何其他你一起行动的罪犯？热浪这个月就和他作案了。”

莱耸耸肩。“我们有一套准则——一套规定。不杀无辜的人，定期向我报道，我们聚在一起。丽莎说要加入我们有一条规定就是必须要有西斯科起的代号——按她的话来说就是你一定要‘厉害得上了星际实验室的雷达’什么的。”

巴里对着咖啡哼了一声。“你要知道，我们管自己叫闪电小队。”

“那比我想象的要烂多了。”

“这话出自一个管自己那伙罪犯叫无赖帮的人嘴里。”

“想出这个名字的人可是你，巴里。我只是觉得听起来蛮可爱。”

他皱着脸回想起来了。莱站起身舒腰。

“还有什么问题？”

巴里甩了甩脑袋。他一直望着莱衣服上的褶皱，对方舒展身体时衣服恰到好处地向上一折，让巴里看到腹部露出来的那一丝皮肤。

“呃……我想应该没有了。你呢？”

“现在没有。”

巴里也站了起来，跟着莱去到厨房。“我想我该——我的妈呀都这个时候了？”

他上班迟到了，无敌大迟到。他甚至没有听莱说一声再见就飞速冲离了现场穿进自家公寓，换上自己的衣服后就立刻直奔办公室。

***

星期六一大早，莱接到了一个电话。床头柜上的手机在他头边刺耳大响，他看到来电显示时恼火地呻吟一声。

“现在是 **早上** 七点钟，丽丝，你想干什么？”

“唔，就是想知道你是比较喜欢百吉饼呢还是英式玛芬？”

“我——”莱清醒得足以把头从枕头上抬起来。“都不喜欢。你不准过来。”

“嗯哼，那就是百吉饼了。”

“不准，丽丝。”

“你一直在躲我，我受够了。我们今天要搞家庭活动日。我们要去游泳——我让肖娜答应了把艾灯也带过来，连米克都能赶在去干活之前过来吃早餐。”

他 **讨厌** 游泳池而她很清楚。“我不会去游泳，我们也不会搞 **家庭活动日** ，丽丝，我很忙。”

“忙什么？”

莱拉过一只手捂脸。他早就应该知道最好别骗丽莎。除了修整摩托车外他的时间表一片空白。“我和巴里在一起。我们昨晚吵架了。”他真的需要告诉她他们之间闹矛盾了，要不然这只会继续下去无休无止，而这……不能出这种事。“我们今天早上正在解决问题。”

“噢噢噢，大清早和好爱爱啊？”

他只能做做梦。“今天就别来烦我们了，行吗？”

“他现在在旁边是吧？替我说声嗨。希望他觉得百吉饼没问题因为我只给肖娜和艾灯准备了英式玛——”

“丽丝我对天发誓——”

“拜托，莱尼！巴里的事我会帮你的。他可以一起来游泳！不管怎么样，如果你们是在吵架，我怕你会搞砸了。我很快就上来所以赶紧把衣服穿上，我正在停车。”

她挂掉了电话于是他咒骂出声。丽莎真的已经到他家楼下了。他需要打电话给巴里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我跟你们说过丽莎还有很多恶作剧要搞吧。虽然她不知道她这是把莱逼到了什么样的尴尬境地中，但就算她知道了，也只会嘿嘿笑然后继续该干什么就干什么。总而言之，她都已经计划好了;)
> 
> 还有我想在这里谢谢Quitebizarre，是这个大好人想出了这章里的一半点子。你们还可以谢谢Quitebizarre一直不停为我其他文发那些超赞又污又搞笑的脑洞:)


	8. 早餐前的糟糕决定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丽莎来打搅莱和巴里（假装）一起度过的早晨，然后这一天从此开始脱轨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按照东八区时间现在已经是6.1儿童节啦！译者生日/ w \ 来回馈社会庆祝一番！白天还有一次更新！

巴里既暖和又舒服，而且最棒的是，他正在熟睡。考虑到前一天晚上他都紧追在罗斯科·迪伦身后，一直追到凌晨才运用西斯科的装置把他逼到角落拦下了他，这还挺不错的。他终于给尖峰人戴上了手铐，绝大部分功劳都要谢谢莱给他的几个小提示，帮助巴里利用对方的自大引他入套。倒不是说他准备告诉西斯科和凯特琳那神一般的灵感是从哪里来的，不过怎样都好，西斯科的装置安全地铐住了罗斯科转交给警方拘留，然后对所有人来讲这就该说声晚安了。在那之后，巴里想自己有资格睡个……唔，想睡多久就睡多久，可接着，头边刺耳的铃声打断了他的安眠，是——

“泥嚎？”他对着电话咕哝，七分入睡全靠下意识反应。

“巴里，过来这边。马上。”

是莱。他看向时钟。现在是早上七点十五， **星期六** 。

“你疯了吗？我在床上呢。”

“我跟丽莎说我昨晚和今早和你在一起好让她别来烦我，现在她已经在过来的路上了所以小子如果你不在这里——”

“天 **杀的** 。”

巴里嗖地一声下床绕到隔壁门，对方的门还锁着（不是吧莱）。他能听见丽莎的声音自楼梯井底部传来（在打电话？）于是他穿透那扇该死的玩意儿，差一点就撞到了莱身上，对方正从厨房走向门口。

“你到底是怎么——”

“穿过来的。但我想我听到了你妹妹在楼梯里的声音，正在打电话？”巴里没好气地把自己的手机丢上柜台。他能感觉到自己的头发翘得乱七八糟而且依然累得脚步不稳，不过穿门把他弄醒了。

他看向莱，对方正穿着……睡衣。莱穿着睡衣。他穿着条看起又软又暖的睡裤，整个人一看就觉得拥抱起来一定会很舒服，他上身是一件白色背心，向巴里展露出两条完整的花臂还有更多刺青，令他想做一些完全不同于抱抱的事情。某段记忆浮出水面，他想起自己抓住莱的手腕而对方穿着和这一身差不多的衣服，但接着巴里觉察到莱的表情，注意到他看起来心情恶劣而且焦虑烦躁。

“你看起来就像有人往你的脆谷乐里撒尿，男朋友留下来过夜的时候你一般都这副样子？”

“只有妹妹决定早上来打搅我的时候是。”莱的双眼上下打量他于是他努力集中精神，突然清楚地意识到自己只穿着星际实验室的T恤和三角裤。

“总而言之，她干嘛要过来？”

“我一直在躲她于是她决定要来毁掉我的好日子报复。她到停车场停车的时候才给我打电话。”他们听见脚步声爬上楼梯传入过道，丽莎的声音模糊在门外。

“巴里，脱掉那件衣服，这破绽太明显了。”

他低头一看然后——要死。他一秒钟就把衣服脱了下来——“哪里可——”

“我房间——”

他去了又回，把衣服扔进莱的房间，没有多花任何时间环顾四周就嗖地一声折返——等等慢着不行天哪——他站在对方家的厨房里除了内裤什么也没穿。他正准备再次转身去找些莱的衣服穿上，就在这时对方抓住了他的手臂。

“干什——”

“你别为这个揍我——”

他们听见钥匙捅进门锁的声音。

莱带着他们两个身体一旋把巴里压上冰箱，深深地吻他。冰冷的冰箱门贴上背部令巴里吃惊抽气紧接着——天啦救命那是舌头。他没有停下来思考，只是双手绕上莱的肩膀然后回吻，手指揪住背心的布料，莱的双手爬上了他的腰往上摸到背后裸露的肌肤。莱很 **擅长** 这种事，双手坚定有力，每一个动作都透出自信，舌头富有技巧地探进巴里嘴里，压着他的舌头交缠而他差点就呻吟出声。他们才不过吻了几秒巴里就已经弓身向前，想要更多。

门一晃推开了。

巴里的心跳飙高——比现在已经加速的还快——猛地把头向后一抽，断开这个吻。莱慢慢地往后拉，垂下双手落在巴里腰胯上但没有抽走，与此同时丽莎已经开始了说话——

“你们也早上好啊。天哪，莱尼，你知道我快到了的。”

巴里望向站在门口的她，脸颊绯红收回手臂，但是莱还没有后退所以他只能找地方放下双手，最后决定莱的小臂是个安全（并且非常诱人）的地带。“而 **你** 知道我想用今天早上补偿巴里。”

补偿、亲热，他们刚刚正在达成两者其中之一，巴里的脑子特别没用地补充道。难道他们不是该假装就要分手了吗？假装要多花时间和他度过似乎具有反效果。那么深情地吻他 **绝对** 是对……对什么东西，对所有一切具有反效果。

“莱，我还是……”巴里开口说，准备好把莱的手从身上剥下来，并且何止是准备好也许能溜回自己公寓然后埋进最喜欢的靠枕里，崩溃和寒冷队长接吻的感觉有多棒。

丽莎下一句话是对电话说的。“肖娜我得挂了。二十分钟后见？好的拜。”

“丽莎，我说最后一次，我今天早上要和巴里待在一起，不——”

“噢我们 **至少** 可以一起吃个早餐的对吧？”她撅起嘴巴但是这次就连巴里都不信，不过莱还没有松开他的腰胯所以他还困在原地。“巴里你饿了吗？我买了十字路口那边的百吉饼哟？”

巴里的肚子立刻咕噜噜咆哮起来，他能闻到丽莎手上那只袋子里的食物香气。她露出笑容目光锁定在他身上。“小可爱，你忙得都饿了？”

“我，呃……哦天哪该死，”他涨红脸，而莱明显在努力不要为他们编造的性爱看起来 **过分** 得意洋洋。“我要去找件衣服。”他最后决定说，莱放下手臂任巴里大步向着莱的房间往回走。他一边走一边听见他们继续说话，莱正在责备显然顽固不改的丽莎。巴里关上身后的门，接着瘫倒在门上感受过去的那几分钟赶上他。

莱吻了他。而且他回吻了。然后哇哦，他可真的是很享受。但这完全不是他的错因为莱的吻技实在是 **太** 好了，那修长的手指全程都那么令人分心，虽然或许是冰冷但握着他的腰或停在髋上时却出奇地舒服，还有他那双 **手臂** ——那双手臂一直都那么强壮吗？更别提他的躯干了，巴里贴上他的身体时感觉是那么棒而且—— **哦要死** 。

**从什么时候起他开始受到寒冷队长吸引了？！**

可是噢——噢完了。他确实受对方所吸引。他——哇，莱的吻技真的很好。巴里继续专注于那个细节。而且莱真的很性感，特别是他穿西装的时候， **特别是** 他穿睡衣的时候。接待员雷蒙德肯定会嫉妒的。他差点为这念头歇斯底里地大笑起来。莱很性感。那是什么时候发生的事？那把 **声音** 。那些 **手指** 。他真的、真的很想那些手指来到——

巴里低头双手捂脸，狠狠咬住威胁着要逃逸的呻吟。他这下真的彻底、彻底完蛋了。他要怎么瞒住莱？那天晚上之后他已经是泥足深陷——睡在对方家的沙发上，吃早餐， **把该死的闪电侠制服忘在地上结果不得不跑回来拿** （还有哇哦莱为此取笑巴里的时候真好看，一边得意地笑一边评价三聚化合物的质感，而且天哪巴里那时候是不是全程都在和他调情？）。该死，他真的不应该站在对方的卧室里想这些东西。

接着巴里意识到他正在自己死敌的卧室里。在任何其他情况下，这都是件大好事——他会四处找找有没有什么线索能暴露男人的阴谋诡计，看看他是不是真的有一大堆风雪大衣（好吧巴里总而言之还是看了，但是衣柜里只有一件，和几件其他款式的外套挂在一起），然后努力尽他可能查明什么秘密。但是现在，站在房间里不合时宜地顿悟到了自己的心意并且丽莎就在外面的厨房里，他没有再浪费任何时间转而去找些什么衣服套上。他最后选定了一件白色T恤还有一条他完全无法想象莱会穿的红色格子睡裤。那两件衣服穿在他身上都太大了，可是总比什么都没有强。他还把他那件星际实验室的T恤踢到了床底并且注意到了那是一张豪华大床。他现在不需要这种知识。

然后巴里吸了口气，走出去面对那个他绝对 **不能** 想象把自己就近压倒的对象，一起吃早餐。

***

吻巴里是他这辈子最棒也是最糟的决定。最棒是因为这立刻就达到了气炸丽莎的目标，那都是她自己活该，谁让她要来打搅他早上编出来的和好性爱；最糟是因为那个吻感觉真的太他妈棒了，这是个问题。他一直努力在不干出任何惊人蠢事下应付他们的调情和古怪的状况，但接着那削瘦的人几乎是赤身裸体地在他怀里，反应比他预料的还要更加热情激烈——他真的没有料到巴里会有任何回应，更别提是这样急切——莱非常肯定自己刚刚犯下了致命错误。因为现在他满心只想把自己妹妹踢出去然后继续他们未完的事情，只是那不会成真，因为只要丽莎一走，巴里也会离开，没有了观众就没有了理由留下和莱亲热。

莱皱了皱鼻子努力把那个古怪的念头推到一边，果断地拒绝一边听丽莎情深意切地取笑他一边对着咖啡机撅嘴。他无视妹妹的讥笑问道：“你不是该和米克还有艾灯一起来的吗？”

“还有肖娜。她等一下就到。”

莱点点头——肖娜·贝兹现在时不时会来当艾灯的保姆，自从米克开始接更稳定的工作想为小家伙过得安稳一点，这安排越来越常见。“然后你们要去游泳池？”

“而且你也一起去。”

“我再说最后一遍，我 **不会** ——”

“我给你买了泳裤——”

“你知道我 **讨厌** 游泳池，丽丝，你到底想耍什么把戏？”

“我？我只是想见见莱你啊，鉴于你 **这个月放了我三次鸽子还一直不接我的电话** 。”

好吧，他确实没法反驳。不对，他能的，他正准备开口，而就在这个时候——

“我是不是闻到了咖啡的味道？”巴里回来了，顶着羞怯的笑容迈进厨房，莱的胃古怪又有趣地微微一颤。巴里看起来 **好可爱** 。他正穿着莱的衣服，套在他削瘦的形体上显得太大，头发乱糟糟但是在笑然后——

莱有个严重的大麻烦。那个大麻烦的名字叫巴里·艾伦。

“当然是了，洋娃娃。”丽莎替他回答，莱意识到自己正在盯着看于是猛地移开视线，与此同时丽莎从碗柜里取出一只马克杯。莱不打算放跑任何一个气她的机会从她手里夺过杯子，给巴里倒了杯咖啡接着亲了亲巴里的脸颊，把杯子递给他。令他大感愉快的是，巴里没有瑟缩而是露出温暖又害羞的笑容，尽管丽莎不可能绕过莱的背看到那个表情。

“谢天谢地，”巴里嘟囔，喝了一小口。“你这么早就弄醒我，我至少得喝上两杯。”

他宠溺地笑了，心里知道自己已经是死无葬身之地。“我会给你再泡几杯。”

“你们两个真是甜腻得恶心，”丽莎在他们背后给自己倒了杯咖啡，她一边继续巴里一边尴尬地低下头，“莱尼你得把你的好运气分给我一点。我需要我自己的宅男科学家用来宠。”

莱翻了个白眼，倒不是说除了巴里以外还有谁能看到，接着跟在她后面走进餐厅帮忙布置早餐。

两分钟以后，米克走了进来身边带着脚步拖拉的艾灯。他可能该给巴里预警一下。

“斯纳特，”米克咕噜。莱还是没能搞清楚朋友称呼自己的规律，到底什么时候他是‘斯纳特’、是‘莱’还是对方当时乐意用的任何称呼——米克就连名字这种基本的东西都能前后不一致。“这谁？”

“米克，来见见巴里。他是我男朋友。巴里，这是我的好友米克·罗伊。”

中间停顿了一下，他几乎都能感觉到巴里紧张起来然后——“这不就上次那个用怪怪的表情看我的小子吗？”

巴里和莱两个人同时看向米克，然后巴里一脸认真严肃地眨眨眼接着记起来了——“你是那个触发了消防警报的家伙！”

莱不得不极力忍住自己的爆笑。

“是那个小子，米克，幸好我没让你和他打架。其实我该谢谢你才对，我得到机会把外套借给他扮大英雄。帮我赢得了一次约会。”

“挺好。”

丽莎翻了个白眼。“米克，洋娃娃，你们应该站在我这一边。我们都在生气莱尼躲我们，还记得吧？”

那么她 **确实** 是拉拢了米克来帮她破坏莱的一天。

对方只是耸了耸肩。“我来是为了免费百吉饼。”

莱和巴里终于坐了下来，米克走向他们然后艾灯放声尖叫。莱听到这声音皱起脸而巴里则是吓得一弹，丽莎和米克惊讶地抬起头，可是小姑娘已经奔向了巴里——“恶莎 **公主** ！！”

莱噗地一声突然笑出来，看到巴里如同受惊的小鹿般不知所措的表情笑声变得更低沉也更难控制。她跑到他的椅子边，大家还没来得及拦住她她就大声要求“飞高高！”。莱还在笑个不停，然而丽莎和米克两个显然非常困惑。但是巴里已经抱起了艾灯让她坐在大腿上，露出困倦的笑容仿佛他把一屋子的无赖帮都给忘记了。

“好像我确实是答应了要给你唱一首歌呢，嗯？”

“嗯哼！你能不能再唱嘛？”

“雪人还是放手吧？”

听到自己还可以选她睁大了眼睛，莱对她露出微笑然后抬头看向米克。“巴里之前在走廊碰到我们。他会唱她喜欢的那部冰雪电影里的所有歌。”

“哼。”米克坐了下来，凝视着自己兴高采烈的女儿决定‘雪人’——不管那是什么意思——是她想听的那首，于是巴里清了清喉咙开始唱歌。丽莎高高挑起双眉但莱只是露齿一笑，他已经非常了解巴里的声乐风格，部分原因是对方就算知道了莱听得见后依然没有停止在浴室里唱歌。他们坐着倾听，巴里的注意力和声音全集中在艾灯身上直到一首歌逐渐终了，然后她再次尖叫起来。“再来！再来嘛！”

“艾灯，小甜心，”丽莎对她甜言蜜语，“记得要说‘请’。”

她敬畏地吸了口气，样子夸张过头，再次开口时莱觉得可能心都要化了。“ **请** 再来好不好？”

巴里笑起来抬头看了周围一眼，撞上莱的视线一秒接着那几乎夺走了他的呼吸。巴里露出绚烂的笑容，毫无保留放松自在地坐在他将来的敌人中间一起吃早餐，而艾灯在他的大腿上蹦来蹦去。莱内心某处深深埋藏的那一面 **想要** 这个，想要——

“我最好快点趁她分心出发去干活。”米克用餐巾纸擦擦手指接着大口喝光杯里剩下的那点咖啡。他绕过桌子亲了亲艾灯的额头，眼也不眨就随随便便凑近了巴里，莱在旁边想神速者会不会觉得陷入这样的状况很古怪。莱从来没有打算要让这些事发生，但现在也真的不可能回头了——‘回头的路也是同样使人厌倦’诸如此类的。（注：莎翁剧《麦克白》台词。）

在送米克离开后，他回来看到艾灯还坐在巴里大腿上，哼着歌在桌子上玩玩具车，而丽莎和巴里正在讨论——

“游泳？”

“我们今天打算去游泳池，准备一家人去游泳。我只是想你没准会乐意加入我们。”

噢不。丽莎眯起眼，对着莱的方向得意一笑然后——

“我 **超爱** 游泳！”巴里抬头看到莱的表情，“我是说——我不知道我能不能去，我有计划了，和，呃——”

“哦乱讲！”丽莎大声说接着莱知道完蛋了。他不该让他们单独相处哪怕一秒。“我知道你和莱今天原本计划要干另一种水平运动”——巴里已经开始结结巴巴语无伦次，莱花了一秒钟欣赏对方有多容易慌张失措——“但我保证我们会在泳池玩得很开心的。莱尼特别 **热爱** 游——”

“我讨厌游泳，你清楚得很。”他咬牙切齿地说，抓起巴里的杯子大步走向厨房去重新斟满。

“唔，我不知道我该不该随便跟过去。我是说这是家庭活动那我——”

是的，他完蛋了。丽莎在甜言蜜语说他们有多 **欢迎** 巴里一起来，反正艾灯的保姆也会加入他们。

“噢，她有个保姆？”

莱叹了口气开始倒咖啡，心里清楚自己已经输了，接着——等等，糟糕。贝兹，她随时就要——

**咚、咚、咚**

——到了。

绕过大楼门禁对躲猫猫来说从来都不成问题。

丽莎和巴里还没来得及站起来，他就警惕地走了过去开门。她会不会认出巴里？

“贝兹。”

“斯纳特。”她漫步绕过他走进门，他瞪着肖娜喝了一小口巴里的咖啡。啧，没放糖。他和肖娜一直在友好竞争谁才是艾灯最喜欢的保姆——然而假如他们放松大意的话，巴里很快就会篡夺他们两个的宝座了。

“躲猫猫姨姨！”

哦对，糟——莱急忙走过转角进入餐厅，准备好看到肖娜及/或巴里陷入恐慌。相反，他拐过弯然后——

“哎唷 **你好** 啊，这个帅哥是哪位？”肖娜脸上带着贪婪的灿烂笑容对着巴里抛媚眼，莱几乎咆哮起来。

“我男朋友。”

她一惊然后双眼视线在莱和巴里两个人之间来回打转，看到了他们身上的睡裤。“啊，哈哈，懂了。不错啊，斯纳特。”

“ **躲猫猫** 姨姨！飞高高！”

肖娜很快就恢复了镇定，开始绕着桌子走准备去抱起艾灯，丽莎再次尝试让她先说声‘请’，而巴里只是抬起头看莱就好像他有点不知道该怎么办。莱把咖啡递给他，然后轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀。

“亲爱的，你真是一刻都不让人无聊。”

***

不知道为什么——而他现在仍然不能 **完全** 确定——巴里的一天从满心期待能够睡个好觉变成了和寒冷队长、金色滑翔者、热浪的女儿还有躲猫猫一起去游泳池。他违抗了一切可能的理由来到这里，在这个距离最近还有家庭游泳时段的游泳场外踏出莱的车子。他回了一趟自己的公寓换上泳裤并打包了一套准备换的衣服、毛巾还有其他需要的东西，任由丽莎拉他一起出发。她和肖娜带着艾灯开另一辆车，所以巴里和莱得以在开车的路途中闲散地聊天。原来在巴里搬过来之前莱已经在这片地方住了一年以上，他喜欢打冰球看冰球赛，是楔石城联队的球迷。巴里解释说他比较喜欢足球，然后显然这件事非常好笑。

“小子，让你上场踢绝对不公平。”

“我——喂，我在闪电之前就喜欢足球了。”

莱的轻笑声仅仅变得更深。“这就是你的解释？我知道你二十几岁，但是巴里，你不用为了你的能力故意喜欢冷门的东西啊。”

他的下巴往下掉。“你还知道冷门这个词？”

莱瞥了他一眼。“你要知道，我是个罪犯，不是个死人。”

是没错。是没错。 **虽然如此** 。

接着他们走进游泳场大楼追上丽莎和肖娜，这时候他才注意到莱有多容易笑出来。巴里多少以为他是个无论如何都波澜不惊的人或者每时每刻都在邪恶地暗自高兴。但是在私底下，他似乎总是对别人或者其他事情轻声发笑，或是因为巴里直接大笑。考虑到寒冷队长总喜欢开（阴暗的）玩笑并把一切都变成游戏，这也不太令人吃惊，但他还是没有料到对方会这么友善而幽默。

走进更衣室开始把自己的东西放进储物柜时，巴里还在沉思这个不协调之处，然而却意识到——天哪救命莱在脱衣服。巴里来的时候已经穿好了泳裤，准备了一套替换的衣服打算从水里出来后再穿，但莱穿着牛仔裤，这就是说——

“我马上就回来。”巴里恰好在莱正脱掉上衣的那一刻转过了身，对方身上的所有纹身突然展露在外然后 **不行不行** 。巴里发觉自己走向了小便池，至少这是个便利的逃跑借口而且在进游泳池之前是个好主意。但是接着他就洗好了手跟着莱去到进泳池前的冲洗喷头下，目光完全不敢看向对方。巴里努力了，他真的有，但莱踩进了他对面的喷头下，不看简直就是 **不可能** ，他的视线不停瞥向莱，瞥到水流蜿蜒爬过他的身躯、他的肌肉、那些 **刺青** ——

“看到什么你喜欢的了吗，巴里？”

他的眼睛猛地一抬对上莱的目光。他实在是 **太** 过明显了，喉咙一紧接着才勉强说出一个安全的答案。“你的刺青。它们好特别。”

它们的确是，巴里现在能看到了，莱的花臂纹身从手腕一直去到肩膀，上面的图案设计已经无数次令他分心，不同元素交织在一起，包括了一把枪、一只乌鸦、一张女人的脸还有更多。他左胸上的一行字下面还有颗骷髅头，正好在心脏上方，右腰上有一列扑克牌，顶上是一张方块杰克。

莱低头看看自己的身体然后抬头。“我可能该提一提的。”

巴里眨眨眼，他们现在都走出了各自的冲洗喷头。“为了掩护？是啊，大概。丽莎估计会以为我已经见过了。”

“巴里，你确定你不要等到我们的新婚夜？”

他不高兴地皱起眉。“假如你一直是那个态度没准就要。”

在那之后他们走进了公共区，莱领先几步走在前面于是巴里注意到他的背上还有另一个刺青，是一个花样滑冰运动员。他歪过头盯着看，莱停下来的时候他差点就撞上对方。

“那帮女孩子是要搞到天荒地老。我们去热水浴池吧。”

巴里咽了口口水点点头，非常努力不要太用力紧盯着莱的身体。取而代之他跟着对方来到热水浴池，早上的这个时间只有他们两个在里面，游泳池也才两三家人陆陆续续下水。莱坐在边上，只有脚和小腿泡在水里。

“拜托，莱——别告诉我是因为泡热水浴对你来说不够 **酷** ？”他露出灿烂的笑容，莱挑起一根眉毛但嘴角牵起饶有兴致的半笑。

“我懂得欣赏热，我只是更喜欢冷。”

“就只有你是。”

他们放松了几分钟。巴里舒展身体向后靠去，张开双手搭在热水浴池两侧，头往后一仰叹息一声。“不过，感觉真不错，我应该多来一来，跑了那么多步……”他的肌肉开始松懈下来，感觉温暖又舒服，他闭上眼仰起头，发出满足的声音。

莱挤出好像噎到了的声响，然后清了清喉咙。“看来那帮女孩子出更衣室了。我的脚太热，走吧。”

巴里睁开眼眨了眨，随着莱突然转身走开从水里起来跟在他后面，遗憾地把热水浴池抛在后头。

“莱尼蜀黍！”艾灯跑向莱，却令肖娜迅速教育她不要在泳池边跑步，小女孩转向莱求援的时候他摇了摇头。

“不，艾灯，你要听肖娜的话。不许跑步。”

“我在她那个年纪的时候总是跑来跑去，”巴里微笑着在一边说，“甚至在我走路之前就会跑了。”

莱看上去一副准备要说些什么的样子，毫无疑问是想开什么糟烂的玩笑，但肖娜突然插进来邀请他们一起去儿童泳池和艾灯玩。丽莎立刻就说她和巴里要去深水区看一看。他耸了耸肩跟着她走，没有错过莱在转身去陪艾灯之前对着丽莎的背皱眉。说实话，巴里有点点失落，因为儿童泳池里有个大大的海盗船橡皮游乐场让小朋友在里面玩，看莱假装海盗王或者别的什么和艾灯一起玩一定很有趣。

“怎么了，丽莎？”他问道，在她下水之后滑入了泳池，因为刺人的水温打寒颤。

“噢，巴里，没什么特别的。我就是想找个机会在没有莱盯住我的时候了解了解你。”

对喔。他差点就忘了她不知道自己就是闪电侠，忘了她不知道他们目前为止已经不仅仅是见过两次而是见过许许多多次。他在水里踩水而她在一边游泳，几乎是优雅地在水中滑翔，他默默在心里夸奖西斯科给她起的代号真是恰如其分。

“要在游泳的时候聊天可有点难。”他提出，已经很想开始潜入水中在水底游泳，而不是单纯在这里确保不会搞砸任何谎言。他还没有认真在水里测试过自己的速度但是突然好奇心起，虽然他并不可以尝试任何太好玩的东西或者是光天化日之下在家庭游泳池里乱来，特别是无赖帮的人都在附近。也许他可以说服西斯科和凯特琳安排些什么做点测试。

“也没有那么难，”丽莎开始仰泳于是巴里跟着照办，一踢泳池边追上她，努力保持从容别太过兴奋。“莱尼跟我说你们两个吵架了？”

他姿势一变直立浮在水中，双手梳过湿漉漉的头发。他想起他们在沙发上要假装分手的对话，那感觉像是几百年前的事情了。“对，嗯。他对我朋友艾迪的态度很混蛋——艾迪是艾瑞斯的未婚夫。”

“他说了什么？”

“我们四个人一起去了约会——”

丽莎在水里手忙脚乱了一下，打了会儿水接着翻身直到她和巴里一样直立，一边踩水一边把脸上滑出马尾辫的发缕拨到一边。

“你刚刚是说 **莱尼** 和一个 **警探** 去四人约会了？”

“我，呃——他没有提到那部分？”巴里望向儿童泳池，立刻就看到了莱正接住从亮黄色滑梯下来的艾灯，和她一起哈哈大笑。他强迫自己的注意力回到丽莎身上。“是有这么一件事。我们去打保龄球了。”

她咯咯笑起来。“保龄球？拜托——拜托你告诉我你们有留下图片证据。”

巴里发觉自己露出灿烂无比的笑容。“下一次吧。”

“小可爱，我可不会忘了你这句话的。”

该死，在巴里受到邀请和他们一家人去游泳并且和他妹妹笑着聊天时，假装和莱吵架并且准备分手真的好难。他在水中游动，几下划向浅水区好让自己可以站在水里，花点时间思考。

“嗯还是挺好玩的，那次约会，但是莱和艾迪相处得不太好。我想我也料到会这样，但莱全程都在吃醋。”

丽莎拧了拧马尾辫上的水。“嗯哼，不奇怪。他是真的喜欢你，巴里，而且你又不是没吃过醋——是吃谁的醋来着，那个接待员？”

巴里觉得自己的脸在发烫。他当时不是 **真的** 吃雷蒙德的醋，他只是……生气了而已。“但我举止可没有那么混蛋。”

丽莎一脸怀疑，然后……好吧。他是有点吃醋。但那是好事，对吧？如果他表现得有点混蛋的话，也许她会以为他其实不够好配不上莱？

“莱尼只是需要打消疑虑，巴里，仅此而已。他需要知道就算他表现得不好，就算他不如你以为的那样圆滑，你也一样喜欢他。”

她的语气仿佛这甚至对她来说也是个未解之谜，巴里几乎皱起脸。他要后悔曾经用圆滑这个词形容莱直到世界末日。他很确定对方只是在等待最完美的机会提醒他自己曾经这么说过。但是说真的，他确实是圆滑，或者至少是别具一格，那一身刺青——巴里 **真的** 不介意再近距离看一看，最好是回到他家厨房里继续第二轮早上那不管算什么的事情，或者是在他房间里，或者是在浴室里而水流再度滑落他的胸膛或者——巴里赶在自己的念头完全失控前抑制住自己。

“好吧。唔，我会记在心里面的——‘让莱打消疑虑’——除非你有更具体的——”

“我还以为你绝对不会问，”她向他绽放出一个大大的微笑，直到那时巴里才意识到这是个圈套。他在想他到底是什么时候落入了她布下的陷阱。大概今天早上踏入莱公寓的那一刻他就中招了。

“我，呃唔——”

“莱尼今天真的需要你在水里帮帮忙。”

“他现在就在水里啊？”巴里的语气疑惑，冲着另一边点点头。在那边，肖娜正轻轻地向艾灯溅水，而莱在拿水枪准备给小姑娘用来反击。

“噢当然，在儿童泳池里。但他是不会踏进这个池子一步的。”

巴里眨眨眼。“这和我打消莱的疑虑，让他放心就算他不酷我也喜欢他有什么关系？我是说圆滑？”

丽莎宠溺地看了他一眼。“都怪他，现在几乎不可能不讲那些糟糕的双关语了对不对？但是亲爱的，这和打消他的疑虑完全有关系，因为也许 **你** 能够教会他某件我努力了很多年也没成功教会的事情。虽然那是他自己坚决不肯学。”

“而那就是……”

“怎么游泳。”

“莱不会 **游泳** ？”

“我连狗爬式都没看见他用过。”

“那真是——那是人身安全隐患。他至少要会 **基本** 的东西！我们居住的城市就在一条有大水湾的河旁边！我们有码头！我真不敢相信他不会——而且他还不肯学？”

当巴里从游泳池里出来去找莱时，丽莎不知怎地竟然能够同时看上去既像天使一样无辜又笑得像一只柴郡猫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我爱这一章。巴里突然清楚地意识到自己 **真的** 受莱所吸引，接着就好像不能控制住自己的胡思乱想了（说一声，下章车祸得更厉害）。接着就是艾灯和米克， **肖娜** （终于！），还有丽莎进一步恶作剧。但是虽然我很爱这章，下一章我更爱，下一章的所有功劳都是Bealeciphers的。说实话，我现在还没写玩下一章（最近我都在写雪花……）所以可能要等多一会儿，但是我可以向你们保证绝对好笑。
> 
> 哦我要说明一句，这不是罗斯科·迪伦最后一次出场。如果是的话就有点太轻松啦。;)
> 
> ps：那句‘回头的路也是同样使人厌倦’是《麦克白》的台词（我也不知道为啥我一直写莱时不时引用莎士比亚名句）。意思基本就是想走回头路没有意义，你只能往前推进。
> 
> 译者：  
> cool既是酷也是凉的意思，这个蛮基本的我就没有特地备注……


	9. 意外与雪糕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴里失手一滑然后人生永久改变（不他完全没有夸大其词，这绝对不算。他也绝对没有以尺寸取人，真的没有）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天的第二次更新，大家食用愉快！！儿童节快乐XD
> 
> 事前科普：  
> 《 **金凤花** 姑娘和三只熊》：美国童话， **金凤花** 姑娘在森林中闯入三只熊的家，来到一个房间里，桌子上有三个碗里面有食物，有三把椅子。她喝完小熊的粥，坐坏了它的椅子，最后在小熊的床上恬然入睡。后来三只熊回来了，发现曾经有人来过。最后他们发现了床上的 **金凤花** 姑娘， **金凤花** 姑娘被惊醒后求得原谅，并且再不敢擅自进入别人家。
> 
> 还有奈飞网就是鼎鼎大名的Netfilx！

看到巴里大步流星走向——讲真超级赞的——海盗船游乐场时，莱表情惊讶。

“巴里，你的样子不像是准备来玩‘海怪和海盗’。”他皱起眉说。莱在海盗船比较低的一层上，正蹲在台阶附近所以他其实是在抬头看巴里。一时之间，莱手里的小玩具船夺走了他的注意力，令巴里从自己的目标中分神在想这个游戏到底要怎么玩，但他重新集中起精神。

“我们可以晚点再玩。现在，我们有些东西要学。”

“学？什么——”莱望了他身后一眼，巴里稍稍转身刚好看到丽莎正一边笑一边挥手，拿着几个玩具走向他们。“丽莎跟你说了什么？”

巴里绷紧下巴。“你知道你不能游泳这 **隐患** 有多大吗，莱？你知道中城附近有多少水体吗？加上你的生活方式？迟早会有人把你丢进河里。”

莱怒目而视表情硬冷，但巴里这一次并不打算退缩。他童年一直都有上游泳课，更别提还有小时候的夏令营了。从小到大别人都一直教育他会游泳挺重要的，以防万一。

“这不在讨——”

“抓到你喽！”艾灯尖声咯咯笑跳到莱的背上，像只海猴子一样巴在上面。一开始 **噢** 了一声之后莱换上海盗一样的邪恶笑容，伸手到背后开始挠她痒痒。

“哦你才没有，你这小海怪！”

她咯咯咯笑然后哈哈大笑，在他想把她卸下来的时候踢他的手，于是莱停了下来回过头露出奸诈的笑容看向她。“艾灯，你想玩点好玩的吗？”

“好呀！”

“你看，他——巴里？——他是最坏最坏的海盗。他的船是海里最快的船，总是能从海怪手里逃走。但你猜怎么着——他现在站在水里了。”

“哦莱那根本就——”

太晚了。艾灯从莱的背上下来然后蹦下海盗船游乐场矮矮的台阶，哗啦一声跳到水里涉水冲向巴里。水才刚刚到他的膝盖但是却过了她的腰，于是他放弃投降，坐进水里半是生气半是好笑地瞪了莱一眼然后假装要逃出海怪艾灯的魔爪。结果原来游戏的规则很简单，那就是艾灯想挠谁就去挠谁的痒痒。几分钟之后他才从可爱的怪兽手下获救，丽莎一边用她拿过来的那套美人鱼玩具吸引艾灯的注意力，一边向巴里投去一个意味深长的眼神。他咬紧下颌。游泳课。

在巴里咬紧下颌之前，莱正带着意外温暖的微笑凝视他，接着对方皱起了眉。他站起来向莱伸出一只手。“我们要去游泳。”

莱瞪着那只手，自己从浅水中站起来。“我们不去。”

“要去。丽莎的指令。”

莱翻了个白眼。“不干。”

“我会教你的。”

“我不需要别人 **教** ——”

“如果你不知道怎么游的话就需要。”

“我讨厌游泳。”

“你到底有没有尝试过？”

“我原则上讨厌。”

“你是不是连踩水都不会？”

“我知道游泳的物理原理。”

巴里发出气恼的声音。“你是我男朋友，我只是想为你做点贴心事确保你不会淹死。只要你愿意，我们站在浅水区里多久都可以，但你一定要跟我一起去那边的泳池。”

莱瞪着他，他们互相比赛瞪了足足一分钟然后对方闭上眼睛侧过头。“站着。浅水区。仅 **此** 而已。”

巴里趁莱还没看到他神采飞扬的灿烂笑容赶紧转身，快步走向水温更冷的大泳池，打了个寒颤滑入水中。

“我估计你会喜欢这边——这里的水冷死了。”

莱在他身边下水，水深刚到他们两个的腰部，他似乎完全不为寒冷所动。“温度没什么，我不喜欢的是要潜进水里。”

“你不用完全潜进水里也能游泳。踩水就更不需要了。”

巴里转过头看他，然后注意到莱绝对是一脸不舒服，皱起眉几乎在撇嘴。

“莱， **没事** 的。我不会逼你潜水或者做你真的不愿意的事。好啦，”他涉水靠近莱牵起他的一只手，拉他走向水更深的地方直至水面升到他们的胸膛。“现在我要开始踩水了，好吗？如果觉得不舒服你可以向后退，但我要你看着我的腿。”

“巴里，你不用像对小孩子一样跟我说话。”

“ **你** 也不用不好意思自己不会游泳。”

“我没有不好意思。”

巴里翻了个白眼然后开始踩水，手臂把身体向外一带稍稍远离莱。“看？一点也不难。”

“我没有说这 **难** ——我肯定我办得到。我只是不想动。”

巴里向他溅了一把水，莱一脸恼火接着表情坚决起来，抬起手来到水面，一边瞪着巴里一边开始动起来。游泳课持续了几分钟，巴里不停鼓励而莱仿照巴里的动作开始踩水，当巴里不小心靠得太近时他们双脚偶尔会撞到一起。

“看来你已经会了。试试向前游怎么样？”

“不干。”

就这样他还说巴里顽固。

“踩水的时候你也是这么说的。来，走到泳池边吧。”巴里先游向前，等莱在水里走过来直到他们都在泳池边上。“在这里学很简单的——这里的水一样够浅随时都能站起来，但是又可以抓住泳池边踢水。”

他演示了一遍，在水中潜游直至动力消失，接着得意洋洋地站起来双手抛向天空。“噔-噔！”

“没兴趣。”

他叹了口气，游回去站在莱身边，水面刚刚没过他胸膛。“我引导你怎么样？”

“引导？”

他转身拉起莱的两只手。“像这样？我背向池底倒后游，你可以就这样让我拉着你，愿意的话就踢水。你只需要让你的身体浮起保持水平。”

莱挑起一根眉毛。“巴里，我蛮肯定如果我在你身体上方保持水平，别人会叫我们赶紧去开房。”

“我——那不是我的意——莱！”他急得满脸通红然后莱得意一笑，看起来很是自满。但是他没有放下莱的手。“你是要和我一起试试，还是要这样拖延下去？”

那句话抹掉了他脸上的贼笑。“行，巴里。你要是真的那么想的话，就像只拖船一样拉着我吧。”

他确实很想，也这么做了。这比想象的难，难的不是要拉着莱，而是不要和他缠在一起。一边拉着莱一边靠自己的双腿带动两个人向前意味着他们的肢体接触比他预料的还要多很多，勉勉强强才避免缠到莱的脚。他尝试了几分钟之后站在到脖子那么深的水里，莱跟着他也站住。

“也许这行不通。”

“就跟你说了，小红。”但莱一边踩水一边依旧放松，所以他好像并不是很介意。他还是一副只是在忍受这个迁就巴里的样子。

“不如这样吧，我们继续踩水，然后我教你怎么从踩水变成向前游？”

莱叹了口气。“你真是意志坚定。”

巴里点点头然后他们又继续开始踩水，莱这一次很快就抓住了动作要领。“对，现在你只需要调整身体的角度——不是那样，那是向后游，你的角度得向前。你这样又只是站着了。”

“站着向前移动看起来更简单。”

“相信我，并没有。这儿，就让我——”巴里移进了莱的空间，一只手搭在他的肩膀上借力让自己立在水里，“现在看看我是怎么让脚在后面浮起来的？”

他无视自己的上半身正倚向莱。他们今天早上都已经接过吻了，近距离接触又不是什么问题。

“看起来不太舒服——为什么会有人想脸朝下泡在水里？”

“你不用把脸放进水里，看，只要移动身躯，就像——”他一只手伸向下想移莱的腰，对方随之挪动。巴里抓着莱肩膀的手一滑，湿漉漉的手扑通一声掉了下来，他的双脚一闪然后一头栽进了水里。他伸出双手抓住莱的小臂和泳裤前面，接着巴里站了起来，一边吐水一边开始放松双手，却突然意识到他还抓着——

他的双手闪电般飞速猛地一抽，脸上通红透亮差点又摔回水里——“我靠我的天哪完了要命对不起卧槽——”

他刚刚在握着莱的——他的——哇靠那是他的——但那个好——

“巴里，”莱正在，他居然在轻轻笑，居然在大笑，明显是在笑巴里。“冷静。你滑倒了，我不会怪你的。”

“我——我刚刚——我是说我不该——我刚刚摸到了你的——”

“我是你男朋友，记得吧？小小的抓老二意外也没什么。”小小的，噢不，那可不是 **小小的** 意外一抓，这是……这是很 **大** 一件事好吗。很大的——巴里双手梳过头不让头发继续把水滴进眼睛里，抹掉脸上多余的液体控制住自己。

“对，对。我就这么……”他大略向丽莎和肖娜的方向挥了挥手，眼睛睁得超大。“对不起。”

他看得出莱几乎还在大笑。“知道了。这是说我逃过一劫不用再上这个游泳课了？”

巴里僵硬地一抽点头然后开始在水里走穿过泳池。那好大。那是软的而且是在冷水池里然后还那么大。他发觉自己在想那个到底有多大，硬的时候又有多大，突然庆幸水这么冷。不，去他的，就算是在冷水里，他还是需要游一阵子才能退出泳池。今天就是场灾难。他现在知道了吻莱是什么感觉。他知道了当他们身体贴在一起时莱双手触碰他的肌肤会是什么感觉，知道了他的身躯看起来是什么样子，一身刺青还有那肌肉，水流蜿蜒而下。巴里在泳道里加速游泳。那没用。他现在永远都会知道莱的老二是什么样了，不管是软还是硬，他可以从这里开始想象推断。

巴里意识到他真的是，实在是，非常特别……这下要挨操了，他已经彻底没救。只可惜他完全不可能和真正意义上的“挨操”沾上什么关系。即使是经过了早上的那一吻，到这一刻他才意识到自己有多想。可是，哇，他真的是很想。

最终，当身体终于冷静下来之后巴里放弃了在泳道里游泳，去坐在女孩子那边和艾灯一起玩。丽莎宣布她已经在泳池玩腻了。莱正坐在肖娜旁边和她低声交谈，无疑是在说些什么见不得人的邪恶事迹，但巴里现在甚至都没法怪他。紧接着大家开始了收拾东西，莱提议他们一起去吃雪糕，艾灯高兴得不得了。

“雪——糕——？”

丽莎牵着她的手低下头向她微笑。“只要你当个乖孩子而且在我替你梳头的时候不闹别扭。”

她们慢悠悠地晃进了女士更衣间，艾灯已经在抱怨她的头发，然后天哪惨了。巴里现在正跟着莱回去男士更衣间，这也就是说没准他可以亲眼看到那个了。那个老二。 **那个** 老二。那个 ** _老二_** 。那个绝世大——老天爷啊，他已经开始在自己的脑里像疯子一样胡思乱想个不停了。

巴里急急抓起毛巾走进带浴帘的冲澡隔间，勉强在走过去的路上不看向莱，不在他听到莱走过他的隔间时转身。他把水温调成冰冷然后努力重新恢复镇定。这不是时候。绝对不是时候。他需要他的沙发还有抱枕然后躲在自家公寓里一个人崩溃。他需要在自己家的浴室里而不是呆在公共泳池好让他可以压至少三根手指进入体内然后——

这不是时候。

他真的好想看一看。

他真的需要把握一下。不是那个把 **握** ——天哪。从什么时候起他对莱的迷恋重得都不能够像个正常人一样运作了？

巴里把脑袋凑到喷头冰冷的水流下，原地不动直到自己的脸发麻。但是他不可能永远躲在冲澡间里，于是他关掉水卷起自己的泳裤拧干，一只手拎着然后把毛巾围在腰上。接着他高高昂起头走回自己的储物柜擦干身体拿衣服，坚决不许自己的视线乱飘。他的心很纯净，一切想法都圣洁无暇。直到他看见莱。直到他看见莱裸露的臀，看见对方正弯腰穿上一条黑色内裤。然后他的想法再也不圣洁了。莱的臀看起来真不错，就和巴里想象他的老二会是什么感觉一样棒，假如他们真的——

在内心的某个小角落里，巴里在想人有没有可能同时死于过度性奋和羞愧难堪。这就好像是压抑了整个月的 **一切** 都抬起了头。抬起。天哪。要死。你要镇定，艾伦。冷静。从容。冷冰冰。

操他大爷的该死。

他大步走到莱旁边打开储物柜门，虽然对方现在已经穿上了衣服但巴里还是把门隔在两人中间挡住他。接着他急匆匆地套上衣服让自己没办法多看莱一眼，非常勉强才没有用上自己的神速，但也就是非常勉强而已因为那真的很有诱惑力。现在一切都好有诱惑力。

“巴里，你要去吃雪糕吗？”

哈，他做得到的。对话。正常的，实际的，对话。“去嗯。”

“你没事吧？”

他正坐在长凳上穿袜子。“很好。我很好。完全正常。”

莱挑起一根眉毛但什么也没说。巴里努力抗争但还是一败涂地脸红起来。

***

莱很高兴能离开泳池。他基本上讨厌一切和公共泳池相关的东西，特别是游泳。他不喜欢潜入水中，除了在水里扑腾努力不溺水之外什么也没学，而他也不是很有耐心面对挤满吵闹小孩的地方。这也是他们选择一大早就来到泳池的原因之一，这个时候还没有太多大人小孩来游泳。

他 **不** 介意的是看到半裸的巴里·艾伦站在进泳池前的冲洗喷头下，直勾勾地欣赏莱的身体。这小子实在是太明显了，但是 **该死** 。要是莱能够确定对方有兴趣就好了，他的良心可没有强到不乐意往他们正在做的这件不管算 **什么** 里加点性爱。但接着巴里居然有胆子在热水浴池里往后靠，几乎是呻吟了一声，闭上眼睛向后舒展修长的脖颈。操，光是看着他莱就要硬了，那副样子慵懒又放松，情色又对自身的魅力毫无自觉。

在那之后，丽莎的阴谋诡计让莱有些火大，她毫无疑问是要为不知道什么事情报复他，但是看到最后的结果他差点就想谢谢她。巴里确实无愧于红闪这个昵称里的‘红’字。他颇为肯定现实生活中没有任何人脸红时能够一直红到胸口，但接着那小子一个不小心在泳池里抓到了他的下体，然后他看到对方千真万确连胸膛都染红了。这真的没什么大不了——咳咳，除了现在他能够想像巴里的手握着他的感觉了——不过巴里一副羞耻难堪至极的样子。这搞笑死了，他真的很想拿这个逗对方玩，但他甚至都不需要动手。他只需要 **看着** 巴里，巴里就会脸红。莱挺肯定要是他有超能力，那么一定会是让巴里·艾伦脸红。如果真是这样，其实还不 **太** 坏。

尽管如此，当他意识到巴里正赤身裸体、腰间只围着条毛巾站在他隔壁时，那也并不理想。莱套上衣服，虽然不看眼角边上暴露的肌肤完全是不可能，但还是努力想别开眼。天哪他太——谢天谢地这小子穿衣服动作很快。

然后他们去往大堂和那帮女孩子碰头，莱终于又能呼吸了。肖娜正抱着艾灯，小姑娘在泳池里玩累了，莱立刻就提出要把她接过来。贝兹身为一个‘成熟’的大人冲他吐舌头，于是莱翻了个白眼。“随你高兴。”

丽莎和肖娜跟在他和巴里身后，五个人一起走向不远的雪糕店，一路上都在聊肖娜的课程还有课上得怎么样。肖娜不停想问巴里问题，他是不是还在上学然后就是他的职业是什么，在巴里告诉她自己在中城警局工作后又进一步询问细节，一直问到莱一只手揽上巴里的腰回过头瞪她。今天比较凉爽所以巴里穿了件外套，但莱并不介意，手舒适地搭在上面。

“我就是想 **友好** 一点而已，斯纳特。”

“贝兹，这有点友好过头了。”

“你男朋友有个翘臀不代表我就要对他发动攻势，冰-凤-花。”

丽莎嗤了一声，巴里在莱身边夸张地重重叹息一声。

“金轰花？”

“她知道金凤花？”巴里半侧过身问道，丽莎抢在莱之前回答。

“哦巴里，她知道 **所有** 和偷东西以及金子有关的故事。”

“慢着，他知道你们两个是干什么的？”肖娜狐疑地瞥向巴里，莱不喜欢那神色。

“他知道。这不是问题。”

“知道名号还有——”

“他 **知道** ，肖娜——”

“就连那个——”

“全部都知道。”

“好吧， **天** 哪，冷队。”

“莱，铁腕统治啊？”巴里在莱身边窃笑，于是他手往下一挪去掐这小鬼的屁股，反正显然肖娜横竖都在盯着看。

“ **喂** ——”

“雪——糕！”

肖娜皱起脸然后放下突然扭来扭去的艾灯，小姑娘指着花哨的独立雪糕店招牌上同样花哨的大甜筒。莱爱这个地方。这家店有种 **格调** 。更别提他们提供三十二种口味，其中他最爱的几个还有不含乳制品的品种。他们开始跟在女孩子们后面走向点餐窗口。莱的手又回到了巴里的腰上。他绝对是在赌运气，但至少目前为止对方还没有用手肘捅他的腰抗议。

“这地方好难看。”巴里抬起头看着那个招牌然后宣布。

莱忍不住瞪他一眼。“有些人的品味真是不敢恭维。”

“我品味不错好吧！”

“这话是从一个有空就会看大脚怪纪录片的家伙嘴里说出来的？”

“慢着你怎么知道——不可能。莱，你现在还偷窥我的 **奈飞网** 账号了？！”

他皱起眉。“你知道你把我 **一个人** 留在了你家，既无事可做又不知道你什么时候回来吧？”

“我——哦不是吧，回到家之后我是不是会发现我家的烘焙用品都不见了？”

有人清了清喉咙，莱反应过来轮到他们点单了。他放下搂着巴里的手，没有错过小鬼头在他放手的时候扁起了嘴。

“反正也没有人会用，还不如让我拿走。”他转身面向柜台后面站着的年轻女人，努力显得没有平时那么吓人，表情换上笑容。“麻烦要一个香草椰浆雪糕甜筒，加彩虹糖碎。”他转向巴里，“你要吃什么？”

“彩虹……糖碎？”巴里明亮的笑容咧得太大了，莱真希望自己能翻个白眼，但这只令他嘴角开始上扬。

“小子，赶紧点一个甜筒就是了。”

曲奇雪糕双球甜筒，不太令人吃惊。他们拿着甜筒加入那帮女孩，在小公园里找了张野餐桌坐下，看着肖娜推艾灯荡秋千。现在这个天气吃雪糕有点冷，但对莱而言完美至极。

“那么巴里，你万圣节有什么计划了吗？如果你有空的话，我准备带艾灯去讨糖果。”

莱警觉起来，瞪视坐在对面的妹妹。她明明知道 **他** 万圣节已经有计划了。

“啊——呃其实我整晚都要工作。警区万圣节的时候要调动所有人手，因为那天晚上我们会接到大量报警电话。绝大部分都是青少年搞恶作剧，但万圣节也会有些真正的疯子跑出来，所以我们还真不知道那天晚上到底会怎么样。”

丽莎露出同情万分的笑容，告诉巴里他这是在为城市服务，并且“我肯定你那天晚上会有一大堆事情要忙让你四处奔走。”

“噢，当然。不过也没有那么糟糕，如果我要留在警局，大概会看一部大脚怪的纪录片——这可不仅仅是个疯狂的传说，莱你知不知道有多少目击……”

巴里一直往下说，但莱并没有听进去。他正盯着自己的妹妹，她一边大笑一边反驳巴里的几个论点。四处奔走。奔。她不可能——

“啊小心，巴里你的雪糕要滴到外套上面了！”

“诶—— **噢** ！”融化的雪糕沿着甜筒流到了手指上，为了不让液体继续往下滴巴里伸出舌头舔过指节和甜筒然后是雪糕，一口气舔到最顶端——

哇巴里的舌头可真是够长的。莱绝对要下地狱了。但他却没办法挪开视线。还有巴里吃雪糕的时候真的 **需要** 每一下都舔那么长而且舔得那么色情吗？他们正在小公园里，这种样子实在是太放荡了——

“唔看来不管你们是在吵什么，现在都已经圆满解决了。不过我真有点后悔打搅你们早上滚床单，再多看你们互相视奸一分钟我就要受不了了。”

“什——”巴里猛地扭过头看向丽莎，途中雪糕蹭上了他的脸，莱好想把那舔掉。他又吃了一口自己的甜筒想扑灭欲望。那没什么用。

丽莎只是来回看看他们然后摇了摇头。“我以后再也不要和你们两个一起吃雪糕了。”

***

莱（和巴里）勉强算是毫发无伤活过了下午剩下的时间。他们开车回去莱的公寓，一路上陷入半是筋疲力尽的舒适沉默，巴里偶尔会说一说今天如何玩得很开心。莱基本上就是累了，而且他还没有准备好去细想今天过得怎么样。他不仅让闪电侠知道了他不是很会游泳，还让对方知道了肖娜除了工作以外私底下也会出现在他身边，这到底是好是坏他还不想思考。但他寡淡简短的回答一定是在某个时刻让巴里意识到了什么，因为等他们在公寓停下车时巴里已经不停向莱投去担忧的目光，而到了他站在自己公寓门前时，巴里甚至真的伸出手碰上了他的手臂。

“嘿，莱？”

他垂下视线看看对方落在自己手臂上的手，接着对巴里挑起一根眉毛。“什么事红闪？”

“不会有事的吧？我今天跟了过去？我是说，你今天早上打电话叫我过来的时候，我也不知道还有什么别的事可做，然后丽莎就提议了。”

啊，对，早上。哇今天真是够漫长的。“没事，巴里。是我想骗丽莎把你扯了进来——对象是她我早该聪明一点才是。你还好吧？”

“嗯，”他笑得就好像他是真心的，“我玩得很开心。”

“那就好。”

“哦——那提醒我了。和艾迪还有艾瑞斯喝酒的事，下周三或者周四？她还没告诉我日期，我们要看看艾迪的值班怎么安排。”

“告诉我一声就行。那是万圣节之后，我应该有空。”

“你想在万圣节做什——”

“这你就不用担心了。”

“ **莱** 。”巴里在安静的走道上靠近他嘶声说，莱站直显出全副身高。

“我说了，小子，这你就不用担心了。”

“我对天发誓我要是抓到你——”

“你就怎么样，逮捕我？那在丽莎眼里可不太好看，闪电侠把我丢到你工作的警局里——见鬼，甚至连你的好兄弟艾迪都不准备逮捕我。”

巴里挫败不已地呻吟一声。“我真是不敢相信你。”可惜那呻吟在莱耳中听起来就像是他想在另一种情况下听到的声音，因为他现在真的需要集中精力争辩。但巴里已经冷静了下来，一边摇头一边后退。“天，好吧。只要你别犯傻或者做任何逼我在中城警局面前出手之类的事就行，好吗？”

莱皱起眉。“巴里，我不是 **傻子** 。”

“好极了。我现在一点也不想应付自己男朋友要去坐牢这种事。我已经有艾瑞斯的婚礼要忙，乔还一天到晚向我发牢骚抱怨艾瑞斯的婚礼还有她要嫁给艾迪，就好像我 **不是** 她的伴娘似的。两个魔术师都还在逃，而我猜你是不打算告诉我马克·马登最近的一系列抢劫行动到底是想干什么了……”

“不太可能。”

“对。所以没错，我手头上的事情已经够多了，求你别毁了万圣节。”

莱叹了口气。“就是一次小活计，巴里，我不会冰了半座城。”

“好吧。”巴里看起来一副还有话要说的样子。

“怎么了？”

“呃……这有点怪怪的对吧？不过……谢谢你？还有注意安全。我说万圣节会有疯子跑出来的时候我是认真的。”

于是莱忍不住微微一笑。“明白了。巴里，你也是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 这章献给Veganpunkers / Bealeciphers，因为其实这都是她的点子。
> 
> 还有，这是跌撞携行，不是雪花，所以你们不用担心有人会在万圣节里受重伤。至少，不会是‘人’，没准是‘物’？
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这两章翻得我也好想去游泳……


	10. 极之靠谱的真相大炸弹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中城迎来万圣节，对所有人来讲这都是个好玩的节日……除了闪电侠。

丽莎一脸无趣地挑拣店里的服装。这是一家临时为万圣节而设的服装店，而考虑到现在是31号的早上，她 **也许** 是等到了最后一刻才来挑选。但她觉得这要怪工作还有忙着为她以前偷到手而现在又穿腻了的珠宝设置安保措施，更别提她还要照顾艾灯并留意她哥哥和闪电侠荒唐的恋爱关系，她才不管莱愿不愿意让她插手。

她低哼一声，拇指滑过一套白雪公主装。她要穿来哄艾灯，不是出席任何派对卖弄性感。她原本甚至没有打扮的计划，但肖娜听到丽莎提起时异常愤慨，所以现在事情已经不受她控制，除非她先给自己找一套服装否则绝对会沦落进什么可笑的衣服里。丽莎投降，从架子上拉出一条裙子。这不是《冰雪奇缘》的衣服——尽管艾灯要打扮成艾莎——但至少这是迪士尼公主之一。

丽莎转身走下通道，正巧这时候另一个女人走过拐角进入非性感女性服装区。她们两个站住对望了一秒，对方眨眨眼。

“丽莎——”

“艾瑞斯·韦斯特。”

唔。这可真是不方便，但是丽莎可以装乖，也许还可以在这里搜集到什么把柄。“见到你真高兴，艾瑞斯。”她露齿一笑。令她高兴的是，艾瑞斯换上了一副假笑，似乎愿意奉陪。

“丽莎，你来挑服装？”艾瑞斯拍了一下掌，丽莎立刻就认定这女孩大概比她朋友巴里·艾伦更有杀伤力。知道这点真不错——那小子显然需要别人来照顾他。

“我知道我知道，最后一刻才来，”丽莎叹了口气，装出一副被卖了的表情，“但你也明白的。”

艾瑞斯迈进通道。“你要去派对吗？”她问道，瞥了一眼护士装然后皱了皱鼻子。

“不，要陪朋友的女儿出去玩不给糖就捣蛋。”

“噢，听起来真不错。我要一个人去公司派对。”艾瑞斯翻了个白眼微笑起来，就好像丽莎能明白笑点是什么似的，哦——艾瑞斯的父亲、未婚夫和挚友那天晚上全部都要工作。

“哎呀，那就别让我留住你了。”丽莎动身要走然后假装回想起什么，仿佛那不是她主动聊天的目的。“啊，还有，艾瑞斯，我能不能说多两句？我真高兴听到巴里和我哥还有你和你伴侣一起去约会了。我听说你们去了打保龄球？”

艾瑞斯竟停下来翻看海盗装的手看向她，脸上带着近乎真心的微笑，那笑容远远没有那么冷若冰霜。“啊，对，我们前不久去的——其实还挺好玩。要知道我从来没有想过那两个人会这么相衬，但是事情似乎解决得挺好。”她说话时咬了咬唇，丽莎的眼睛盯着看。不管有没有杀伤力，她说谎的本事都不比她朋友巴里强，丽莎心想这一定是成长在好警察而不是坏警察家里的后果。现在该查清楚韦斯特小姐在隐瞒些什么了。

“噢，我真是特别同意，想想看他们截然不同的生活方式——莱尼的 **业余** 活动还有和执法部门之间的恩怨，再加上巴里的职业。真是让人吃惊的一对。”

“对。嗯，如果你不介意的话。”她走向通道的另一边来到女巫服装旁，丽莎微笑起来，心知不管这是什么她已经把艾瑞斯逼到了末路。

“对，抱歉，我也不想打扰你的。啊，但如果你能帮我个小忙就好了，你可不可以替我给巴里带句话？”

艾瑞斯绝对带着一丝狐疑看向她，但丽莎只是微笑并努力让笑容看起来很温暖。“如果他今晚到处跑的时候碰上莱尼，请一定要告诉他别太生气？”

艾瑞斯没有犹豫、没有翻白眼甚至也没有叫丽莎别提她哥哥的坏毛病，取而代之她狠狠眯起眼急匆匆迈步靠近，如果丽莎是其他人她一定会觉得艾瑞斯这样子几乎算得上吓人。“到处跑的时候碰上莱？巴里这样一个犯罪现场调查员，为什么而且怎么会到处 **跑** 碰上寒冷队长？”

啊。好吧，艾瑞斯显然比莱或者巴里聪明，只是根据一点文字游戏就这么快识破了。“哎呀，鉴于他是个犯罪现场调查员——”

“你是不是 **知道** ？！”她压低音量嘶声说道，老实说她的样子比丽莎想象中的愤慨多了。至少，这向丽莎证明了艾瑞斯知道自己好友的另一重身份，所以这还是挺不错的。她放弃耍花招，得意洋洋地坏笑起来。

“为什么这么问，亲爱的，难道你真以为我有那么蠢？我早就弄清楚了巴里那个小小的秘密身份了。怎么，那是个问题？”

艾瑞斯的脸非常好玩地一变，从愤怒换成震惊接着是惊恐最后爆笑起来。她千真万确是在大笑，一边傻笑一边努力讲话。“噢，哦不。哦我的天，那真是太妙了。你知道。你早就知道。而他们不知道你知道，对不对？”

她冷静了一点看到丽莎困惑地摇头，然后又扶着衣橱支撑身体爆发出另一轮笑声。尽管丽莎只能认为游戏要结束了——因为艾瑞斯肯定会告诉巴里她已经知道——但她显然是漏掉了什么东西，因为这真的没有 **那么** 好笑。

“哦丽莎，你完全不知道那两个傻瓜一直在密谋些什么。你知道多久了？”

“唔，从我生日那天起，莱尼把我介绍给他的男朋友巴里。”

“我的 **老天爷** ——”艾瑞斯又忍不住了，她是真的笑得流出了眼泪，一边喘息一边低声说“他们好蠢，他们好蠢啊”。

“艾瑞斯，我到底错过了什么？”丽莎也想笑但是越来越气恼了，她好讨厌不知道笑点在哪里。

“噢，”艾瑞斯摇了摇头，一边擦掉眼泪一边轻声笑，“请告诉我你有空一起喝杯咖啡。这事太精彩了，一定要好好详细说。”

***

“你这是在 **耍** 我吗？”

“百分之百是真话。”艾瑞斯对着她的咖啡笑。

“那两个 **笨蛋** ！”

“我就说嘛！”

“他们为什么不直接告诉我真相？！”

“就是！”

“这简直就像是他们单纯想找个借口假装谈恋爱乱摸对方！”

“谢谢！没错，丽莎，巴里告诉我整件事情的来龙去脉时，我 **就是** 这么对他说的！谁特么会 **假装** 和别人谈恋爱啊？世界上哪有这种事！总之除了电影以外没有。”

“我走进去的时候他们看起来这么沉溺爱河，艾瑞斯。莱在微笑而巴里在和他调情——”

“请你一定要告诉我——你走进去的时候他真的在舔莱手指上的鲜奶油？”

“哦那真是太色情了，我差 **这么一点点** 就直接转身回去了。我还以为他们就要在厨房地板上开搞。”

艾瑞斯爆发出一阵笑声。

“他们是怎么撑到这么久的？！”丽莎忍不住问。这 **必须** 是真的，必须是。否则那天早上他们绝不可能那样接吻、搂抱还在厨房里看起来这么过分甜蜜可爱，而且——“我们去游泳那天早上巴里在莱的公寓里——如果这是假的，他是怎么穿着内裤跑进去的？”

“巴里只穿着内裤出现在莱的公寓？”艾瑞斯听到这个新发展睁大眼睛。

“是啊，就上个星期的事！我邀请他一起参加我们的家庭游泳日了。”

“噢 **哇哦** 。我是说，我猜他应该是用神速溜进去的，他就爱干那种事。”

对，超能力。丽莎差点就忘了。“唔嗯，好吧。但如果他们 **没有** 睡在一起，那他们就真的该。你都没见过他们互相视奸的样子——”

“噢对的我见过，”艾瑞斯摇摇头，“我们打保龄球的时候他们真是 **超让人受不了** 。”

“保龄球？亲爱的，我和他们呆在同一个游泳池里，更别提我事后看着他们一起吃雪糕了，我发誓从那次之后我再也没法直视彩虹糖碎了。”

艾瑞斯想到这个念头皱起脸。“好吧，你赢了。但是你看，巴里和莱明显互相喜欢，而既然你 **早就知道** 了，他们完全没道理不真的谈恋爱！我的意思是，我已经说这是真的了，但我觉得他们还在自我否认。”

丽莎皱起眉摇摇头。“不，这行不通的。他们要是知道我知道， **对** 他们来讲就没有了理由继续在一起，而他们显然就该在一起——他们毫无疑问就是一对恋爱中的大笨蛋。他们不能知道我知道了，要不然他们会分手的。”

“但是为什么？我们都同意他们爱对方。”

“可是艾瑞斯，他们和我以为的不同，还没有想清楚这个闪电侠和无赖帮的事情该怎么办。假如他们没有了理由继续下去，有什么能保证他们不会试图一刀两断？巴里是人民公仆和闪电侠，因此和我哥哥谈恋爱只会让他的生活变得更复杂。”她停下来皱起眉，因为说真的，这是真话，她半是以为艾瑞斯会立刻揪住这一点，突然在那帮男孩子为什么应该继续交往的问题上改变心意。丽莎很高兴看到她没有，她仅仅是摇了摇头。

“自从开始这团混乱之后，巴里比我这么多年来看到的还要快乐。他又唱起了歌开始大笑，好好完成工作，外出并享受一段好时光。不知道为什么，莱真的很 **适合** 巴里。而且……”

“而且……？”

“而且巴里真的需要放手前进了，放下某个他已经执着了太久的人。他看上去就像是终于走出去了，像是他 **真心** 投入到了和莱的这段关系里，不管那是真是假。我不认为他会希望如此轻易地失去这段感情。但你是对的，如果莱想断掉，我不认为巴里有自信为之抗争，至少现在没有。他可能会开始思考到底为什么不可能行得通。我的意思是，显然他甚至还没有告诉我爸，或者是他在星际实验室里的朋友，所以如果莱要终止这件事，他会认为现在大家还不知道，是仓皇逃跑的最好时机。”

丽莎盯着她而艾瑞斯回望。“艾瑞斯……你是不是在和我想同一件事情？”

艾瑞斯慢慢点点头，脸上绽出一朵微笑。“你觉得——我想我可以说服巴里告诉我爸他在和莱约会。我有一个天衣无缝的办法。”

“而我能让巴里在我哥其余的生活里越卷越深，让莱想分手的时候更难放手，不可能清清楚楚一刀两断。”

艾瑞斯灿烂一笑。“好吧，我有些点子。”

丽莎往后一靠啜饮咖啡，脸上缓缓拉出一个明亮的笑容。“我也是。”不知为何，以某种疯狂的方式，她现在正密谋着要为她哥哥和他男友——早就 **已经** 在一起并且相爱的男友——做媒人撮合他们。至少，有句话她可以替巴里说：他让莱的生活——连同丽莎自己的一起——变得有趣太多。

***

万圣节是场彻头彻尾的混乱。和他告诉丽莎的相反，巴里那天晚上其实不用值班，但闪电侠却绝对没有放假。两位魔术师终于又出现了。那是当然的了，巴里生气地想，他正横跨城市呼啸奔向西斯科告知他的地点。他们又侦测到了魔术师的南瓜灯炸弹，这次天杀的是出现在 **小孩子** 的派对上。他们没有任何懊悔之心。到目前为止还没有人受伤，他们一广播地点巴里就及时赶到南瓜形炸弹旁。这很可能就是要让他跑个不停然后趁机实施 **真正的** 诡计，不管那个诡计到底是什么——他们还没公布，只是在阴森森地倒数。

在搜索炸弹的间隙他还接到全市各处的呼叫，在路上阻止各种琐碎罪案还要阻止欺负人的大孩子抢小朋友的糖果，基本上快把自己累死了。他可能有也可能没有窜到敞开门欢迎玩‘不给糖就捣蛋’的屋子前，从站在门口非常困惑的老太太手里拿糖果吃然后疾驰飚走，努力维持自己的新陈代谢。

夜晚还没过半他已经累得筋疲力尽，但巴里透过通讯器听到凯特琳的声音派他前往下一个炸弹的位置。显然那个炸弹藏身在中城艺术美术馆里，准备好把满是无价古董的特殊藏馆炸飞。馆内正在举行关于各个年代死亡仪式的万圣节特展，原本那天晚上有项活动，但是由于大楼明显出了问题在最后一分钟取消。结冰的水管爆裂淹没了街道，电力线路冻住导致整栋楼和街区都停电，所以至少没有人在里面可能会受伤。即使如此巴里还是冲进了场地，把速度加到最大直到他能感受到神速力在体内流窜，直到他穿透大门奔上楼梯，进入特殊藏馆然后——

“ **莱？** ”

“ **闪电侠？** ”

“你在这里干什么？”巴里的眼睛扫视房间，但是视线落到了莱手上的小塑像上，而——

莱——不，当他全副武装的时候他是寒冷队长——收起冷冻枪然后对着巴里，对着闪电侠，露出半信半疑的表情。“小子，你以为呢？ **你** 在这里干什么？”

巴里关掉通讯器的麦克风，这样西斯科和凯特琳就不会听到这场对话了。

“我来这里不是要——好了我们没有时间争这个了。这栋楼里有炸弹，而且——”

“有人在吗？！救命！”

巴里听见走廊另一端传来的喊叫，头在莱和音源之间飞速来回摇摆。

“保安，”莱耸了耸一边肩膀。“他的脚困在冰里了，但我 **没有** 伤害他。”

“该死的，莱，这栋楼里有炸弹，你不能就这样困住其他人——那是计时炸弹！”

他嗖地一声离开，走下长廊来到保安身边。

“求求你，救命，是寒冷队长——”

“我知道，等我一下子就好，有个炸弹在这里，我们需要先把你带出——”

“ **炸弹？！！** ”

好吧，他大概不应该在这家伙还困在冰里的时候提到那部分。“你冷静下来就行，好吗先生？”

巴里的制服防摩擦，这意味着他不能利用制服和速度融化包裹男子双脚的冰。取而代之，他抓起保安的警棍开始以神速敲落冰块直到男子可以把冰踢开。这大约花了七秒。

“你要离开这里，马上，然后去呼叫支援——”

“他拿走了我的电话，无线电——”

“好吧快 **走** 就是！”

男子照办了，他一路跑出了大楼，巴里真的没时间去管了。他快为这个对莱气炸了，准备过去狠狠教训他一通——等巴里带他安全离开这里之后就立刻开骂。他奔回特殊藏馆二楼莱刚刚出现的地方，尽管他已经关了麦克风但凯特琳和西斯科还在通讯器里冲着他喊叫。

“巴里，还有十秒就要爆炸了！”随着他风驰电掣奔进藏馆，凯特琳的声音在他耳中回响。

“喂红闪——我想我可能找到了你的炸弹——”莱正站着，一只脚跨出窗户另一只脚还立在馆里，他一只手拿着他的塑像但是正在盯着滚向他的南瓜灯炸弹。它从一口棺材里通过某个看起来很精巧的机关弹进房间，无疑原本是要发射进人群里按时爆炸的。只是现在这个炸弹只会伤到莱一个人。

巴里来不及思考——他猛冲向前抓起炸弹，没时间解除它了，于是他飞驰向窗户把东西扔向空荡荡的停车场，他看到里面只有一辆空车和一架摩托车。炸弹刚越过摩托车上方就爆炸了，把他们两个轰进了美术馆，莱双脚朝天因为引爆的时候他正往回爬。

爆炸将他们抛到了房间的另一头，两个人都微微有些烤焦但巴里感觉还可以，他只是身上添了好几块淤青，特别是在胸膛上，震荡波把他轰趴下了。几秒之后他还在耳鸣，巴里呻吟一声用手脚撑起身体。

“你没事吧？”

“我会活下去的。”莱的声音沙哑，但除此之外他似乎没有什么大碍。他正躺在地上，护目镜撞掉了而冷冻枪在他几米之外。巴里站起来走过去，伸出手帮他起来。

“我猜这一轮你赢了。”莱抓住那只手任由巴里把他拉起来。

“我就是不明白你为什么不去和艾灯讨糖而是来偷什么东西。”

“这不是随便 **什么** 东西，有位私人买家能让我轻松一晚，来点有趣的追逐打闹就赚上一票。我还以为你会忙着处理你一直抱怨个不停的万圣节骚乱。”

巴里扭了扭肩膀。“说了你也 **不信** 。但你怎么没有带上丽莎和米克？”

莱轻描淡写地打发他，冲着风雪大衣上的焦痕皱眉。“丽莎和艾灯在一起，米克去做安保工作了。你要知道，肖娜其实不太参与这类事情，而且她今晚和男朋友出去了。她才不会为了赚一票错过自己最喜欢的节日。”

巴里哼了一声。“就是说只有你没有个人生活了。”

莱恼火地瞟了他一眼。“然而你却在这里，万圣节的大半夜呆在外面，没有去参加派对而是追着别人满城跑。”

巴里必须承认那一点，他露出一抹微笑。“是救人性命，莱。还有啊，至少我赢了。”他斜瞄着地上的塑像确保莱不会试图带走。

“那只不过替你挽回了一点几个月前斯特拉迪瓦里中提琴的比分。”他走过去捞起自己的枪，把枪插回枪套里然后久久望了塑像一眼，但是没有采取任何行动。

“喂等等，我以为保龄球赛就已经挽回了中提琴的分数。”

“小红你说得好像那真的作数一样。你 **一定** 要让我带你去酒吧打桌球。”

他大笑起来，决心要确保那绝对不会发生。“我可不知道了，如果你教我打桌球，那似乎更像是游泳的事情。”

莱听到后沉下脸，走向窗户。“那你让我带你去绝对才算公平。”

“莱，在爱情和战争里什么都是公平的。”

他停下来，转身向巴里挑起一根眉毛。“是吗？那么红闪，这是哪个呢？”

巴里一惊，心脏不适时地漏了一拍，他发觉自己咽了口唾沫，无法阻止自己的目光向下一闪在刹那间落到莱的唇上。要是对方从来没有吻过他就好了。“这是个平局。”

莱饶有兴致地眯起眼，唇上挂着一撇坏笑。巴里告诉自己别盯着莱的嘴唇看。“多么老练的回答，听着差点就像你现在是个真正的大人了。”

“天天都有用牙线。”

那终于引得男人笑了一声。“好吧，小鬼，随便你怎么说。但平不平局也好，”他望了窗外一眼，“你都欠我一程，该送我回家。”

“你不是有什么逃跑用的车吗？”

莱向他身后的窗户挥了挥手。“我的摩托。你往上面扔了个炸弹，记得不？差不多一分钟之前？小子，就算是你也没有那么迟钝吧。”

“我——靠。我可不要赔钱。”

莱再度发笑。“做梦都不敢。”

“我对天发誓，等我这次抓到那两个魔术师……”他叹了口气，真希望他的头罩已经拉下来，这样他就能用手指扒拉自己的头发了。这真是个漫长的晚上，而夜色离结束还有很久。“但是我得回星际实验室，那两个魔术师还逃窜在外，我必须回去看看我们正在研究什么方法找到他们。”至少凯特琳和西斯科已经没有在他耳中说个不停，无疑正等待公布下一个炸弹。“我不能就这么嗖地一声送你回家。”

“来吧，小子，就花你多少——十二秒？”

巴里冷哼一声。“六秒，顶天了。”

莱说话时的语气只用循循善诱形容。“已经开始数了。”

他翻了个白眼但还是纵容了莱。毕竟，这个男人让他睡在了自家沙发上还投喂他早餐。“好吧，仅此一次。”

他不等对方回答便再度召唤神速力，一切加快。他打横抱起莱然后疾驰回公寓楼，冲上消防通道的楼梯接着把脚步不稳的他放下，一边看着莱摇摇晃晃随后找到平衡站直一边灿烂无比地笑。

“小子，那还真挺是方便的。”

“别客气，”他转身要走然后停了下来，“啊等等，我们星期四没问题的，对吧？和艾瑞斯还有艾迪？他就是那天有空。”

“是的，巴里，我还没有忘记我们的下一次约会，我会清空时间表。”

“好，”他露出明亮照人的笑容。接着他真的必须要走了——尽管他内心深处有什么正在催促他留下，催促他在闪身离开前与莱亲吻道别。那只代表他绝对是时候离开了。“我，嗯，我们晚点再见。”

“再见，红闪。”

***

巴里回到了实验室才整整三秒然后就听到了凯特琳怒气冲冲的高分贝尖叫，他差点就忘记还有这种东西存在了。

“ **巴塞洛缪·艾伦！！** ”

巴里皱起脸，真的捂起了耳朵然后——“ **干嘛？** ”

“你骗我们！”

“我没有——”噢慢着，不，见鬼，他还真有。只是他们怎么会，喔靠了是 **通讯器** 。他们说话的时候通讯器全程都 **开着** ？他低头看向自己的胸膛，然后注意到胸前的通讯器由于爆炸凹下去了一块，一定把莱和他的对话都广播出去了。

“巴里，你 **好久** 之前告诉我们你没有和冷队滚床单！”

“那些关于牙线的话，伙计，我们 **就知道** 里面有些什么猫腻，你和斯纳特两个在嘴对嘴互嘬，就像——”

“我们没有！”他急忙打断他们，一半是因为那不是真的，他们都搞错了；一半是因为他们都没搞错，他绝对有在几天之前和冷队‘嘴对嘴互嘬’，而他 **真的** 开始希望那——

“巴里，你不要骗我们了！”至少凯特琳现在平静了些，但绝对是不为所动。也许有些受伤。

“我没有！我和莱不是——”

“我们刚刚才听到——”

“你管寒冷队长叫‘莱’，哥们儿，拜托，天哪，那——”

“你们都误会了！”

凯特琳恼怒地哼了一声然后重重踏步上前，挺直腰让她娇小的身材看起来异常吓人。“巴里·艾伦，你刚刚有还是没有把莱纳德·斯纳特‘送’回家？”

“我有，但——”

“你有还是没有计划和莱纳德·斯纳特以及 **艾瑞斯还有艾迪** 一起约会？”

“我们有。但那个其实不是真的约——”

“你们讨论这件事情的地点是或不是 **你的** 公寓？”

“是——好吧我明白你们为——”

“你有还是没有把他带回家以便性——”

“ **我靠我的天啊** 我求你千万不要说完那个问题我求求你了。”

西斯科插进来。“巴仔，我们看到了卫星定位，信号直接回到了你的公寓。你不用隐瞒我们的。如果你和冷队想来场躺平探戈——”

“西斯科，不——那是 **他的** 公寓！”

西斯科的下巴掉下来，随着巴里的脑子反应过来他刚刚说了什么室内沉默了一瞬间，接着凯特琳的声音爆发了。“你是说你 **搬过去** 和他一起住了？！这就是为什么你要搬出乔家！？”

“ **不是！！** ”巴里挫败地呻吟一声，双手揪住自己的头发。不不不，不不——“你们——我和莱是 **邻居** 。”

“哦哦哦，那就讲得——伙计 **什么** ？你和寒冷队长是邻居！？”

“ **没错！！** 那就是为什么——”

“所以说你和你的邻居搞上了？”凯特琳对此似乎比对象是寒冷队长更愤慨。巴里发觉自己差点就一边叹息一边点头，为她终于明白过来轻松了半秒钟，然后才——

“不！不，凯特琳，你们都搞错了。我们 **是** 邻居，但那是个非常非常古怪复杂的情况，导致所有事情——”

“巴里你只要说 **真话** ——你是不是在和莱纳德·斯纳特谈恋爱？”

“我 **是** 。好了，是没错，我在和他谈恋爱，但是不，那不完全是一段 **正常** 的恋爱关系，因为我们——”

“我们懂的，巴里。你是闪电侠，他是寒冷队长。但你必须知道我们只希望你幸福快乐。经过和艾瑞斯的那团乱麻，我们只希望你找到最适合你的人。”

“我是，凯特琳。莱让我快乐，”他现在苦苦哀求起来，伸出一只手搭在她的肩膀上。看到她点点头，他才意识到他 **说错了话** 。“我是说——”

“伙计，你以为我们会生气吗？你知道你什么事情都可以信任我们的对吧？”西斯科走过来。“我的意思是我知道冷队很吓人什么的——”

巴里大笑一声。“吓人？不，说真的，他才不。我向你保证，他就像是只什么大得好笑的冰冷泰迪熊。他会烤蛋糕还陪米克的女儿看《冰雪奇缘》，而且——”

“米克· **罗伊** ？”凯特琳大惊失色后退一步，啊对哦，绑架的事情，完蛋。

“呃，对？但是听我说，米克没那么糟糕，他只是有些心理问题，我觉得。他现在正努力为艾灯当个好爸爸，干份稳定工作。她的名字叫艾灯，今年三岁。有时候莱会帮忙照顾她，她真的真的很乖。我还给她唱歌。”

凯特琳似乎震惊得说不出话来，但西斯科永远有话可说。“什。么。鬼。伙计，热浪有小孩？热浪？像是小宝宝热浪？像是……热晕？热中暑？暖浪？”

“西斯科你是不是——你这是在给艾灯想代号吗？”巴里稍稍放松下来，情不自禁发笑，他在想象唱着《冰雪奇缘》的小艾灯得名暖浪，这完全不适合。“兄弟，拜托，至少等到你和她见面吧！”

“见面——我什么时候能和热浪的小孩 **见面** ？”

“我不知道，兄弟，你要是了解和无赖帮一起度时间能发生什么事你一定会觉得超神奇。那天我最后和丽莎竟然还有肖娜·贝兹去游泳了。啊对，这提醒我了！西斯科，我觉得你和丽莎可能真的有戏——”

“真的？！”

“巴里！你不要鼓励他！”

“喂！如果他可以和一个邪恶的斯纳特谈恋爱那为什么我不能——”

哦 **靠** 。巴里差点就忘了他们还不 **知道** 。“你们等等，我不是 **真的** ——”

“但那是另一回事，”凯特琳怒视西斯科，然后转过来看向他。“丽莎、罗伊和躲猫猫——巴里，你意识到自己是在和一群罪犯度时间吗？”

“我在和 **无赖帮** 一起度时间，凯特琳，那是不同的。他们已经不再伤害别人了，说真的，他们半数时间里就像是一群傻兮兮的小朋友。而且我不会停止和他们战斗，我和莱已经说好了没有任何事情会改变闪电侠和冷队的交锋。你们今晚也看到了——我阻止了他偷走美术馆里的那个塑像。”他挺起胸膛说道，他的语气有点太自豪了，这他知道，因为他特别满意他们是怎么想办法处理了那件事，高兴于这结果比那该死的中提琴好多了。

“但是既然你在乎他，你要怎么和他战斗？”

“我，呃，”他 **确实** 真的在乎莱，“我想那关乎信任还有——”

电脑终端发出哔哔声把他们全都吓得跳起来，提醒了他们自己身在何处还有正发生什么事。西斯科首先跳了过去。

“我们有下一个炸弹的线索了，巴仔——警方情报说炸弹正在接近在一家位于第五大道和布莱班克街交界的酒店，里面正在举行化装舞会。”

他闪身而去。


	11. 缓缓搅拌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴里和莱各自开始意识到事情开始变得有点太过真实，而他们都不知道该怎么办。

离开星际实验室后，巴里那天晚上剩下的时间都在追逐两位魔术师。当他终于在差不多凌晨四点抓到他们时一切总算有了回报，然而他自己却困在了一个南瓜灯炸弹里面，原来那就是他们的绝招。事态千钧一发，巴里非常勉强才在炸弹连同他在内爆炸前穿透出来。他差点就 **没能** 成功，当时已经太饿太累，而且炸弹壳体里面不够地方让他起跑。要穿透比门板还厚的物体他仍然需要助跑，但他却困在狭小的空间里只能原地振动。尽管如此凯特琳和西斯科在通讯器的另一端鼓励他、强迫他集中精神，于是他闭上眼睛想莱，想他们接下来和艾瑞斯还有艾迪的约会，想他不能失约、他一定要安全离开这里。 巴里最终勉强做到了，他有点震惊。把两个魔术师移交给警方后，巴里认定他需要睡 **很多** 觉，而且他可以早上再来应付凯特琳和西斯科以为他和莱是怎么回事。同理还有他自己的感情，因为一时的迷恋是一回事，可是想着莱帮助自己穿透物体又是另一回事了。

他明天早上再来担心这些吧。

巴里拖着身体回到家，勉强撑到自己的床上就马上倒下了。他需要一个 **假期** 。不幸的是不可能有这种事，因为他一大早就接到电话要回去上班，分析从魔术师的炸弹上搜刮集合的证据——星际实验室早就着手了，尽管辛格已经联络了西斯科，中城警局还是要他参与这个案子。雪上加霜的是他最后甚至加班到很晚，多亏了万圣节大乱案件堆积如山，因为就算是闪电侠也不可能在万圣节阻止中城里的所有罪案，尤其是他还得对付两个疯狂炸弹魔。

到了晚上，巴里开始哀叹自己的不走运。今天本该是他的休息日，他一直计划要在这个日子洗脏衣服而不是工作一整天。他讨厌在星期天晚上洗衣服，因为楼里的每个人似乎都会在那个时候洗，巴里讨厌不得不坐下来等。

他去到洗衣房，看见所有洗衣机都有人占用后呻吟一声，接着决定他的脏衣服可以再等。打扫屋子也可以等，他看了看成堆的文件纸张和水池里的盘子这么想着。超速清洗的话这就是小事一桩，可他连那也不想干。取而代之，巴里决定他需要些日用杂货，至少那可以让他离开自己的公寓，不必看到周围的脏乱。他在想自己为什么不继续在晚上购物了。巴里现在几乎都只在早上上班之前去，那个时间其实真的很不方便。

逛了四条过道正在比较各种麦片的时候，答案来到他身边。

“直接两种都买吧，巴里，反正我们都知道你一天之内就会吃光。”莱的声音听起来低沉而讥讽，巴里连头也没摆，只是呻吟一声垂下脑袋。

“当然的了。”

“没料到今晚会在这里见到你，”莱主动说，巴里终于抬起头看过去。对方推着一辆正经的购物车，里面装着各种各样的东西和肉类，一袋面粉——他已经把他从巴里那里偷来的用光了？——还有一箱杏仁奶。

“我放弃了洗衣服然后决定买点下星期用的东西，”他咕哝道，把两盒麦片都扔进自己的购物车。

“你从来不在星期天购物。”

他们一起走到了下一条过道，巴里一边走一边在心里天人交战。如果巴里承认他不在周末购物是因为他知道莱 **就在** 那个时候购物的话，那么莱知道他 **不在** 星期天购物这件事到底是好是坏呢。

“一般有太多其他事要干了。”他最后决定这样说，等莱拿完咖啡后两个人接着继续走。莱没有在口头上批评巴里的 **所有** 食物选择，不过他不止一次对巴里放进购物车的东西扬起眉毛，甚至还转过身盯着巴里直到巴里叹了一口气把家庭大盒装的水果卷卷糖放回去。

“莱，不是吧？”

“我什么也没说。”

“你不需要用说的。”

巴里没有扁嘴，他绝对没有扁着嘴和莱一起走进摆冷冻食品的过道。巴里看到莱伸手去拿冷冻披萨的时候差点笑出来。

“怎么？”

“不过是——你那次还对我说教呢？”巴里扔了五盒进自己的购物车，与此同时莱只是哼了一声。

“我同时也吃了一块。”

“你吃了？我都没注意到——我一口也没吃上。那天晚上我在你家过夜了，跑回家的时候只换了衣服就走。等我下班到家那已经变质，我直接扔了。”

巴里没听见莱立刻回答他于是扭过头，看到对方正在向他露出某种他不知道该认为是什么的表情。硬是要说的话，他看上去像是困惑但又不尽然。

“莱？”

“没事，小子，”他摇了摇头，“至少东西没有全部浪费掉。”

巴里点点头然后看着莱，努力想搞明白对方。莱穿着一件夹克——巴里也是，现在已经十一月了——但那很适合他，不知为何让巴里觉得熟悉，然后巴里意识到自己最近究竟有多经常见到莱，导致他的穿着已经变得熟悉，他整个人都已经变得熟悉。他真的应该找时间理清楚他对莱的感觉了，因为他不止一次不得不打断自己的凝视，纠结成团的情感和困惑一起噬咬他的内心。他们跳过了几条过道，巴里把这些念头推到一边留待日后思考，在莱驶向烘焙区过道的时候重新集中精神回到当下。

“休想，”巴里说道，他一只手抓住莱的购物车末端拉着对方继续走，“你要是进去的话几天都不会出来。”

莱气愤地看了他一眼。“不会是 **几天** 。实际上，更有可能是八十秒。”

“我们还是别吧。”

巴里开始笑莱脸上的表情，但男人装样子瞪了他一眼就让步了。他们走到‘天然’食品区的时候，莱把巴里拽进去然后拿了一桶椰子雪糕。巴里忍不住笑出声，等他们走到面包点心区的时候还在取笑莱，至少一直调侃到莱千真万确用力打掉了他手里拿着的那盒饼干。

“没门，小鬼，这些就是垃圾。”

“难道这些还能比你刚刚拿的巧克力核桃雪糕不健康？”巴里皱起眉伸手去够饼干。

“不，我的意思是那些难吃透了——全是化学成分还有垃圾。”

“我的天——你该不会是因为这些饼干达不到你精益求精的烘焙鉴赏标准所以不让我吃吧？从我自己手里救我一命？”

莱皱起眉，似乎重新评估了一遍自己的立场。他站得更直了，脸上的表情再度变得克制。“你说得对——你爱吃什么垃圾就吃吧。”

巴里在面包点心区中间追上他——“ **拜托** ，莱，你不需要因为我喜欢饼干就发脾气啊。”那盒饼干甚至都不在他的购物车里——既然莱把这事看得那么严重，但莱只是冷冷地看了他一眼继续走向收银台，他们斗嘴中的乐趣完全榨干了。

巴里还在努力想明白他到底是哪里做错了，这时候出乎意料的是莱首先打破了冰冷的沉默，对方一边把购物车里的东西扔上收银台的传送带一边说：“星期四，是单纯和艾瑞斯还有斯旺喝酒，还是说我们也一起吃晚餐？”

“我——噢，我也不知道。我想我会去问一问的。”

他点点头。“到时候通知我。”

他把分隔条放在自己的杂货后面以便巴里开始把他的东西从购物车里拿出来，但是巴里刚把东西放下就注意到莱把头歪向一边。巴里本来不打算开口问的，他有点生气对方给自己的冷遇，可是当莱捡起他的一袋牛油果放到自己那边时他忍不住脱口而出。

“你这是干什——”

“你一直在抱怨我偷了你的牛油果。”

“所以你还要 **继续** 偷？”

莱看巴里的眼神就像是在看傻子。“不，巴里，我要买了送你，这样你就不会抱怨了。”

巴里眨眨眼然后摇头。“什么？不——莱，我不要 **欠** 你牛油果。”

巴里伸手想去拿牛油果，但是莱抓住他的手腕拦下了他，对方现在露出一脸坏笑。“我这是在努力 **示好** ，你知不知道？不过既然你把这事看得那么认真，你可以亲亲这些牛油果说再见了。”

“你不会——”

“我已经这么干了。”

收银员正在打量他们，表情古怪。莱放开了他的手腕，巴里搔搔自己的颈背，既不和莱也不和柜台前的年轻女士眼神交接。

“先生，您今晚的购物金额一共是142.17美元，您想用什么方式支付？”

莱向面前的年轻女人露出那个目前不留给巴里的该死笑容，掏出一张信用卡。巴里没让自己吃醋，只是为了莱瞬间改变态度而翻了个白眼。

“真不敢相信你居然又偷了我的牛油果。”

莱耸了耸肩，看起来挺愉悦。“我会给你做牛油果沙拉酱的，就当做扯平了吧。”

“你可一定要给我遵守诺言。”

对方看起来正准备说些什么，但是收银员比他还快——“不好意思，不过，呃，你们是一对吗？”她一说出口耳朵就烧红了，立刻看起来很是窘迫，“我的意思是——对不起我直接推断了，我知道那不——你们只是看起来——”她点了点制服翻领上扣的圆形徽章，巴里注意到上面的彩虹，“呃，我们公司正在搞活动支持LGBT青少年？大家可以捐款给援助LGBT青少年的青年紧急服务队，每捐款一美元都有机会让你赢得二人温泉度假之旅？”

莱眨眨眼。“我要怎样捐款？”

“噢——嗯，你可以在结账的时候捐款——我猜我应该早点说的——或者到客服柜台捐。”

莱望过去，果断地点点头。“我会的。”

“太好了，普赞斯基先生，谢谢您！”她念出收据上的名字，然后巴里咬唇。非法信用卡？他一定要问问莱这件事。莱甚至都没有注意到，转而面向巴里说：“我们等会儿见？”

“好的，没问题，”巴里挥手送他走而收银员开始扫他买的杂货，他分神想他要是当收银员的话速度究竟能有多快，不过他动手试的话很可能会把机器弄坏吧，“你可以在我的账单上加十美元捐款。”

女孩整个人都亮了。她的头发挑染了几束蓝色，开朗的笑容上穿了几个环。 “谢谢！我时不时给青年紧急服务队做志愿者，他们真的是一群很棒的人。其实，我是因为这个才问你们是不是一对的——我和我女朋友经常像那样斗嘴，我是指牛油果的事情。”

巴里发觉自己不由自主笑了。“是啊，我和莱是……这很复杂。”他望向莱的背影，对方正站在客户服务柜台前。他会为这个捐款也说得通，但巴里吃惊的是他居然乐善好施。或者是说……用偷来的钱乐善好施。他绝对要问一问这件事。

“那么，我希望你能早日解决。”她主动说道，然后巴里意识到自己凝视莱肩膀的时间太长了，回过头付钱买下杂货。既然巴里已经开始渴慕莱，到这个地步 **能** 解决问题的方法说到底只有两种而已。

“我也是。”

***

莱不知道该拿自己怎么办，这种处境哪怕是在最佳情况下都让他极度不适。他喜欢有个 **计划** ，知道每一秒或者至少每一步会发生什么事。如果事情脱离计划他永远准备好见机行动，但他更喜欢在有框架和情报的情况下工作。

面对巴里，莱缺乏关键情报，而他对此并不高兴。数据。他需要更多有关巴里的 **数据** 。巴里在乎他，这已经变得越来越明显足以让莱接受那是现实。这小鬼心底柔软很容易关心别人，他会在乎他的邻居——不论敌对与否——并不是什么奇怪的事。巴里受莱所吸引，这最晚也在他们游泳那天得到了确定。他们之间有火花，这在莱眼里非常清楚——他们一说话他就忍不住要调情，或是心痒难耐想碰触巴里当时恰好露出的任何一块肌肤，对方修长的脖子和棱角分明的下颌通常是莱挪不开眼的地方，至少这周如此。巴里似乎也有类似的问题，而莱不准备欺骗自己假设巴里完全没有任何兴趣。

不，缺失的情报是巴里•艾伦到底该死的会为他们的处境做些什么？尽管他们互相吸引，莱却只有百分之三十的自信心确定他可以成功诱惑巴里，因为对方说不定会认为和敌人滚上床有违他的英雄美德，而且巴里有时候意志力非常强大。再说就算他们睡过了，接下来呢？让这超出作假——或者如果他能说服巴里和他上床的话，超出几夜情——是完全不可能的事。因为 **那** 一点上缺失的数据非常容易补全：这绝对不会真的行得通。

当巴里提醒了他这小鬼在自己的沙发上睡了一夜，提醒他自己曾情不自禁用手轻梳对方的头发时，莱有没有感到心下一沉并不重要；又或者是在他想说服巴里不要买那些全是添加剂的垃圾食品，正准备提出要为这小鬼烤些 **真正的** 饼干——会化在嘴里的那种——时莱的五脏六腑干了些非常不合时宜的事情，那同样不重要。绝对不重要的是莱抽了一秒钟时间想象自己喂巴里手工糕点，看对方咬下每一口都会呻吟，嘴唇含着莱的手指；而他们的购物之旅剩下的时间里他都在努力把那幅画面逐出脑海最后却不小心在牛油果的事情上逗弄对方。这些全都不重要，因为他该死的非常确定闪电侠巴里•艾伦不会认真同意和他的死敌恋爱，不会告诉他的家人朋友把这件事公之于众，不会为了莱把他的工作和声誉置于危险之中。而莱更是绝对不准备放弃他的犯罪生涯。

所以那是一条死路。在爱情和战争中什么都是公平的，确实如此。问题是，这开始感觉两者兼有了。

“准备走了吗？”

莱努力不弹起来，想隐藏自己吃了一惊。他一直在外面等巴里结完账。

“当然，我的车在这边。”

“你开车过来的？”巴里跟着他。

“我没兴趣提着十公斤面粉还有其他东西回家。”

“那袋面粉真的好多啊。”

“你那一公斤装根本用不了多久。”

“你最近烤了很多东西？”

莱的眉毛一抽，庆幸现在天色昏暗。巴里坚持不进烘焙用品过道然后他现在还有胆子来问莱烘焙的事情？幸好莱至少在店铺前面的售货台拿了袋面粉。“一些吧。”

他们把杂货放进后车厢，巴里在开车回家的路上浮躁不安。到达公寓以后，他开始往楼梯上走。

“等你把东西都放好之后，你想过来吗？或者我可以过去你那里？因为我家现在乱七八糟？”

多亏了那袋面粉莱的怀里硬是塞满了东西，他调整了一下物品以便回头看巴里，小鬼头走在他身后离他有两步距离。“过去干什么？我已经开车送了你一趟，我还以为昨晚的事情就算扯平了。”至少这样他就能假装自己有理由在店门外等巴里了。他真怀念以前那些不必假装的日子，那些他不会渴望和小鬼共度更多时间的日子。

巴里嗤之以鼻。“扯平你昨晚试图偷走一件无价文物——”

“我的摩托车——”

“是啦，是啦，我知道。”他们终于到了自己的楼层，“我是真的打算和你谈一谈的——谈一谈接下来的约会，还有……我们的事。”

莱庆幸他先一步走在前面，巴里不可能看到他抿起嘴唇。“巴里，‘我们’？”

“好了，你到底想不想过来？”

到了这一步，他还想骗谁呢？莱放下面粉开门。“十点见。”

***

他一手拿着啤酒——他带了两瓶过来——靠坐上巴里的沙发接着抢走放在中间的抱枕。巴里不知为何凝视了那个抱枕一秒钟然后才把注意力转到莱身上。

“那么。”

“那么？我们现在是要围着话题绕圈子了吗，巴里？到底是怎么回事？”

“你的信用卡用了假名——”

“那 **真的** 是你要我过来谈的事？”莱咽下几口啤酒，挑起眉毛转向巴里。

“你就不该拿偷来的钱捐款给慈善机构啊——我挺肯定那算是本末倒置。”

莱嗤了一声。“叫我罗宾汉。”

“我——”巴里扭了扭脖子接着喝了一小口啤酒，“你就告诉我你没有盗用别人的真实身份好吗？”

“给我点信誉。”

巴里气鼓鼓地往抱枕上一靠，迫使莱侧身以便保持对方在他视线范围之内，他伸出一只手搭在沙发背上让姿势舒服一些。他想了一下为什么他们从来没有坐在巴里家的桌子旁，然后注意到上面成堆的文件、杂七杂八的东西和盘子，甚至还有些衣服堆在上面。“你要知道我还以为你会有洁癖呢。”

“啊？噢——有时候吧。工作上我是。我住的地方就更像是……我唯一能够放开手脚的地方，你懂？”

莱唔了一声然后喝了一小口啤酒。

“我……我们……莱，你看，”巴里似乎正在为某些事下决心，“我们说好约会一个月然后分手。一个月已经过了而我们——这开始感觉就好像……”

好像永远不会结束，莱在心里补充。他收起搭在沙发背上的手臂往后坐，知道这场谈话将会走向哪里。倒不如忍痛快刀斩乱麻，他强压下那些威胁着要让他心里一沉的不知道什么情绪。“好的，明白了。你这是要和我分手？”

“什——不！我的意思是——不是现在立刻？我们几天后还有一次约会呢，而且丽莎刚刚才看到我们在泳池里那么亲密……”

莱忍不住坏笑，纵容这令人愉悦的题外话。“你指她看到你教我游泳失败之后慌张失措的样子？”

名副其实，巴里涨红了脸而莱任由自己大感满意。“没错，是那样。但是真的——现在时机不对，好吗？我只是想说，现在这个状况我过得很开心但——”

“但这不会永远继续下去，小子，我明白的。”莱叹了口气伸展双脚。他明白的，确实明白。数据收集完毕。坦白说，他曾经想过万一他们继续假装恋爱会是什么样子，情况不断升温直到他们假装订婚，讽刺性十足地去挑结婚戒指，互相挑战看对方敢不敢把这场闹剧再往前推一步。他把这些念头丢开决心控制住自己的情绪，为压下那些想法而咽下的啤酒很可能比平时要多。“你想要回自己的生活，而我也想要回我的。”

“我——”

“反正我们也是时候该分手了，赶在无赖帮里有谁太了解你或者是你朋友发现到底是怎么回事之前。当然，艾瑞丝除外。”

“对。”巴里的声音听起来很奇怪，然而莱把那个情报归档到一边就没管了。

“我们需要制造一点足够真实的冲突，这样才能说服丽莎。”

“我们难道不是已经尝试过了？结果我们一起去了游泳然后，嗯，你也知道最后怎么样了。”

“所以这看起来一定要真，小红。”

“唔……可恶，好吧。如果这是你想——你的盗案怎么样？因为身为一个鉴证员我 **确实** 今天要加班处理你昨天冷冻水管迫使博物馆关闭的花招，这 **确实** 毁了我的洗衣日。而且就算我昨晚没有在那里见到你这也完全不难推断，靠证据很容易就能得出结论。”

莱考虑了一下。这个理由没有任何实质上缺陷，是一场可信真实的情侣吵架。“我可以说我因为闪电侠搅黄了我的行动所以心情很糟糕，导致火上浇油。那么我会跟她说我们为这件事吵了一晚上。然后我们让情况在接下来那一周不断恶化？下周吃饭的时候气氛要弄得尴尬一点才行，很明显我们还在生对方的气。”

“噢，啊，这我办得到。我可以回想起我这辈子吃过最糟糕的那顿饭——就是我跟你说过的第五者晚餐？——对，那应该能行。”

莱点点头。“那么，如果一切顺利的话，巴里，我们这周末应该就能分手了。”

小鬼在他身边僵住，莱在想巴里到底有没有意识到是他自己先提起分手的事。现在这不重要了；一切已经结束。这个计划很靠谱——他可以从这个角度应付丽莎，没有什么问题；而巴里知道该在晚餐的时候怎样表现。他们实际分手的时候不需要任何人在场。

“嗯唔……我想，那就为此这干杯了？”巴里举起自己的啤酒，嘴唇撇到一边。莱举起瓶子碰了碰巴里明显更满的啤酒。

“干杯。”

莱知道他很可能应该离开，纠结于到底是先喝完自己的啤酒，还是在他们基本上但不是实质上分手后立刻滚出去。一切已经划分清楚了，他大致上感到麻木而且他需要回家整理思绪，然而巴里仅仅是叹了口气接着抓起遥控器打开电视。

“你觉得纪录片怎么样？”

莱多犹豫了一秒钟，接着舒展身体架起双脚，手再次搭在沙发背上。如果巴里不准备把他踢出去，那么他决定对方可以说服他留下来一小时。“放波登的，他有意思多了。”

***

在他陪莱走到门口终于送对方离开后，巴里摔上沙发把脸埋进自己最爱的抱枕里。它闻起来像是莱而那毫无助益。他叹了口气翻过身，想着他们的对话。那和他计划中的完全不同，他原本是想问问莱有关……这个的事情，问他是否要把这变成更深一层的，更加……嗯，真实的东西。但是一有机会莱就跳到了分手上，显然很兴奋能把巴里丢出他的生活。是因为巴里太麻烦了吗？也许真的只是因为闪电侠和冷队的事情？又或者是因为莱的心冻结得太厉害无法向巴里敞开——诸如此类在巴里看来有可能的不知道什么其他原因。

他真的不是很愿意想这件事。他思考不了别的东西。他头下的抱枕让他想起莱。茶几上的空啤酒瓶让他想起莱。甚至是他公寓里的脏乱都——他有麻烦了。

分手之后，他和莱还会是朋友吗？他们现在甚至算是朋友吗？还是说他们仅仅是……邻居？宿敌？他们一定算得上是些什么的，对吧？‘这很复杂’眼下绝对是最佳描述。

因为他们谈完之后莱没有立刻抓住机会冲出门口。巴里牢牢把握这一点，也许有些太紧了。他留下和巴里一起看了《未知之旅》，看到巴里没能赶紧喝完啤酒便伸手抢了过来，在巴里飞速跑去抓了一袋薯片代替的时候大笑。最后巴里扑通一声坐回沙发上的时候凑得比他打算的要近，紧接着半是倚在莱伸出来的手臂里。当莱的手指来到他的脖子背后用拇指摩挲那里的短发时，他颤栗了。巴里什么也没有说而莱也一样，但一切感觉就像带电。仅凭那相触的一点就使得巴里完全分心，在那以后完全没有注意过电视。碰触只维持了纪录片剩下的时间，结束之后莱便站了起来舒展身体，一副若无其事的样子仿佛他方才没有搅乱巴里的心令他溢满自己还没有准备好验明的情绪。

这一定有什么意义，对吧？

巴里叹了口气，他把抱枕拿到胸前方便自己搂住，想着莱的手指落在他脖子上的触觉，过了一会儿狠狠咽了一口唾沫。他决定他要自慰，而且他几乎是一定会想着那些手指，想着莱的坏笑、他的声音、他的刺青还有——天哪——那个老二。他要发泄欲望，然后把心里这些莱的念头统统清除并且让自己不要再那么郁闷，接着他就会有精力打扫公寓了。

只可惜在他 **的确** 高潮之后，他意识到自己很可能不该全程都想着莱。因为在他努力不为莱那么心乱的时候，一直都想着莱并把脸埋在充满对方气息的抱枕里盖住他呼喊莱名字的声音完全没有任何助益；因为这只让他希望莱在这里而不是隔壁。然而他现在甚至没办法幻想出其他人代替，他已经太过深陷于，嗯，莱了。

他绝对有麻烦了。

在他把自己整理干净准备睡觉的时候，巴里在心里算了一下自己到底有多久没上过床了。那……有点丢人。也许他只是需要认真地和别人外出约会一次，让他分心不再想着那个显然完全不适合他的人，然而在他和莱恋爱——或者说某种意义上算是恋爱——的时候他也不能够真的去约任何人。不管怎么样，他的所有朋友都知道他在和莱恋爱，所以这似乎是个坏主意，更别提他这样想的时候心里涌起一股很不舒服的感觉。

虽然如此，他仍然需要更多，或者是说不一样的，或者是……至少至少，他需要上个床。或者是仅次于此的东西。在睡着之前，巴里发觉自己明明知道不该但还是上网搜索起了性爱玩具。他找到了一个看起来蛮高级的网站，上面有足够多选项还提供保密包装，而且（他按下‘提交订单’的时候不停地对自己这么说）如果有用的话那绝对值这个价钱。假如那个玩具的颜色碰巧让他想起莱的眼睛，嗯……反正也不会有人看到这该死的玩意儿。

***

“吵架？”丽莎重新往椅背上一靠，等待详情。现在她知道莱尼和未成年两个人在盘算什么了，但这就意味着他们又在继续他们的小计划，这可不行。

“对，丽丝，吵架——情侣有时候会干这种事。”

她眯起眼睛，倒不是说他能在电话另一头看见。“莱尼，你那是在挖苦我吗？你知道我现在正打开门找对象的。”

听筒传来了一声叹息，她差点儿就想冲他翻白眼了。不必 **真心** 担忧他和巴里吵架给她的压力值锦上添花。

“不，小妹，不是挖苦，只是……有时候和巴里在一起很棘手。他正在参与万圣节的博物馆闯入案，推断出了真相。他陷入两难，要么是尽他的职责把办案方向指向我要么是一声不吭。”

莱真的是满嘴大谎话。丽莎努力藏住自己声音里的笑意。“噢，那也太糟糕了。他选择了怎么做？”

“尽他的职责。”

当然小甜心这么干了，毕竟是他毁了莱那个可笑的小小闯空门行动。“那问题出在哪里？你不是马上要遭到逮捕，而他又做了正确的事。”她望了周围一眼，扭了扭脖子，目光落在自己正不耐烦轻敲桌面的手指上。她差不多该去修一修指甲油了，她需要润润色。没准艾瑞斯愿意和她一起去美甲——肖娜根本没兴趣，而且丽莎需要更多女性朋友。

“……他跟我说了这些之后，我还火上浇油，当时正在恼火闪电侠一开始毁了我的抢劫行动。”

哦对了，她原本是应该听莱假装抱怨他和他货真价实的男友在假装吵架。“莱尼，我敢肯定巴里知道你有时候就是个大混蛋，这也不是你们第一次争执了。不过我会从你自己手上救你一命的——我去找巴里聊聊好了。”

“不行！”

丽莎掩住话筒免得窃笑声传进电话。

“不行，丽丝——我自己可以解决这件事。”

啊，他们这是试图阻止她插手。这帮聪明的男孩子。“没什么大不了的，亲爱的，但是如果你真那么确定，那我可以单纯过去你家转转。我就买点蜡烛还有巧克力——还是说你们男孩子比较喜欢鲜奶油？——然后帮你打扫公寓方便你——”

“我用不着你帮我找机会上床！”

很显然他需要，但这不是重点。丽莎忍笑忍得快要肚子痛了。“哎呀，我只是在想我们上次去完泳池后的和好爱爱效果特别好，对吧？我只想要你快乐。”

长长的一阵沉默，对象是莱的时候这永远最难捉摸。她不停用指甲敲敲敲。终于，当她快要恼火的时候，他说：“我只是真的不知道我和巴里之间会不会有结果。”

丽莎坐直了。那把声音太过诚恳，不像是作假。当她回答时她的语气真诚：“莱……你们两个是 **天造地设** 的一对。”

“这太多太复杂的——”

“你会解决好的。而且你不是一个人——你有我，而巴里有他的朋友艾瑞斯和其他人。告诉我，你很喜欢他，对吗？他对你来说是特别的？”

“……是啊，丽丝，他是——他开始变得是了。那才是我担心的。”

这下丽莎真的为他紧张起来了，心中的一些不安感纠结在一起，因为他们还是有可能彻底搞砸这件事的。然而尽管她哥哥劣迹斑斑而无赖帮平日不干好事，不知为何闪电侠和寒冷队长却没有斗得你死我活；而在制服之外，她从来没有见过比他们还讨人喜欢的一对，没有人比他们更明显相爱。她从未见过 **莱** 像那样陷入爱河，从未——从未见过他把早晨咖啡递给巴里时向巴里露出的那种笑容、他们两个那仿佛全世界只有彼此重要的笑容。

“那是有意义的，莱，你的感情有意义。只要……这次你只要相信你的心，好吗？我明天送完东西之后就过来一趟——你三点就踩完点了对吧？”

“没问题，小妹，到时候见。”

她挂掉了电话然后调出艾瑞斯•韦斯特的号码。


	12. 渐增之苦与解决问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丽莎、艾瑞斯和牛油果是这座城市的无名英雄。

“巴里，再快一点！”

“我在努力！”

“还不够！”

他恼火地减速停下然后喘气。“凯特琳，从静止开始振动然后穿过砖墙不容易好吧！”

他们这几天都在巴里不执勤的时候训练他的穿透技能。经过万圣节的炸弹事件——巴里差点就困在里面——凯特琳和西斯科都很担心。

“万一下一次你来不及振动呢？又或者万一不只是你，你还和其他人困在一起必须也拉他们穿透出来呢？”

巴里知道他们其实没说 **错** ，但他正努力不靠想着另一个人——其实就是想着莱——推动自己的技能，这可要难得多了。他们把重点放在不助跑直接从静止不动开始穿透物体，那基本上就是一堂振动的高级课程。

“我们就不能干点别的吗？”

“不行咧兄弟，”西斯科往后一靠把脚一架，吮着一根棒棒糖，“可能我们的初始目标太大了。你已经能穿透比如手铐这样的小物件，但是也许我们不应该一上来就试几层砖头这么厚的东西。先试试玻璃和门怎么样？”

巴里只是叹了口气点点头。“当然好。”

“还有练习、练习、练习。”

“我知道了，凯特琳，我回家会练的。话说回来，我得走了——我有成吨的家务活要干，还有几个工作上的案子明天之前要处理完。”

“没问题，巴仔，”西斯科挥挥手，“不过噢，迷你热浪怎么样了？”

巴里眨眨眼睛，突然想起来凯特琳和西斯科 **已经知道** 了。他们一整个星期都没有提到这件事，而他工作上要处理万圣节后的琐碎案件又忙得焦头烂额，直到刚才为止他几乎忘了这件事。“呃——噢，艾灯？我最近都没见过她，只看到肖娜在脸书上发的照片。”他在想他是不是该趁机把他和莱的事情说清楚，但是既然他们都准备分手了，这似乎不太值得。

凯特琳很是震惊愤慨：“你在脸书上加了躲猫猫？！”

“噢。嗯唔。是啊她加我的。莱和丽莎都没有脸书账号，不过我想肖娜有。她发了些万圣节的照片。”

西斯科已经从椅子上下来了。“我们能看吗？我一定得瞧瞧迷你热浪长什么样。”

巴里闪去换衣服，眨眼间就拿到了手机，接着他调出肖娜的艾灯相册。等他们两个惊掉下巴的时候巴里忍不住露出得意洋洋的微笑，凯特琳的好奇心战胜了她的理智也走过来看了。

“迷你热浪这个代号绝对不够好。”

“这绝对不可能是米克•罗伊的女儿。”

“以童子军的荣誉发誓没错，但我得跑啦，工作在召唤。晚点见。”

***

今天星期三，等他完成了自己的文书工作后，他所说的家务活分量可没有半点虚假。他 **真的** 需要把他的脏衣服拿去洗了。到了这个地步洗脏衣服已经是项义不容辞的任务，因为他快没有衣服穿了而且明天他整个晚上都要外出和艾瑞斯还有艾迪吃饭——他们的约会绝对已经加码超越了喝酒。

那个原因，还有就是他非常肯定他听见丽莎出现在了隔壁，他很想赶紧冲到地下室远离她心里现在打的不知道什么鬼主意。他和莱按道理应该还在吵架——甚至还恶化了——所以他不想碰到他们两个。这也就是为什么他夹着洗衣篮开门看到举起一只手打算敲门的丽莎时压力有点大。他哪里都见不到莱的人影。

“丽莎。”巴里没有费心隐藏自己的惊讶。

“巴里，亲爱的！你是不是正要去洗衣服？”

“我——是啊？”他注意到她拿着一个装满布朗尼的食盒于是后退一步让她进来，“唔，这里有点乱。”至少他在准备洗衣服 **之前** 花时间打扫了。

“没关系，我只是过来送点道歉布朗尼。”

“我，呃——什么？”

丽莎热切地打量四周，显然对自己随意窥探的行为没有半点不好意思。“道歉布朗尼。我哥虽然在闹脾气但是他在给你烤东西，因为他这个人通过巧克力交流感情——而且很明显他的小苏打粉用光了所以他没办法烤纸杯蛋糕。说是什么你在杂货店里让他分心了？”

“我——哦，对。我想那是我的错。我只是不想让他花十年在里面给巧克力片什么的比价罢了。你知道他买每一件东西都要比价吗？我从来没见过买东西比他还慢的人。”他把洗衣篮丢在客厅接着走过去桌子边加入她，搔搔自己的后脑勺。

“唔，信我我可清楚了。这甚至都不是钱的关系，他只是觉得身为一个消费者他有义务买到最实惠的东西。”

“对吧！我敢发誓如果可以的话他一定会去讨价还价。”

丽莎的笑声有如银铃。“我肯定他会。”她把那盘布朗尼递给他，“尝一块布朗尼吗？”

巴里本来打算拒绝的，也许准备再稍微着重强调一下他们假装吵架的事，但他的肚子咕噜噜叫了起来——他的肚子总是在咕噜噜叫——他拿起一块的时候努力不显得难为情。“莱知道你在这里吗？”

“当然不知道了，”她一甩头发，“他以为我拿走是要自己吃的。他这个人自尊心太强了，他是不会过来 **告诉** 你他在给你烤东西的，所以相反他正在厨房里到处乱瞪盯着你们公寓中间的那堵墙看。”

巴里在想那句话有几分是真的，肚子有点忽上忽下，然后他咬了一口布朗尼。他差点呻吟出声，忍不住在咀嚼的时候闭上眼睛。“我的天，”他喃喃。口感好丰富柔滑，巧克力味浓郁又不会太甜，表皮酥脆恰到好处而里面绵密堪称完美。“这里是天国吧。”

丽莎微笑起来，把食盒放在台子上。“他对他的方子可自豪了，修修改改了好多年。我趁他还没来得及做上面的巧克力酱糖衣就把食盒拿走了，但你一定要尝尝加了糖衣的。”

巴里担心的是如果他尝过有糖衣的布朗尼，他可能会主动向莱献上身体作为交换让对方持续供应这些甜点，它们真的好吃得要命。然后哇哦，他绝对不需要那幅想象画面，谢谢你啊脑子。他咬下一口的时候重重吞咽下去。

“我下次一定会问问他的。”

“可别忘了。”

他们沉默了一瞬间，巴里瞄着装布朗尼的食盒，丽莎站在它旁边。“好了，巴里，我知道你在生我哥的气。我不怪你，但我觉得有些事情你该知道，而我哥是绝对不会亲自对你说的。”

巴里的目光飞回丽莎身上，离开那些布朗尼。他可没有料到这个，没有料到金色滑翔者会说些这么直接的话。“什么事情？”

“莱尼和闪电侠有份交易。”

巴里差点呛到，接着不得不挣扎忍下自己的爆笑。取而代之，他高高挑起双眉然后努力（失败了）保持一脸严肃。“哦？”

“听起来很疯狂，我知道的——他和猩红神速者交锋了这么多次，我敢肯定你在电视上看过？”

他点点头，真心不知道丽莎到底想说什么。她显然不知道他的身份，但他真的不明白为什么她会觉得一个犯罪现场调查员会关心这件事。或者可能他应该关心的，以莱男友的身份？

“嗯，既然你去过犯罪现场，那你应该已经猜到，或者可能莱告诉了你，闪电侠那天晚上破坏了他的行动。而莱尼觉得他有必要在无赖帮面前对此保持强硬态度，在表面上做功夫看起来好像他真的想抓到闪电侠然后收拾他或者杀了他，因为他们全都不知道这项小交易的细节，但是莱甚至知道闪电侠的身份。他谁也不肯说——就连我也是。”她撅起嘴，巴里的心在天人交战到底是该放松还是揪紧，“然而那就是莱的为人。他想看到那道古怪的红色闪影帮助这座城的人，所以他再也不会真的为了伤害闪电侠战斗，从他意识到闪电侠做了多少好事起就不会了。他说这是关于互相尊重。”

巴里把手紧紧握在一起以免自己的双手开始颤抖或是振动。“我……不知道是那样。但你为什么要把这些都告诉我？”

“因为我知道你生气莱闯进博物馆而且让你在工作上进退两难，就算你说过你明白莱是寒冷队长，说你觉得没关系，我知道有些日子里这也是件难以下咽的事。但我想让你知道就算莱偷东西而且喜欢全副武装，他并不是一个太坏的人——就连闪电侠也不是那么介意他。”

“我从来不认为他是个坏人，”巴里直起身，在丽莎狐疑的目光下觉得有必要修正，“我是说，当然啦，我一开始觉得——他绑架别人伤害别人而且他——我是说他确实曾经试图杀掉闪电侠。我一开始不知道该怎么想。可是我现在更加了解他了——当然我了解，而我也完全信任莱……我气的不是他这一次的行动，我只是——说到底为什么他需要偷东西？他这么聪明多才，他不需要以偷窃为生，他这么做只不过是因为觉得有趣！他原本可以……”巴里垂下视线，心突然痛了起来，“他原本可以有那么多成就。”

丽莎在他身边沉默，可能是震惊了，巴里绝对是震惊，他现在低下头盯着自己的手。他甚至都不知道这番话到底是从哪里来的，然而那全都是真话。他 **确实** 信任莱，而他对凯特琳和西斯科说的话也是真心的——他在乎莱，莱让他快乐。但是，莱短时间内都决不会放弃无赖帮的身份。

“莱热爱他所做的事情，你也知道的。这让他高兴……但他真正爱的是追逐，巴里——是 **刺激** 。”

他咬着唇，不知道该如何理解那句话。他还有别的想法。“而我……有时候我在想他是不是真的在乎我。对他来说我是不是仅仅……是个打发时间的愉快方法。一场好玩的游戏。”

丽莎一只手搭在他手臂上直到他看向她。“巴里， **相信我** ，莱是在乎你的。很在乎。比我见过他对任何曾经和他在一起的人都要在乎。请你有一点点信心。如果闪电侠能……”

他点点头，呼出一口气。“你说得对。如果闪电侠能，我猜我也能。”巴里感觉自己的一些紧绷感流走了，同时既忐忑、沉重又释然。丽莎不知道那句宣言的意义有多深，但她微笑起来抱住巴里，然后他发觉自己也还以拥抱。

***

“艾迪，记住，”艾瑞斯微笑着调整他的领带，“我开始小题大做的时候你可别慌，知道吗。”

他轻轻拍开她的手自己整好领带。“宝贝，我还是不明白你为什么要把 **任何** 事情小题大做。”

她翻了个白眼然后涂上口红，抿唇磨蹭。“因为巴里迟早都要坦白交待的，他只需要别人轻轻推他一把。”她对着他在镜子里的倒影笑，“所以说话的事情就交给我，嗯？”

他叹了口气点点头。“我们再不快一点就要迟到了。”

***

到了星期四莱接他的时候，巴里还是不知道自己该不该提起丽莎来过一趟。敲门声响起的时候他仍然在做心理斗争。

巴里打开门然后立刻有股把门摔上的冲动。他没有。他只是特别想这么干。为什么莱一定要看起来那么——

“你看起来——嗯。你看起来。”

莱扬起一根眉毛，一脸坏笑。“小鬼，舌头打结了？”

“这身西装很不错。”

“我知道。”

“混球。”

那让莱笑了一声。他那几乎全黑的西装非常合身，轻而易举就吸引住巴里的视线。他看起来 **好可口** 。“你自己看起来也不坏，不过你该抽空把这套西装拿去改小了，要不就让我把你拉到我的裁缝那儿。”

巴里板起脸走进长廊，转身锁上背后的门。“我才没有 **那么** 瘦。”为什么大家老是说他瘦？

“你是苗条，那不是件坏事。任何人穿上量身定做的西装看起来都会更好。如果能让你感觉好一点的话，我可以点评一下你穿这身有多好看以及你脱掉这身能更加好看多少。”

巴里庆幸自己下楼梯的时候走在莱前面，这样对方就不会看到他努力扭曲自己的脸摆出一副接近无所谓的表情，而不是——他现在脸上很可能露出的不知道什么神色，他正在全力不让自己想象他裸体、莱裸体、他裸体而莱称赞他的裸体，还有——

“我挺肯定这对我们的假装吵架之夜没有任何帮助，我亲爱的快变成前任的男朋友。”他提醒自己现在是什么状况。

他身后静了一拍，但紧接着莱嗤之以鼻。“也许我们吵架的时候就是这样——我开始毛手毛脚乱摸，然后你逼我睡沙发？”

巴里几乎能想象出画面。“挺肯定做邻居没有什么睡沙发可言。挺肯定那种情况下你会直接回你自己的床上睡觉。”

“不咧——你超无情，你占了我的房间然后锁上你家的门不让我进去。”

“哈哈，不，等等，”他们现在到了寒冷的户外，“我黑了你的奈飞账号，所以直到你道歉为止上面只会循环播放纪录片《外星人归来》。”

莱为他打开车门。“为什么呢巴里，那几乎算得上是 **冷酷** 了。”

巴里大笑着坐下来，觉得自己的肚子微微一紧。他们这是在 **干什么** ？这甚至都不是一次真正的约会然而感觉却那么像是。他等莱坐下。“我们太不擅长吵架了。”

“没人需要知道那一点，小鬼，不过如果你害我们迟到的话我就真的会和你吵起来。”

巴里差点微笑，但紧接着咬牙下定决心。“说起没人知道——我指我们吵架的事——那个，嗯，丽莎提起什么了吗？”

“我跟她说我们这个星期争执了，她昨天过来了一趟，我可是使尽了浑身解数。”

“对，莱昂纳多•迪卡普里奥，也许你的表演课该停一停了。”

莱看了他一眼，表情好像是在忍笑。“你刚刚是借我的名字讲了个双关？”

“我——天哪我都不是 **故意** 的，我怎么——全怪你。”

莱大笑起来，那声音是这么好听令巴里胸中涌起暖意。他彻底完蛋了。这比单纯想看到莱赤身裸体俯在他身上严重太多。老天他好怀念以前那些自欺欺人的日子。

“所以巴里，为什么我要收敛？还以为这就是我们的计划。”

“是啊关于那个……丽莎昨天来过我的公寓。”

“她 ** _什么_** ——”莱猛地一脚踩上刹车避免撞上正在十字路口过马路的人，一只手按着巴里的胸膛确保他不会往前摔得太狠勒着安全带。他们紧张地呼吸了一秒——巴里的心跳得太快了——然后莱拿开他的手继续驶过路口。

“对不起。”

“没事。”

“我妹去了你家？”

“是啊，一定是离开你家之后就立刻过来了。她给我带了布朗尼。”

莱低声咒骂了一句，显然是在骂丽莎。巴里耸了耸肩。“那些布朗尼好好吃。就是，真的超级好吃。我在努力定量分配，这样我才不会一次吃光——”

“爱吃多少就吃多少，巴里，我会做更多给你吃。问题不是布朗尼。丽莎说了什么？”

巴里的脸拧在一起。

“巴里……”

他知道这是个坏主意。“她——呃，其实她告诉了我闪电侠的事。”莱挑起双眉看了他一眼，“我知道，我差点就笑场了，不过这是真的，她唔，甚至告诉了我寒冷队长和闪电侠有份交易，说你——嗯，你和他相处得还可以，既然这座城的英雄可以忍耐你干的坏事，也许我可以从心里找到力量原谅你。”

“她真那么说了？”

“不是原话，但差不多就是这样？她请我有点信心。而我，嗯，我说谎太烂了，所以我可能给自己挖了个坑说我有多信任你，但我 **确实** 说多了点东西婉转表达我希望你能不继续偷东西，用你的天赋去做好事。”

莱面向马路，脸上的表情难以捉摸。

“莱？”

“巴里，你想让我改变？”

巴里的胃一沉，不知为何，这感觉不是他们刚才假装的吵架了。“我只是不想看到你有朝一日落到铁窗里，莱。不想当那个把你关进去的人。”

***

“你们两个今晚看起来帅气逼人啊。”艾瑞斯•韦斯特身穿红裙看起来非常漂亮可人，莱倒觉得她的赞美有些夸大了，在她俯上前亲亲巴里脸颊的时候微笑。

巴里的笑容僵硬，而莱知道那甚至不是装的。余下的车程气氛紧张又安静，要在晚餐时小题大做并不难，而多亏了丽莎的诡计这明显十分必要。

不过巴里干得很好。“谢谢，有 **人** 不高兴我多花时间准备还差点害我们迟到。”

“小鬼，全世界只有 **你** 我搞不懂为什么会有办法迟到。”

艾瑞斯来回看他们，莱差点就认为这是次胜利了，直到她笑出来。“这可真是神奇，不是吗？艾迪也在唠叨我同一件事——但我就是 **必须** 找到适合的口红衬他的领带。莱，我可以肯定他只是想和你一起出去的时候穿得好看点罢了。”

“显然还不够好，因为莱认为我得去找裁缝改西装。”

“我只是 **说** ——”

“我太瘦了？”

“各位，我们的桌子准备好了。”斯旺插嘴，然后他们一起移步到角落里一张安静的桌子旁。莱不确定苗条的事情是否真的是个痛处，还是说那不过是个让气氛紧张起来的办法。以他对巴里的了解，大概两者都有一点吧。莱把这个情报归档接着在心里骂了自己一顿，因为他把这个情报归到该如何安慰巴里上而不是如何嘲讽闪电侠。界线实在是太模糊了。

他们相安无事落座但是空气凝重，莱提醒自己那是件好事。

“莱，他们的餐单上有奶汁烤菜。”

莱收到给他的信号。“巴里，你知道我乳糖不耐。”他故意皱起眉。

“你也知道我对胡说八道过敏 **然而** 你万圣节的时候还是逼我在博物馆里阻止你了。”

“小红你也别装得一派无辜，还是说你忘了你千真万确往我摩托车上扔了个炸弹？”

斯旺喝着东西差点呛到——“你 **什么** ？”

“喂，我要辩解一下，我当时是要救莱的命。万圣节 **不是** 什么好夜晚而 **某** 人一定要火上浇油。”

莱在想那些话有多少分是假的。当时他们分开的时候巴里在笑，但是经过他们在车里的对话，要分辨太难。

“哦哦，我想起你跟我说魔术师的事情时有多生气了，”艾瑞斯靠向前，莱思考那天晚上到底还发生了什么事，“我肯定多亏了他们你的耐性快磨没了。”

“多亏某件事。”

艾瑞斯微微眯起眼来回看他们，莱确保自己皱起眉（不难办到）并斜眼看向巴里。斯旺扭了扭身体然后在女侍应过来的时候点了随餐红酒。

“巴仔，我明白最亲近的人往往最让我们担心。你可以试试直接向他 **解释** 你为了炸弹的事担心他而不是这样冷落他。”

“什——我不是——”

“巴仔，我 **了解** 你。”她看向莱然后莱眨眨眼，“他老是这样——他担心起来的时候就会把别人往外赶。他这都是从爸身上学来的。”如果巴里一直在担心他，那么真话在韦斯特家显然比他想象中的要变化多端。巴里担心他这件事对莱来讲可是个新闻。

“我不是——我是说没错但……”巴里叹了口气，“你就不能让我生气吗？”

她面带微笑摇了摇头。“别傻了，巴里，你不需要因为你不知道要怎么表达就继续在那里生气。不过 **我的天** ，说到生气，我真的好想杀了爸。”艾瑞斯一副受够了的样子重重叹了口气，往前靠向巴里。莱挺肯定他们想吵起来的企图已经彻底失败，她的态度完全变了，仿佛他和巴里的争吵已经结束。巴里能不能够重新振作起来继续把气氛弄僵？“你知道他那天说我和艾迪什么了吗？他开了个 **离婚** 的玩笑。我们还没结婚呢，他就已经开始数着日子看我们什么时候离婚了。”

莱看到巴里和他一样都皱了一下脸。“他还是那么消极？我以为到 **现在** 了——”

“噢没错，他是在乖乖配合，但我 **知道** 他还是很不喜欢这件事。他还在拐弯抹角暗示，你也不能否认他有时候会向你抱怨我和艾迪的事情，以为我会不知道。”

巴里在座位上不自在地扭了扭而莱并不是太吃惊。据他所知，乔•韦斯特挺让人头痛的。作为条子这大概是个优点，但是话说回来，莱对条子可没有什么好感。

“看？我就知道！你也知道他 **为什么** 对你抱怨的，巴里——”

“艾瑞斯——”

“巴仔，他就是不能放手。”

“这，我是说……他迟早会的。你和艾迪就要 **结婚** 了。”

“我知道，巴仔，我这不是在怪你。”

莱在思考他到底漏了什么，因为他们的话里面似乎有些他搞不懂的东西。斯旺看起来有点闷闷不乐，红酒一送上来就喝了一大口。艾瑞斯继续说：“我只是……我只是希望他能放手，你懂？艾迪是他的搭档啊，我们开始交往的时候骗了他啊，还有剩下的这些通通都放掉。但他好像就是没法彻底接受我要结婚这件事，而且随着婚礼越来越近，他没有别的事情可以分心了。我只是……巴仔，我觉得好消沉啊。”

巴里看了莱一眼而莱领悟到那眼神是什么意思。巴里不想吵架了，他已经不想继续演下去。他在担心自己的姐妹，嗯，莱可以尊重那一点。如果丽莎心烦意乱，不管原因有多荒唐可笑，他知道自己也会想让她感觉好一点。莱转向艾瑞斯：“有什么是我和巴里帮得上忙的？”

“噢！”艾瑞斯听到他主动提出似乎很吃惊，“不，嗯，我觉得没有吧。听听我发泄就好？”她咬咬嘴唇，“还有抱怨婚礼的事。有 **那么** 多事情要弄，我的伴娘需要加把劲了。”

巴里看起来很窘迫，莱哼了一声。“这我可不怀疑。不过你现在一定已经把所有细节都定下来了，对吧？我想巴里提到过你的婚礼定在新年元旦？”

巴里挑起眉毛看了他一眼，就好像他很吃惊莱居然记得。不过他们现在已经闲聊过很多回了——在楼梯间里，几乎每周都会在十字路口咖啡店碰到对方，更别提那次采购之旅——而且莱在变得和巴里这么亲密以前就习惯把闪电侠的一切都化成情报。

“没错，其实就是新年前夜。”她对着斯旺笑，斯旺握起她的手放松下来。莱发觉自己差点为他们两个微笑，要找到这样的爱的确难。上菜的时候她还在说着婚礼的事。“会场、花、司仪牧师、婚纱——这些全都定了。但说出来你都不敢 **相信** ——我们的蛋糕订单落空了！”

“什么，为什么？”

“唔，我们原本是在一家本地蛋糕店下单的，可是订单沉了！我们原本打算要芝士蛋糕可现在我们也不知道了，而且我不知道我们能不能及时找到另一家蛋糕店——那是一年中最忙的时候。”

“你就不能在城里其他什么地方订个蛋糕吗？”巴里问道，莱忍不住要翻个白眼。

“巴里，结婚蛋糕是特别的，你不能随便订个老蛋糕。”

“ **谢谢** 你！”艾瑞斯高呼，用她的叉子打了个手势，“艾迪一直在说我们可以直接要个普通蛋糕！”

“斯旺，这话我只说一遍—— **不** 。”

艾瑞斯大笑，斯旺好脾气地翻了个白眼，所以莱打算忍了。“你有没有试过到处打电话问问？”

“我打了，不过他们基本上都不做芝士蛋糕，而除此之外我和艾迪没法达成一致！我 **讨厌** 香草蛋糕然后艾迪不喜欢巧克力的。我们不能选红丝绒蛋糕因为那是巴里最喜欢吃的，选那个就太怪了。我本来建议说要一个香料蛋糕，但是艾迪的妈妈说那不适合婚礼所以我们现在没有办法了。”

“你有没有考虑过每层用不同类型的蛋糕？”

“不同类型的？”

“很多人都这么做，现在开始流行起来了。你可以用香草、巧克力、香料蛋糕还有其他你想要的……”他们继续讨论了一会儿，比如香料蛋糕和巧克力蛋糕的对比，不同的层用不同类型的糖衣，奶油糖霜口感更绵而且没有翻糖那么甜，而且做或者订一层不含乳制品、无乳糖、甚至无麸质的蛋糕有多简单，一直说到巴里和艾迪两个人差点喝着饮料就睡着了，但是艾瑞斯脸上的笑容异常灿烂。

“宝贝——问题解决了！”她抓住艾迪的手臂，就快睡着的他吓了一跳。显然婚礼蛋糕不是在所有人眼中都那么刺激兴奋的。

“什——哦对，蛋糕。呃，听起来不错。”

“是的！莱，真是太谢谢你了！要不是你，我们绝对想不到干脆所有都试试。”

他微笑起来往后靠，得意洋洋。“我一向乐于聊婚礼。”

“真的？”

“当然，我特别喜欢婚礼。”

“麻烦告诉你的男朋友婚礼很 **有趣** 。我发誓他连选菜单这种刺激的事情都受不了。”

巴里插嘴了，因为显然他有必要为自己辩护一番。“那就是 **吃的** 。我全都喜欢——在我只想把眼前的东西全部吃掉的情况下我要怎么选哪个是最棒的？”

莱翻了个白眼。“这就是你出错的地方了，居然要一个靠冷冻披萨和牛油果过日子的人去挑菜单。”

巴里瞪他。“你知道你还欠着我牛油果沙拉酱的对吧？”

莱坏笑。“在家里的冰箱冻着呢。好了，”他转向艾瑞斯，“我相信你已经和酒席承办人商量好了？”

“噢是的， **好几个月** 以前了，不过……”

他们晚餐剩下的时间都在聊天，而莱发现艾瑞斯实在非常容易相处。他们的话题轻松地从婚礼转移到其他东西上，比他想象中的自在多了。等账单终于送到，莱请客了。“就把这当做是我送的订婚礼物好了，我当时还不认识你们。”

他注意到他说这话的时候巴里很是满意，甚至连斯旺（艾迪，也许他该学着叫对方艾迪了）也笑着谢谢他。巴里也演了场好戏，在艾瑞斯和艾迪看得见的地方亲了亲莱的脸颊而莱没法忍住脸上蔓延开的笑容或是暖意。他们离开餐厅的时候莱的手臂搂在巴里腰上，直到坐进车子才放开。显然他们这个星期是不会分手了。

***

开车回家的路上气氛愉快，比开车过去的时候好太多，既安静又舒适。

“你要知道，”巴里最终喃喃道，“我是真的很抱歉炸了你的摩托车。”

“别担心，巴里——还是说该叫你巴仔？艾瑞斯叫你巴仔？”

巴里皱起脸。“巴里，拜托了。艾瑞斯、乔还有……西斯科。他们叫我巴仔。你叫就太奇怪了。”

莱微笑。“这就是家人的特别之处了。只有丽莎叫我莱尼。”

巴里笑出声，声音饱满发自肺腑。

“怎么了？”

“我在想象自己叫你莱尼。那画面有点震撼啊。”

莱哼了一声。“是啊，别叫。”

“很好。巴里和莱。不是巴仔和莱尼。”他故意夸张地打了个寒颤，“我名字的‘里’一定要保住而你名字里的‘尼’绝对不能出现。”

“水火不容。”莱点点头。

“嘿，我得问问——你是怎么知道这么多婚礼的东西的？”

“我知道的也没有那么多，只比你和斯旺多一点。还以为你们两个刚才要陷入昏迷了。”

“这话可不够公平，还有啊，除了新娘以外你懂的最多。”

“那都要谢谢电视真人秀。”

“什么？”

“电视真人秀。一种节目类型？奈飞上有？”

“你……不是吧。 **你** 看真人秀？”

“我把所有科幻剧都看了然后剧情剧在罪犯眼里又很无聊——你知道大部分剧有多好笑吗？尤其是他们在剧里努力想拍的破玩意儿你其实还经历过？真人秀至少很娱乐。”他绝对没有在辩护。

“拜托了，我 **得** 看看你的奈飞网播放历史，立刻。”

莱哼了一声。“我的冰箱里确实还放着牛油果沙拉酱，本来想我们也许可以庆祝分手。”他说这句话的时候肠子微微一绞，但他也知道既然这段恋情——进而是这次故意分手——都是假的，也许他可以说服巴里过来稍微‘庆祝’。这是一团糟，没错，不过莱还不至于拉不下面子。

“庆祝？这事就别想了，不过我可不想看到牛油果浪费掉。”他把头歪向一边在副驾驶座上对着莱露出明亮的笑容，莱抵抗住想俯过去吻他的冲动。相反他把车子停靠好。

“很好，那就上楼吧。”

***

“这节目看得让人有心理阴影。”

“我就跟你说你会喜欢的。”

“为什么……为什么会有这种节目？”

莱一只手拍上他的膝盖说：“红闪，你只管享受就是。”巴里为了莱的手和七上八下的肚子作战，但接着对方就往前倾去拿他的酒，那只手离开后巴里就不必紧张得扭来扭去了。

“这些女人疯了。我们这才看到第二集。她们 **全部** 都是这样的？”

“你知道这节目就 **叫** 《新娘哥斯拉》吧——她们当然都是这样。这些还不是最让人抓狂的了。”

“可是—— **怎么会** ？”

莱大笑而巴里呻吟出声。他现在明白莱一边上楼梯一边向他解释这是什么节目时的意思了，他说和原本可能发生的事情相比，艾瑞斯作为新娘闹出来的任何动静还有选邀请函字体和餐桌布料的问题根本不值一提。巴里当时还不信他，可现在他亲眼看到了。

“而你还喜欢看这个？”

“小鬼，这节目超精彩的。你只不过是想站上道德制高点然后努力相信这些人说的漂亮话罢了。接受这份疯狂就对了。”

“我觉得如果你不马上用牛油果沙拉酱贿赂我的话我就熬不过下一集了。”

“马上就来。”

莱从沙发上起来于是巴里舒展身体，摇着头看屏幕上的女人和她夫家人的滑稽举动。谢天谢地艾瑞斯从来没有叫他做……几乎是他在屏幕上看到的所有事。

“嘿，莱？”

“嗯？”他拿着一大碗玉米片和一小碗期待值超高的牛油果蘸酱回来了。

“你对办单身派对有没有什么主意？艾瑞斯的快到了，可我目前只是选了个日子并且邀请名单上的所有人。”

莱嗤之以鼻。“只要 **别** 搞给男人办单身派对的那一套就是了。直觉告诉我她不会喜欢维加斯和脱衣舞。”

巴里考虑了一秒然后……“你知道吗，要是她和凯特琳，又或者是和天理不容的 **费莉希蒂** 凑在一起出主意的话，脱衣舞和维加斯比起来都算弱的了。”

“那你就得自食其力了，小鬼，你就直接问那群女孩子想要什么吧。”

巴里叹了口气然后咬下第一口蘸了点牛油果酱的玉米片，开始回去继续看屏幕上播的东西时并没有多想，然而——“ **呜唔唔！** ”

他看到莱在他隔壁笑得非常得意。“就跟你说很好吃。”

“你是怎么让它变成这个味道的？就好像——哇哦，好了，我跟你说我都不想知道了，继续做这个酱永远别停好吗？”巴里又咬了一口这个好吃到夸张的蘸酱玉米片。它的味道远远不只是牛油果，咸味配上蒜蓉和足够的青柠汁相得益彰而且里面绝对还加了墨西哥泡辣椒，好吃得可能都要让他翻白眼了。他有多久没吃到家里自制的这么好吃的东西了？他抓起另一片然后在沙发上扭了扭窝得深，仔细品尝味道。“我能不能直接向你提供牛油果让你持续供应这个？”

“偷来的更有意思。”

“收到，我会假装抱怨。你怎么敢偷我的牛油果？这简直罪大恶极，邪恶透顶。”巴里咧嘴笑得开怀，抓到莱伸手轻推他一把之前也一样在笑，巴里的笑容只变得更灿烂，“不，说真的——你知道吗，牛油果小偷在双子城里可是个很严重的问题。我听说各地的蔬菜商都在游说议员准备在国会提出改革，要从你这种人手里保护他们的牛油果。”

“巴里•艾伦，你可能是我见过最好笑的人。”

巴里夸张地咬了一口玉米片，知道他正在死命和对方调情但却完全不知道要怎样阻止自己。他仅仅勉强忍住了用‘可你还是爱我呀’回答的冲动，全因为他现在正满嘴食物才得救。

“我看你的意思就是你以后会过来搞更多电视马拉松了？”

“如果吃上美味食物所必须付出的代价是看这些人讲胡话，那你赢了。”

莱得意一笑然后拿了块玉米片，接着往后一靠伸出手臂搭在沙发背上，把脚架起来。这就和当时在巴里家看纪录片一样，莱的手臂离他的肩膀近得可疑，但他却发觉自己一寸也不想挪开。相反，当他吃完玉米片还有上面好吃到犯罪的蘸酱，他俯向前把碗放在茶几然后任由自己倒回沙发上，依偎在了莱身旁。奈飞网已经自动开始播放下一集，尽管巴里知道自己在等待莱给出某些反应的时候身体太过僵硬，对方却没有对巴里突然贴在他身上发表任何意见。停顿了一下后，那只手臂搭在了他的肩膀上而那紧张沉默的‘我们不谈这个’时刻结束了，巴里挨着莱放松下来。他超级完蛋。

“我想这节目也没有那么坏，尽管这些女人都疯了。”

他贴得太近没法回头看莱的脸，但他能听见对方声音里的笑意。“一点也不坏，红闪。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻完这章的我很饿，于是我订了一个布朗尼蛋糕。
> 
>  **下回预告：**  
>  第十三章 一步向前


	13. 一步向前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴里和莱知道他们就快到达临界点了，但他们却不清楚到底该怎么办。

莱醒的时候脖子肌肉酸痛意识迷糊，尽管身体姿势很奇怪他的脑子还是花了一阵子才重新运作。他觉得很暖，有什么坚实而舒服的东西压在他身体一侧上，背景里响着白噪音，他……

他和巴里一起在沙发上睡着了。

好吧，那——啊——嗯。

他强撑起双眼，眯眼打量房间。窗外的光线告诉他现在还是午夜时分，奈飞网正在自动播放剧集——音量很早就降低到约等于无——他的手臂还搂在巴里身上。巴里正依偎在他身边，轻轻打着呼，一半身体睡在莱身上而莱的头靠着巴里的头顶。把莱弄醒的一定是这个尴尬的角度，而现在，继续让他保持清醒的则是他的心跳，有点响亮也比他愿意坦白承认的要重得多。

这大概脱离控制了，但是此时此刻很可能不是认真思索的最佳时机。

他绝对不可能以这个样子继续睡下去了，但他也不是特别想吵醒巴里把他送回家，更别提他现在非常难以说服自己挪动哪怕半分。巴里的头发真好闻。

好吧，这 **绝绝对对** 脱离控制了。他大概应该再介意一点的。

莱从这偷来的拥抱中多取走舒适满足的十分钟，接着为了不惊动巴里 **慢慢地** ，用几乎慢到令人痛不欲生的动作挪开好让对方换成躺下的姿势，拿起掉到地板上的靠枕顶替自己的身体。他静静穿过公寓去拿巴里上次过夜时用的毛毯，然后把它披在巴里沉睡的身体上。这一回他不敢再用手指轻梳巴里的头发，和上次在莱家沙发上睡着的时候相比他现在的睡眠要浅得多。莱关上电视然后走向床。

***

巴里早上醒来，依稀记得自己在莱家的沙发上几乎整个人靠在对方身上昏睡了过去，记得他半夜的时候热得醒过来扒掉自己的牛仔裤和上衣——去他的，反正莱早就已经看光光了——重新踹开手脚倒回沙发上，继续多昏迷了几个小时。

他趴在沙发上睡，毛毯缠着他的脚，听见厨房里有声音的时候支起脑袋。

“早商嚎。”就连他自己都觉得他的声音听起来好困。

“巴里，早上好。”莱今天早上的声音听起来可够得意洋洋的。巴里在想他是不是该为自己半靠在男人身上睡着而不好意思。很可能应该。

“你要知道，”他叫道，坐起来慢悠悠地伸懒腰。莱走过来靠在分隔厨房餐厅与客厅的墙上。“这是你的错。”毕竟，优秀的进攻就是最好的防守。他扑通倒回沙发靠枕上，接着注意到莱的目光牢牢锁定着自己。他们顿了一拍。

“莱？”

“咖啡？”他突然转身于是巴里站起来跟在他后面。

“要，麻烦了，天哪。”

“你刚刚说什么？”

“我在你沙发上睡着是你的错。是你逼我看那个乱七八糟的节目直到我脑子变成浆糊。”

他拽起一只手捂脸打哈欠，然后抓抓后脑勺。等他睁开眼，莱还没有去倒任何咖啡。

“你没事吧？”

“你打算把衣服穿上吗？”

噢。巴里低头一看自己，意识到他还只穿着内裤，接着他的脑子把线索联系了起来。“我让你不舒服了吗？”他的脑子还没来得及阻止那句话就已经飞出他的嘴巴，而他很可能不该一边说着这句话一边笑得异常灿烂并微微凑上前。但是话又说回来，任何比巴里还要慢的人都不可能注意到他说话时对方瞳孔放大的样子，他没有原本应该的那样后悔自己说了这句话。

“完全不会，巴里。”

当莱终于把咖啡递给他时他们的手指相擦，他咽了口唾沫。莱穿着牛仔裤和一件灰色T恤，巴里很少见到他这么穿，那件T恤紧紧包裹他的身体，秀出他的手臂而且——“那就好。”巴里最后说，然后喝了一大口咖啡。 **现在** 他困在自己的内裤里了，要不然就是从这无形的挑战中退却。接得好，他这么对自己说，艾伦你干得真棒。紧接着他扁起嘴因为他的内心独白在批判他，那甚至——

“现在几点？”

“红闪，那里就 **放着** 一个钟。”

“我 **靠** ——我 **迟到了** ——我究竟是怎么睡过了 **九点** ——”他跑了，出去的路上把咖啡塞进莱手里然后迟钝地回想起来这次要从莱的客厅地板抓起衣服，紧接着终于冲出去上班。

***

到了星期天下午两点，巴里已经穷尽一切选项。他巡逻过城市，缠了西斯科一个小时看看闪电侠有什么事可做，发现乔和大学同学有事要忙而艾瑞斯和琳达出去了，紧接着 **终于** 崩溃进而决定他必须去洗衣服。

他只是……必须……去……他没有别的事可干了。甚至连他的公寓都已经打扫干净。没准他可以跑去烦莱，但是对方周末的时候通常都会出门干……什么事情。很可能是无赖帮的东西。也许巴里该找个日子尾随他，不过那样大概违反他们的协议。而且，唔，想到要留意莱的行踪就让他心里不舒服起来，可是莱 **曾经** 在尖峰人事件里帮了大忙，所以也许他们还有点回旋的余地——

巴里叹了口气抓起他的第一堆脏衣服，把东西丢进篮子里。对莱而言要他改变 **显然** 不是个舒服的念头。他心里有那么多善良的地方，但巴里不能强迫他放弃犯罪生涯，所以他很可能应该——

“噢！”

“莱！”

“小子，你走路看着点！”

他们在外面的过道上，巴里离开公寓的时候直接一头冲向了莱，洗衣篮子撞上了莱的手臂打翻十字路口咖啡馆的外带杯——无疑又是杏仁香草拿铁——浇了男人一身。巴里丢下洗衣篮子以超速奔向前接着又停下了——洗衣篮子掉在他身后——因为他还能做什么呢，在走廊上扒掉莱的上衣？倒不是说这画面不让人胃口大开可是——

“对不起——完了——我正准备去洗衣服，甚至都没看到你。”

“嗯哼。”莱转身然后巴里跟在他后面走进他家公寓，他看到对方抖掉外套于是转过去面向走廊。

“真的很抱歉——嘿，反正下一次也轮到我买咖啡了，不如直接算我两轮？”

他们现在每次在十字路口咖啡馆碰到对方都会来一场小竞赛，看看谁能更快给对方买到咖啡。咖啡师开始给他们计分然后他们最终渐渐变成了轮流买，好让巴里和莱能保证公平。

“周末下午你除了洗衣服就没有别的事好干了？”莱从房间里叫道，于是巴里从拐角处伸出一颗脑袋探进走廊。这是个绝妙的主意，因为莱正在房间里面把衣服扯下来。那些刺青，啊他真的好想念它们。

“巴里？”

“啊？”

莱在走廊深处一脸坏笑，走向衣柜拿出一件上衣。他只在巴里的视野中消失一秒然后就回来了，站在门口停住，仍旧是半裸。“走神了？”

“这是为了那天早上报复我吗？”那句话不假思索脱口而出，他真的需要管管自己的嘴巴了，因为这基本上就是在承认。要是他向莱 **承认** 他在欣赏对方的身材，那么他的问题就严重了。只可惜他正在明目张胆地欣赏莱的身材，而他应该快点住手，从现在起的任何一秒开始。

“有用吗？”噢，莱 **确实** 是故意的，这个自大的混蛋。他不过是把手臂伸展过头顶把干净衣服扯下来而已，巴里就想用头去撞墙了。然而巴里并没有挪开视线，因为如果莱要当混蛋的话，那么他至少该抓紧时间色眯眯地瞧瞧。

“我否认一切。”看到莱带着非常开朗的笑容开始往外走的时候巴里决定说道。

“小鬼，你已经太明显了。”

“而且你是个混蛋。”

“这你早就知道了。”他从台子上抓起钥匙向巴里挑起一根眉毛，巴里叹了口气。

“遇上你根本就没有赢这回事。”

“没有。现在快点离开我家，我有地方要去。”

“有地方要去，有东西要偷，有破坏要搞？”

莱鄙夷地看了他一眼，但是他没有完全否认而只是拿起外套，于是巴里跟在他身后回到外面的过道，回到洗衣篮正在等待他的地方。对噢，那个。

“唉。我讨厌洗衣服。我现在差不多有七堆衣服要洗。”

“哪怕是你这听起来也太悲哀了。”

巴里趁莱锁门的时候冲他的背翻了个白眼。“我只是讨厌楼里的洗衣机，它们洗得好慢，而且自从我最喜欢的牛仔裤不见了之后我就不得不去看着我的东西。”

“你为什么不直接买台洗衣机？你要知道它刚好能放进储藏室里。”

巴里正弯下腰打算提起洗衣篮，半路停了下来抬起头看莱。他们两个对望的时候顿住了，巴里已经开始满心希望，吸了口气想去问——

“不行。”

“我都还没有问出口！”

“不行，你不可以用我的洗衣机。”

“莱，拜托——”

“你是听不见我说什么吗？”

“做个好心？”

“休想。”

“拜托——求求你啦，莱，朋友，兄弟，世界上最棒的男朋友，最佳——”

“答案还是——”

“——伴侣，我认识最帅气最迷人的——”

“你现在就只是——”

“——男人，我生命中的月亮，性爱发电机——”

“这越来越荒唐了。”

“——灵肉结合、创意十足而且——好了说真的我可以一直讲下去，莱你就让我在你家洗衣服吧。”

至少，莱一脸哭笑不得的样子。“巴里你到底有多讨厌洗衣服？”

“ **非常** 。”

“我能有什么好处？”

巴里咽了口唾沫。“唔，啊——你想要什么？”

“我回来再告诉你。我不在家的时候你不准洗衣服。”

“好的。没问题。没问题没问题没问题没问题。好的。”

“你在说个不停。”

“晚点见。”

起码他可以推迟几个小时才洗衣服了。

***

巴里正在他公寓里洗衣服，而莱此时此刻努力着别咬牙切齿或者让脚抖得太明显。莱坐在桌边懊恼地读着一本书——实话说，是同一页一遍又一遍——手边放着一杯威士忌。他有杯冷饮还有个帅哥在公寓里。不论如何，他都应该高兴才对。而且他早些时候和马登一起完成了一次简单轻松的小活计，对方想找帮手去为肖娜的生日偷一份特别礼物。他们的进出没有触发任何警报，不需要去担心闪电侠，简直小菜一碟。不论如何，他都应该在 **庆祝** 才对。他应该答应马登去喝一杯的邀约而不是回公寓看着巴里洗衣服。

不论如何，他都不应该盯着纸页上的单词努力不去特别在意那个正在他储藏室里叠衣服的神速者，对方正自顾自哼着调子并且偶尔唱几句卡在他脑子里头不知道叫什么名字的前四十首歌曲，有几首莱认得出巴里已经在洗澡的时候唱了一个星期——这个习惯在他发现莱能听见以后仍然没有放弃。

说真的，不论如何，莱原本可以做 **任何事** 而不是在这里动用他每一分意志力阻止自己大踏步走进去抱起巴里然后把他丢上莱的床。任何事都好而不是想象他会如何在那小鬼反应过来是谁袭击自己之前用他的双手和嘴把巴里拆吃入腹。任何事都好而不是幻想巴里可能会发出的声音——

这是巴里的错。如果他坐在厨房里努力看书的时候硬起来，这 **绝对** 会是巴里的错。莱把他剩下的威士忌喝光。

“小鬼，难道像你这样的人不是应该叠得更快吗？”他回头叫道，只为了让自己分分心。毕竟巴里 **说过** 他讨厌洗衣服。

“那我就没有借口在你的储藏室里到处看了呀！”

莱哼了一声——就好像除了枪和制服以外他还会在自己常住的公寓里放任何可疑物品似的，尤其是他还住在巴里隔壁。那件风雪大衣他有好几件，基本上都放在其他安全屋里。这里的那件反正都只是备用品。

“祝你好运了。”他试图重新把精力放在书上，但是半秒之后，巴里 **嗖** 地一声就坐在了他隔壁的椅子上，带起的风掀飞好几页书不见了他正在读的地方。他满脸怒容，这主要是装装样子，因为巴里笑得灿烂无比。

“那就搞定三堆衣服了！”

莱叹了口气往后一坐。“你欠我了。”

“绝对的。”

他答应得太轻松了。这个人情一定只能在他们的‘ **私人** ’生活里还而不是他们的制服生活——起码他可以肯定这一点。然而问题是莱甚至还没有想到他想要什么。除了他 **非常** 有冲动想去讨一个吻。或者是次口活。而全盘考虑这是个非常糟糕的主意，不过他已经慢慢快要发疯了。

“到了一定时候，巴里，我们是真的需要谈一谈这个的。”

“谈……你让我在这洗衣服？”

莱面无表情地看了他一眼，望着巴里的脸色经历一连串复杂的变化——惊讶，难堪，失落接着是紧张不安，然后他控制住自己换上一副看起来好像是想表现出开明又无所谓但是极其失败的表情。

“噢，嗯，是啊，”他抓抓自己的后脑勺然后在莱一言不发的时候撇开视线，“我猜我们是应该。这越来越……”

莱差点就想踹自己一脚。他还没有真的准备好 **现在** 立刻就谈这个——不能是在这个他完全想不到自己除了几次共同高潮以外还希望能从中得到什么的时候。他真的应该直接要那个该死的口活然后说的时候一脸坏笑。根据巴里之前盯着他的样子来看，他有百分之五十的机会真的能得到。也许他还能抢救一下。

“不过……除了谈谈之外我们还可以干点别的。”他仅仅是微微倾向巴里，让他的声音稍稍变低并观察巴里的反应——对方的眼睛睁大了一点点，咽下唾沫时喉结飞快地一跳。绝对该要一次口活。最坏的情况会是没有，最好的情况——

“你，呃，有什么建议？”哦，巴里的声音沙哑了。这很好，这非常好。这有可能真的能成功。这有可能值得推掉喝酒的邀约留在家里洗衣服。这有可能——

“既然我们两个都那么容易走神——”

巴里爆发出一阵大笑。“你真的要用那句话开头？等等，这是那种‘那就让我们一起 **走神** 吧’还是‘这是我在提醒你我不穿衣服有多好看’？因为第二句说不定还真的有用，但是第一句就需要下点功夫了。”

“我——你是在说我不够自然？”莱瞪他，非常怀疑自己直接说他想压着对方操遍公寓每一个角落的话巴里真的会顺从。

“我只是说你的台词还可以再下点功夫。”

“那么换做是你你会说什么？”

他顿住思考，莱不得不挣扎控制自己不要咧嘴笑。“好吧，嗯假设你是想要诱惑我……”莱随意点点头，可能有点僵硬——因为既然要摊开来讲那么他不准备否认，而且巴里以为自己是谁，居然敢侮辱莱的台词？巴里继续说话，多了几分自信的同时也多了几分忐忑，“好，对，那就——肯定要再性感一点，没有那么俗的。更像是……一只手搭在我的大腿上，说一句类似‘我已经想这么做很久了，巴里’。”他把声音压低然而是在好笑地模仿莱，这回轮到莱爆笑了。

“你觉得我说话是这样的？”

“拜托，那就只是个印象而已！”

“不小鬼，这简直太可怕了。不过行——那我就来试试 **你的** 荒唐台词。”他再度俯向前然后一只手搭上巴里的大腿，巴里发出窒息一样的声音止住了笑声，“因为我 **已经** 想这么做很久了，巴里。”

“我靠了。”

“过来。”莱把巴里拉向前，而最令他惊讶的是对方听话地跟从了，于是他反应过来的下一件事就是他们站在一起，身体相贴——接吻了。 **终于** 。是的，哇，他在吻巴里。这感觉唐突意外又美妙而且他好像等待这样做已经等了永远。而他确实一直在等，等了 **好几个星期** ，也许还是几个月，从那天早上他们在厨房里吻过起就在日思夜想。现在，没有任何苦衷或是胁迫，巴里就在他怀里，热情积极压向前，双手落在莱的手臂上嘴巴滚烫而且，哇——是的，这个。莱把一只手埋进巴里的头发因为那头发真他妈 **柔软** 然后巴里在吻中呻吟了，莱把巴里往他身上拉，可能他们还没坚持到卧室莱就要幸福身亡了。

莱舔吻进巴里的口腔而就在同一瞬间巴里的手机响起。莱要杀人了。巴里突然往后一抽，双颊潮红眼睛失神，表情痛苦——“我该——”

莱点点头于是巴里把手机从口袋里掏出来，看到屏幕上的名字时苦起脸，拉开足够距离接起电话。“嘿，西斯科——我现在有点忙所以——哇啊你慢点，出什么事了？”

莱叹了口气垂下头抵在巴里肩上，双手放松下来搭着他的腰。计划就这么再见了，他甚至不需要听完剩下的对话，哀悼起自己憋屈的下半身。

“监狱？现在？”莱打起了一点精神。铁山？巴里的站姿已经变了，突然紧绷又警惕，仿佛准备起跑。“我在路上了。”他挂掉电话。

“我得去——”

“跑吧，我明白。去当个英雄吧。”

巴里释然地对他笑了千分之一秒然后就从莱的怀里消失了，世界这么大——

见鬼了。他这是在 **干什么** ？莱独自一人站在公寓里突然感到了冷，接着走过去给自己再倒了杯酒，想要搞明白在他和巴里跌跌撞撞滚上床之后自己究竟该他妈的怎么办。因为假如他不再自欺欺人，那么他知道这真的不过是时间问题，在那以后……他就不那么确定了。

***

丽莎和莱第二天一起出去吃午饭。巴里从前一天晚上起就没有重新出现而铁山监狱又发生越狱事件，新闻节目都在报道。有人死了——某个名叫杰西的疯老头——罗斯科逃了，显而易见，还有一个叫阿克塞尔·沃克的小子，而且说出来都不敢相信，他们父亲路易斯·斯纳特也一起潜逃了。所有想和巴里谈谈进展或者他该如何争取这个的念头在他看到新闻时立刻烟消云散。紧接着那就成了头等大事。莱还不知道多少关于越狱的消息，但是他必须先去看看丽莎怎么样了。

“莱尼，我没事，”她用叉子戳着自己的食物，“他出来也代表不了什么。”

他抿唇往后一坐。“自从他上一次出狱已经过了差不多十年。”

“差不多十年然后我们现在有了无赖帮，我们邪恶的枪，而且整个城市都知道 **你的** 名号。”她认真恳切地靠上前，“而且莱，我们有彼此。”

“我们一直都有彼此。”

“我知道。那就是为什么我知道我们没问题的。”

***

她过后顺路去了他的公寓，两个人都想和对方多待一小会儿但是谁也不准备承认。他在大楼门内停了一阵子取邮件，有个邮差在递送东西，正往巴里的邮箱上贴投递通知。

“巴里·艾伦，4C的？”

邮差抬起头说：“那是你？”

“当然。”莱没有多想，于是邮差耸了耸肩把记事板递给他签名。他模仿巴里的签名草草画了几个圈，接着脸上带着他那个人畜无害的笑容接过对方给的包裹然后上楼。

“我每次过来你们都变得越来越老夫老妻。”丽莎的声音带着笑意，他注意到这是今天以来的第一次。如果这能让她笑起来，那么他愿意奉陪。

“这肯定就是他开始占用我家储藏室洗衣服的原因了。”

“哦？”她的声音清脆，“你是在开玩笑吗？”

“完全没有。”他走进公寓然后把包裹丢在台子上，丽莎在他身后走向它。

“哎——哟！莱尼，显然你们两个还没有 **那么** 古板居家兼无趣嘛。”

“为什么这么说？”

她面带顽劣的灿烂笑容低头盯着那个不起眼的箱子。“因为我知道你家亲爱的是在哪个网站下的订单。”

***

巴里的夜晚简直是地狱，他既精神紧张又烦恼缠身（比喻性的缠，感谢上帝，不过现在对他来说字面意义上的缠可能还比较容易对付些）。很显然，魔术师们是 **特别** 擅长从铁山监狱里逃跑，不论是分开还是一起这都已经是他们 **第三次** 越狱了。这一次他们有罗斯科·迪伦助阵，没有罗斯科他们的计划根本不会成功。然而很明显他们在路上出了什么非常可怕的差错，因为詹姆斯·杰西没能逃出来，一个名叫 **路易斯·斯纳特** 的人把他给杀了——他们有段监控录像可以看，那段录像非常让人不安而巴里想想就打寒颤。路易斯拖着发狂的阿克塞尔和他一起走了，罗斯科似乎非常乐于把大权交给路易斯然后跟在后面。

巴里有些会令人很不舒服的问题要问，问他的男朋友。而在某种暧昧不清绝不可能的方式上，他绝对是自己的男朋友了，因为他们昨天晚上已经亲热过，就在他跑出去想要阻止他男朋友的父亲越狱之前。接着他去看望了他 **自己** 在监狱里的父亲让他知道自己正在和某个人恋爱，因为他最不希望的就是爸爸从别人那里听说这件事，而且按照他目前的速率来看，所有人都会知道他在和莱恋爱。所以没错，告诉他爸爸，但是没有说名字。他不记得他具体都说了什么，他只在送父亲回去囚室之前和他迅速聊了聊，但大概说的是“所以，未免你从别人那里听说，我现在正在和别人谈恋爱。是个男的，他是股不良影响。我很快会来看你告诉你详情，其实没有听上去那么坏。”他大概不应该穿着闪电侠制服说这个的，或者完全就不该说。但那时候他还因为那个吻飘飘然而且不知道越狱的是莱的 **父亲** 还有，嗯，当时这看起来是个好主意。

巴里的人生是一团糟。他的沙发靠枕在批判他，就是这个他目前正试图用于闷死自己的靠枕，因为他才刚刚到家——他整个下午都外出呆在犯罪现场而且没法翘班。显然有人从私人藏品里偷走了一套甚是昂贵的珠宝，而且整个过程没有触发任何警报，所以主人过了一天才发现东西不见了。多亏了系统记录上的时间延迟，他初步分析推断安保系统在小偷的行动过程中冻僵了。考虑到莱昨天对他打算做什么十分戒备，巴里可以猜到是谁偷走了东西。

莱。他的男朋友。就是他偷走了珠宝。是他制造了巴里处理证据的案件。是他的父亲逃出监狱并杀了一个人。至少他可以肯定莱和那没有任何关系，因为他当时正在吻莱。莱，那个吻他就好像他知道究竟该如何撩拨得巴里欲火焚身的人。

巴里冲着他的靠枕大吼大叫。

他们是男朋友了吗？这很难说。也许假装谈的恋爱不能变成真的。也许他们需要先分手然后再好好地重新谈一次恋爱。有这种事情吗？一次真正的初次约会？但他们该怎么告诉别人呢？天哪，万一他们以后有了孩子然后他们的孩子问他们是怎么认识的还有他们是怎么在一起的，然后他们不得不说那全都是个谎而且——

巴里有点歇斯底里地埋在靠枕里大笑，把靠枕搂得更紧。他甚至都没法正常思考了。

巴里多给了自己一分钟沉浸在迷惑里，接着终于把自己从沙发上拖起来。至少他在莱家还有脏衣服要收拾，而且他只不过是在拖延不可避免的尴尬罢了，更别提他需要能穿的衣服，这一身基本上就是他最后一套了。

他敲敲莱家的门然后努力压下自己的紧张。他是闪电侠。他可以和自己的男朋友谈任何事情，对方父亲越狱当然也可以。为什么穿着制服考虑和寒冷队长战斗的感觉比和他边喝咖啡边说话要轻松简单？

来开门的是丽莎。全盘考虑的话巴里 **真的** 应该料到才是。

“丽莎！”

“巴里，快进来。”她笑起来往后一站于是他滑进门内，稍微有点尴尬但仅仅是有些慌乱而已。天哪他在流汗。他已经想放弃这个计划了。他把恐慌压下来走向莱，而对方正倚着冰箱。斯纳特兄妹喜欢在厨房里打发时间。这两个人都似乎有点紧绷，莱尤其明显，而且他们都（还）没有对巴里超级无敌的尴尬做出任何评论。

“嘿，你们好。”也许他不应该在丽莎在场的时候谈那个，他下定决心，这太乱了，“我，唔嗯……在这里留下了些脏衣服要洗？除非这时机不对。”求求你们让这时机不对。

“完全没有不对，小可爱。”丽莎靠在厨房的门口上，于是巴里只能尴尬地站着了，因为莱的姿势可没有请他上前给个问好吻或是透出任何情意。慢着，完了，他该不会是 **生气** 昨晚巴里跑掉吧？“其实，你还有 **别的** 东西在这里。”

“噢？”丽莎没有回答于是巴里咽了口唾沫，接着看向莱寻求协助，对方冲着台子上的包裹点了点头。

“今天邮寄过来给你的。你不在所以我就签收了。”他的表情很难读懂。他似乎不是生气，更像是……小心翼翼维持一脸无所谓。巴里确定自己漏掉了些什么，那只是个普通的箱子而已。他走近的时候丽莎点了点箱子。

“ **恋梦网** 的包装这么保密真是好啊，对吧？”

巴里没有涨红脸，相反他脸上血色全无。哦。哦 **不** 。“我——呃——”

“莱尼说他完全不知道这回事，我希望这不是代表他没有好好对你吧？”

天哪。巴里差点就呛着了，紧接着他确实涨红了脸，红了个通透，不知道自己该看向谁，是正在坏笑的丽莎，是正在避开他目光的莱，还是那个正在背叛他的箱子。

“什——哦，不是——呃，莱很棒的，”那听起来不是有说服力，“实际上是好得上天，天赋异禀——呃，”巴里完全不知道莱作为情人会是什么样子但是他可以想象、曾经想象、突然正在想象，老天啊，“还超有技巧。知道自己在干什么。特别是用那双手，其实，还有舌头，而且——”

“我的天，亲爱的，我可不是真的想 **知道** ，”丽莎打了个寒颤，“那已经比我需要知道的多太多了。”

巴里多希望厨房地板可以把他给吞掉。现在似乎是个练习垂直穿透的大好时机。他快要遗憾丽莎不知道他是闪电侠了，如果她知道的话要逃掉这次谈话就简单太多。

“说得对，”他粗声粗气地说。没有人讲一个字。莱没有帮忙，但至少他现在看上去一副正在忍笑的样子，扬起了一根眉毛。巴里继续说出他唯一能够想到的话：“原本是想当做惊喜的，为了莱。”

丽莎点点头，她已经恢复冷静再一次变得饶有兴致。“我猜也是。既然已经送到了，不如我还是出门去让你们男孩子做……不管你们打算做什么的事情吧。莱尼需要点安慰。”

她抛了个媚眼然后轻快地走过巴里身边，于是莱也经过他去把门锁上。巴里只是低头用前额顶着离他最近的橱柜，努力平息自己的羞耻窘迫。不知道为什么，这可能比问莱他父亲的事更糟糕。

莱走过来站在他旁边，巴里没办法说服自己看向对方。“没什么不好意思的，小鬼，你是个人。或者，嗯，超能人。”巴里摇摇头，没有转过去面对莱。他会在对方脸上看到什么呢——好笑？怜悯？尴尬？性奋？天，也许是全部都有。巴里分神短暂地在心里自怨自艾了一番，唉声叹气。但是紧接着割开东西特有的声音响起然后是纸板的 **刮擦** 声——

“莱！你不可以 **打开** ！”

太晚了。随着外面朴实的纸板箱打开巴里的脸突然轰地烧红，里面露出了个豪华得多的盒子，包装自豪地展示出里面的内容。莱低头直直地盯着它看而就在那，开心地躺在里面置于莱家台子上的，是一个银蓝色的假阴茎，而且还不是个小的。绝对不是个小的，它的实物看起来比网站上的图片大好多。

“没想到是这个。”莱的声音听起来太沙哑了。

巴里以闪电般的速度夺过箱子关上外头的纸箱门，抱在胸前远离莱。“你为什么要打开？！”

“因为我好奇！”

“好奇我的性爱玩具？！那跟你没有关系！”

“你刚跟丽莎说那是给我的惊喜——万一她问起来呢？”

考虑到她有多明确表示她完全没有一丁点兴趣知道，这实在是个蹩脚的借口——“你没有任何义务告诉她！”

“我还以为会是振动棒，小鬼，但是 **冷静** 。我不在意你买的是什么性爱玩具。”

“你知道打开他人包裹是项 **刑事重罪** 吗！”

“红闪， **那** 是你最纠结的地方？”

“我现在恨死你了。”巴里望着天呻吟，他想回到自己的公寓用他的抱枕把自己从整个世界藏起来。

莱轻声发笑，稍微放松下来。“你要知道，巴里，撇去尴尬不提，我觉得一个好男友这个时候就应该提出要帮助你好好用它了。”

巴里的脸绝对又烫了起来。“我——天哪好了那个想象画面一点也 **不** 公平，莱——”男人睁大眼睛于是巴里很可能是迟钝地意识到那原来是在开玩笑。这一点用也没有。“——可是嗯，我们确实有别的事要说。而且也不是关于我的脏衣服。”

“我们还是别了。这个话题有趣太多。”

“莱——你父亲昨晚越狱了，我需要些情报。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回预告：第十四章 两步走偏
> 
> 译者注：文里的恋梦网地址是[lovedreamer.com](http://www.lovedreamer.com/)，真实存在，可以点开访问噢！
> 
> 作者：好了，我猜你们都很惊讶A.这个傻白甜文居然会有那么多剧情，B.我准备把最凶残该死的反社会拉进文里。不过你们要明白《跌撞携行》的特点就是这本来就是要搞笑疯狂但是归根到底还是他们的生活，还是他们这些角色，而且把路易斯带到文里其实帮我把后面的两个剧情联系在一起，让这篇文更加统一所以……额，我就这么写了。但是不要太担心，路易斯不会在这篇文里往谁的头上埋炸弹，而且丽莎不会有危险的。OwO  
> 我正在努力不让这篇文变得*炒鸡*长，所以我稍微简化了一点剧情（译者：感觉不到咯！），所以他们现在真的亲上了上而且承认更多事，而不是让我继续拖拉下去。不过这不代表他们这么快就能解决事情噢。;）


	14. 两步走偏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坦白交代，立下协议。而事情的变化越多，他们就越发维持现状。

回想起来，巴里认为，如果自己说那句话的时候没有抱着一个里面是根蓝色巨型假阴茎的箱子，效果很可能会好很多。

“不好意思？”

是的嗯，如果他没有继续抱着箱子的话绝对会感觉好很多。实际上他是在紧紧抓着箱子了，现在已经有点像是当作盾牌，因为莱的整个姿势已经改变，而且他看起来好像真的生气了。

“你父亲，监狱，杀了其中一个魔术师，带着罗斯科·迪伦——有点希望也许你愿意回答几个问题？”

“你要知道，我碰巧是会看新闻的，我知道发生了什么事。”

“莱，我不是要 **指责** 你任何事情，”他把箱子放回案台上，让自己态度认真起来，“我只是想知道你有没有可能帮我追查到他们的下落。”

“而我为什么要这样做？”

说得对，当然了。莱为什么想让自己的父亲回到监狱？巴里大概顶多只能希望对方别邀请那个人加入无赖帮。“莱，他杀了个人。”

“与我无关。”

“你就不能——”

“ **不** 。”

巴里后退了一步，盯着橱柜一只手梳过自己的头发。“莱，我担心他会杀害无辜的人。不和迪伦还有沃克在一起合作时他的犯罪记录已经够棘手了——更别提因为他杀了沃克的父亲，这三个人加起来就是个火药桶。”

“巴里，我们已经有过约定。我不去管你的闪电侠事务而你不会插手无赖帮的行动。我没兴趣帮你抓捕罪犯。”

巴里想指出上次牵涉到尖峰人的时候他帮忙可没有什么大问题，但是和家人扯上关系理所当然会有不同。然而强调这一点不会有任何作用，所以他点点头。“好吧，我可以尊重那一点。”他咬唇。他想问问莱感觉怎么样，他为何看起来那么紧绷，他是不是打算去见他父亲。巴里已经转换了立场，现在完全是发自内心，但他不认为以闪电侠的身份问过之后莱会马上相信他，也不认为对方真的会明确回答。

“我猜我该把脏衣服拿走了。”

“随意洗完吧，我知道你还有很多没洗。”

巴里高抬双眉。“什——好吧。是啊，当然好。谢谢。”

莱点点头于是巴里反应过来这可以说是一种不同的休战协议，莱正让他知道他还是受到欢迎的。巴里不由自主还是笑了起来，叠好衣服然后放下一轮进洗衣机。他对路易斯·斯纳特的事情感到不安，但是直至找到那个男人为止，巴里可以先把这放下。几分钟之后他听见电视机的声音响起，看到莱就着背景里的电视音坐在沙发上读平板上的东西。于是他走过去坐下，中途在储物柜里拿了点薯片。既然莱正在放《傻冒在国外》，那么他就看了起来。

直到衣服全部洗好为止巴里都在这里打发时间。他们没有认真交谈，看看电视、读读书，基本上围绕着对方走动，但他隐约感觉得到莱享受他的陪伴。巴里不知道他们现在的进展到了哪里或者是他们到底算什么，这件事痛苦地提醒了两个人他们的生活有多复杂，令他再也没有心情去想他、莱还有一张床的事，他们之间依然有些僵，但这也挺好的，至少目前来说是。悬而未决的状态也没有那么糟糕。

***

几天之后巴里才再次见到莱。对方这段日子经常外出，而且除了巴里生活里的一切，比如家人、朋友、工作和婚礼外，闪电侠的事情实际上还真的让他多数时间里忙得不可开交。他和艾瑞斯喝了一趟咖啡，努力表现得支持理解——看《新娘哥斯拉》帮助他获得了一些新的见解——任由她抱怨她爸有多令人沮丧。他让西斯科来家里玩了一趟，看到西斯科瞪大眼睛指着莱家的门说“我的天，就在那？就在 **那** ？”时差点大笑出来，不得不点头。他几乎惋惜莱那天晚上不在家了，因为看到对方居家生活里的样子西斯科的大脑很可能会爆炸。巴里还记得那是什么感觉。

然而巴里几乎可以很坚定地相信或早或晚，他和莱一定会碰到对方的，而唯一合理的地点就是十字路口咖啡馆。当巴里感觉到一只手滑过来环上自己的腰时，他正在排队并满心希望不要上班迟到。巴里甚至没有吓得一弹，早已习惯这套路。

“帅哥，早上好。”他把头一歪以便看向莱。

“亲爱的。”莱得意一笑。他 **只会** 在公共场合——咖啡馆、银行或者熟食店内——碰到巴里的时候这样叫他。

“你一定得找时间重新想个好一点的昵称。”

莱隔着外套捏捏他的腰。对方的头发上有雪。“我该叫你‘宝贝’吗？”

巴里笑出来用手肘轻轻推他。“你要是想看我笑到哭你就试试。”

“两位，和平时一样？”

莱向他们喜爱的咖啡师雪莉点点头，于是巴里在前面用手肘捅他。“该轮到我付钱了，亲爱的。”

“你知道这个称呼由我叫起来更好听吧。”

“你知道那让你听起来像个老头吗？”

莱掐了他屁股一把，他尖声叫道——“我正 **努力** 想付钱！”

对方笑着耸了耸肩，毫无悔意。“我可没拦着你。”

巴里回头转向雪莉，她看起来正在忍住自己的咯咯笑。“我不在的时候他也这么讨人厌吗？”

“我拒不作证。”她抛了个媚眼，巴里在想莱是怎么把所有咖啡师都拉拢到手的，这绝对不公平。

“好姑娘。”莱往小费罐里多丢了几张票子于是巴里大呼这是犯规，拽着他远离向他们挥手的雪莉。等他们从收银处跋涉到取餐台时他们的饮料已经准备好了。

他们离开咖啡馆时莱的手臂重新搂在了他身上，巴里对着咖啡笑，容许自己享受一小会儿。这很愉快。这很轻松。这和他们过去几个星期在咖啡馆里碰到对方的绝大多数情况一模一样。一开始他们越演越厉害是因为惹恼对方很好玩，接下来则是因为这变成了一种轻松的节奏，但是现在他差点就以为自己可以在飞奔去上班之前凑上去吻莱了，只可惜莱依旧会在他们走出咖啡馆大门视线外就立刻把手臂抽回来。

巴里皱起眉，十一月的寒意突然真的让他感觉到冷。“你知道吗，你说得挺对。”

“说什么？”随着雪花飘落在他们身边，莱喝了一小口咖啡。

“说我们应该谈一谈这个。”巴里在他们之间摆摆手示意，有点惊讶莱没有微笑而是叹了口气，对方看向前然后微微歪起头思考，“怎么了？”

“巴里，你知道这只有一种结局对吧？”

“你是说快乐大结局？”巴里扭了扭眉毛接着啜饮了口咖啡。

“等我们操够了冷静下来之后呢？”

巴里脚一滑——踩到冰，绝对是踩到冰——差点摔跤，手忙脚乱一只手抓住莱的肩膀才勉强站稳，神速是他没有洒掉咖啡的唯一原因。“什——嗯，呃，既然你要这么说的话……慢着， **你** 以为这会有什么结局？”他把手臂收回来用咖啡杯挡住自己的脸，大口喝下几乎要烫到喉咙的咖啡。他们之间的距离不足一步。他已经太过习惯呆在莱身边了，这种没有距离的距离，然而他现在再一次紧张得无所适从。莱真的以为上床会——怎么，抹除掉他们之间的感情吗？硬是要说的话，巴里可以肯定这只会令他 **更加** 在乎莱。

“今晚过来吧，我们可以谈一谈。”

“今晚我要去乔家吃饭。”

“那么就明天。”

巴里点点头，期待得都快有点想吐了。他去莱家是要被甩还是准备再次 **分神** ？天，要是他的脑子开始用那个词委婉指代那么他这下就真的是挨操了。哎，希望能挨操吧。天哪，如果一切顺利的话，他没准终于真的有机会 **好好** 地挨操，但如果不——

“明天。”他没有在飞驰离开之前亲上莱，尽管如此他的肚子依然七上八下。莱有一百万个理由认为这是个坏主意，但巴里可以心存希望。

***

除去巴里腹中的紧张不安，和乔一起吃的晚餐大体上挺好的。他知道乔感觉得到出了某些事，因为每当他出了什么事的时候乔总是会知道。基本上乔问他上个月为什么看起来这么神采飞扬时巴里都在避而不答，而尽管狐疑乔基本上还是放过了巴里。能聊聊近况的感觉很不错，既然现在他已经不住在家里，他真的很想念见到乔——尽管他们天天都会在警局碰面，更别提是遇到棘手的闪电侠任务时。

但是接着在巴里洗碗的时候话题又转到了艾瑞斯和艾迪身上，他发觉听到乔抱怨他们的婚礼开始变得有多花费精力时自己越来越恼火。和新娘哥斯拉们比起来，他们的婚礼根本 **不算什么** 。

“不只是婚礼，巴仔，你也明白的。”乔抱胸靠着案台，回应巴里刚刚说婚礼计划到目前为止有多轻松的话。

“拜托，乔——他们在一起真的很幸福。如果你能开口告诉他们你支持他们在一起而不光只是忍耐，对他们来讲意义 **非常重大** 。”

“但我不支持他们在一起，我只是在忍耐。”

“他们就要结婚了。”

“而我不支持。”

“为什么不？艾瑞斯很幸福。”

“现在是。”

“那算是什么意思？”

“巴里，你和我 **都** 知道艾瑞斯应该和其他人共筑人生。”

“什么——不，乔。别再来那套了，”他几乎是呻吟一声，用茶巾擦干手，“艾瑞斯和艾迪在一起很幸福，我已经放手了。我花了过去这八个月从这往前看。我搬出了这里，不去吉特斯，而且我终于不再随时想着她了。”或者是根本没有，真的，他突然意识到。不是从来没有，但却不再是爱情上的了。他已经很久没有从爱情那一方面想过艾瑞斯，自从……

“但是艾迪不适合她。”

“你怎么能确定？有时候有些人应该在一起的对象出人意料。”

“我了解我的孩子，巴里，他不是一个适合艾瑞斯的人。”

巴里的寒毛都开始竖起来了。“你的支持对她来说那么重要。艾迪非常适合她——他那么爱她，乔，任谁都看得出来。而且艾瑞斯可能会让你大吃一惊。她很幸福，没有理由认为艾迪不会让她现在或是未来幸福。”他一边说一边大大挥舞双臂，努力想让乔明白。

“巴里，他们不 **相衬** 。”

“他们是 **天作之合** ，乔，最佳伴侣！”他一巴掌狠狠拍上案台强调。他的怒火惊吓到了乔，乔一脸迷惑地抬起双眉。

“拜托，巴里，你知道我没办法全力支持我的孩子和我不认为能给他们幸福的人在一起。”

“那你就绝对不可能支持和我在一起的人了。”他的心脏在胸腔里重重地搏动。噢。噢不。噢不噢不不不不。他这是在干什么？他究竟是在干什么？

“和你的……巴里，你在和别人 **交往** ？什么时候的事？”

“好几个月了。我已经和他交往了好几个月了。”他需要住口。字句需要停止从他嘴里蹦出来。

乔高高抬起眉毛。“ **他** ？而且是 **好几个月了** ？哦，你以为我会因为你在和男人谈恋爱就不支持你们？巴仔，你知道这不是什么问题。我就知道你身上发生了什么事。你是因为这个才不告诉我的？”

“不，我不告诉你是因为我的对象是莱纳德·斯纳特。”

***

莱没有预料到那天晚上门口会传来一阵敲门声，时间已经接近午夜。他感到惊讶接着是紧张，他还没有准备好和巴里谈谈，但也许这样是最好的。也许如果他不想太多的话，他可以快刀斩乱麻把该说的都说了。

“巴里，”小鬼头看起来糟透了，“什么事让你大驾光临？”

“我们需要谈谈。”

莱让他进门，看着他从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒。这可谓是头一回，因为他总是选择喝水，然后他继续盯着巴里喃喃一句“真希望这有什么效果”接着咕嘟咕嘟一口气全喝光。

“红闪，一切还好吧？”

“唔。”

莱看着他的喉咙收缩，凝固在原地直到啤酒全都没了然后对方把空瓶子丢在案台上并毫无魅力可言地打了个嗝。巴里似乎根本不在意，直接大摇大摆走进莱家客厅然后倒在沙发上，翘起两只脚躺下来把一个靠枕压上自己的脸。

“小鬼，你开始让我担心你了。”

“窝窗活惹。”靠枕底下传来模模糊糊的声音。

“你说什么？”

靠枕从巴里的脸上举起来，让他说完一句“我闯祸了”后又再次压了下去。莱哼了口气翻了个白眼——倒不是说巴里能看见——接着把巴里摆在沙发上的脚抬起来然后坐在对方双脚刚刚占用的地方，把巴里的脚放在自己大腿上。

“出什么事了？”

靠枕想办法跑到巴里脑袋底下而不是盖在上面了，他百般无奈地叹了口气坐起来然后靠向前，脚还搭在莱的大腿上以便他们能够垂直坐着。

“你会杀了我。”

莱狐疑地瞄着他。“你干了什么？”

“你感恩节有计划吗？”

莱眨眨眼。还有两个星期才到感恩节，而他原本打算这周周末或者如果可能的话就是今天晚上就和巴里分手。他已经深思熟虑过，认为这是唯一能够拯救他们的理智或是从这与日俱增的泥潭里全身而退的办法。“你给我们定了感恩节的计划？”

“你真的一定要来。真的那种真的。这超重要的，可以说是关乎生死。”

“少夸张了。”

“我没有。”

“巴里，你究竟是定了个什么计划？”

“我把我们的事告诉了乔。”

莱感觉到胸口一窒，下巴往下掉。“你把我们的事告诉了 **乔·韦斯特** ？！”他站了起来，巴里的脚蓦地落到地上，但他没有起立吼回去而是坐好把头埋在双手掌心里，呻吟一声扯着自己的头发。

“我 **知道** 。我知道，我知道——我知道你一定会生气而且这很蠢而且我不应该这么做但是他对艾迪和艾瑞斯的态度实在太 **差劲** 了，我一定要说些 **什么** 让他明白他们其实是完全合理可以 **幸福** 的一对逼他放弃我和艾瑞斯在一起的梦。”

巴里说话的时候莱在一边缓缓地、深深地、冷静地呼吸，数着呼气的秒数不让自己爆发，但是接下来他完全忘记了要呼吸因为——

“你和 **艾瑞斯** ？！她难道不就像是你的——原来 **那** 才是你不喜欢我说她是你姐妹的原因？”

“她 **不是** 我姐妹——”巴里猛地抬起头。

“所以你 **确实** 是对她有意思——”

“我是 **曾经** 有——我搬进这个公寓就是为了放下她！”巴里站起来说，大大张开双臂恐慌失措，“我放弃了我常去的咖啡馆而且不再和乔一起住，放弃了所有我们以前一起做的事好让我可以在她和艾迪订婚以后 **放手向前** ，而我为他们高兴！我为我自己高兴！我比以前任何时候都要快乐，因为我终于可以和她在一起共度时间而不必心里希望我和她是一对！我终于真的放下她了而现在乔又想拿这套不支持他们的狗屁出来，因为他觉得我还单相思她而我 **没有** ！”

巴里的胸膛随着叫喊上下起伏，莱吃了一惊接着在想他到底等着把这些话说出来等了多久，他究竟有多渴望把这些话全部说出来。他同时也很是吃惊自己有多精神紧张，几乎快感到作呕。

“你真的觉得你已经放下她了？”

巴里似乎在认认真真地仔细思考那句话，他花了一点时间并稍微冷静下来，手指按着自己的太阳穴。“这很难——我们是最好的朋友，我是她婚礼的伴娘，我们真的很亲密。但是情况一直好转而且越变越轻松，我觉得我确实已经处在了一个我可以说我爱她但我不是 **爱恋** 她的位置上。我不想和她交往，我现在已经不会那样想她了。那对我来说是头一回……所以是啊。”

“你一定是很讨厌她以为你在和我交往了？”因为哇噢他在该吃艾瑞斯和艾迪这对里面谁的醋上可真是大错特错。

巴里的脸一拧。“你是指她知道我在和你交往。”

莱全身一僵。这不是巴里第一次模糊界线——见鬼，这不是他自己第一次模糊界线，而那天晚上的吻毫无助益。然而巴里直接说他们在交往，说这不是假的——这在他心里掀起波澜。一段假的恋情不存在失去不失去。一段真的……

“巴里，你明白这没有回头路吧？你全家都以为我们在一起。这……就算我们想，经过这件事要分手也不容易了。”

“这就是你担……”巴里抬起头看他，接着呼出一口气看向一边，一只手搭在脖子后面，“你是真的准备甩了我，是吧？”

莱没有回答那个问题。“你在星际实验室里的伙伴甚至可能会听到风声。你准备好面对那种情况了吗？”

“什——哦，他们已经知道我们在交往了。”

“艾瑞斯·韦斯特，艾迪·斯旺，乔·韦斯特， **现在** 还有西斯科·雷蒙和凯特琳·斯诺。他们究竟是怎么发现的？”

“万圣节——我没觉察到爆炸的冲击波震开了我的通讯器。他们听到了我们在阳台上说起约会的事，以为我一直在骗他们而且我和你在交往。我不得不澄清我把你拽到我家不是为了要约炮，你其实是住在隔壁。”

“你没有告诉他们当时我们不是真的在交往？”当时。过去式。这……是他这辈子谈过最奇怪的恋爱。莱重新坐下，气都泄了。

“我……从来没找到时间解释。”巴里脸红了。巴里可能真的是他男朋友。他怎么会没有早点发觉？巴里发觉了吗？显然是有，既然他都已经告诉所有人他们在交往了。

“我懂了。所以你生活里的所有人……和我生活里的几乎所有人……都以为你和我已经交往了好几个月。”他支起手肘身体前倾研究巴里内疚的表情。

“算是？”对方苦起脸，“我确实说过我们应该谈谈这个的。”

“那是在你告诉了我们认识的所有人我们在交往之前。你知道这会改变很多事。”

“对不起。”巴里绕过茶几落到沙发上坐在莱身边，正面直视莱的双眼，这差点就压得莱不能呼吸。巴里看起来 **脆弱无助** 。“你正准备结束这个，对吧？而我搞砸了。我会理解的，如果你……”

“巴里，我今晚是不会和你分手的。我不打算让乔·韦斯特 **那么** 称心如意。”

巴里脸上松了口气的表情是个问题。这全都是问题。而且有件事也一样……“先说清楚，你 **已经** 放下艾瑞斯了？因为我也不打算让她父亲如意认为你是在一边利用我一边等待机会和她在一起。”莱认定乔·韦斯特想让他的两个‘孩子’恋爱在好几种层面上都属于有病。

“莱，我已经放下她了。”巴里是那样诚恳，他身体前倾，两人的膝盖撞在一起，“而自从你和我开始了……这一切，我和她还有艾迪的友谊变得前所未有地轻松。见过我和你在一起之后，艾迪对于我和艾瑞斯是朋友这件事心情放松了很多。”

“你的意思是我帮斯旺冷静下来了。”他得意一笑，努力让自己的语气谦逊一点，巴里哼了一口气稍微放松。

“你好好笑。”

莱叹了口气，强迫自己也放松下来。“你要知道，不管我们之间算什么，我们都要好好让韦斯特吃下我们这套。和丽莎或者你的朋友不一样，他是那种会处处寻找破绽的人，他不会努力把我们重新撮合在一起。”

巴里萎缩了一点。“是啊，你说得……是啊。”

莱点点头，一边往后靠一边考虑计算各种可能。“你具体都和他说了些什么？”

“唔，首先是说我在和你交往。说我们已经交往了好几个月。在那之后他就爆炸了——呃，是在他以为我开玩笑并笑够了之后。”巴里皱起眉接着摇摇头，“不过在那之后，等他吼完而我捍卫过你的道德人格告诉他我们在一起是因为……我给了他一个挺错综复杂的故事。我没告诉他我们是邻居。”

莱释然地点点头。韦斯特不知道他住在哪里。“都有什么细节？他是个警探，这些很重要。”

“我可能是告诉了他某种 **删节版** 的真相？基本上就是我们不穿制服的时候在咖啡馆里相遇，然后我们认真地聊了一次天……接着我算是告诉了他你邀请我打桌球而我又不想面对挑战退缩，然而事情升温并且我发觉自己受你和你的幽默感所吸引，于是……”

“巴里……你告诉了你养父我在初次约会的时候靠桌球和双关语把你拐上了床？”

巴里没有抗议，而是突然又脸红又呻吟又面部抽搐，接着再一次把头摁向前埋进自己的双手掌心里。“我对我的人生都干了些什么？”

“你 **真这么说了** ？”按照这个速率，他假装上过的床都要为他带来一片名声了。他这倒不是在抱怨，但是如果到头来他不会和巴里分手的话，他不介意在某个时候把这实践成 **真正** 的上床。

“你看，我只是不认为他听完那个艾迪吃下去的‘他在消防演习的时候给了我外套然后我因为他有多体贴而为他倾心’故事后会买账，好吗？他对你了解得多，也知道你在费里斯机场背叛我们之后我对你有什么感觉，所以他会知道我不可能那么容易就改变心意。如果我说了什么可能会引出你住在这里的话，他绝对会起疑。所以我就走了‘痴情’路线告诉他我当时不顾一切想要努力放下艾瑞斯，结果反应过来的时候已经真的爱上了你。”

他还是有一点脸红但是哀求般地抬起头，莱不得不控制住心脏在胸腔中的搏动，清了清喉咙。

“行得通，”他终于挤出话来，“这和我们告诉丽莎的差别不大，但是你给斯旺的故事不一致，所以他会知道这是胡扯，因此你必须把他拉过来圆这个谎，还有艾瑞斯也是。”

巴里的眼睛瞪得像铜铃那么大。“你觉得这 **没关系** ？”

莱在沙发上微微一动然后板起脸。“我不认为让韦斯特得知我的任何事 **没关系** ，巴里，但是如果一定要那么我愿意感恩节去，只要他不会对我开枪或者逮捕我就行。”

“不用担心，我逼他保证了。”

莱弓起一根眉毛。

“我是认真的，他保证过了。他很恼火要招待一个罪犯，但是我跟他说如果你感恩节不能来那么我也不来，他要么选感恩节要么就是选圣诞节，因为如果他这次不邀请你那么我就不会过去 **而且** 我会和你还有丽莎一起过圣诞。我猜我看起来很认真，因为他居然信了，不过我从来都不虚张声势所以我估计这点帮上了忙。”

“巴里……”他真的不知道该说什么，除了他可能该提一提他不庆祝圣诞节。他努力不要显得太过惊讶，但是绝对没有成功。巴里有没有意识到他把他们这段'恋情'看得有多重？

“莱……你知道我——”

“你这回欠我了。”

巴里花了一秒钟才反应过来，接着释然地松懈下来露出明亮的笑容。“是，当然的。说真的，我知道是我欠你的。你直接开个价就好，行吗？”

“我很可能要吃子弹了。”

巴里咳了咳，脸上带点红晕。“说到可能会让你吃子弹的事情……”

**还有** 别的？“怎么了？”

“我只是——呃——可能在努力说服他你不仅仅是世界最佳男友的时候走了全套‘痴情热恋’路线——我真的必须让他相信——所以我可能是故意向他暗示了我们超级恩爱的有点管不住手脚会拼命黏在对方身上。”

“再说一遍？”莱第一次就听出来了，不过他真的很想听巴里再说一遍看他扭扭捏捏的样子。

“我们超级恩爱的…… **有点** 管不住手脚……会拼命黏在对方身上。我就是想恶心恶心乔给他解释人有时候就是一拍即合，所以他就等着看我们大秀恩爱吧。”

莱无法抵抗那股在腹中扩散的暖意。“所以巴里你的意思是，我有一切自由权在整个感恩节里明目张胆地和你调情并且对你上下其手，尤其是为了要惹毛乔·韦斯特气死他，与此同时还能得到你以前爱的人还有她未婚夫的支持？”

巴里似乎哑口无言，仅仅是面向莱苦着脸微笑一边耸肩一边点头，这种神情全天下只有他一个人才摆得出来。莱开始意识到不，他的生活在巴里出现之前可没有那么荒唐，而且绝对是这小鬼把那份疯狂带了过来。

“如果能让你安心一点的话，我能抓住子弹。”

莱嗤之以鼻。他当然可以了。“真高兴我们解决了那个问题。”

室内沉默了一分钟，一切沉淀下来。

“对。那就……既然都已经过了半夜，我猜我该回家了。”他的脸颊浅浅地爬上一抹红晕，莱非常有冲动俯向前就这么……舔上去。

“欢迎你留下来过夜。”他身体前倾，既然上一次效果那么好，他就把一只手搭在了巴里大腿上。对方重重地咽了口唾沫。

“我——呃，你认真的吗？你刚刚才准备和我分手，这下你又想滚床单了？”

莱耸了耸一边肩膀，双眼牢牢看着巴里。“我改变了自己的立场。”

“好吧，很诱惑，很好听，但是——”莱的手微微一挪时他咽了口唾沫，“真的很残忍。”

莱把手收了回来，带着坏笑向后靠。“鉴于你刚刚请我感恩节的时候去吃你豆腐，我看不出有什么理由不能同时练习练习？”

“准则，莱，我需要些准则，而其中就包括除非你决定不会在便利的时候甩掉我，否则我不会和你睡。”

“巴里，这不是便利不便利的问题。”

“那么莱，问题是什么？”他凑上前，坚定决然，而莱宁可摸他大腿也不想面对这场对话，“我 **知道** 你在乎我。”

而那正是一切问题所在，不是吗？“我更提倡及时行乐。”

“所以就是那样，你认为这一切会给我们惹来大祸？数着日子等着出事？”事情复杂得多，然而这过分简单的概括也足够了。出乎他意料的是巴里看到他没有否认并不是很生气，仅仅是一副……觉得好笑的表情。对方有点恼火，但是脸上在微笑。“所以还是要甩了我，因为你是个悲观主义者？”

“我对于性事会有多棒很是乐观。”

巴里笑出声然后摇了摇头。“那么假如你打算事后甩了我的话，看来到感恩节为止的这段时间里你可以努力试试拐我上床。不过你至少得在感恩节过后留给我一个星期时间，要不然乔又要跟我说‘我早就告诉你了’。”

“那么如果我们达成共识了的话，这是说我要努力把你拐上床，而你要努力赢得我那颗冰冷的心？”莱用嘲讽的语气说道，但他几乎是乐在其中。这就像是场新的比赛。胜负的赌注高昂，然而那从未阻止过他。

“我猜就是这样了。不得不说，我觉得你要独守空房好多个晚上了。”

哦，这一定会很好玩的。“说起这个，巴里……你那天其实忘了点东西在这里。”

“啊？你在说什——我的天，”巴里的脸从微红变成大红然后莱咧嘴一笑。他一直等着巴里一脸羞耻地来敲他家的门拿东西，但这样好上太多。“我——你——那是——”他抓起旁边的靠枕把脸埋进去大喊一句模糊不清的“ **为什么啊啊啊啊** ？”

莱这下真的在窃笑了，他甚至都懒得掩饰。巴里把头从靠枕上抬起来一副想给自己辩解的样子，接着摇摇脑袋又垂下来。“你知道不？你可以留着它了。那东西惹出的麻烦已经远远超过价值。”

他笑得更厉害了，但是努力控制住笑声好让他能回答：“别这么说，你还一次都没有试过——没准比你以为的还好用呢。它显然是够大了。不过你要是想改在我房间里拿出来试试的话……”

巴里用枕头丢他。“现在已经过十二点，明天我还得去上班，我现在已经没有那个脸继续跟你说下去了。”

他红着脸直线走向门口，莱想办法算准时间丢出靠枕好让它恰巧能在对方走出客厅的时候撞上巴里的屁屁。他是没能滚上床单，但这几乎值回票价。而且巴里 **还是** 没有带走那根假阴茎，所以这下莱有时间梦想出更多笑死人的办法等巴里下次过来的时候取笑他了。


	15. 模糊冷却线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本上每个人都相处得越来越融洽，而且基本上每个人都在制定计划并取得进展。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六一儿童节再次给大家带来生日献礼www

“有消息吗？”

“米克说有人在楔石城看到他，正在避风头。没发现罗斯科，但是我猜他正带着那个叫沃克的小子。”莱回答道。他在公寓里呆得很是焦躁，于是和丽莎一起外出送货了。她打电话来问他想不想碰面的时候他已经把烘焙用品全部拿了出来。

“不管怎么样，我猜这也算是有消息吧。他还没有试图联络你？”

“他没有那么蠢。等着取他人头的队伍有一公里那么长，你也知道我就排在前面。”

“唔，莱尼，我更认为是 **我** 排在队伍的前面。”

他面带坏笑望了周围一眼，等待中间人露面——对方已经迟到182秒而且还在计数，但是莱早就习惯这片地方的人不守时了。他正悠闲地小口喝着拿铁，冷冻枪挂在腿上。丽莎倒是不需要支援，但有时候提醒一下大家也挺好，昭告天下他们的组合就是那样，一对组合。

“小妹，我们何不宣布平手呢？”他决定，冲着正在靠边停下的车子点点头，一边让丽莎打点所有事情一边等待，紧接着他们又出发了，莱坐在乘客席上，“还有要去的地方不？”

“目前没有了，”她微笑起来打开收音机，“今天有什么计划吗？”

“没什么特别的——最近打算来次小活计，我有一家建筑公司必须在这几个星期里下手以便交货，”他顿了一顿，“巴里晚点可能会过来，如果他下班有空的话。”

“你们那边怎么样了？”

他谨慎地选择自己的用词。“比我预料的还认真。”

“哦？”

“我本来只是想玩玩而已，你也知道我是个什么人。”

“你要知道，认真不是坏事。”

他苦起脸。“这很复杂，丽丝，他的……工作。”

“我以为你们男孩子早就解决好那一点了。”

“我要去和他家里人一起过感恩节。”

丽莎沉默不语，过了一会儿莱不得不看向她。“丽丝？”

“莱尼……我知道你不喜欢我多管闲事，但不管怎么样我也要说这番话。为了你自己好，别把这件事搞砸了。如果那孩子要带你去晚餐见他家人——见 **乔·韦斯特** ——那么他就是愿意为了你赌上 **非常多** 东西。”

“我知道。”

“而且你也在乎他。”

他叹了口气。“丽丝，我知道。”

“很好。那就别拒绝给自己一个能让你幸福的机会。大哥，你值得。”

“事情没有那么简单。”

“他的家人——”

“不只是韦斯特。丽丝，还有 **我们** 的家人。”

她抿唇。“问题总是会有的。”

“这是个大问题。”

“那么直到亲爱的老爹那颗神憎鬼厌的头冒出来为止，别当混球把巴里推开。你值得幸福快乐，但是他也值得比这更好的待遇。”

莱没有回答，沉浸在自己的思绪之中，最终丽莎捡起了话头，把话题转到肖娜的生日计划上。她并不惊讶莱拒绝参加，但是莱猜测肖娜和她朋友不会希望他们的‘老大’出现在派对里。丽莎皱起眉然而没有逼迫，接着送莱到他家让他下车回去继续烘焙。

***

巴里和艾瑞斯在逛市中心的农家市场，每隔几分钟他的心思就飘回到莱身上，回到他和莱的谈话、莱搭在他的腿上的手……还有莱那天早上发的短信，里面是一张巴里（再一次）忘在他家的那个箱子（以及里面的假阴茎）的照片，配文是‘ **什么时候都行** ’和一个抛媚眼的表情。巴里决定不了自己是该哭还是该笑，最终决定回复‘ **你要知道你用不着一直挟持它做人质，随时都可以直接送过来** ’。莱没有理他。

“巴里你究竟有没有在听？”

“什——噢，有啊？”他绕过一对老夫妻回到艾瑞斯身边，“有关……蛋糕的事？”

她叹了口气然后无奈地翻了个白眼。“你今天早上是怎么回事？你完全心不在焉。别告诉我是闪电侠的麻烦——我昨晚和凯特琳一起喝酒了，我 **知道** 铁山监狱越狱事件后你这周还挺平静的。”

他叹了口气。“你从昨晚到现在有没有和你爸说过话？”

“我爸？出什么事了吗？”

“我 **可——能** 是把我和莱的事情告诉了他。"

“你 **什么** ？”她猛地转身，“巴里那真是太好了！”

“太好了？”

“啊呀呀呀！”她抛开双臂抱住他，基本上是在欢蹦乱跳，“真不敢相信！”

“我……也是？”

她后退一步，脸上的笑容明亮得高达一千瓦特。“你们终于要把这件事进行到下一阶段了！爸说了什么？”

“嗯，关于那个……”

他们一边走他一边给她汇报情况，首先是她父亲的反应（“巴仔，他当然会失控啦，他只是在担心。等他看到你和莱在一起的样子他就会理解了。”）接着是他过后和莱的谈话，告诉她莱当时正准备结束这一切（“哦巴里……”），然后他不得不往回倒带告诉她吻了莱的事情（“我为什么没有早点听说？！”），再快进解释他们有关上床的僵局（“你是真的搅黄了自己滚床单的机会吗？”），到了这个时候她差点就要笑趴下了，于是他坚决认为她绝对、绝对不可以知道假阴茎的事情。

“所以……呃，我想我只是今天早上心事太多了。”

“巴里，你要知道就算你和他睡了也不会变成世界末日的。”

他们买了两杯热巧克力然后在农家市场角落里的小休息区——至少是在室内而且有暖气——其中一张桌子边坐下，与此同时巴里一直对此苦思冥想，然后又很努力 **不要** 对此苦思冥想。他今天早上在浴室里的时候已经对莱的事情苦思冥想得有点太多了。

“我只是……如果他要甩了我，我不想感觉他把我 **用过了** 就丢。”

“巴仔，我蛮肯定他是 **不** 准备真的甩了你的。”

“他看上去挺认真的。”

“嗯哼，是在他把你的脚放在他大腿上之前还是之后，以及是在他趁你走向大门用抱枕丢你屁股之前还是之后？”

“我想我只是真的不清楚他是不是 **想要** ……我的意思是除了滚床单以外的东西。”巴里知道莱想滚床单。他手机里的照片就是证据。他腿上的那只手就是证据。他裸着上身朝巴里坏笑而巴里无法转移视线就是证据。老天，他真的很需要上床。

“所以巴里， **你** 想要什么？”

“我不知道……”

“不要去思考，直接说出你心里想到的那个。 **你** ，到底，想要什么？”

他把头埋在手臂里。“窝想灼寨塌撩而上。”

“你说什么？”

他对着桌子说话，需要真正地把这些话说出口，需要单纯 **告诉** 别人。“我想坐在他的老二上。或者是给他口。或者是两样都要。或者是让他把我按倒在他家餐厅的桌子上然后——”

“ **哇啊** 好了，你可以住口了。巴里，有没有搞错？噁，你可以只说你想和他滚床单。”

巴里抬起眼睛看到她扭扭鼻子然后摇了摇头。“我忍不住。我想他的老二想了有一个多 **月** 了。艾瑞斯，我觉得这次打赌他要赢，我没有那么强的意志力。”

“巴里，一个多月了？”

“那好大，艾瑞斯，真的好大。”

“ **巴里** ！我用不着知道这些！”

“是你要问的！而且相信我，你要是见过的话你绝对不会抱怨的。”

“如果你们还没有睡过，那你是什么时候见到的？”

“我们去游泳了，记得不？我好像是，可能不小心，算是意外地握到了一下。但是那真的好壮观，艾瑞斯，我只想——”

“好了，我的耳朵已经听够了。巴里，那不就是根老二。”

“那才不是根 **普通** 老二，艾瑞斯，那是根 **绝世** 老二。”

“你知道你自己听起来就像疯了一样对吧？”

他再次垂下头埋进手臂里，继续悲叹自己活在世界上。

***

巴里快笑死人了，而且超令人有心理阴影，还有借耳朵给他听他讲了那么多寒冷队长老二的事情，艾瑞斯绝对 **是** 帮了他一个大忙。所以她至少有资格从中得到一手搞笑的勒索材料。拍视频录下巴里额头顶着手臂趴在桌子上不停控诉他有多需要上床而且他有多需要莱是上他的那个，这实属公平。

把视频发给丽莎同样实属公平。

**顺便说，他把他们的事情告诉我爸了！任务完成！**

丽莎几乎是立刻就给她回了短信。 **完美！莱尼这边的情况也发展得比我预料中快。**

**呃你难道没有听说他昨晚想甩了巴仔？**

**我靠！我要杀了他！他没有提到那件事！！！！**

艾瑞斯大笑，巴里从手臂里抬起头。“我的痛苦在你眼里很好笑吗？”

“快笑死我了。”她微笑起来。她收到了另一条短信，上面写着‘ **他现在在家里烘焙减压，因为他害怕投入感情。家庭闹剧的事。你只要确保巴里坚持住，我会搞定我这部分的计划。我有了一个绝妙的点子。** ’那条后面跟了大概有差不多十个心心和亲亲表情。

**他坚持着呢。实际上，他正在大肆咏叹你哥哥‘美丽的’老二还有他想对它做什么。**

**信息量太大了！！！！！！！！**

**你想象不到**

“好了巴仔，一起回你家把这些食材放下吧。”趁她还没疯掉。

“我得再谢谢你开车载我。我想我准备试试用一顿精心烹制的家庭晚餐追求他。”

“你要做菜？瞧瞧你多厉害啊，浪漫先生。”

巴里对着他的热巧克力笑了，艾瑞斯发短信给丽莎，在她开车回巴里家之前计划她们的下次聚会。只要艾瑞斯忽略掉金色滑翔者那堆黑社会犯罪的事情，她们就逐渐成为了不错的朋友。她们开始聚在一起办电影之夜看老恐怖片，而丽莎坚持要带艾瑞斯去做美甲。

等他们回到巴里家，艾瑞斯已经约好了和她喝咖啡。

“哎，这里居然还挺整洁的。”她走进门时微笑起来。

“对吧！我开始把所有脏衣服都拿去莱家洗了，这真的有很大改善。”

艾瑞斯高抬双眉。“你讨厌洗衣服。”

“所以他才让我在他家洗。他有自己用的洗衣机。”

不知为何，巴里脸上闪过了一个古怪的表情接着开始泛起红晕。“怎么？”艾瑞斯笑出声。

“没事。只不过——没事。”

“嗯我知道你们没有在洗衣机上搞过。”

“没有没有，绝对是没有。”他看起来很是内疚。

“好啦，巴仔——怎么回事？”

他张开嘴然后门口传来一阵轻敲声。艾瑞斯差点高兴得尖叫。“那是他吗？”

巴里已经匆匆迈向大门，一脸忐忑不安。“或者是汤普森太太。有时候她会过来问我要不要一起看《危险边缘》。”（注：一档智力竞赛节目。）

那不是什么老太太，那绝对是莱。

“我就觉得我听见你到家了，小鬼。”

“我说让你直接送过来我是开玩笑的！”巴里的声音又高又尖， **那** 就很有意思了。

“想都别想，除非你亲自过来问我要否则我是不会给你的。”

“要什么东西？”艾瑞斯问道，然后莱好像这才注意到她在巴里家的厨房里。

“韦——艾瑞斯。你好。”

“嗨，莱。”她微笑着走过来，“巴里要从你那里拿什么？”

巴里和莱两个人无声地交流了一会儿，巴里惊恐地做了几个手势而莱的表情越来越愉悦。

“没什么，什么都没有，只——”

“烘焙甜点。”

艾瑞斯一点也不相信。“烘焙甜点？”

“嗯。我正在修改一些食谱，你们想过来尝尝吗？”

***

巴里跟着艾瑞斯走进莱家的时候差点羞愤欲死。要是她发现了假阴茎的事她永远都不会放过他的——这也就基本绝对等于毁掉他的一生，毁到有朝一日学校会在课后举办特别活动科普教育在线购买性爱玩具的危害，而他的人生将会成为警醒其他男生女生的例子。要是他真能有机会 **用上** 那该死的玩意儿，这一切说不定还值得。

但是紧接着他就到了莱家的厨房看见铺满所有台面的盛宴，于是一切觉得尴尬的念头都直接飞出了窗外。艾瑞斯也有种差不多来到了天堂的感觉，因为她的布朗尼成瘾症比他还严重十倍。莱岂止是乐于看到他们各自几乎把所有东西都尝了个遍，听着他们的赞美得意洋洋。他们贡献了好多赞美。巴里非常努力制止自己呻吟出声，最大的原因是艾瑞斯还在。面对莱他早就已经放弃假装自己还有尊严了。

“唔嗯！那是冰雪奇缘的围裙吗？”艾瑞斯正把一个红丝绒杯子蛋糕吃到一半，边吃边问道。巴里正盯着那个托盘但是还没有对它们下手。他蛮肯定要是他吃下一个他就忍耐不住自己的呻吟声了，事情有可能会变得很尴尬。

“那是个礼物。”莱立刻说道，瞥了挂在橱柜门上的围裙一眼，上面沾满了巧克力条纹和面粉。巴里差点就忘了这个东西。

“啊，好时光，好时光。这条围裙就是一切的根源。唔，这条围裙还有鲜奶油。”

“哦哦哦，这就是鲜奶油惨败™里的？”艾瑞斯走过去像看文物一样检视围裙。

“什么？”莱纳德来回看他们，“什么TM？”

“我……可能是给我们的鲜奶油大战起了个名字？然后决定这名字需要打上一个口头商标符号？”

“口头……你给这起了个名字？”

巴里抵抗住涨红脸的冲动，一寸一寸挪向红丝绒蛋糕。“其实没有听起来那么怪。”

“你给我们的所有大战都起了名字？”

“我还没那么有创意。不过如果你想的话，我可以外包给西斯科？我敢肯定他有些主意。”

“莱，你经常烤东西吗？”艾瑞斯问道，把巴里从莱脸上那要杀人的表情解救出来。

“偶尔。”

“他撒谎，他天天都烤东西。到现在他基本上把我家烘焙柜子里的东西全部清空了，莱你别以为我不知道。”

“而你还有一堆衣服塞在我家烘干机里。”

“戳中我痛处了。”

莱挑起一根眉毛于是巴里叹了口气。“这就去。”他嗖地一声闪进洗衣房开始叠衣服，他本来可以用超速叠完的，但是他听到他们两个人在厨房里聊烘焙和蛋糕的事情，说真的这他就算了。但是等他拿着一篮子洗好的干净衣服出来时，艾瑞斯正一边尖叫一边拥抱莱，巴里正式迷惑了。从莱脸上的表情看，他也一样，然后巴里突然注意到在他们交往的整段时间里，他从来没有见过莱 **拥抱** 任何人，除了可能是艾灯吧。这么一想，他也几乎不碰触任何人。

“巴仔——猜猜怎么了？”艾瑞斯终于松开了茫然的莱，但是她脸上笑容异常灿烂。

“呃……莱要把他的布朗尼秘密配方给你？”

“ **更妙** ！他要帮我烤婚礼蛋糕！”她是真的兴奋得蹦起来拍手。

“他——这是真的？”他看着莱，而这是对方居然确实露出腼腆表情的罕有时刻。

“何不？如果她喜欢我的手艺，我不介意做这件事。”

巴里点点头说了句“嗯哼”然后努力不要对这句话想太多。莱答应要为他的挚友烤婚礼蛋糕。莱帮过他的忙越积越多，巴里绝对很快就要欠他一笔债了。也许他可以给莱一次口活然后他们就算扯平了。又或者这需要好几次口活。也许他们可以轮流交换，帮一次换一次口活。也许——也许他需要停止在艾瑞斯站在他不到两步外滔滔不绝地说着蛋糕口味的时候想口活的事情。他没有加入讨论，而是偷偷摸走一个杯子蛋糕然后走到客厅打开奈飞网。

并非第一次，巴里思考他的人生到底在变成什么样。

***

“那么，嗯，婚礼蛋糕？”莱那天晚上到巴里家时他问道，对方答应了巴里一起用晚餐的邀请。

“有什么不好？”莱把两瓶葡萄酒放在台子上，一瓶红的一瓶白的，“不知道晚餐有什么，打算准备万全些。”巴里疑惑地瞥了一眼时他回答道。

“什么时候起你开始喝葡萄酒了？”

“什么时候起你开始动手做饭了？”

“噢，哈哈，要来这套，嗯？你要知道我 **会** 做冷冻披萨以外的食物。”他回答道。他正在慢烤猪肋排，放在烤炉里用文火烩烤，这是乔的菜谱之一。

“我们走着瞧。”

“给你点建议， **男朋友** ，如果你想把我拐上床，在你出手之前攻击我的厨艺可不会给你带来任何好处，”他看到莱开始打开他家橱柜的时候皱起眉，“你在找什么？”他早就已经打开了摆盘子的橱柜。

“这个。”莱拿出了他家的一个花瓶。

“怎么，你难道也带了花？因为我想我才是那个应该搞浪漫气氛的人。”

他可没料到对方回给他死鱼般的眼神。

“干嘛？”

“你到底是怎么活到二十五岁的？”

“拜托，干嘛？”他忍不住快要大笑起来了。

莱摇了摇头冲洗了一下花瓶，接着摆在葡萄酒旁边。“这不是用来放花的，巴里，这是个醒酒器。”

“我要继续专心做菜了。”他板起脸回答，转身回去看烤炉。莱在窃笑。从什么时候起他还 **有** 个葡萄酒醒酒器了？

晚餐基本上进行得很顺利。他们实际上真的坐在了餐桌边，这大概是头一回，通常他们都是坐在沙发上吃着零食看奈飞网。这感觉比他们到目前为止的所有约会还像一次约会，也许是因为他们现在都 **清楚意识** 到这是什么了。或者说是有在谈起这件事。或者在这次情况里，是 **没有** 在谈起这件事，似乎是有史以来第一次两个人都在搜肠刮肚找话题，一边聊一边小口啜饮甚至连巴里都得承认好喝的红酒。

“这很怪吗？”巴里最终问道，心里多么希望酒精对他而言效果不只是带出食物的美味。

“毫无疑问。不过你到底指的是什么？”

“我的意思只是……我们到现在也约会过很多次了。但是这感觉……”

“像是尴尬的初次约会？”

巴里微笑起来。“我可以夸一下你的衬衫什么的？”这是个好主意，因为深蓝色衬托了莱的眼睛，不过莱只是哼了一声。

“巴里，你要是这么干，我就得用我平时的搭讪台词开场了。”

“我的天——拜托。在听过你上周‘来分分心’的台词之后？求你了，你还是别让我看到你积极吧。”

莱往后一靠啜饮红酒，已经用餐完毕。“既然我都已经认识你了，我也不知道搭讪台词能有什么用？”

“所以你只会在一开始的时候用搭讪台词来赢得一次约会？里面肯定有双关对不对？老天，里面当然有双关。”

“蛮肯定我已经错过说这句的机会了：你一定很累了，因为你都已经在我心里跑了一整天。”

“我的天，拒绝。”巴里止不住自己的笑声，“求求你告诉我你从来没有对哪个人类说过那句话。”

“我觉得这句最适合你。”

“这句最适合没有人。如果我坐在酒吧里我可 **希望** 你不要走上来跟我说那句话。”

“唔，用搭讪台词做开场白可没有那么管用，这我可以同意你。”

“你可以同意我——慢着，你实际上测试过那个理论了是不是？”

莱没有回答于是巴里再度爆笑起来。“我真愿意掏钱看看。结果有多惨烈？”

“我滚上床单的次数够多了。”

“嗯哼，我现在算是知道你为什么老是跟零售服务业者调情了——很可能这就是你唯一能钓到人的途径。”

“我有你了，不是吗？”

“还没呢，如果你指的是把我拐上床。”

“我们走着瞧。”

巴里一边笑一边哼鼻子。“有人很自信啊。不过谢天谢地我们从没来过一场初次约会。那个桌球的故事已经够了——你可别想用那些搭讪台词把我追到手。”

莱叹了口气往后一坐。“你知道你上次对我发起挑战要我追求你的时候，我们最后在和这张差不多的桌子边亲热了起来吧？”

巴里停住灿烂的笑容，随着回忆浮出水面身体里的一些血液迅速往下窜，接着他记起自己的计划又重新坏笑起来。“那是个很棒的吻。不过嘛，我不知道自己该不该去亲一个不愿意承诺当我男朋友的家伙。我是说，我不知道你是怎么想的，但我可不想传出什么名声。”

莱歪过头，饶有兴致地转着自己的高脚杯。“我肯定你最关心的不是这个。”

“可惜啊，真的。因为我好久都没有这么多机会亲别人了，我肯定自己需要练习练习，也很肯定你不介意帮我一把。”他向莱闪出一个灿烂的笑容接着开始收盘子，一点也不害羞地贴向对方的身体拿起它们。

“巴里，难道不该是由我来色诱 **你** 吗？”莱跟着他走进厨房。

“噢，我不知道了。”他让声音保持完美的轻快，“我想如果我吊得你胃口够足的话，你可能就会意识到你玩世不恭得不敢承认你想和我交往到底都让你错过了些什么。”

“唔。”莱趁他把盘子放进水槽里的时候迈步走到他身后，双手覆上巴里的小臂，手指扣在他的腕上，力度轻柔但是止住了他的动作，他的暖意贴着巴里的背，呼吸若有似无地拂过巴里的脖子。巴里颤抖了，冷静飞出窗外。“巴里，在我看来那只会让我对 **你** 更强硬。”

他的唇离巴里的脖子只有一线之隔，巴里很努力不发出任何窒息般的声音，因为这 **几乎** 感觉就像是莱在吻上他的脉搏而那可不行。

“那是个——”哦不。别管了。莱 **绝对** 是在吻他的脖颈，实际上，是吮吸。温柔地。邪恶地。就像是个反派。一个非常厉害的反派，有着一双非常柔软的嘴唇。而且带上那么一丝丝的牙齿——其实就是轻轻刮过而已——那令巴里眼皮颤抖着半合上，一声轻柔的呜咽逃离他的嘴巴。操，操操操，放弃计划，赶紧跑路，任务结束，撤退，重组“——啊。嗯呃。唔，那是个 **双关** ？”

莱贴着他的脖子轻声发笑，不行不行，不——天哪 **很好** 非常非常好是的—— **不行** ！！

巴里扭动身体挪出莱——诚然确实很松——的怀抱踏向一边，抬起手摸向自己的脖子，很清楚自己满脸通红也知道那红色到底能延伸到身体的哪里。“你这是耍赖。”

“你以为我不会玩脏的？”

“噢现在是要这样了吗？好，好，这招你会我也会。你给我等着。”

“唔。等我什么时候心里满是浓情蜜意痴痴地想着你，我就会相信你这话的。”

“哼哼你一定会的。”

“嗯哼。”

“下次我们要出去真正地约会一次，离开屋子。”

“看电影？”

巴里疑神疑鬼地瞪着他，还是有点脸红。“你不准在电影院里色诱我。”

“我们要打个赌吗？”

“不要。你最差劲了。”

他们在巴里收拾清理的时候继续互相斗嘴，而巴里每一次转身都侧身回避莱。接着他们吃了莱带过来的甜点，巴里根本一点也不为自己吃的时候所发出的声音感到难为情，每一次对上莱的眼睛都会坏笑不止，因为对方看起来有点紧绷。然后他早早把莱踢出了自己的公寓而不是选择坐到沙发上蜷在对方身边，他蛮肯定如果他们最后在那个时候开始看电视，基本上不会有多少电视能看进去。

“去犯个罪什么的。”

莱大笑。“我能把那句话录下来吗？”

“我发誓，我们下次约会的时候莱你最好不要想着偷什么东西。”

“做梦都不敢。”

“嗯哼。”巴里一个字都不信，但不管怎么样他还是笑了。在莱走后，环顾空荡荡的公寓，他开始思考……他到底是在追求莱，还是只不过让自己在这个坑里越陷越深？


	16. 暖浪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开心的一日转而变成了欢乐的一夜。

“嘿伙计，我打算我们先看电影第一部，完了去找点吃的因为我知道你十一点就该饿了，接着下午坐下来一口气看完剩下的两部，等着看会有什么灾难发生以及你需要多长时间拯救这座城市？”

巴里听到西斯科对于这一天的提前总结大笑，爬上他家大楼的楼梯。对方紧跟在他身后，肩膀上挂着一袋电影和零食。现在是星期天的早晨，而且对巴里来说是个没有约好乔或者艾瑞斯的罕见休息日，他感觉自己已经好几个月没有真真正正和西斯科单纯一起玩了。

他们爬上楼梯，西斯科看了周围一圈才跟巴里进去，最后抬起双眉指着巴里家隔壁的门。“诶？诶诶诶？”

“给我进来，”巴里大笑着把他拉进屋里，“对，那是莱的公寓。”

“我的天，伙计，你有没有试过捉弄他？”

“捉弄我男朋友？”

“我是说以前——比如在门把上抹黄油之类的？”

“恶，你可千万别让他打起什么主意。就莱的那股幽默感，他还真有可能尝试这种事。”

“寒冷队长还有幽默感？”

“超冷的。有机会你该听听他的搭讪台词。不对，我想了一想，千万不要了，因为你听完说不定会拿去试试用在别人身上之类的。”

“喂喂，我有技巧的。我表现还行。”

巴里挑起眉毛但是没有说话，任由西斯科准备放第一部电影。他完全没法理解为什么他们要开始《回到未来》系列电影马拉松，不过他是不会抱怨能有机会和朋友一起打发时间的，特别是那并非在城里奔走打击罪案或是下班和拯救中城后匆匆喝上一杯咖啡或者啤酒。

不过，西斯科说得很准——看完第一部电影之后巴里的肚子就在咕咕叫了。

“你带蛋白质能量棒了吗？我快吃光了。”巴里问道，从沙发上起来伸展身体并且去找食物。

“你就放心包在我身上——新出炉的一盒，里面还有一种全新口味。”

巴里扭了扭鼻子。西斯科对高卡路里蛋白质棒的口味实验到目前为止还从来没有成功过。“你要知道我不介意基础口味的——香草啊，巧克力啊。”

“这次是花生酱加椰子味。”

“嗯哼，希望比那次草莓酥饼味试验好吧。”

“拜托，那没有那么难吃吧！”

巴里嗤了一声。第一 **口** 没有那么难吃。至于后面的那三十根？就没有那么好了。他趁西斯科在他家橱柜里乱翻的时候打开盒子把东西放进食品储藏柜里。“我带了点剩下的辣酱过来，不过伙计，你家的盘子和碗去哪里了？”

“什么意思？”巴里问道，在回厨房的路上顺手打开碗橱的门。

“在那里？以前是放在这边的。”

“以前放在那边？”巴里歪过头眨眨眼，正在回想。它们以前 **确实** 放在那边。

“对啊伙计，我帮你搬了进来。带着爱意不辞劳苦摆好了你厨房里的东西，记得吗？我把这里整理得超系统科学。”

“唔。我猜我挪过它们了吧。”

西斯科开始打开他的其他橱柜。他的杯子放在了以前摆碗盘的地方，红酒醒酒器在上层的架子上，然后，“这些食物怎么都在上面这里？我以为你把这类东西放在下面。”

巴里又眨了眨眼，这次是望着自己的烘焙材料。他记得自己前几天才刚刚从这个橱柜里拿出了砂糖。什么时候起那些材料不再摆在柜台下方了？还有慢着——他的炖锅和平底锅现在放在烘焙用品原本的位置。这他知道的；那天他和莱才用过锅子一起做饭，但什么时候……

“哦，那个 **臭混蛋** 。”

“巴仔——？”

巴里已经大踏步迈向门口，没有回头看他知道紧跟在身后的西斯科，走进长廊大声捶打莱家的门。

***

莱家门上的咚咚重响把他从小睡中惊醒。他前一天晚上几乎没能睡着，一半时间不为什么理由就是特别想穿着大衣呆在冷飕飕的消防通道上，另一半时间拼命说服身体自己需要睡眠但基本上是徒劳。他白天得照顾艾灯因此需要精力，于是正舒舒服服地坐在沙发上点着头打瞌睡，抓紧时间闭闭眼，这时候他 **最不** 需要的就是有人捶他家的门。

他本来很肯定这是米克，提前来放下他女儿。他没有料到自己查看猫眼时看到一个急躁又气鼓鼓的巴里，身后带着个焦虑的西斯科·雷蒙。莱用力打开门时脸上的不高兴甚至都不是装的。

“巴里，你究竟见鬼的想干——”

“你真是让人难以置信，”巴里推开他走进去，直奔厨房。莱瞥了一眼西斯科，对方的眼睛睁得像铜铃一样大，脸上表情混乱半是抱歉半是惊恐。莱面无表情地望了他一眼接着后退一步让他进来，小鬼头把眼睛睁得甚至 **更大** 一秒钟，然后踏进了公寓。

巴里正在吵嚷嚷地打开他家厨房里所有橱柜的门。

“哦好啊，巴里，请吧，过来用你莫名其妙的厨房行为打扰我的好日子。如果这是因为我偷了你的可可粉，那么你自己吃掉了四分之三的布朗尼——”

“ **哈！！** ”巴里指着橱柜大叫道，实际上还很是激动，显然是对什么感到了满意。莱看向西斯科等待说明——或者到这个地步是任何解释——但年轻人只是半蜷缩起来缓缓摇头。他仍然以为莱会因为他走进自家公寓而把他给崩了，真是太棒了。

“‘哈’什么，巴里？”莱可没有喝足够多的咖啡对付这件事。

“你重新整理了我的所有橱柜！”

西斯科呻吟一声低头双手捂脸，好像这不知怎地是他的错——莱相信这很可能就是，因为——

“巴里，那是我 **好几个星期** 前干的事情了。”

“我——你—— **好几个星期** ？！”巴里沾沾自喜的得意表情顿时漏了点气，他转向莱慢慢摇了摇头。

突然之间，这实在是太妙了。“巴里，你是说你根本没注意到？”他现在开始坏笑起来，因为他怎么忍得住？他踏进厨房，卷起了毛衣袖子的双手开始关上所有橱柜门。“我先是把烘焙用品往上挪，换了两次位置之后直接决定把东西放在和我家一样的位置上，我会放在自家食物储藏柜里的那些除外。”巴里的公寓确实没法这么处理，他的食物储藏柜里总是堆满了像小山一样高得过分的食物。“然后是杯子，因为想喝水的时候为什么要跑那么远——放在水槽附近更有道理。”

巴里正在点头，近乎迷惘，那个表情让莱喜欢到浑身不自在的地步。“接着我开始搬东西进去。你以为你家一直都有那个醒酒器？”怪不得他以为那是个天杀的花瓶。

“我——你——等等，你这是在告诉我你在往我家公寓偷渡餐具？”

莱嗤之以鼻。“而你这是在告诉我直到西斯科乱翻你家橱柜你才终于觉察到我这么干了？”

盯着走廊转角的西斯科猛地把头转回来，脸上带着内疚的表情，就好像他害怕自己不能看似的，这小子真是搞笑死了。

“莱，我真是不敢相信你。”

“巴里，到这个地步那已经正式成为我的台词了。”

“这真的是太古怪了。”西斯科小小声说，终于开口了。

巴里叹了口气，沮丧地垂下两只手臂接着用一只手抓过自己的头发。莱很喜欢他的头发像那样弄得乱七八糟。“好吧。我还是不知道你到底是什么时候找到时间重新整理了我的橱柜——还有如果我发现我家浴室的柜子也重新整理过的话我会再杀上门——但是我们就不继续打扰你了。我和西斯科正在搞电影马拉松。”

“可爱，什么电影？”

“《回到未来》。”西斯科大着胆子说道，在莱家的厨房里仍然看起来一副不知如何是好的样子，双手插在口袋里。

“我还以为对那些接触过 **真正** 时间旅行的人来说那会有些无聊，不是？”

哦，那打开了对方的话匣子。“当然不！那部电影里的那些悖论？超级有道理的。你有没有意识到自从巴里开始捣乱时间线之后我们不得不面对了多少悖论——”

“先 **开始** 那样干的人可不是我——”

“就连他的制服也是个悖论！而且我还在等他发明吉迪恩，看看他是怎么想办法做到那种——”

“ **好** -了，西斯科——”

“吉迪恩是什么？”

西斯科看起来欣喜若狂。“你还没有告诉他那个未来的你要发明的人工智能？很显然，肯定是有我帮忙。”

巴里抓抓自己的后脑勺。“唔，我们努力把闪电侠和冷队的那些事和生活分开……”

莱好奇到了极点，已经开始在想下一次交换情报的时候多问巴里几个问题，紧接着他听到了前门传来一阵敲门的声音。所有人都定住了。

“是米克，他要带艾灯过来。”莱说道，准备走向门口。

“ **暖浪** ？”

“什么？”西斯科给艾灯 **起代号** 了？

“糟糕了——米克不知道我是闪电侠。”巴里一脸警觉压低声音说道，向米克 **绝对** 已经见过的西斯科示意。米克不是天才，但是如果巴里的密友刚好就是他们以前绑架过的对象，那很可能会让他起疑，更别提莱为什么会让西斯科踏进他的公寓一步了。

“躲起来？”莱提议道，他清楚米克只会呆一小会儿。

“有机会，晚点过来转转？”巴里干了一件比躲起来更妙的事情。一团飞快的红色模糊能量，一道黄色的闪电，接着他和西斯科就消失了， **穿过** 了他和巴里公寓之间的那堵墙。

好吧，那倒是新鲜。

“嘿，米克。”

***

“ **伙计** ！”

“呼，真悬啊。”

“你越来越擅长穿透物体了！我们刚刚穿过了一堵墙！实实在在的墙！”

巴里大笑，心情愉快。“嗯，是啊？现在基本上每天都那么干了，西斯科，我还在练习呢。”

“ **好嘞** ！”

巴里带着灿烂的笑容一屁股坐在沙发上，一点也不惊讶西斯科开始用有关莱家的问题向他狂轰滥炸，为什么那里有股曲奇饼干的味道，艾灯经常过来吗，巴里怎么可以这么随便地闯进去冲他大喊大叫，还有他是真的没有注意到莱什么时候重新整理过他的橱柜吗。巴里被迫回答了所有问题但是心里并不在意，几乎兴奋于有借口可以聊起莱的事情，因为艾瑞斯经过信息量太大事故©（©是因为他总不能给所有东西打商标）最近正在躲他的电话。

有人来敲门的时候他们正看到《回到未来2》的一半。巴里一秒之内就闪到了门口，用手把头发梳回原状。

“嘿。”他露出微笑打开门。

“嗨。”莱的笑容比平时柔和，艾灯在他身边时一向如此，“你说让我们过来转转，而且艾灯想念她最喜欢的歌手了。”

她站着抱住莱穿长裤的腿，手里抓着一个忍者神龟人偶。巴里俯下身，他的笑容咧得大大的，脸都快要发痛了。“你好啊艾灯！”

“巴里蜀黍！”她笑了，“猜猜看？”

巴里不确定他什么时候升格到了叔叔这个高级别。游泳日过后他才见过她两次，都是米克来放下她或者接她的时候。他们要么是在楼梯间里相遇，要么就是他探头过来偷东西吃时正巧在莱家碰到。

“什么？”他问道，在莱关上身后的门时张开手带着艾灯溜进公寓。他听见西斯科走过来。

“这个星七是我躲猫猫姨衣的生日。”

“是吗？肖娜姨姨的？”

“嗯嗯！窝要给她礼物！”

“你要送？”他抬起头带着绚烂的笑容看向莱，对方一脸无法抑制住微笑的样子，“你给她准备了什么？”

“一个……一个……”她抬头望向莱求救。

“听诊器。”

“一个听-珍器！”

“一个听诊器？”

“巴里，贝兹在学医。”

“是吗？”

“一月份就要回到全日制学校了。”

“真不错。”西斯科插嘴道，然后巴里又站了起来。

“西斯科，来见见艾灯。艾灯，这是我朋友西斯科。”

艾灯说你好的时候西斯科发出了一小声激动的尖叫，巴里哈哈大笑而莱嗤之以鼻。电影马拉松就到此为止了吧，巴里知道他将会如何度过这个下午。

***

莱知道自己已经泥足深陷。在决定带艾灯到巴里家让西斯科认识她之前他早已知道这一点。在他看到巴里微笑着抬起头看他之前，在巴里抱起艾灯然后给她唱歌之前，在那天上午莱还没有醒过来之前，他早已知道这一点。莱在巴里立下赌约的那一刻起就已经知道自己会输，知道除了彼此打情骂俏之外他还想和巴里一起做更多更多事，而且这个念头他已经想了很久，远比他愿意承认的要久得多。

然而看着巴里整个下午都在陪艾灯玩并没有任何助益。当巴里第一次在楼梯间碰到艾灯和莱的时候，他看起来根本不知道该怎么和小孩子相处。但是很显然他只是需要一点时间和小孩子熟络起来，因为他在艾灯身边是如鱼得水，又唱歌又玩游戏，让莱有时间在巴里的公寓里不急不忙地做一顿迟来的午餐。“巴里叔叔”将会害死莱，他就是知道会。然而知道这一点没能阻止他接受巴里的邀请去他家转转，所以至少他是睁大着眼睛走上刑场的。

西斯科也不差，明显以前和小孩子相处过一些时间，而且一旦他从‘我到底天杀的为什么会在寒冷队长做午饭的时候和热浪的孩子一起玩’的困惑——那 **显然** 是困惑——中恢复过来，他便开始给艾灯讲那些多得她无法想象的忍者神龟故事。莱庆幸自己给她带了一袋子玩具过来玩，里面还有好几个可动人偶。

等差不多到晚餐时间而西斯科开始收拾东西准备离开，艾灯已经正式批准他成为一名荣誉忍者神龟，丽莎要是听说这件事绝对会乐不可支。艾灯很不乐意看到他走，小小闹了一下脾气令莱知道她中午小睡的时间绝对不够长。他带她回自己家给她做了点吃的，接着把她放到沙发上的一堆毯子里并开始放她喜欢的其中一部电影——这次是那部把大家脑里的情绪拟人化的，那个红色的家伙让莱想到米克，令得他笑了出来。

不久之后传来了一阵怯懦的敲门声，莱示意巴里到他家厨房。“这么快就回来了？”

“啊，就是想来看看今天那样子有没有问题——下午的时候，我和西斯科插进来？”巴里已经从他炖煮的锅里偷出一块意大利面开始嚼了。

“如果西斯科需要一份新工作，米克明年一月准备找一个新保姆。”

巴里笑了起来但是摇了摇头，莱注意到他的肩膀微微放松了一点。“祝你好运了。”

“他走的时候看起来没那么一惊一乍了。”

“西斯科？是啊，我想这 **确实** 是费里斯机场那回事之后他第一次见到你本人……”

莱点点头，回想起那段特别的回忆但不希望过多思考。他会不假思索再做同样的事，特别是得知了他现在知道的事情以后，但那不是他最喜欢的时刻之一。

“你知道你也很擅长照顾她吧？我是说艾灯。”

“啊，她喜欢我只不过是因为我会唱她喜欢的所有歌。”

莱把头歪向一边，想要隐藏那个抑制不住要勾起自己嘴角的笑容。他感到心里一暖。“那么，我看你也不介意我今天突然过去了？”

“哇那当然不，完全没问题。我和西斯科什么时候看电影都行，再说反正他也想认识艾灯。”

“他想？”

“嗯，是啊。我给他和凯特琳看了肖娜脸书上的照片。”

“肖娜的……脸书。”

“是啊？我和她是好友。”巴里掏出手机打开脸书的应用，递给莱看，“瞧？她有一大堆超可爱的艾灯照片，一整个相册呢。”

莱瞪着手里的手机。“我不认为米克知道这回事。”

“什——这些只是照片啊？”

“这些可以追踪。再说肖娜在社交媒体上干什么？”他确保自己的声音不会太大，隔壁艾灯所在的房间传来电影的声音，但是他恼火了。

“外头不是每个人都在追杀莱你和无赖帮。中城警局什么的根本就不知道肖娜的事，而且反正这也不会联系到米克身上。”

莱皱起眉头开始刷巴里的账号，找到他的各个好友。“你这上面还有谁？”

“只有她？我是说，我在上面找不到你和丽莎，而且我也没有去搜其他无赖帮的人。”巴里笑出声，仿佛这有哪里特别好玩，但是莱依然皱着眉。屏幕上角有个带红色数字的按键，他按了下去然后弹出了一个通知。

“你翻够我的脸书没有？”

“没呢。”

那是今天晚上的事项提醒。

“巴里……”

他感觉到巴里在他身边僵住了，无疑是因为他声音里的冷酷。“ **莱** ？”巴里模仿那个语气，凑上前越过莱的肩膀想看他在读什么。

“为什么这里写着你今天晚上要去肖娜的生日派对？”

“啊？哦，我估计是我接受了邀请。我都忘记是今天晚上了，不过她说你会去？”他对上莱的视线，肩膀碰着肩膀。

“你不准去。”

“什——我干嘛不能去。”巴里把手机抢回来，莱看到他打开事项详情于是又夺过手机。

“你不准去。”他想去点那个‘拒绝’按键，但是巴里毫不意外动作太快，又把手机拿到了手。莱对着那只手机怒目而视。

“哈，我现在是去定了。有什么大不了的？”他已经不笑了，而莱站直显出全副身高，迈步贴上前几乎没有在两人间留下任何空隙，愤怒地压低音量嘶声说话。

“最‘大不了’的事情就是那个派对里全是无赖帮的人和罪犯，巴里，你花一个晚上在那里收集我的内部情报会违反 **我们的** 协议。”

“哦哦哦，所以莱你觉得我打算在那里当间谍？拜托，我们要作为情侣一起去，你肯定能管住我的。”他抛了个媚眼，但是这挑战意味十足而且莱不是在开玩笑。

“既然你的'邀请'身份是我的男友而 **我** 不会去，你可以取消出席的计划了。”

“那么如果你不去的话，我现在就更容易了解到某些行业秘密了不是吗？”巴里露出灿烂的笑容，眼睛闪闪发亮，然而这是少数几次莱在他身边感到焦虑的时候。

“ **别** 。”他的声音冰冷彻骨，但是巴里似乎丝毫不为所动。

“认真的？你不去？拜托，这肯定会很好玩。”

“认真的。你知不知道——”

门口传来敲门的声音。莱恼火地叹了口气，隔着两人之间的咫尺距离又和巴里对视了一秒钟接着猛地转身去开门。

“米克。”

“兄弟，谁在你头上动土了？”

莱懒得掩饰了，米克了解他的情绪。他朝巴里的方向瞪了一眼，巴里去抓自己后脑勺的时候米克只是哈哈大笑，一分钟之前的剑拔弩张消退了。

“拔拔！”艾灯在沙发上拍手。

“嘿，小可爱，”米克对她微笑，于是她好像满意了，指向电视屏幕，“《头脑特轰队》！”

“又是《头脑特工队》？”他对莱摇了摇头，“你要宠坏她了。”

莱分心耸了耸肩，米克来回看看他和巴里，接着扭了扭肩膀走向冰箱拿出一支啤酒。“所以你们在吵什么？”

巴里睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看向莱，但莱只是半翻了个白眼。“巴里想去肖娜的派对。”

“而你不去？”

“不去。”那应该很明显了。

“为什么不去？我准备去。”

“艾灯怎么办？”

“就一个小时，艾灯可以去。”

“那不是在酒吧里吗？”巴里一脸迷惑地问道，但是米克仅仅是耸了耸肩。

“你的重点是？”

莱看着巴里的表情挑起一根眉毛，并不惊讶对方越来越犹豫。这很好，也许巴里会意识到莱身边混的人有多么难搞，意识到他有多么格格不入。

“丽莎知道你不去？”

“她知道。”莱抱胸。

“那为什么她让我来这里先喝一杯再过去那边？”

莱感觉到自己的眼角抽了抽，巴里爆发出一阵咯咯笑。

“ **什么时候** ？”

米克看着钟。“差不多就是现在，莱尼。”

每隔那么一段时间，莱都会悲叹他为什么会这么爱自己的妹妹。她似乎决心要以毁掉他的人生来报答他的恩情。

“我要终止这件事。”他抓起放在柜台上的手机点击速拨，巴里和米克趁机在他背后互相看了一眼，显然以为他不会注意到。莱家的厨房里到处都有反光面。电话转到了留言信箱。门口传来了敲门的声音。莱的头开始一阵阵作痛，等今晚结束的时候他就该杀人了。

“你~ **好** 。”丽莎打开没有锁上的门探了颗头进来，“哎呀，这里已经是个小派对了！巴里——真高兴你要和我们一起来！我刚刚正在敲你的门没人开呢。”

她当然会先去巴里家了，毕竟她想毁掉莱的好日子。

“丽莎。”

“噢莱尼，看来有人今天冷冰冰啊。”她露出坏笑的同时又让笑容带上责备，把一个包装华丽的礼品袋和一些伏特加放在柜台上，“我们要坐出租车过去，对吧？”

“我可以开车，”米克说道，“只喝了一瓶这个。”他摇了摇他的啤酒。

“你可以开车载你自己和丽莎，因为我和巴里 **都不去** 。”

“丽希姨衣！”

“艾灯甜心！”丽莎完全无视了莱，脸上露出兴高采烈而且无比夸张的灿烂笑容，把莱丢在厨房大步走进客厅。利用艾灯做挡箭牌超级不公平，但是丽莎 **当然** 会用这种贱招。

“巴里，我们不去。”

“我感觉这已经由不得你做决定了， **亲爱的** 。”巴里的眼睛亮闪闪。莱今天晚上的谋杀名单越变越长。丽莎，巴里，天知道下一个是谁？

丽莎又把脑袋探进厨房，怀里抱着依旧裹在毯子里的艾灯。“怎么还没有把酒倒出来？”

“让我来吧。”巴里露出明亮的笑容，走向莱家的橱柜不知道要去拿什么。

“巴里，你会去肖娜的派对是吧？”

“我们不——”

“我很乐意去，那天去泳池的时候肖娜对我真的很友善，只要欢迎我去就行。”

“当然欢迎。”米克说道，好像这是件显而易见的事情。

“莱尼？”丽莎坏笑，仿佛胜利是她囊中之物。

“丽莎，我不认为让巴里和我们一起去是件 **明智** 的事。”他咬牙切齿地说道，眯眼盯着她看。她应该 **知道** 至少十个不同的理由解释为什么这是个坏主意。

“莱尼，你怎么这么暴躁呀？”她装模作样地扁起嘴，显然在这件事情上玩得太过尽兴。她放下扭个不停的艾灯，让她跑过去抓起一副画给她爸爸看，一手接过巴里递给她的酒。

“小妹，你是不是忘了我男友是个犯罪现场调查员？”当然他不能说出自己心中 **真正** 在想的东西，但她该死的 **必须** 知道。

“唔？”米克本来正在称赞艾灯一半是乱画的涂鸦，闻言抬头瞥了一眼，于是巴里僵住了。莱乘胜追击。

“米克，这小鬼就是个正规的条子。”

“没唬我？”他来回看看巴里和莱，莱微微带着坏笑往后靠，小口啜饮巴里递给他的酒。紧接着他又啜饮了一口，因为这酒出乎意料地好喝。

“我只是做鉴证工作。”巴里不安地把重心换到另一只脚上，一只手上拿着一杯酒，一杯莱知道喝了不会让他有任何感觉的酒。也许他能调出这么好喝的酒是因为如果他不能够喝醉，那倒不如享受味道。

“那你干嘛要和 **他** 谈恋爱？”米克指了指莱，莱哼了一声。

“谢谢你充满信心的一票，真高兴知道你最关心的是什么。”

“啊，我知道莱有案底，但是我不觉得有什么好担心的。我父亲也在监狱里。”

巴里这还真是……出乎意料地会接话。莱敏锐地看了他一眼，心里在想他是不是有意识在无赖帮面前淡化他和韦斯特家族之间的联系。那将会是个错误，考虑到——

“看，莱尼，没 **问题** 的。”丽莎今天脸上堆满了阳光灿烂的笑容，她把空杯子放在柜台上，“肖娜很喜欢巴里，巴里很喜欢你，而你是说我们可以相信巴里的人。我们可以相信他的，对吧莱尼？”

他不知道会用什么手段，不知道会是哪一天，但是他绝对会报这一箭之仇。

“当然。”莱挤出这几个字。他咬紧了牙，没有握酒杯的手牢牢握成拳头，然而这是三对一而他绝对不可能让巴里在没有他陪同之下跑到无赖帮的酒吧里。

“那就这么定了，我们都要去。”丽莎微笑道，朝他的方向歪过头，他知道她这个动作是从他身上学来的。

“这下该好玩了。”莱的笑容里没有多少心情，一口气喝光自己杯里剩下的所有酒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我希望你们看到莱的困境都有哈哈大笑。他大致上也只会受到妹妹欺负而已，而巴里从来没有认真地和他唱反调或者挑战他，还没有过。但是你们会在下一章看到巴里的视角。这章没有那么多打情骂俏和搞笑，不过上几章里已经够多了，得稍微换换节奏啦。


	17. 乌鸦嘴

丽莎抢了副驾驶座，很是享受看到她哥哥和巴里分别夹在艾灯的安全座椅两侧。她对他们轻声发笑，在莱尼抱怨之下抓拍了张照片，转手就直接发给艾瑞斯并配上文字‘暴里暴躁派对车’。

她和艾瑞斯第二天约好一起吃午餐，丽莎越来越相信莱和巴里谈恋爱不仅仅是发生在 **他** 身上同时也是她身上最棒的事情。她正在交一个新朋友——一个 **真正** 的朋友——而且与很长一段时间相比他们的感觉轻松了一些。她和哥哥的头上还笼罩着一片阴云，但是她现在比自己以前胆敢梦想的还要有信心得多。他们身边有个超级英雄，他们父亲有的是她前男友和某个朋克少年。

“你们男孩子在后面还好吧？”她叫道，回头望了一眼。

“妙极。”

“挺好。”

她窃笑起来，放松往后靠上座椅，对今晚到目前为止的发展虽然心有不安但也感到了满意。这很好，而且不只是很好，这还很重要。莱尼需要知道巴里不仅能融入她、艾灯和他生活中其他更为平和的方面，同时还有这些事情。如果除了其余一切之外他们还想理清楚闪电侠和冷队这一侧的事情，他们就得在一点点必要帮助之下往那个方向好好前进。就和艾瑞斯促使巴里向莱敞开私生活一样，丽莎的工作就是确保莱不会试图把巴里隔绝在他生活的 **其他所有** 方面之外。

而且反过来看，巴里 **最好** 能够应付莱的全部。如果他不能，那么早些明白这一点总比晚些好。但是根据丽莎目前所见，她并不太担心。也许讽刺的是，巴里能顺顺利利融入到无赖帮里。

 

***

 

巴里搞不明白莱为什么对这件事的态度这么恶劣。他们也不是 **从来** 没有谈起过闪电侠和冷队的事——见鬼，巴里曾经阻止过莱的窃案还炸掉对方的摩托车，莱那时候的心情甚至比现在还好。但不管这是什么问题，他们显然已经没有退路，所以倒不如尽他们所能好好玩一玩。

然而顶着冷遇和莱缓慢但仍然不断增长的紧张气息，这个想法还是没能阻止巴里坐车时越来越忐忑不安。他整段车程都在用手指敲打节奏，注意到莱的双手同样不得安宁，手指一刻也没有静止。车一停巴里就立刻爬出车外，让出位置方便米克把艾灯从她的座椅上抱下来。莱下车的速度要慢太多，在这严寒的夜里显得冷酷又从容。

巴里站在他不认识的酒吧外颤抖，心里多么希望自己穿的不是秋装外套而是更厚一点的衣服。莱只在毛衣外面穿了件皮夹克，不可能比他暖多少，但他仿佛是对这温度免疫。他大步走到巴里站的地方，二话不说也没有任何犹豫便一只手牢牢搂住了巴里的腰。

“没有我的批准你 **不能** 离开我身边。”他在巴里耳边生硬地嘶声低语而巴里差点就顽固地把头扭开，接着他控制住自己也压低声音回嘴。

“ **批准** ？”

“巴里，你真的想现在来吵架？”

他不想，而且他 **知道** 对方这是在踩他的底线。莱的举止既焦躁又古怪，每一分钟都变得更加疏离。巴里也很生气，但是他能接受这时间和地点不合适，于是他咬牙切齿说道：“好吧，行，随便你。”

那并不是说他真的打算求对方批准他干任何事，但是莱到时候可以自己看着办。

“你们两个能不能赶快亲一亲和好算了？”米克对他们低吼，于是莱露出坏笑亲了亲巴里的脸颊，但那感觉既不甜蜜也不带暖意。如果他整个晚上只打算当个彻头彻尾的混蛋，那么巴里已经后悔自己过来了。

丽莎打开了门正在等他们。艾灯坐在米克肩膀上，穿着浅蓝色的风雪服似乎不受寒冷影响，正抱住米克的额头问‘拔拔’莱蜀黍是不是在生巴里的气。他觉得自己太差劲了，于是向米克露出抱歉的微笑，而对方只是在莱带他走进酒吧的时候摆了摆手。门口有张告示清楚地标明私人包场酒吧闭店，他们把外套交给衣帽室的女招待后才全员正式入场，莱的手臂不顾巴里的怒视又顽固地自动回到他腰上。

他们走进去时酒吧里一股香烟与啤酒的味道，电视和音乐都开着，台球比赛以及人与人交际谈笑的声音交织在一起。然而巴里紧张起来，这里的人数比他想象中少得多。他不知道这次是私人包场，以为还会有一大堆普通酒吧客人。这里不空荡——比他自己任何一次生日派对会来的人都要多太多——但是他心目中那种‘混进人堆’的气氛是不太可能实现了。事实证明，在莱把他揽进臂弯里的情况下更是绝不可能。

人们一看到莱便纷纷带着各种不同程度的友好对他致以欢迎问候——“斯纳特！”、“看看这是谁！”还有“冷队，你还真来了？”——有个人甚至走过来和他握手并拍拍他手臂，问他近况如何。莱回答时搂住巴里腰的手丝毫没有动摇，向那个叫乔伊的陌生人介绍巴里，紧接着趁丽莎接过话题时带他走向吧台。

“那是谁？”

“圣帝尼的，谁也不是。”莱的声音冷酷但可以算得上是心不在焉，他漫不经心地回答巴里的问题，目光扫视这个地方。他的视线落在——

“你们来了！”肖娜几乎是高声尖叫，带着灿烂的笑容张开手臂瞬间移动到莱面前去抱他，一只手臂也抛到了巴里身上出其不意搂住巴里。

巴里回抱她的同时一边绞尽脑汁回忆自己应不应该知道她能做到这种事。她刚才一直抱着别人调情，那个人转过身，巴里没有分心去注意那是谁，过了一会儿从肖娜的怀抱中抽开向她微笑。

“嘿，肖娜。生日快乐！”

她面带明亮的笑容后退一步告诉巴里她很高兴见到他，莱用听起来更贴近他本人的语气祝她生日快乐。

“谢谢你，莱，我真的特别高兴你能来。”

“我们只是过来转一转。”

“别这样——留下来，开心一下，偶尔 **放松放松** 。”她看见了什么东西然后巴里满耳朵只听见一声激动雀跃的“ **艾灯！！** ”接着她便再次消失，他转过头看到她出现在米克旁边。

一声兴奋不已又尖利的“猫猫！”回应了她，令巴里越过莱肩膀看着他们微笑。在这里看到艾灯感觉怪怪的，对这个酒吧来说她太过可爱纯真，尽管这里没有圣人与罪人那么破旧但也不能算是顶级。但是艾灯似乎不介意或者没注意，她是一座温暖与光明的小小灯塔，身边的每个人都在微笑着柔声哄她，轻而易举令她成为焦点。她显然熟悉这个地方，或者说是熟悉这些人，米克举起礼物袋时她简简单单就离开父亲的臂弯来到肖娜怀里。

“斯纳特。”一把声音将巴里从背后这一幕叫回了自己面前。

“马登。”

哦。 **完了** 。

“很高兴看到你。”他伸出手，莱抽回巴里腰上的手和马登握了握。

“彼此彼此。”他的声音又变得冰冷了些，不知怎地更有抑扬顿挫。

“听说你一直在忙，最近都没怎么看到你，都多亏了——”马登带着魅力十足的笑容转向巴里，“——这……家伙。”但是那笑容从他脸上滑落，巴里感觉自己的心跳加速了。

马登 **知道** 了吗？他怎么可能知道？就这样，他的脑子开始以每分钟一公里的速度运行——等等，完了，不，呜哇，糟糕，不妙，计划，需要计划，这糟糕了，糟了个大糕——天哪为什么他脑子的声音突然听起来像西斯科？——超级无敌大糟糕——他心里绝对正在爆发西斯科式的恐慌——还有为什么所有人都不动了，为什么所有东西突然变得那么 **缓慢** 而且——哦 **对** 他整个人都加速了。恐慌会产生这样的反应。

巴里花了点时间——对他来说足够漫长，对剩下的世界来说是一秒——强行压住自己想拽着莱跑出酒吧的冲动。

他能做到的。

剩下的世界重新追上他。

“巴里·艾伦？”

马登知道他的 **名字** ？！

“如假包换，马登。”莱回答的语气冰冷又从容，手臂搂住巴里的肩膀摆出不容错认的姿势。

“我们见过？”巴里觉得自己的声音听起来好像快窒息，莱在他肩上的手指收紧了一瞬间。

“你是乔·韦斯特的儿子。”

“噢噢噢！噢！噢 **糟糕** ——你是——啊——我懂了——你是马克·马登，”巴里在胡言乱语，对着天气巫师胡言乱语。艾伦，淡定。“你——乔——对。哦。哦不。不，不，我想我们都误会对方的意思了。”

他不停摇头摆手，努力在他丝毫不觉得的情况下装作这没什么大不了。马登不知道他是闪电侠，他只是知道巴里是他想杀的那个人的儿子。巴里 **差点** 就想谢谢上帝帮了他这点小忙，只可惜没准这样还更糟。

“不准动巴里。他是我男友。”莱将他从胡说个不停的困境中解救出来，语气不容抗辩——巴里心里一惊意识到那是‘ **冷队** ’的语气，从他下车起言谈方式里改变的就是这个。

“你的 **什么** ？”马登踏近一步半咆哮道，他盯着莱搂在巴里身上的手而莱的肩膀微微一挺，要不是巴里贴在男人身侧感觉到他身体前倾了那么一毫分，他甚至都觉察不了。

“我希望你不要以为我会重复第二遍。”巴里卡在莱身旁因此没有什么办法扭过头看，但是他能 **听到** 对方声音里的坏笑，是那个他曾经数次交手的男人说话时的腔调。

“你知道他是个犯罪现场调查员吧？老爸是个警探？姐姐是个记者？姐夫也是中城警局的人？你应该知道——”

“韦斯特一家，艾迪·斯旺，全都是声誉良好的优秀市民，是的我都知道。”莱另一只手不屑地挥了挥，似乎已经掌控了局面。巴里用一秒钟环顾四周，发现有几个人在看他们的对话而米克和肖娜正望向他们。他不适地咽了口唾沫。“但事实是——我不在乎。”

“不在乎？斯纳特，你知道韦斯特在和谁合作吧？”马登努力压低声音嘶声说道，巴里用眼角看到肖娜把艾灯放回米克怀里。他又紧张起来。

“我知道。但你也许不了解巴里的是，他的金童外衣其实也就只有那么一点厚。我希望你的调查足够详细，告诉你他 **真正** 的父亲是谁，嗯？巴里对我们做的是什么以及韦斯特和闪电侠有什么关系根本一点也不关心。他出现在这里是因为我想要他在这里，对你来说这就足够了。”

很可能有史以来第一次，巴里感激起莱说谎的功力。

下一刻肖娜在一团黑烟之后出现在马登身边，一只手抱上他胸膛。“宝贝，一切都还好吧？”

哦——哦那就讲得通了。明白了正确的关系之后，巴里的脑子认出了她正在佩戴的珠宝，他曾经在研究的卷宗里看到过这些珠宝的照片，全部都出自这几个星期里天气巫师趁他无暇阻止时犯下的一连串抢劫案。

“躲猫猫，这事你知道？”

“什么东西？”

“艾伦是个条子。”

“ **那件事** ？我当然知道。”她向巴里抛了个媚眼，“不过他是个可爱的条子，所以谁管他呢？冷队替他担保了。”

“他是乔·韦斯特的儿子。”

肖娜睁大眼睛，紧接着困惑地眯起来。“那他一定是有个 **白** 到不行的白莲花老妈——”

“我是收养的，”巴里打断道，突然想起莱是混血儿，明白肖娜快要得出错误的结论。“而且我要声明，”他转向马登，抬头挺胸迈上前，离开莱怀抱中的庇护，“我或许 **是** 个犯罪现场调查员，但我能把工作和玩乐分开。我出现在莱身边是因为肖娜邀请了我。我来这里 **不是** 要聊案子或者是要让任何人不好过。不是要为了我这个月每天上班处理证据的那一连串珠宝窃案，或者是你三个月前和闪电侠交手后我经手的银行劫案找任何人的碴。”他僵硬地笑笑，看到马登惊讶的表情微微歪过头，“我做我的工作然后把那留在我上班的地方， **天气巫师** 。所以只要你别一整个晚上都为我出现在这里而让你女朋友和我男朋友难办，我就不会在明天早上上班的时候对那些失窃珠宝的下落有任何突然的见解。”

他用自信的语气说完最后一句话，对自己感到有点满意，交叉双手抱胸咬紧牙，但是他的小演讲结束后所出现的片刻沉默让他开始冒冷汗。紧接着，缓缓地，马登咧嘴露出笑容低低吹了声口哨。

“好吧，艾伦，你和我想象的不一样。看来你其实也没有那么糟糕。”

巴里还以灿烂的笑容，感到身体里一根绷紧的弦放松了下来。肖娜亲了亲马克的脸颊接着莱再次搂住他的肩膀，他们借口说要去吧台拿点喝的离开了这对小情侣。

巴里一站到吧台旁就气势全消，他们站在一侧更靠近里面的角落，避开其他客人。他模仿莱的姿势，手臂和手肘压在木台子上等待酒保。他叹了口气调整自己打起精神，接着贴向对方低语道：“我真的 **真的** 很抱歉，莱，我不知道他会出现在这里。”

“我知道。”

“不管你相不相信，其实我后来也猜到了，”他心里有什么东西局促不安起来。莱为什么不直接 **告诉** 他马登的事情？是因为丽莎和米克在场？

莱给他们俩点了酒，酒保没有让他们付账。

“斯纳特！”这次是另一个金发男人走了过来拍拍莱的肩膀，莱带着紧绷的表情转身和那人握了握手，巴里有一阵子没见过他露出这种不带笑容的表情了。站在那家伙旁边的人是哈特利·拉瑟威。好极了。就，哇哦，先是马登然后是这个？莱把他介绍给‘詹姆斯’和哈特利的时候他努力装作没认出对方。不嘞。从来没见过。初次见面。很高兴认识你。对的。

哈特利也一样冷淡，和他握手时态度仅仅算是礼貌，完全没有认出他的迹象。尽管如此巴里知道自己一定是尴尬得无可救药，因为莱的手臂再一次自然地搂上巴里的腰然后微微用力捏了捏，阻止他开口问哈特利和詹姆斯是怎么认识肖娜的。接着莱随口恭喜二人组最近的活动表现，于是巴里得到了他的答案，只是——什么时候起 **拉瑟威** 是无赖帮的一员了？

哈特利的笑容冷淡有礼，但是他的目光重新回到莱身上时立刻就变得锐利。巴里并非第一次在心里想哈特利根据他盗取的数据有没有调查到他的身份，他知道凭对方的智慧，几乎可以肯定他是知道的。巴里思考自己该不该警告莱这件事。

但是接着莱就打发他们走了。“你们小朋友去玩吧。哈特，别为了吹捧詹姆斯就故意在玩飞镖的时候输给他。”在那么一瞬间他几乎再次看上去有些温柔，接着表情又变回了淡漠。

“‘哈特’？”

莱得意一笑，依然冰冷。“你想让我喝酒的时候叫他魔笛手？”莱向巴里挑起一根眉毛转身重新面向吧台，巴里叹了口气也转身。不说无赖帮的事情，他明白了。

“肖娜是怎么付得起这些东西的？私人包场，开放酒水？”

“她不用付。”

“那是谁付？”

如果他们是在家，巴里几乎可以肯定莱会叹气。取而代之，他只是以一种讽刺意味十足的方式扭过头看向巴里，仿佛这应该很明显。

“我。”

“ **你** ？”

他看看莱的表情然后又回头看看吧台，看看那里的人，他的脑子把他进门起看到的各种线索拼凑在一起。

然后他懂了。

这不只是肖娜和她的朋友然后里面夹杂一两个无赖帮的人。这是次彻头彻尾的无赖帮活动。这是肖娜前一个圈子里的犯罪团伙和黑手党，或者说是黑道人物，或者 **不管是什么人** 在无赖帮的地盘里——或者是与之相等的地方——进行交际，比如圣帝尼家族、超能人还有更多天知道是什么来头的家伙。巴里的双眼匆忙扫视全场，看见了自己因为莱那只坚持搭在他腰或手臂上的手而分神无暇思考的东西。拉瑟威和詹姆斯在飞镖板旁，罗伊·比佛罗在一张桌边和几个人聊天，而那些人 **绝对** 是巴里在警局或者是身为闪电侠时曾经抓捕的小偷和盗贼。见鬼，巴里突然特别庆幸罗斯科·迪伦和凯尔·宁伯斯不在这里。

一股恐惧焦虑又不安的感觉降临到巴里头上，他在想自己到底该死的是来这里干什么。而与此同时，他注意到了有多少双眼睛正在看着他们，看着莱。黑手党、酒保还有其他人，莱的存在仿佛是个重力场，每个人都或多或少地意识到，每个人都或多或少地围绕着打转。

因为莱不只是个罪犯，他是个老大。老大中的 **老大** 。他掌管这个地方，是无赖帮的头目。杀掉了圣帝尼犯罪家族首脑的男人。不只是个杀手——巴里知道的——而是个有名声的男人。罪恶、危险、金钱还有 **冷酷** 。莱在这里不仅仅是用冷队的 **语气** ，他 **就是** 冷队。冷队不会烤婚礼蛋糕、打保龄球、看网飞节目直到男友在他身上睡着然后替他盖上毯子或者重新整理他该死的橱柜。对这些人来说那并不是莱。对丽莎、米克也许甚至是肖娜来说是，但对马登、对这里的其他所有人来说不是。

巴里感到难受。他会搞砸这件事的。没准他已经搞砸了。风险比他意识到的还要高太多。

他灌下自己的酒然后转向莱。尽管其他所有人都看着莱，莱却是看着他。“我搞砸了，是不是？”

莱眯起眼睛仿佛是在试图读懂巴里的心，接着显然是对他看见的不知道东西感到了满意，示意酒保为巴里和他再上一轮饮料。她放下了其他客人优先为他和莱服务。他怎么可以注意不到所有人都在听从莱的指示？即使是丽莎和米克也都先等莱才进门。

“你不知情。”

巴里局促不安。他们到了这里。这件事已经发生。这是他的错。“我该做什么挽救？”

“挽救？”莱用杯垫敲敲吧台，一杯刚调好的酒出现在他手边，和巴里的那杯相对应。

“我该做什么……”他一只手抓过自己的头发，再迈近一点贴向莱，声音放低，“你显然是老大。这我明白，好吗？这是你的地盘而我入侵了我确实不应该出现的地方。但是既然我已经来到了这里……你需要我怎么做？大家期望看到什么？我要不要……”他咽了口唾沫，“黑手党的老婆是不是要态度高贵冷漠？还是说我应该当那种缠人的狗狗男友，在你怀里一个劲吃醋？天真无辜不知深浅陷入热恋的犯罪现场调查员？”

莱哼了口气，表情在刹那之间放松了许多。“你刚才是不是管你自己叫黑手党的老婆？”

巴里努力忍住自己的笑容，肩膀绷得稍微没有那么厉害了。“除非我是你的备胎，而你不想让我出现在这里的真正理由是这个？”

莱小口啜饮饮料，随意地以一种巴里现在知道根本一点也不随意的方式瞟了周围一眼。他一只手摸上巴里的后腰，大拇指漫不经心地磨蹭，巴里顺着他的视线看了一会儿。他觉察到他们在吧台的一侧而不是中间点酒是有原因的，站在这里莱可以看到整个酒吧，由于墙角的缘故不会露出背部。

“巴里，你不需要扮演任何特殊角色。马登的事情上你做得很好。”

巴里点点头，感到自己格外担忧。“没有那种‘该干什么’和‘不该干什么’的特别规定？”

对方锋利如刀的专注目光重新回到他身上，莱带着若有若无的坏笑贴近，巴里没有看漏他的视线闪到自己唇上接着才重新回到自己的双眼。“既然你这么快就反应了过来——你可以理所当然地认为在这里，我的话就是法律。”他继续靠得更近，搭在巴里后腰上的那只手滑过来再次搂住他的腰，莱半个人挪到他身后，贴在他耳边。“如果你想挑战我，那就私下来。”

巴里点头，莱靠得 **非常** 近，鼻子磨蹭巴里脖子的一侧令他咽了口唾沫。“还有别的吗？”

莱的手滑进巴里的衬衫底下，拇指仍然在来回摩挲只是这次抚摸的是他身躯上光裸的皮肤， **哇哦** 现在这个时间和地点可不适合他突然与自己的勃起冲动作斗争。

“还有一件事——我会碰你，非常多。做好准备不要抵抗。老大的特权包括了炫耀那些别人碰不得的东西。”莱的声音既火辣又冰冷，这样的反差令巴里的性冲动非常挫败恼火。莱的手指沿着巴里的躯干轻轻划动，他知道自己急促不稳的呼吸严格来说已经略微超出社交容忍度了。至少他们是在角落里，但是巴里也知道不过是几分钟之前有多少人正看向他们这边。

“那就是……怀中尤物了。”巴里的声音抽紧，莱竟然有胆子吻上他的脖子，只是温柔一吻，只是嘴唇微微一擦，但是已经足以让巴里想起在对方厨房里的那一晚，他很快就要有个 **非常严肃的问题** 了。

“我要是不知道底细，巴里，我会说你还挺享受的。”

他用鼻子呼了口气。“ **我** 要是不知道底细，我会说你这么干纯粹是出于报复。”

莱在他脖子边轻声发笑——完全一点也不公平——但是终于退开并放下了巴里腰侧上的手。“你获得出去交际的批准了。去玩吧。”他脸带坏笑迈步后退，巴里在想自己究竟活不活得过今晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回预告：  
> 怀中尤物及其后
> 
> 过几天更新。


	18. 怀中尤物及其后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴里活过了这个晚上而莱对此心存感激。

 

巴里确实去交际了——和肖娜，和米克还有艾灯（不久后便离开了），而且和丽莎（趁没有人看的时候低调地向他抛了个媚眼和一句‘干得好’）。结果他最后和哈特利与詹姆斯聊起了天，比想象中还要尴尬得多。丽莎中途甚至还向他介绍了比佛罗，陪同的另一个女孩子称对方是个‘真正的艺术家’。巴里不知道自己该对此做何感想。

不过绝大部分时间里，在以上所有事件之间，他都寸步不离莱。他真的 **不认识** 其他任何人，唯一认识的就是那些想杀掉他家庭成员的人，或者那些他动手关进过监狱并且有可能认出他是元凶的人。拉瑟威的情况现在还说不准。而且莱不断把他介绍给别人，鼓励他留在身边，还和他聊冰球——因为电视上在放比赛而莱显然是个球迷。

不过黏在莱身边有其缺点。换句话说，就是他有多经常碰巴里。他碰触巴里的方式让巴里几乎觉得对方正在把自己当成战利品炫耀。一方面来说这很贬损人，但另一方面，以前从来没有人想把他当成战利品，或者甚至是炫耀他。这带有一种小小的刺激，一种他还没有矜持得感觉不到的兴奋。

但这也很难让他只是‘做自己’，因为如果他是平时的‘自己’，那么他早就会用手肘捅莱的肚子，抗议对方每次站在自己身旁都会把手滑进他的后裤袋仿佛那只手属于那里，或者是抗议莱每次抓他屁股——而且有时候还会动手揉害得巴里呼吸猛地一抽——抓得无聊之后就会沿着他的衬衫衣摆摩挲并用大拇指挑逗下面光裸的肌肤，沿着他的腰际抚摸令巴里重重地吞咽唾沫。他会靠过来凑得太近在巴里耳边轻声低语发表意见，甚至也不是什么重要的东西，经常只是些他刚刚认识的那个人相关的无聊琐事，但是有一次他这么做的时候还多花了一秒吮吸巴里的耳垂并轻轻地往他耳朵吹气，巴里浑身颤栗感觉就快要突然爆炸了。

这是在示威，绝对是在示威，而且甚至与巴里本人无关，而是关乎他发送给其他所有人、给当时说话对象的信号。既然巴里的工作已经公之于众而且在马克之后乔伊·圣帝尼和其他人都问起这件事，他的行为绝对包含了一层‘看我把什么搞到手了’的意味，瞧这个冒着丢工作的风险也要和寒冷队长在一起的漂亮犯罪现场调查员。

尽管如此，原本正在和肖娜还有几个朋友聊天的巴里还是吃惊于莱出现在他身边要自己和他一起去吧台，对方一只手搂在巴里腰上引导他过去。

“有人说了些我不喜欢听的话。”莱在巴里耳畔低语，手贴在他后腰上带他去往吧台。

“哦？”

“我不太容忍某些特定的冷嘲暗讽。”他声音里有股低吼的味道，令巴里好奇那个家伙到底说了什么。他非常有冲动想取笑说莱是他的英雄，但是他知道对方这个时候可没有多少心情欣赏这俏皮话。取而代之，巴里任由莱转过他的身体把他压在吧台的木板上，带着阴暗的眼神用拇指抚摸他衬衫的第一颗纽扣。困在莱和硬木之间面对莱的强势，情形陡然一转令他重重咽了口唾沫，不管接下来要发生的是什么他都感觉这里太过众目睽睽。

“你底下穿着T恤？”莱这一刻不知怎地好像比他还高，尽管巴里的身高数字比他还多一寸。一定是他们的位置问题。巴里往后靠，莱凑得太近了。

“是？”

莱解开最上面的纽扣，甚至已经不再低语了：“你该把这件脱掉。”

这真是越来越荒唐了。巴里感觉自己的脸颊正在涨红，克制住自己想又好气又好笑地讽刺说这是脱衣舞表演的冲动并无视那股欲望。 **怀中尤物怀中尤物怀中尤物** 这几个字不断在他脑内刷屏。既然他们已经停止了耳语，他扬起自己的声音并希望语气不会听起来像在顶嘴，一边抬起一只手来到第二颗纽扣上表现出顺从一边挑选自己的措辞。

“你只是想看我把手臂露出来罢了。”

莱露出一抹坏笑，视线转移到格子衬衫下的那双手臂。“我是想看。”

巴里的呼吸一窒。他倾身向前贴进莱的空间，凑近男人耳边的样子看上去应该像是在调情。巴里声音放低说道：“你这是认真的？”

莱的声音就在他耳边，音色轻柔：“如果你觉得不舒服就算了。但我想让所有人明白我能容忍什么不能容忍什么，而我一向认为直观展示效果拔群。”

那是在拐弯抹角地说‘没错巴里，让我在这个酒吧里脱你衣服。’

“那么，让我脱掉衣服到底为什么能做到这一点？”他用眼角瞄了莱一眼，他们的距离太近看不到他的表情。巴里的手指还搭在纽扣上，另一只手特意向下落在对方裤子的皮带环上。

“因为，巴里，”莱把身体贴得更近，巴里能直接感受到他的体热，手困在两人的胸膛之间，“现在是我圈子里的人第一次听说身为我男朋友的你。一方面，我是在标记我的地盘。”莱的手沿着巴里的胸膛向下滑，他告诉自己的身体不要起反应。这是个不可能完成的任务，但是至少他在努力。“让所有人知道除了我没人能碰你。”

他说话时嘴唇若有似无地悬在巴里的脖子上；如果围观的人能看到，任谁都会猜测他说的是什么甜言蜜语，巴里的手指从莱的皮带扣挪到了他的毛衣上不时抽搐揪紧。

“而我们的小小表演让大家看到你不仅属于我，而且我想干什么就干什么，不在意任何人的看法。他们可以把那堆恐同的废话留在家里。”他的声音里有股咬牙切齿的味道，这本来也 **无所谓** ，只是他竟然还恶劣地咬了巴里的耳垂一口。至少他们所在的角落光线昏暗。

“‘表演’肯定是其中一种说法。”莱的双手到达他裤子上沿时停下了，展开手指贴在他的髋骨上，巴里倒吸了一口气。他感觉自己像是个荡货。他很肯定他们有观众了。

“我是在证明我乐意炫耀你，而且我很有信心你会如何回应我。”

巴里的呼吸太用力了。“我感觉你快要把我压在吧台上开始操我了。”

莱竟然轻声笑了。“巴里，你该看看别人都是在用什么眼神望着你的。你不能怪我占有欲有点旺盛。”

老天这最好别 **全** 是出于莱背地里爱吃醋的倾向。最糟糕的是巴里甚至不能为此逼莱欠他一份人情债。“那你还要不要脱掉我外面的衬衫了？赶在你下次吻我脖子搞得我脑浆烧糊之前？”

莱贴着他的脖子低哼，巴里把他脑子里能想到的神灵通通咒骂了一遍，任由莱解开他身前的纽扣然后把衣服滑下他肩膀。巴里底下 **确实** 穿着T恤，倒也没有真的暴露什么地方，但是他从来都不喜欢自己穿T恤的样子，手臂太长太细，体格不够结实撑不起衣服。但是莱后退欣赏他时的着迷眼神自是一种独特的称赞。

莱接着叫了两杯酒，一杯给他一杯给自己，巴里终于又能够呼吸了。如果他的裤子有点紧，那完全是另一个不同的问题。“现在我该拿我的衬衫怎么办？”他灌下自己的酒后问道。至少他喝酒的时候能获得千杯不醉的名声。

莱接过衬衫然后递给酒保，答应巴里衣服会送到衣帽间和他的外套放在一起。接下来他就领着巴里过去和某个圣帝尼的混蛋聊天，以一种格外得意的样子漫不经心地啜饮饮料，巴里只能猜就是这个家伙之前说错了话。他的手又自动来到了巴里屁股后面的口袋。既然现在巴里留心观察了起来，他能看到那些饥渴的目光打量他，逮到不止一个人——既有男人也有女人——注视着他，然而他很难确定这到底是真的对他有兴趣还是嫉妒他是莱怀中的那个人。

等到马登走过来问巴里想不想打桌球的时候，巴里已经郁闷得竟然想也不想就说好。

“可以让我磨练一下技术，斯纳特太无趣了，他从来不输。”

巴里带着一丝释然同时还有失落松手抽离莱身侧。他需要新鲜空气，那也就说是去任何不会呼吸到莱性吸引力的地方，但他也有一点难过失去那份肢体接触。

“那么你就走运了，我已经好多年没有打过桌球。”

他们大部分时间都在静静地打球，稍微聊了聊冰球还有楔石城联队这个赛季的表现不错。巴里的球技没有他记忆中的那么烂。他比以前要更加经常锻炼身体，通过单纯的肌肉记忆大大提升了眼手协调度，而且身为对手的马克态度足够友善。要是巴里穿着闪电侠制服的时候也能这么说就好了。

马克击中了一颗花球入袋。“韦斯特知道你和斯纳特的事情吗？”

巴里试图重新调整击球焦点，看着马克再一次进行瞄准时脑子慢慢反应过来，花了点时间才回答。“你是指乔？呃……是啊，算是知道吧。我们隐瞒了一段时间，但是……其实，我上周才刚坦白交代。”

“嚯，那他反应如何？”马克这次没有击中，向巴里点头示意轮到他，仿佛他们还在聊一些和冰球比分一样无足轻重的事情。

巴里抿起唇，一杆把白色的母球打入了袋中，皱起眉头。“反应就和你能想象的一样好，都是那老一套担心的事情：我会害死自己的，他伤害过我关心的人，我疯了，他是在耍手段骗我，等等等等。”

马克笑了一声。他把白球从一角的球袋里挖出来，这局他绝对要赢了。“估计也是。你也知道，他们之间的恩怨颇深。不知道韦斯特有没有告诉你，不过斯纳特帮助我和其他无赖帮成员从闪电侠的小监狱里逃出来时他也在场。”

好吧。这就尴尬了。“呃，有？嗯，我知道乔有时候和闪电侠合作。超能人特种部队还有其他方面的。”

巴里忍不住思考马登是不是又打算伤害乔，一股不适感在他心里郁结。

“那么你就应该知道，你亲爱的老爹乐意时并不在乎把手弄脏了？”

“把手弄脏？乔是个好——哦，你是说和闪电侠，还有管道监狱？”马登瞥了他一眼微微点了点头，一杆打空，下一回合轮到巴里但是他却没有动，姿势僵硬。“马登，这到底和一切有什么关系？”

“我只是想说，艾伦，如果韦斯特打算利用你对冷队下手……”

巴里下巴一垮，紧接着愤怒起来，走到马克所在的那一侧瞄准下一杆以便轻轻嘶声说道：“ **你疯了吗？** 你认为乔会试图通过我 **伤害** 莱？”

对方看着他接着耸了耸一边肩膀。“你知道你家老头是不按规章办事的对吧？冷队不让我们杀人，但是条子没有那种规定。而且闪电侠那支小队伍里的每一个人似乎都对他们愿意动手做的事情没有一点迟疑犹豫——我甚至都还没有 **机会** 加害任何人就把我关了起来。”

巴里甚至都不知道该对此做何感想。他 **知道** 马登本来会绑架乔并引发一场海啸，但是 **马登** 永远都不会记得他曾经得到过这样的机会。“我……”

马登可怜他，一只手搭在他肩膀上。“听着，艾伦，你似乎是个过得去的家伙。只要告诉我，如果韦斯特对斯纳特做了些什么，你会来这里通知我们好吗？我们自己照看自己的同伴。”

巴里胸中一紧。这是 **忠诚** 。不知道利用了什么方法，莱在一群罪犯中建立了忠诚、保护关系以及也许更多。“我保证。”

马克点点头，满意地勾起一边嘴角放下手臂。“真不敢相信，艾伦，你知道吗？我真的是看错你了。”

巴里嗤了一声，掩饰自己松了口气的样子，重新回到球局上打偏了下一杆。马克完全毁掉了他的准头。“你是说你从跟踪我的那些日子里得出的结论？”还有是不是无赖帮里的所有人都是这种该死的跟踪狂？

然而马登大笑起来然后气氛再次变得轻松了些，他一点也没有不好意思，告诉巴里根据他对韦斯特家族做的那些调查来看巴里简直是个超级无聊的书呆子。打完一局之后，巴里发觉自己也微笑起来，特别是看到肖娜带着点醉意出现在马克身边，向她男朋友露出灿烂的笑容想把他带走。马克也咧开嘴对她笑然后他们眨眼就间消失了，巴里可不确定自己想找到他们最后到底落在哪个角落。

“准备走了吗，巴里？”

他看着莱，根本表达不出自己有多庆幸这一天一夜终于要结束了。“你根本不会相信有多想。”

莱把头歪向一边勾出一个比之前要稍微温和一点的坏笑，巴里不需要任何催促就紧贴在他身边，邀请那只手再一次搭在自己腰间。

 

***

 

丽莎开车送他们回家，原因可能是黑帮大佬——或者无赖帮具体来说不管算的是什么——在自己举办的派对之后坐出租车回家有失身份。他举办这派对但又不打算参加，莱真是个怪人。巴里不太确定他不打算去究竟是因为他自身，是因为肖娜，是因为不愿意整晚的行为举止都不得不像个僵硬死板的混蛋，还是因为他单纯不喜欢人堆和派对。

不管原因到底是什么，开车回家的路上都出现了一件很有意思的事情。巴里在和丽莎闲聊，让她放心告诉她自己玩得很尽兴。莱没有说话，和巴里坐在后座，但是随着酒吧在倒后镜上消失而他们越来越接近家，莱开始——巴里几乎痛恨没有其他词语可以代替—— **融化** 了。他伸手握着巴里的手，双肩缓缓从僵硬化为纯粹的笔挺与自信，这两者不知为何给人不一样的感觉。莱的面部线条和他的姿势一起褪去了几分凌厉，巴里甚至没有注意到对方身上一直散发着‘随时应战’的气氛——直到那股气势消散才觉察。他从冷队变成了莱，从巴里初次遇上他时见到的冷酷男人变成了……他的男友，他现在所了解的那个男人。

不知为何，这让他心痛。

他们向丽莎道晚安接着安静地相伴爬上楼梯。巴里盯着莱肩膀上的线条，心里想的不仅仅是莱和他毫不相关的那一面生活，还有莱的那一面生活究竟有多么 **孤独** 。他将所有人所有事都隔绝在一臂之外，掌控一切随时准备好在瞬息间捍卫自己。

他不停在想莱一直以来有多么孤独。

在他们继续于沉默中到达各自的公寓门之前，巴里追上莱走在他身后，用双臂搂住对方。他 **需要** 抱紧莱。

“对不起。”他对着莱的脖颈嘟哝，呼吸进对方的气息还有皮衣的味道。

莱的身体僵直，紧接着一拍过后，几乎是叹息了一声放松下来。“巴里，你这是在干什么？”

“道歉。”

“你每次道歉都是从后面偷袭别人？”

巴里差点笑出来。“这不是偷袭，是个抱抱。”

他都能够听到莱声音里的那半个笑容。“哦原来你是这么叫的？那么你能不能至少别站在走廊中间移步到屋里？”

巴里轻轻哼了一声但是贴着莱的脖子微笑起来，暂时放开他跟在身后走进对方的公寓。

紧接着他们就来到了屋内，灯仍未亮，莱还来不及反对或是走开，巴里就已经再次抱住了他，这一次面对着面。片刻之后，莱抬起手臂，接着略带犹豫，搂住了巴里回应。巴里很想大跳胜利之舞，但是却不准备放开莱这么做。对方舒舒服服地贴在他身前，他们的身高相仿，头部平行而耳朵快要相碰。“你要知道，我是真的很抱歉。”

莱贴着他放松下来，每秒都变得更加自在，身体倾向他而搂在他腰上的双臂变得越发牢固，侧过头以便和巴里的靠在一起。“你道歉的次数已经够多了，巴里。没事。就把这想象成是和你家一起过感恩节。”

给他台阶下可不像莱的性格。“你知道那是不一样的。”

莱点点头。“你也知道我这次做得太过火。当我们扯平了吧。”

“我还以为你那是抓紧机会呢。”

莱认同地哼哼一声但是什么也没有说。巴里不想放手，但是他猜到了某个时候，他也许应该。取而代之他调整了一下手臂的位置。“为什么我们以前从来没有试过抱抱？”

“因为两个大男人通常不会站在门口互相拥抱？”特别是不会抱这么久，但是那一部分没有说出口。

巴里微笑起来头微微向前一埋，斜过来更像是靠着莱的脖颈。“男朋友就会。我们可以的。”

莱搂在巴里后背上的双手收紧随后放松，接着他后退一步。巴里仅仅带着一丝失落任由他松手，但是莱没有彻底放开他，而是双手绕过巴里的腰来到他身前拉下他外套的拉链，巴里的呼吸一窒。室内的照明几近于无，只有城市夜间的阑珊灯火自客厅另一端窗户透入的稀薄光线，除了莱双眼闪烁的微光外巴里几乎什么也看不见。但是他放任莱把外套从他身上滑下来，半是看见半是听见莱丢下了他自己的夹克。

他屏息以待，害怕说话会打破气氛，而莱没有令他失望。他抬起双手——仍然由于室外的空气如此寒冷冰凉——捧起巴里的下颌，迈步贴入巴里的空间。巴里的手落在莱的腰上，扯着对方的毛衣拉他上前，伴随着两人之间那一口漫长而煎熬的呼吸，莱终于倾向前吻了他。

巴里以为这个吻会是火辣的，炽烈的，延续那天晚上所有的挑逗触摸，就像先前四处游走的手还有贴在他脖颈上得意坏笑的嘴唇。然而这却是另一种完全不同的感觉，既缓慢又缠绵，那份深刻来自胸中而并非身体其他部分传来的痛楚，他心中的 **感受** 是那么丰富强烈，光是如此已经令他无法呼吸。莱的嘴唇柔软坚定，缓缓与他研磨，巴里融化进他的怀抱里。

而巴里知道，他感受得到——经历过这样一个吻，人是回不到从前的。

他想要继续这个吻到永远，当对方抽开时他带着颤抖的呼吸追逐莱的嘴唇。“你该留下来。”

巴里的呼吸卡在喉咙里。

“我保证做个绅士。”

他发出一声快断气的大笑。他不确定自己 **想要** 莱当绅士，但是他的确想要留下。为了这 **不管是什么** 而留在莱身边，在他身侧，他想要这么做。离开似乎是这世界上最糟糕的主意。“好。好我留下。”他重重地咽了口唾沫，喉咙发干，而莱温柔地亲了亲他的嘴角，时间不足以让巴里回应，接着牵起他的手轻车熟路地带着他在黑暗中穿过公寓。

 

***

 

如果莱彻底坦白——若不是对旁人，那么便是一件他努力对自己做的事——他心里紧张、害怕、兴奋、 **飘飘然** 还有一大堆他已经多年没有感受过的情绪。这些情绪自他最初的那几场单人抢劫之后，又或者可能是他最初那几次和闪电侠对决之后就再也没有感受过了。能引出他这一面的人是巴里，这是唯一合理的事情。

他领着巴里走进他房间，并没有什么色诱对方的计划。他想那么做，想得 **作痛** ，但是他心中的另一部分，那个愚蠢荒唐、不可能存在的部分 **不想** 这么做，想要向巴里和自己证明他心里不只是想要性爱。整个晚上巴里不知为何任由莱整晚到处炫耀他，纵容他嫉妒和占有欲强烈的天性让他肆无忌惮地碰触巴里，经此之后他真心想要巴里知道这不仅仅是那样。

莱的自尊心还没有高到不愿意承认他们之间的赌约里自己是输家。这倒不是说他准备大声说想到这件事，想到巴里是如何赢得他，他心里微微涌起了暖意。

他打开房间里的台灯，终于能够看到巴里的表情，和他一样各种情绪交织在一起但是写满了他的整张脸和全身——因为巴里没有能力隐藏自己的感情，一颗心坦率地表露在外。“要睡衣吗？”

巴里咬唇，接着摇了摇头。“我，呃，穿上衣和内裤睡觉。或者大部分晚上里，只穿内裤。”

莱点点头然后带对方到浴室，拿出一个新牙刷给他，露出一抹坏笑表示牙齿卫生的事情自己不必多提，但不管怎么样巴里还是说出来了：“你是不是还要逼我用牙线？”

莱只是挑起一边眉毛然后刷牙，心里已经决定今晚不戴牙套。他把巴里留在卫生间接着穿上睡裤丢开上衣，等着巴里回到房间脱去衣物任莱观赏。莱热衷于看到他那一身肌肤，修长无暇，肌肉超乎常理地结实强壮。

莱坐在床边。这是一张占据他卧室很大一部分空间的大号床，轻而易举就能容下他们两个。巴里几乎赤裸着身体，显然有点害羞，终于走过来坐在他身边。

“怀中尤物，抱抱，一起睡觉……今天可真是我们的大日子。”巴里靠过去轻轻捅了捅莱的腰，光裸的肩膀互相碰撞。莱忍不住歪过头，夸张地假装在思考。

“鉴于我们已经交往了好几个月而且我准备和你的家里人共进晚餐，有些人可能会说我们的速度已经有点慢了。”

那赢得了他想要的笑声和带上些顽皮放肆的笑容。“慢得好比 **冰川挪动** 。”

莱忍不住笑出声，巴里的笑容太具感染力。“你终于想明白该怎么追求我了？”

巴里倒在床上，爆发出一阵笑声令莱的胃不自在却又愉快地翻滚。“和冷有关的俏皮话，当然了。我怎么没有早几个星期试试？”

“你有时候脑子是挺慢的。”

巴里用枕头打他。

“这一下可能是我活该。”

“是你活该。”巴里露出灿烂的笑容，接着抓起枕头爬到床上。莱努力不让自己的举止太像是个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻瓜，关掉台灯然后滑上床来到巴里身边。他不太确定搂抱的准则是什么于是收好自己的手脚，巴里侧过身面向他。

他们沉默了一阵子。莱闲散地思考起自己已经有多久没有一个人入睡，特别是整整一夜睡到第二天，尤其是没有先来一段匆匆忙忙毫无人情味的性爱。他在这个问题上的记忆很模糊，但是那无疑应该是很多年前的事情了。

“我很高兴的，你要知道。”

“唔？”

“高兴你……高兴我了解你的这一面。”

莱点点头，接着转过身体侧躺，支起一只手臂撑着脑袋。“我很感谢你能……应付我的其他面目。”

巴里只是对他微笑，就好像那不知怎地是件很简单的事情。莱知道并非如此。“你就答应我，下次你真的会向我透露一下我到底卷进了什么事情里头？”

“那么你准备更详细地告诉我你天天晚上在市里跑来跑去到底是干什么，或者你是怎么学会带其他人穿透墙壁？”

“成交了。”

莱几乎不敢相信自己的运气。他上辈子一定是干了什么大好事才换来这样的机会。“你早上还得上班，已经很晚了，我该让你去睡觉。”

“啊，有道理……”

这确实比他原本计划外出的时间要晚非常多，但是尽管期望值很低他还是想办法找到了乐子。仅仅是出现在那里，巴里就让整个晚上容易应付了那么一点。这倒不是说莱近期打算邀请他参加更多无赖帮活动。

“我睡觉很不老实。可能会经常翻身，或者睡不着的时候下床。”

巴里对莱露出的笑容是那么灿烂，在月光之下他都能看见巴里雪白的牙齿，仿佛对方无法停止笑意。“我睡得很熟，不用替我担心。”

在那一刻，莱不确定自己该说什么，但巴里迅速凑向前吻了他，不完全纯洁但也没有挑起任何事情。“晚安，莱。”

“晚安，巴里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回预告：
> 
> “失足一滑”


End file.
